Take My Spark
by Speedstreek360
Summary: Sequel to Three Little Words.The war between the Autobots and Decepticons has ended. Now that the Cybetronian young have grown to adults, they try to live out their lives on their new home peacefully. But a new war is about to begin, the fight to keep their home from falling to the destruction caused by Unicron. And their only hope relies upon the Prime's three heirs.
1. Prologue

Hi everyone! Here is the long awaited sequel to "Three Little Words"!

Anyway, disclaimer: I do not own transformers prime, it belongs to Hasbro.

Warnings: none.

...

Prologue

...

When the battle against Unicron ended with the Thirteen Original Primes as victors of the war, all thought that they had finally brought peace and stability to the galaxy.

But alas, there was great unrest amongst the Primes. Three in particular were the cause of it.

The three seemed to have formed an alliance and demanded that Primus should form a government with elected leaders and officials by the people. Many times the three were outspoken and they tended to cause a small stir of discord amongst the other Primes. These three Primes, however was special…

They were the mini-con, a small femme who was the peacekeeper and martial artist, the one who created the art of Circuit-Su and Metallikato, the Beast-former, another femme who was a healer and a scientist, but a warrior nonetheless who held the wisdom and knowledge of the universe and the Guardian, a mech who believed all were equal and held high beliefs that all beings deserved the chance at choosing their paths and having a voice.

It was said by Primus that Unicron would one day rise again, and that three Primes from the Original Thirteen would destroy him. In secret, he trained those particular three for the day they would need to destroy the Chaos Bringer.

It was no secret that some of the other primes had begun to grow jealous of the attention the three youngest siblings were receiving from their creator.

Megatronous and Liege Maximo in particular. Whenever they voiced their opinions on what kind of government should reign supreme of Cybertron: a strong one, where only one ruled and held order through their armies and kept the people in line with pain and reward.

But whenever they tried to speak, Primus only needed to give them a warning glint, and they were silent.

However, one evening the two caught the three training and then speak of the prophecy without realizing that they were listening. It was then Liege Maximo and Megatronous hatched a plan to eliminate the mini-con, the beast-former and the guardian.

They spoke with the other Primes, telling them that the three were the ones to destroy Unicron and that when they destroyed him, they would destroy the other Primes. At first there was great reluctance from the others. They did not believe in killing life, for every sentient being deserved the chance to live.

But soon, their envy and fear forced them to agree with the two dark Primes, save for Alpha Trion and Vector Prime. They quietly agreed with the three, whenever they spoke and that if Primus chose them to destroy Unicron, then so be it, not matter what happened in the aftermath.

No one listened to the two.

The first one they killed was the Beast-former. She put up a good fight before she was blasted through her main fuel lines on her throat. She died quickly.

The mini-con was the hardest one to destroy. She was fast, despite her size. It took all of them together to get rid of her. She stabbed through the helm by one of Megatronous' blades, and bled to death. Before she died, she asked to know why her family would do this to her.

They couldn't look at her, with so much guilt in their sparks. Not even Megatronous and Liege Maximo could utter a sound.

The Guardian was the final one to be destroyed. But his death wasn't quick like the Mini-con and Beast-former.

He went out fighting Megatronous and Liege Maximo, since he knew they were the cause of corrupting the others and killing the two femme Primes. Both stabbed their swords into his body: one pinned him to the ground through the lift side of his chest, while the other went right under his spark chamber, cutting off his energon reserves.

His death was slow, unlike his two sisters. In his last moments, he had taken a final look at all that remained of their lineage, his energon blood dripping from his lips, before his optics settled on Megatronous. He didn't curse, he didn't beg.

He only said that he was sorry they were so easily moved by the two traitors' words and that he wished there had been something he could have done to save them from their envy.

Then, he off-lined his optics and faded out into the arms of his creator.

Primus' grief and outrage shook the entire universe, when he discovered his three creations were destroyed by eight of his other ones. His rage forced his hand on the ones who dared to commit this sin of taking life away.

Though, it did nothing to relieve the sorrow that filled him.

But even in the darkness of his sorrow, there was a small light of hope that he held on to: the three sparks of his murdered creations were not destroyed.

He had felt their sparks returning to him and he held them as close to his spark as he could, but only until the day he could resurrect them for when Unicron rises once again. He waited centuries in dormant, long after his other creations had joined the Matrix.

And then, many, many centuries later, when the Great War had ended amongst his creations, the Cybertronians, he sense the Chaos-bringer preparing his awakening.

And thus, on the planet Earth, his creations new home, Unicron would rise again.

With that Primus, after an eternity of waiting, had the three sparks reborn.

He only hoped they would accomplish what they were built for.

...

And so it begins.

Review please.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 is here!

Anyway, disclaimer: I do not own transformers prime, it belongs to Hasbro.

Warnings: none.

...

Chapter 1

...

Morning light shined across the desert of the Nevada desert. It shined on to the large mixed rock and metal structures that seemed to merge to form a large sort of building.

The clear stream of light shined into one of the rooms in the tower of the Cybertronian Base.

Within the room was a large mech, snoring softly as he slept with his arm around his bond-mate beside him.

Optimus Prime squinted his off-lined optics slightly at the sudden appearance of the light shining in his face plates. Letting out a slightly annoyed grunt, he on-lined them, before smiling at his still recharging bond-mate, Megatron. The silver seeker mech was completely relaxed as he slept, since his back was to the shining sun. His wings were folded back as he lied there on his side.

To think it's been twenty years since the war ended, all the sparklings were now full grown Cybertronians and that they now had a bigger base to live in.

Prime leaned forwards and kisses one of his bond-mate's brows, before he moved to sit up.

He failed to hear the soft clacking of metal claws against the floor.

AROOOOOO!

CLANG!

"NAAAAAAAAGH! GREYSTREAK!"

Megatron on-lined his optics when he heard Optimus yell, worry that something terrible had happened. Then he looked at the Prime with annoyance when he realized his mate wasn't in any form of danger, and watched as he tried to keep the cyber-canine from licking his face plates over and over.

"Greystreak, I told you once, I told you a million times, YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED ON THE BERTH!" Prime shoved the dog off, growling.

The dog immediately whined and then rested his helm on Optimus' arm, giving him wide, watery blue optics. Prime answered it with a glare that would have burned through electrum steel if that were even possible.

Before another word was said, there was a soft giggle. Both mechs looked up, and shuttered their optics when they saw a silver, white, and grey femme. Her optics were white, with two black pupils. She resembled Optimus in body and the shape of her helm, but she was smaller, thin and her face was rounded and smoother looking. She also had door wings and not to mention, she was short by Transformers terms, since she could barely reach Megatron's shoulders.

Greystreak barked, before going over to the femme, and then jumping up to place his paws on her shoulders. He looked almost like a giant compared to her.

"Heh, good morning smoochie-poochie!" she giggled, much to Optimus' slight annoyance.

He may have reached to some mutual understanding that made him like the dog a bit, but he still got very annoyed with the canine.

When Greystreak got off his daughter, she then smiled at the two mechs, walking up to them .

"Good morning to you too Papa…." She wrapped her arms around her father's neck, and gave him the usual good morning hug.

Immediately, Optimus' mood lightened and he returned her warm smile, "Good morning Silverbell."

Their youngest child was probably the only one who probably still went to see them first thing in the morning, instead of having her parents come to wake her. Out of the three, Silverbell was probably the most mature. She had her own quarters, but preferred to stay in her old room in her parent's quarters, like her brother and sister.

The femme had to let go of her father in order to keep her pedes on the ground as he got out of bed. She then smiled when her father tapped her playfully on the helm, her door wings flickering happily.

There was a groan. Both turned and watched Megatron get out of the berth while stretching out his arms to get the kinks out. When the silver mech stood up, he walked over to his daughter, and hugged her good morning as well.

"So, are Maximum and Ultracia awake yet?"

"Well, Traci left a note saying she had gone to the library this morning, and would be back somewhere around noon. As for Maximum, he's still in recharge," Silverbell reported.

Megatron shook his helm, smiling, "I swear, if Ultracia doesn't become a scientist, she'll make an excellent archivist."

Ultracia was pretty much what humans called a "bookworm", although she doesn't actually read books, she reads data pads. But wherever she went, she had a pile of data pads in her hands, be it in the training room, the med. bay, her classes with Ratchet and her uncles, or the rec. room. She even carried them in her alt. mode when she went to pick up Rafael's daughter, Maria, and she even stays up late reading. It was like talking to the wall sometimes when she was engrossed in her reading.

Optimus had built in a library filled with human and Cybertronian literature mixed together when they had expanded. He and the others agreed that they wanted their little ones to have a better education and a quiet place to go when they were older.

Prime sighed, before looking at his daughter, "Bell, remember you have a lesson with Jazz and Prowl this morning."

"I know Papa," Silverbell replied, "I have it around the same time you and Maximum have combat training, so I'm waiting until he's up."

"Well then I better go get Maximum, before he's sleeps away the weekend instead of focusing on his training and studies…." Optimus walked towards his son's room.

Megatron nodded in agreement, before he and Silverbell went to get energon from their small storage cabinet. Over the years, the Cybertronians of earth have created energon mines of their own in deserted areas. Thanks to Fowler's connections to the government, they were able to mine their energon without any incidents with the oblivious humans that didn't know of their existence.

When Optimus opened the door, he was met by darkness, since the curtains were covering the morning light from view. Walking through the room, the blue and red mech trudged towards the windows, cautious of anything that could have been left on the floor by his son's carelessness to take better care of his possessions.

Prime reached up and pulled back the cloth hiding away the morning light.

"Rise and shine, Maximum," he said firmly.

When light filled the room, there was a suddenly groan of annoyance. Optimus turned to the silver and blue mech in the berth, violet-indigo optics on-lining slightly to glare at the one who interrupted the dreams they saw when they were off-lined for slumber.

Maximum groaned, "Dad, it's Saturday, what…?"

"Maximum, get out of bed," Optimus replied, "You have combat training with me this morning, remember?"

The young mech fell back with a grunt, "Can't it wait a while longer…?"

"Your mutt just woke me up, you owe me for getting nearly licked to death, and your sister had cyber-ninja training around the same time and she is waiting for you," Optimus retorted.

He waited a moment, to see if Maximum would get out of his berth willingly, or go the hard way. Normally, his son would just get up once he was awakened without another word. Though on the few rare occasions when he was difficult, it forced his father to take drastic measures.

After the first few minutes of no movement from the young mech, it appeared Optimus would have to go to those measures. It amazed him how younger Cybertronians tend to forget that their elders could be just as stubborn as them.

Prime went to the edge of Maximum's berth where his pedes were. His son was too busy trying to get back into recharge, to notice his father rubbing his hands.

It wasn't until the he felt his father's hands around his ankles that his optics snapped open in realization and dread.

"Heave ho!" Optimus shouted, and then yanked his son off the berth.

"Gyaaaagh!" Maximum yelled in surprise, then yelped when the back of his helm and shoulders hit the floor of his room.

He stared up at his father with wide optics, "Are you insane?!"

Optimus quirked an optic ridge, dropping his son's legs before reaching out his hand for him to take to help him up.

The silver and blue mech grumbled under his breath, before taking his father's hand, and got up off his aft. His left optic twitched, as his father gave him a smile and then patted him on the helm.

"There's a good mech, now you might want to get some energon, before heading down to the training room…" Optimus said, as he headed towards the door.

"Dad," Maximum hissed, "I just woke up, and was coerced out of the berth, can you just give me a few minutes before we do anything involving combat?"

Optimus had a thoughtful look, before he answered, "If you'd rather skip your morning energon that can be arranged," he grew serious, "We are already missing enough daylight by sitting around and doing nothing, the sooner you get down there for your sword training, the more free time you'll have after we're done," he clapped his servos sharply, "Chop, chop!"

Maximums rubbed at his optics with both hands, with a noisy sigh, when his father left the room, "Why does he always wake me up on weekends to keep training? Isn't five days a week enough?" he moved to follow his father, only to trip over a can of motor oil and fall flat on his face plates.

He lied there a moment, slumping.

"….I hate mornings…."

He then heard and felt the small vibrations of pedes walking towards his room.

"Maximum, are you alright?" his mother's voice asked.

Maximum turned his helm to the side to look up at his mother, with a tired smile, "I'm fine Mama, just trying to get myself together…."

There was a small chuckle, before Silverbell came up beside her mother.

"C'mon sleepy head, before Dad comes back and drags you," the femme smiled, before helping her brother to his pedes.

Maximum narrowed his optics, "It's because of you, I'm up in the first place…."

"Tough break, Maxi," Megatron shrugged, before helping his son to his pedes and then brushing at whatever was on his shoulder struts.

…..

The med. bay was already bustling long before Maximum was awake.

A white, purple and blue femme with an orange chevron on her helm was busy cleaning some medical tools. She was a rather large femme. She got it from her mother's side of the femme, though she really didn't care how big and tall she was.

"Strika? How are cleaning the tools coming along?" a mech's voice asked.

The femme looked up when her name was called, before she looked down at her father, Ratchet. She smiled and giggled.

"I think you can almost see your reflection Papa," she said, handing him one of the silver scalpels.

Ratchet hummed a moment, before he looked over the tools, quirking an optic ridge. Then he smiled.

"You're right, sweetspark. I do see my reflection," Ratchet said, before he patted his daughter's wing, which caused her to smile wider at him.

To say Strika was Ratchet's pride and joy ever since she was a sparkling was an understatement. As far as she and Megatron were concerned, they were on equal footing with Ratchet's parental love for them, although he had spoiled his daughter a little when she was a little sparkling.

Sometimes he still treated her like she was still his little sparkling, which could be annoying at times, but she learned to tolerate it. Although, he mother Obsidian seemed to be a bit annoyed by it.

Right then there was a yell.

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAGH! RUMBLE! FRENZY! WHEN I GET MY SERVOS ON YOU, THERE WON'T BE ENOUGH OF YOU TWO FOR SPARE PARTS!"

Silversun's voice sounded from far off, but there was no mistaking the rage from it.

Strika rolled her optics in slight annoyance, "And I just cleaned the tools too…"

"Welcome to the life of a medic, Strika," Ratchet grumbled.

There was more screaming and shouting way down the corridor, and there was no mistaking the voices of Soundwave's children.

It's a wonder how anyone's survived in this base so long with those rambunctious identical twin terrors, Rumble and Frenzy. And Silversun, Knockout's son and own apprentice to become a medic. And he was his twin brother's favorite one to prank, due to the fact that he wouldn't raise a sniper rifle to them, like Maximum, and his reactions seemed to be more amusing to them.

However, Ratchet did not find it amusing whenever he found those two in his med. bay covered in dents and injuries when their older brother—and anyone else they pranked—caught them.

….

The library was considerably large. It had windows all around it of the outside and some cushioned seats right under them for those who wanted to sit by the window and read.

In fact, there was a silver femme sitting there, with a twelve foot tall stack of data pads beside her. The light from the sun's rays glittered off her armor, as she read her data pads silently, her crystal blue optics narrowed in concentration and hungry for the knowledge held in the data pads.

Ultracia loved the library.

It was the one of the few places she could go where not many could bother her while reading. She hated being interrupted when she was in the middle of a story.

No one really knew how she got into being a bookworm. She'd just been one ever since she had learned to read. She remembered the content of every book she's ever read, which was even more astonishing. She even memorized the children's stories the humans read her and could recite them perfectly.

But there was one thing she liked better than reading: science and medicine.

She loved to discover and experiment when she found the time. She always had a gleam in her optics when she was doing it. When she was younger, she remembered doing a tornado in a bottle with her Uncle Jack and a five year-old Josh.

After that, she began building one of her own, with some help from her mother and Ratchet. She showed the others, and her friends were pretty impressed. She also learned how weld cuts, wires and gashes, as well as learn about viruses from Ratchet when she was a little older. She once welded a nasty gash on Rumble's helm when he had pulled some crazy motorcycle stunt with his brother.

Nowadays, though, she did more reading than she did science, though she wanted to be a scientist or a medic when she got older.

And once in a while the habit crawled its way back when she found the time, didn't have a book on her and she wasn't battle training.

…

"C'mon Combusta, show her how we wreckers can bring the hurt!"

"Yeah! Show that bug what you're made of!"

"Kick her aft across the floor!"

There was much of this yelling and cheering when Maximum, Optimus and Silverbell entered the training arena. The three stopped when they saw that there was a sort of fight going on.

Combusta dodged an attack from her opponent, barely missing the femme's claws.

Optimus walked up to Bulkhead who was cheering on his only daughter with his bond-mate, Breakdown, beside him looking nervous as the pits.

"Bulkhead, what is going on here?"

Bulkhead turned to the Prime, "Oh, hey Optimus. My little girl is having a small brawl," Prime gave him a cautious look, "It's nothing serious, it's just for training," the ex-wrecker immediately added.

"Ah. So, hopefully no one gets—"

"Move over!" a silver and blue blur ran past Optimus, pushing him out of the way.

Prime grunted when he was pushed into Bulkhead, before he pulled back and watched as Maximum moved his way to the front and when he got there, he put his hand over his mouth plates in order to increase the sound of his voice.

"GO SHRAPNEL! YOU CAN DO IT!" he put a fist in the air and waved it around to get her attention.

The Insecticon femme looked up, and then gave a toothy smirk before giving a small wave to her best friend. She was probably the largest femme in the base, right next to Ultracia, and she was a very sweet one, although she inherited her father's temper. Unlike most Insecticons, when she closed her mouth, she was able to cover her fangs and she was less bulky. Plus, her mandibles on the sides of her face were tinted purple, a rare trait in an Insecticon.

Combusta ran at her, prepared to ram her fist in her face. Combust was a mostly blue, with small hints of green and white. She looked a lot like her mother, especially in her face plates, but she had her father's helm and bright green optics that were shaped like her mother's. She would have been a body-builder if she were a human. An attractive one too.

The two femmes pushed at each other, their hands locked.

Maximum whooped, before a pair of hands grabbed him and yanked him back. He turned and then smiled sheepishly at his father's slightly disapproving look.

"We came to train, not to watch two femmes fight," Optimus said firmly.

Silverbell walked with her father, ignoring the brawl. She really didn't like how some of the bots she knew like to fight to pass the time. In fact, she didn't like fighting at all, unless it was necessary to protect herself or it was for training.

Though she trained with the Cyber-ninjas and her parents, she really preferred to go somewhere, like the top of the base, and play, write or listen to music. Her Parents, uncles and aunts had been kind enough to make her a few instruments such as bongo drums, a small guitar, and a violin fit for one her size.

She headed towards the far side of the training room, after hugging her father and brother, to where Prowl, Jazz, their daughter Aria, Arachne and Webshock were sitting. They were meditating quietly to some gentle Japanese music that Jazz had been able to mix up.

The silver femme didn't say a word, as she went to sit beside her closest friend, Arachne. Both femmes were surprisingly very much alike. Both took their training seriously, both loved music and they both were calm and cheerful. Although, the spider femme seemed a bit more distant to everyone else. Save for her adopted parents and Silverbell who she seemed to share a connection with.

The black, blue and red spider cyber-ninja twitched her legs, before opening one of her optics slightly, and then smiled at her warmly.

"You're a little late, my friend," she hissed softly, barely moving her lips.

Silverbell smiled back as she got into the lotus position, "Better late than never…." Her legs were crossed and she immediately tried to get to her place of peacefulness.

She inhaled and exhaled slowly to calm and center herself.

It would have been easy, if Webshock wasn't twitching his legs so much, and making annoying creaking sounds as he did so.

Immediately, she tried focusing her attention somewhere else.

After all, she was very well-known for her patience.

...

So, who missed me? I'll see you guys somewhere around tomorrow with the prequel, if I work extra hard one it.

Review please.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2, YEEEEEEEEEESS!

Anyway, disclaimer: I do not own transformers prime, it belongs to Hasbro.

Warnings: you tell me

...

Chapter 2

...

Megatron walked down to the med. bay, immediately going to sterilize his servos, before getting to work. He went over to see who was due for a check-up today and who was doing which check-up. Ratchet was currently making some serums, his daughter Strika was quietly working on welding some wires together in one of the small electric saws they used for surgery.

Silversun was there with his father Knockout. The silver mech was much taller than his father. In fact, he was taller than Megatron beating him by a few inches. He was typing away at a console, amber optic focused on the screen. He looked very much like Knockout, but he had his mother, Soundwave's, long arms. He didn't mind, but he got irritated when his twin siblings annoyed him.

Taking out his reading spectacles, Megatron picked up a data pad and started reading.

"So, how are the seekers handling their new job of teaching those human aviator pilots flight maneuvers?"

The silver mech looked up from his data pad. Over the years, Starscream, Thundercracker, Skywarp, Dreadwing and Dirge had taken the liberty of teaching special flight techniques and air battle tactics to human recruits for the military. They even helped develop ways to try and make human air crafts more efficient and agile in the air, to be able to do fatal sneak attacks on the enemy.

Silversun tilted his helm at the older mech, waiting for an answer.

"Last I heard, they were doing fine…though, I think it's having an effect on their children…" Megatron answered, as he picked up a needle and started to fix it up for some of the patients coming in today.

"Actually, I'd say Starcatcher and Raindancer seem to be fine, considering they spend most of it fooling around, pulling pranks with Soundwave's pit-spawned twins, or in a laboratory with their big brother, Skyfire, Moonracer and Perceptor," Ratchet answered.

Knockout tested one of the drills, "I heard that Blockade and Kitten have been spending most of their time street racing with their parents."

Megatron groaned and growled softly, optics narrowed, and wings twitching slightly. Primus, why did his son Bumblebee and his son-in-law Barricade have to pass on the habit of street-racing to his two grandchildren, Kitten and Blockade? It was bad enough those two tended to get into trouble at the base, but did the medics really need more dents to bang out?

He sighed, "Flare-up's coming in for a check-up on her back strut today. I hope she hasn't put any strain on it, since that explosion she caused…"

Flare-Up, just like her daddy, Wheeljack, liked to create explosions. In fact, she worked with him in the drilling operations for energon in the mines. It was her and Wheeljack's job to cause an explosion to either expand or close off a certain tunnel.

One explosion though caused her to get severely damaged in the back struts.

The others that worked there, Tarantulas, Shockwave, Obsidian, Scattershot, Ricochet, Blaster and the small Insecticon hive led by Hardshell, said they had no idea how it happened, since she always made sure she was a good distance away.

Who were they kidding? The little femme was attracted to explosives, like an earth insect to what they called a zapper.

…

CLANG! SWISH!

"GRAAGH!"

"That all ya got old mech?!"

"Oh I have barely begun, little upstart!"

Silverbell on-lined one of her optics in a soft slit and watched Maximum twirl gracefully out of the path of their father's left blade, but he almost failed to block the left blade aimed for his abdomen.

Despite her brother's reluctance this morning, she knew he enjoyed the morning battle training with their father. For as long as she could remember, Maximum always wanted to become a good warrior, since one day he would become the leader of the Cybertronians and he wanted to be able to protect them.

Although, it amused her how he and their father constantly bickered when they fought.

The femme off-lined her optics and focused back on her meditation.

"HAH! KYYAAH! HOOAAH!" Maximum roared, as he tried to land a hit on Optimus.

Prime dodged each jab and swing of his son's sword and blocked his kicks and whatever blows he could accomplish. Though he needed a few places to spiff up, such as his defensive maneuvers, Maximum was progressing greatly with his fighting skills.

The two were so into their fight, they didn't notice their small audience.

Shrapnel sat down on the ground, legs crossed, and cheek resting on the palm of one hand attached to the arm resting on her knee. She watched as Maximum and Optimus Prime seemed to duke it out. She had finished her match with Combusta, winning it with the ease of a natural.

The Insecticon gave a soft yawn, as Combusta went up beside her, with two cubes of energon. The younger femme turned to her favorite sparring partner with a small, shy smile as she elbowed her lightly in the side to get her attention.

The older femme shuttered her optics behind her visor, before turning to look at Combusta.

"Oh hey there Busty," Shrapnel chirred, "Come to watch the show with me?"

Combusta blushed a light shade of purple at the nickname, "Uh, y-y-yeah, um I g-g-got you an e-e-e-energon cube…."

A sharp-toothed grin appeared on Shrapnel's face plates, "Thanks sweetspark, I needed one of these after that brawl we had," the Insecticon femme took the cube from the smaller femme and took a swig, "By the way, you did great against me today."

"B-but…" Combusta gulped at the tilt of Shrapnel's helm, "I l-lost…"

"…true, but you didn't back down at least," she reached up and caressed the small mohawk on her friend's helm, with a long claw.

Considering who the younger femme's parents were and how she fought against her opponents, just one look at her and no one would ever guess she was shy, insecure and had little to no confidence when around others. She was a real sweetspark, and was very creative when it came to art. She made sculptures with her human friend Christopher, Jack's youngest son.

They would go to the junkyards and pick up scrap metal to make lovely sculptures together, although, she kept them hidden away, since she was too embarrassed to show them to her friends and family. Well, save for Shrapnel, the only one allowed to see them.

Combusta gave a small smirk and a shrug, "I-I guess your right…"

Nodding with a gentle smile, the femme Insecticon turned her attention back to the training between Maximum and Optimus.

Just when Prime had knocked his son flat on his back.

…

He was doing it again. He's tried to break the habit, but for some reason no matter how hard he tried, he could not break it.

Skyfire stood behind a bookshelf in the library, peaking through the small space of books at the beautiful silver femme sitting by the window, engrossed in her readings.

For as long as he could remember, the young shuttle had been harbor romantic feelings for the Prime's younger daughter. She was intelligent, quiet, very kind and sweet. And she didn't think he was a klutz like most of the others did. In fact, she always picked him to be her lab partner when they were younglings and still went to take science with Ratchet and Perceptor.

He liked to watch her read, because she always had a look of focus, intrigue and determination when she read them, a look that lit up her features when it helped her discover the wonderful, warm feeling of success when she found what she was looking for. It always lit up her features.

Whenever she came to the lab to work on something, he would become a mess, dropping tools, beakers, stuttering to answer or explain something to her when she asked him, and whatever such nonsense.

But what really attracted Skyfire to Ultracia, was her constant hunger for knowledge, her insatiable curiosity with everything there is to know, the way she seemed to become so devoted to her latest work it was like nothing else around her existed and most of all, her need to help others when she could.

Now, if he could one day work up the courage to actually walk up to her from his hiding spot and work up a decent conversation with her without feeling like a complete and total moron!

….

If there was one thing Cyclonus liked about earth, it was it was the sky.

On Cybertron, the sky there didn't….didn't have that lovely emergence of colors when the sun rose and set. It only stayed an extremely near-white blue with its large star, and it all just faded to black. Unlike here on Earth, for when it's sun sets, a whole array of colors form from oranges, pinks, purples and yellows when it's enormous star rose over or set down.

When he saw his first sunset here, it had made hi spark stop a moment from the sheer sight of it.

He remembered when he brought little Arachne up to see it once, when she was three stellar-cycles. He remembered holding her over his chest, as they watched, listening to the soft beating of her spark as they watched in silence.

The seeker mech heaved a sigh, as he watched the sun move slowly across the sky to begin another day.

"Up here again are we?"

Cyclonus jumped slightly at the sound of the voice. Over the years, since the peace started, he had started to grow slightly soft and letting his guard down around the others.

He turned and then smiled, "Well seeing as Arachne was busy getting to her cyber-ninja training early this morning, I thought it was best to watch the sunrise, and to not wake you, my mate."

Galvatron walked up to the flier, the sun glittering off his armor as he did so.

The two for the past twenty human years had adapted slowly but surely to this new peace amongst the factions, though they were the slowest of the lot. After years of war, no one could really blame them, since they could barely remember a time when there wasn't a constant nagging feeling to watch one's back, or the slight resentment between two mechs, femmes or one of each.

In fact, over the years, the two were able to mend their friendship with Ratchet, to the point that he and Galvatron ended up bickering like an old bonded couple again. As for their relationship with their creation Megatron….well it's improved somewhat: he didn't treat them like the plague anymore, have decent conversations with them and even came to them for advice at times, but he wasn't that close to them like he was with Ratchet. No one could ever replace his adopted creator, but he was willing to let his real parents in a bit.

Thankfully, taking care of Arachne from the time she was born, helped a lot with the tension as well.

Suddenly, the violet groundling winced slightly, reaching up to rub at his helm. Concerned, his bond-mate reached up and caressed his helm, in hopes of soothing him.

"Another processor ache, love?" he said quietly.

Galvatron nodded, before smiling reassuringly, "Nothing to worry about. Just an old scar acting up, I'll go down to see Hatchet and get a sedative for it."

Cyclonus quirked an optic ridge, "You've been getting a lot of those lately. Maybe you should lay off the sedatives for a while and see if maybe it'll go away without them."

"Cyc. The last time I didn't take a sedative to clear my headache, I ended up staying in bed for three earth days straight," Galvatron retorted, "I'll be fine once I get something for it."

The purple seeker's wings lowered, "If you insist."

…

Hours later, Maximum, after going through half his day training to the point of exhaustion, entered the rec. room, to get an energon cube.

His morning training was over with his dad, and they both went to refuel. His father had whooped his aft good, but had told him that he was getting much, much better.

Optimus walked over to the large couch they had made for relaxation, and gently pressed on his son's shoulder to motion for him to sit down. Maximum did so without resistance. His legs creaks as he did so from all that dodging and running. He groaned softly, before tilting his helm back, optics off-lined, as he attempted to sneak in a nap before getting his energon.

"Hey! Maxi-man, what is UP!"

Apparently, some force of the universe just was not on his side today.

His dark optics snapping open, he lifted his helm and slowly turned it to look at the owner of the voice. A bright red, orange, yellow and white two-wheeler mech smirked at him, with small flame designs going up his legs and arms.

"Inferno…." He gritted out at Arcee and Firestar's son.

Inferno was probably the shortest mech in the base, right next to Perceptor. He was taller than some of the femmes on the base, but other than that, he only came up to the upper-part of Maximum's arm.

"So, did old Papa Prime train ya good and hard this mornin'?" Inferno grinned.

The Prime in training's optic twitched at the disrespectful nickname his father had gained from some of the younger mechs and femmes, "Inferno, my patience is thin enough as it is. Don't temper with it, please."

The smaller mech smacked him slightly on the arm, "You're such a stick in the mud, you know that?"

"And you're being a pain in my—!" the older mech was interrupted by an energon cube shoved up in his face and pressed to his lips.

He immediately took in both hands from his father. Optimus eyed his son warningly to not use whatever word he was going to use to finish that sentence, before he gave a good natured smile to Inferno.

"Good afternoon Inferno. I see you're in a good mood today," Optimus pointed out gently.

Inferno smiled back, "Oh yeah, just got back from the garage with Ma and my cousin, Nightracer. Uncle Jack gave us a fresh coat of paint today for the upcoming dance next Friday."

Suddenly, a black, blue and light green femme walked over, her black lips pulled in a grin. She too the space beside Maximum, crossing her legs and resting her hands on her knees. Maximums smiled at her.

"Hey Nightracer," he said softly.

The femme was the daughter of Moonracer and Dreadwing. She was a tough, but friendly femme, kind of what humans would call a "tom boy", since she wasn't afraid to get her hands dirty and was pretty much into guns. She was a groundling, but her alt. mode was a fancy, black 2012 phoenix, unlike her mother's alt. mode, a motor-cycle like Arcee.

"Hey Max, Inferno," she nodded at her friend and cousin, before turning to the Prime. She bowed her helm respectfully, "Good morning, Optimus Prime sir…."

Optimus nodded back, "Good morning to you too Miss Nightracer."

She was respectful, like her Aunt Arcee. She even had some of her snarkiness, but she was always respectful of her elders. Her friends on the other hand….

Resting her helm against her fist, she asked Maximum, "So, how's the training?"

"Meh, same old," he replied with a shrug.

"You mean, you got your aft kicked again?" she quirked an optic ridge.

The blue and silver mech gave her an annoyed glare, while his father snickered, "Yes as a matter of fact, I did."

She smirked and snickered, "Well I'm surprised, considering how small that aft of yours is."

A purple blush formed on Maximum's face plates, while Inferno fell to the floor snickering and laughing.

Optimus rolled his optics, shook his helm and muttered, "Young bots these days…."

...

Sorry this took a while, my brain was exhausted after working on the others ones. Oi.

Review please.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. Hey guys, I'm sorry this took so long to upload. School started and I've had a stressful week. Had to go to my Grandmother's funeral, so I'm in a bit of a funk.

Anyway, disclaimer: I do not own transformers prime, it belongs to Hasbro.

Warnings: None

Enjoy!

...

Chapter 3

...

It was late afternoon when the system alarms went off, indicating that someone was coming in range of the base.

Megatron looked up with a raised optic ridge, holding a small welder he had been using to put some of the delicate circuitry on Flare-Up's back together correctly. He adjusted the glasses and reached up with one servo to type in the satellite feed so he could see who was coming towards the base.

An immediate smile crossed his mouth plates when he saw Bulkhead and Breakdown come driving in. And he could see they weren't alone when he saw a human leaning out the window. It was a young girl, her hair blowing in the wind in long ebony and neon green strands.

He didn't need to look at her face to know it was Jack's daughter, Isabella.

The silver mech pressed a button that would open the doors to the silo, and mentally waited for the sound of two car engines revving as he returned to his work on the young femme.

Flare-Up tapped her digits impatiently glaring off to the side, her optics narrowed in annoyance.

"Can we hurry this up, so I can get back to work? I gotta get some extra hours in…."

"Little femme, if I rush this, I could make a mistake that could end with you being paralyzed, and we don't want that happening, do we?" he raised an optic ridge at her, as she stared at him.

Then she turned and bonked her helm on the med. berth, letting out a whine of impatience.

…..

Bulkhead and Breakdown entered the base, their tires squealing when they hit the break. In Bulkhead's alt. mode was a pregnant Miko, her husband, a flustered Jackson Darby, and their four children. In Breakdown, was Raf and his two sons, Leonardo and Antonio.

Isabella go out first, her hair a little messy after sticking her head out the window. It went down to his back, with streaks of bright green in it. Fixing her t-shirt and pulling up her torn jeans, she went and opened the backseat door, to help her pregnant mother get out.

Jack followed her right after he got over some of the crazy driving form Bulkhead and went over to help his wife as well. A small beard and neatly trimmed mustache decorated his face, his black hair messed up as usual, and wearing a button up white polo and jeans.

Miko got out carefully, her hands on her swollen abdomen. The once energetic fifteen-year old girl, was now a thirty-five year old, pregnant and weary woman. She wore a blue maternity dress, with beige loafers and her black hair, though still had the pink strips in it, was tied into a neat bun and she had a soft touch of light red lipstick on.

She was soon followed by two little boys, ten year olds, both with wild looking black hair, and light blue eyes. One had the tips of his hair dyed a bright red, while the other had purple in his. They were Nicholas and Christopher, otherwise known as Nick and Chris. The next one to get out was a teenage boy, who held a striking resemblance to Jack, except his hair was in a short, messy ponytail with one strip of his hair dyed a light blue, and he had brown eyes like his mother. Josh was the eldest child in the Darby family.

He watched as his father started to fuss over their mother.

"You okay Miko? Do you feel anything? Any pain?" Jack looked over her, concerned.

The woman rolled her eyes, "Jack, just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I'm fragile as a piece of glass. Besides, I've been off-roading with Bulk plenty of times for the past few months while pregnant, and nothing's happened."

Bulkhead transformed, and winced when Jack gave him a glare, "What? She's very persuasive when she's pregnant!"

Isabella snickered, "Not to mention, Mom threatened to frag up his hard drive when he's not looking."

Breakdown snickered, as he waited for Rafael, Leo and Antonio to get out.

Raf had gotten much taller when he got older, almost the same height as Jack. His air was shorter, but still spiky and he wore a smaller pair of glasses. Leo had short, curly hair like his mother, and he came up to his father's shoulder.

He opened the door, and reached in to help his twin brother out of the car. Antonio, sometimes called Tony, had light brown hair like their father that he always kept combed and neat.

It was sometimes surprising that Leo and Antonio were twins when they really didn't look anything alike.

Rafael went to the back of Breakdown's alt. mode, popped open the trunk and took out a wheelchair, as Leo helped his twin brother out of the back seat.

Once out, Breakdown transformed to bi-pedal mode.

As the young man was situated, Megatron stepped out.

"UNCLE MEGS!"

The silver mech shuttered his optics in surprise at the sudden outburst of excitement from the two small blurs that came at him and clutched his legs.

He raised an optics ridge at Miko and Jack's twins, as they began to nuzzle him.

"Hello sparklings," he said gently, "I see you came for a visit."

"Uncle Megs you won't believe the new four-wheelers Daddy built for us!"

"Yeah it is so cool, it can go fast, and goes over hills and—!"

The silver mech listened to the little ones, humming and nodding at appropriate pauses, as the Darby Twins told him about the new whatever their father had built for them.

Miko smiled and giggled softly. Jack placed an arm around her shoulder, smirking slightly. Those two reminded the young woman of herself when she was fifteen and couldn't stop talking when she wanted questions answered, or was very excited to say something.

Tony rolled the wheels of his wheelchair up next to Josh, looking at him with curiosity, "Didn't you have something to ask Maximum?"

"I have to wait and ask Megsy. I don't know if Max is done with training yet," he replied.

"Ah."

After five minutes of non-stop chatter of the two little humans, Josh butted in. Megatron gave a small chuckle when the twins pouted at their older brother's interruption.

"Hey, Megatron, where's Maximum?" he asked.

The silver flier tilted his helm, "Probably in the rec. room with Optimus."

"Thanks Uncle Megs," Josh smirked, before he turned and headed towards the rec. room.

Isabella smiled, "I'm guessing Ultracia's in the library?"

The silver mech gave a curt nod, "I just sent Strika down to give her some energon."

"Thanks," she gave a quick bow, and then ran to get to the library.

….

Maximum rested the side of his face against his servo, as his father spoke with Soundwave.

The black, purple and blue mech was very attentive as Optimus spoke.

The rec. room had gotten slightly crowded and noisier, as more mechs and femmes returned from training with their mentors: Silverbell and Arachne stood up, drinking some high-grade while talking with Nightracer about some new hit music video or what this singer came up with or about how their mornings and lessons went with their mentors.

Webshock, Tarantulas and Shockwave's son, was in his hunter mode, as Tarantulas called it and standing on the wall. The mech was black, with hints of dark green and purple. He wore a visor over his optics, which were a light purple when the visor was lifted up. Right now, he was chatting up a storm with Viral and Inferno. Viral was quiet and listening instead of engaging in conversation with the two mechs. Like Soundwave, the femme was quiet and seemed like a ghost that no one really noticed until she spoke.

However, that didn't stop Webshock from talking to her, since he was always around her when he had free time.

Scattershot, Ricochet and Blaster's son, was also speaking with Rumble and Frenzy(or as Maximum called them, the "Terror Twins") the three talking about the shooting range, target practice and their mentors, Moonracer and Firestar, the two best shots of the group.

Maximum sighed at the sight of all his friends and family socializing and talking, before he was brought out of his thoughts when he felt something tapping against his leg. The silver and blue mech shuttered his optics, before he looked down.

His shoulders slumped, as Josh looked at him, hands crossed over his chest, and wearing a smirk on his smooth face.

The humans stated, "Boy, you look exhausted."

Maximum narrowed his optics, as his antennae lay back gently, as he looked down at the young human was he put in charge of guarding, "That's all you noticed, short stuff?"

"….well other than you have a small bit of energon right here…." Josh reached up to one side of his face and tapped at the left part of his lip to direct the giant robot where the small bit was.

The young mech shuttered his optics, before he reached up, blushing slightly, in order to remove the energon from his lip. He looked back down with a slightly embarrasses look.

"Is it gone?"

"Nope," Josh answered.

Max immediately wiped at his mouth again, first seeing if he could lick it off, before wiping at his face plates a little more, before looking down at the human for confirmation.

"Now….?"

"Yeah it's gone." Then he looked at Maximum's pede, "And there's a big hairy spider on your foot."

"WHERE?!"

Optimus turned to his son, alert in case of attack. Then he raised an optic ridge, as his son was shaking his pede, screeching out gibberish, as he began doing some sort of twitching dance. Everyone else in the room, watched with quirked optic ridge.

"Get it off! Get it off! OOOOOOOOFF!"

While his son was busy making a fool out of himself, the Prime noticed a certain human had his mouth covered with his hand and was snickering. When he made eye contact with Josh, he gave him a knowing and disapproving look. Josh gave a helpless shrug when an "I can't help it" smile.

Then there was a loud clanging sound, making everyone wince, as Maximum lost his balance and fell flat on his face plates. The blue and silver mech just lied there, still for a moment. It was like he had suddenly gone in stasis lock after falling.

Optimus walked over and placed a hand on his son's shoulder, "Maximum?"

The young mech slowly lifted his helm, and when everyone saw his face, it had a dark look about it. Prime helped the young one up to his pedes.

He asked, while patting at Maximum's shoulders, "What was that all about?"

A blush formed on Maximum's face plates, as he kept his helm down in embarrassment.

He mumbled out, "Nothing…" he turned and walked away, looking like a puppy that got kicked as he exited.

Optimus eyed Josh, only for the young human to be gone. He looked around a moment, searching, before he spotted Josh following Maximum. The blue and red heaved a sigh, as he watched the two young ones walk off.

Hopefully, Maximum didn't lose his temper again and attempt to shoot someone.

…

"Hey Max! Come on, you know I was kidding!"

Maximum walked—well trudged—down the corridor towards the shooting range. His shoulders were slumped, and his helm bowed slightly, and he was glaring at the floor.

Josh was trying to keep up with him as best he could.

"Maximum, it was a harmless prank, you're getting mad over nothing!" the young man turned and jogged backwards slightly, facing the young Cybertronian.

"I'm not mad," Maximum answered sharply.

There was a moment of silence, as Josh turned so he was walking forwards again. He cast a sideways glance at his friend. The carried on walking, before Max turned to enter the shooting range.

"Then why do you look like you drove through road kill?" he inquired.

The young Prime-to-be turned his head to look at the teenager, "Because I feel humiliated and annoyed after being tricked into acting like a squealing femme, right in front of my Dad! How am I supposed to train to be a Prime, if I act like a little femme around something as simple as a spider!?" Then he narrowed his optics, "and not a real one at that!"

"Max," Josh placed a hand on his friend's leg, "you need to get out more. I don't know what your Dad expects of you, but I'm sure you're doing fine. Why else would he train you to become Prime?"

Maximum clucked his glossa, something he picked up from Miko when she was thinking, "Still…."

There was an exasperated sigh as Josh pressed his forehead to Max's leg, "I swear, you are worse than my dad when my mom got pregnant…." He looked at the young mech, "Lighten up, you oversized toaster oven!"

"What was that you pint sized midget?!"

….

Ultracia looked up when she heard yelling outside. After a moment of just staring at the door to the library, the young femmes took in a deep intake, before sighing. Then there was a soft tap against her pede, making her look down.

Isabella tilted her head to the side, "There at it again."

The silver femme crossed her optics, "When Josh and Maximum are together, it seems the base can't go without them getting into an argument. Do you think Josh antagonized Max again?"

"If I know my brother, he's done something that made Max embarrassed," Isabella answered, before returning to the book she was reading.

The femme hummed, "They do seem to delight in arguing and teasing each other. Dad knew what he was doing when he paired them off as partners," she touched the screen of her data-pad and moved to the next page, "Thank Primus you and I aren't like that," she picked up her energon and drank it.

The human teen smiled at her friend, "That's because we are so much alike in a _good_ way."

The two young girls gave soft chuckles, before they returned to their reading.

Though it was hard to do so with the two males outside yelling at each other like there was no tomorrow.

...

Sorry this took a while!

Review please.

Oh and for one of my reviewers, here's the list of who is who's sparklings.

Optimus Prime/Megatron= Bumblebee, Maximum, Silverbell and Ultracia.

Ratchet/Obsidian= Strika.

Crystal Widow/Airachnid (bother deceased)= Arachne (raised by Galvatron and Cyclonus)

Shockwave/Tarantulas= Webshock

Ricochet/Blaster= Scattershot

Perceptor/Wheeljack= Flare-Up

Knockout/Soundwave= Silversun, Viral, and Skyfire.

Arcee/Soundwave= Rumble and Frenzy

Firestar/Arcee= Inferno

Hardshell/Brightshell= Shrapnel

Dirge/Starscream= Starcatcher and Raindancer

Bulkhead/Breakdown= Combusta

Bumblebee/Barricade= Kitten and Blockade

Dreadwing/Moonracer= Nightracer

Skywarp/Thundercracker= Darkhunter.

Hmm...I think that's everyone. If I miss anybody, lemme know and I will add them to the list.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4! YAAAAY!

Anyway, disclaimer: I do not own transformers prime, it belongs to Hasbro.

Warnings: None

Enjoy!

...

Chapter 4

...

It was evening. That day's events were quite interesting, but then again days in the base were never boring either.

Aria, Arachne and Silverbell had spent most of their time on the roof, playing some music together, since they had no other training or classes today. The three femmes usually stayed up there, until the Earth's sun was at its lowest in the sky, which indicated it was almost time for evening energon.

Blockade, Maximum, Inferno, Tony, Leo and Josh headed outside and raced each other the whole day. Tony was the starter guy, his assigned Guardian, Inferno, staying by his side. After the small argument, Maximum and Josh had seemed to feel better and calmed down enough to take Inferno up on his challenge.

Rumble, Frenzy, Nick and Chris pulled about five pranks so far today, two on Maximum, one on Blockade, one on Inferno and the last one on Darkhunter, late in the evening. He was one of the seekers who got home from the government air base where he and his other fellow seekers worked with the aviators to improve flight maneuvers.

Darkhunter was taller than most seekers, but he wasn't tall enough to be a shuttle. He was black, with light, soot colored face plates. He had almond shaped, optics, and there were a few splashes of dark blue on his body.

The moment he entered the base, he had gotten hit in the face plate by a balloon filled with brown paint. His first instinct was to chase those two pairs of twins out of the base and off a cliff, but instead, he took in a deep bracing intake and headed for the wash racks.

Besides, he could always get back at them later, and with that thought in mind, a twinkle had shone in his optics, as he turned and left.

The first one to properly greet him when he exited the washracks and while drying himself off was a certain, usually mellow, and happy femme, who barely reached his shoulder, yet had the strength that equally matched Bulkhead's when she was hyper.

Silverbell hugged him, her pearl-colored optics, with their night sky ring pupils glittering with glee.

The son of Thundercracker and Skywarp smiled at his girlfriend, kissing the small crest on her helm.

"Hello, sweetspark," He purred, rubbing his forehelm against hers.

Her reply was a soft caress along his left wing.

"Hey, Hunter…." Her light, smoke colored lips pulled at the corners into a serene and joyful smile.

The two had started courting each other months ago. Although Optimus had near spark failure from finding out his little femme was going to be dating Skywarp's son. In fact, when he found out about it, he had cornered the seeker and threatened to make sure he never see the light of day again if he so much as left a scratch on her. Maximum had promised he would tear his wings off and put them where he could never reach them, if he hurt her in any way, shape or form.

Thankfully, Megatron was the least threatening and simply said as long as Silverbell remained happy no harm would come to Darkhunter. Ultracia simply congratulated them and wished them a loving relationship.

The seeker mech reached out and made a small symbol of adoration on one of her doorwings. He was teaching her some seeker, wing symbols, so that way they could communicate with each other without any words being exchanged, should they face any trouble.

"You came home late today…." Silverbell pointed out, pulling back and taking his clawed hand in her small, calloused on.

Darkhunter flickered his wings in apology, "There were new recruits to the ranks today and we all had to break them in. It took longer than expected, since I was stuck with one of the annoying ones who thought it would be fun to make me do a few nose dives and play with my controls," his wings gave a shudder, indicating annoyance and slight exasperation.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I know how much you hate dealing with amateurs," she said softly, reaching up to caress his arm.

The seeker rolled his shoulders, making a small crack as he did so, "Aw well, my day didn't turn out so bad, now that I'm with you," he smiled.

A small blush formed on his femme's porcelain white face plates at the compliment. She was cute when she was a little bashful.

"The humans were here today," she said gently.

"Oh? What did you and Lenore do today?" he asked, curious.

Silverbell sighed, "She didn't come today, she had a party to go to for a friend's birthday party….well as the older mechs and femmes would call it a Creation Day party," she explained.

"Ah. I'm guessing her sisters went with her as well?"

The Prime's daughter nodded to confirm his question, as the two headed to the rec. room for their evening energon.

"Josh came today, and antagonized Maximum again," the young femme said it in a tone she would use to describe the weather or like it was something happened every day.

There was a sigh from her boyfriend, "Eh boy, what happened today?"

"Well, apparently, Josh tricked Maximum into thinking there was a spider on him," she said, and then snorted as Darkhunter snickered, "Although I don't see the humor in embarrassing my brother, no matter how crazy and immature he maybe."

"Well, it is a little funny that Max is scared of a tiny organic arachnid."

"Says the mech who freaked out over a snake three months ago," the femme retorted.

Darkhunter huffed, pouting a little, "Hey, it was about to strike! And it's creepy that an organic creature can move without arms or legs. It just does not sit well with me…."

"Honey, it's still a creature of earth, and it was just a harmless garter snake," she said softly, "Besides, if you want something freaky to look out, you should see the aquatic creatures called saw sharks…"

With that, the couple turned and entered the rec. room to get their evening energon.

….

Shrapnel lied curled up in the corner of the rec. room, deep in recharge, while Greystreak lied down next to Maximum, as the young mech drank some energon. He sat down, leaning against Shrapnel's still, sleeping form. All the other mechs and femmes formed a circle, all of them holding their energon cubes and talking about what they did today.

Josh was sitting down with his parents at a small dining area near the group of young Cybertronians. The Autobots had built it, so that the humans, if need be, could stay and have dinner at the base, if they so wanted to.

Rafael had gone home with his two sons an hour ago, with Bumblebee driving them back.

Optimus sat on the couch, his bond-mate beside him, as he sat around a transformer sized table. Megatron took a sip of energon, a grin on his face but his optics half opened and a bit dazed. He was happy and exhausted after today's work.

It was a look that Prime had grown used to seeing, ever since the Great War ended and Megatron had returned to working as one of Ratchet's medical staff. It was surprising how the war had ended, and it seemed like it had never started to begin with.

Ratchet sat across from them, with Knockout on one side, Obsidian on the other. Breakdown and Bulkhead sat together as well, at one end of the table. At the other end were Soundwave, Dirge, Barricade and Starscream. Each mech had some playing cards in their hands and in the middle of the table was a small pile of energon cubes, oil cakes and rust sticks.

Optimus had quite the poker face on him, as he looked the cards in his hands. Ratchet kept looking back and forth with his optics only. Obsidian was just watching and smoking an energon cigarette and looking at everyone as they played. Knockout held his cards in one hand, the other one tapping on the table, while Soundwave just looked at his cards blankly. Breakdown drank an oil cocktail, just watching and not participating, while Bulkhead was deep in concentration.

Barricade bit his bottom lip plate, Starscream hid he face in the cards and Dirge simply watched with interest as the mechs played poker.

Megatron licked his lip plating, humming.

They were waiting to see who would draw the first move. Prime raised an optic ridge. Then, Ratchet had a smug grin on his face plates, as he put his cards down.

"Okay mechs, straight in clubs…" he smirked.

Bulkhead slumped, before placing his cards back down, grumbling. Knockout did the same, throwing his cards down, while Soundwave shrugged and simply placed his down. Starscream and Barricade whined, throwing their cards to the table, and crossing their arms over their chest plating

Megatron grumbled something about cheating and hidden cards, before dropping his cards to the ground. Optimus snickered, getting everyone's attention.

"Very good Ratchet…." Prime said softly, "But unfortunately, you may have to, as the humans would so put….." he showed the cards, " 'read 'em and weep'. I give you a royal flush…."

The medic's jaw dropped, before he crossed his arms over his chest plates, and growled softly. Obsidian patted his mate's helm, before putting his cigarette out "Better luck next time, dear…"

Prime pulled the goodies over, with a grin, and Megatron smirked, before taking a rust stick, and nibbling on it.

Cyclonus passed them by, heading for the energon dispenser.

"Hey Cyc!"

The purple seeker mech looked up, shuttering his optics. He looked in the direction of the mechs who had been playing poker, tilting his helm.

Barricade grinned at him, giving a small wave, "Why didn't Galvy come down to the rec. room? It's poker night!"

"Ah, Galvatron couldn't make it tonight Barri," Cyclonus replied, getting two cubes and filling each one up with some low-grade, since high-grade increases processor aches instead of soothe them, "He still has a bad processor ache."

Ratchet turned around, tilting his helm, "Has he been taking the sedatives I recommended?"

"Yes, Ratchet, he has. I made sure of it," the seeker mech assured the medic, "Still no changes though."

"Hmm….." Ratchet hummed in thought, before saying, "Let me know if nothing changes. I'll subscribe a different medication if these ones don't work."

The violet seeker nodded to Ratchet in thanks, before he finished filling the cubes.

"So Cyc, ever play crazy eights?" Barricade used the cards to make a small arch, between his hands.

Cyclonus froze, looking at the mechs at the table with a raised optic ridge. Humming in thought, the mech turned to the table full of mechs. He hadn't played a card game in a while, since his mate had started getting this processor aches. And he'd never really heard of crazy eights and it was Galvatron who usually played…..

One game wouldn't hurt, would it? He sent a quick comm. to tell Galvatron he would be a while, before he would over to the table.

"How does one….play crazy eights?" the flier felt a little uneasy at Barricade's grin.

…

Ultracia walked down the corridor, data pad in front of her face plate as she made her way towards the laboratory. There was the experiment she wanted to try out, to see if it was really legit. How did one like Ernest Rutherford create the periodic table with this gold foil experiment?

Her thoughts were interrupted by a noise coming from somewhere down the corridor where her grandmother stayed. She stayed standing there, tilting her helm, licking her lips in thought as her curiosity and caution began to mix.

Then she heard it again, and this time she identified it as a groan. The young femme's curiosity got the better of her, as she walked in the direction the noise was coming from. She walked towards the door where her grandparents stayed. The noise was loudest here.

Reaching up, without knocking, the young femme opened the door and looked inside. There were small whimpers making their way from the berth room.

Ultracia swallowed back the small lump in her throat, before walking towards the door to her grandmother's berth room She opened it wide enough to look without being seen. But what she saw, rattled her.

Her grandmother lied on the berth, clutching his helm and gritting his denta. Galvatron's optics were open wide. His mouth moved, whispering something that the young femme at the door couldn't make out, before he cringed. His denta were gritting together, and his claw like fingers dragged down his own helm leaving small markings.

He looked sick, and in deep pain.

The femme opened the door, "Nana?"

Galvatron seemed to immediately snap out of whatever had taken place. He shuttered his optics, looking at his granddaughter, as if he had never laid optics on her before.

There was a long moment of silence between the two of them.

"Ultracia….?" Galvatron said softly, straining to sit up. His arms shook, like it was hard to use them to support himself, "I didn't hear you come in sweetspark….."

"Nana, what happened just now?" the femme placed her data pad down on the ground and walked over to the elder mech.

The older mech shuttered his optics in slight bewilderment and confusion, as his granddaughter helped him to sit up. She sat at the edge of the berth, so she could look at him.

"What do you mean?" his voice was slightly hoarse, like he hasn't had anything to drink for a while. He winced, reaching up to rub his helm.

The femme tilted her helm, "You looked like you were in pain and well….it was like you weren't here either."

Again, the elder mech stared at here a moment, shuttering his optics, "…..did I say anything?"

"Well…I don't know what you were saying but it sounded like you were talking to someone," Ultracia said calmly. She didn't notice the way Galvatron tensed at her answer.

She turned back to her grandmother, "Nana, do you need me to get Ratchet?"

Galvatron shook his helm, lifting his hands and waving them dismissively, "No, no, I'm okay now! Sometimes when I'm in recharge, my optics on-line and I begin muttering nonsense," at the femme's worried frown, he gave her a smile, "Honest!" he barely kept himself from wincing at the pounding ache in his helm.

Ultracia stared at her grandmother for a moment, her optic brows nearly touching and optics narrowed in indecision. Then she sighed, and stood, "Okay Nana, whatever you say."

The purple mech smiled at his granddaughter to reassure her, still trying to ignore pain in his helm, and keeping himself from shaking. He took his granddaughter's hand and gave it a small squeeze, before allowing her to go. Ultracia picked up the data pad she had dropped, gave her grandmother one last look, with a small smile, and then left the mech alone.

As soon as her footsteps left audio range, Galvatron got up, his entire body going into a small seizure of shakes. He limped over to his and Cyc's private washracks and went to a small cabinet. He opened it and pulled out the medication Ratchet had given him to take.

The small, blue tablets gave a soft glow, as he opened the top and took four of the small capsules and placed them into his mouth. He swallowed them whole, with a sigh, before going to the mirror.

He froze when he looked at his reflection. Instead of seeing his exhausted self, he saw a pair of light purple optics, glaring at him from a black void. They narrowed at him, before the black void shifted and suddenly, Galvatron saw shifting visions: the Prime and the others charging forwards at an unknown adversary, then, the earth cracking, shaking and disasters beyond their wildest dreams falling across the earth. Everything was quick, yet he could see it all so clearly.

His optics widened when he saw his son, Megatronous falling back into a purple void, before it cut to a scene of his three grandchildren in some alien place fighting for their lives.

Just as quickly as they came, the visions stopped, and Galvatron was looking at his reflection. Optics widening, he wrapped his arms around himself, optics wide, his entire being trembling from his armor, to the very core of his spark. He fell to his knees, giving a small wheeze in his intakes.

One thought crossed his processor, before he fell into unconsciousness.

_Primus help us, please don't let it be this planet…_

...

Sorry this took a while everyone, my muse is currently been hitting me all week with the frying pan. Oi.

Review please.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 is here to stay!

Anyway, disclaimer: I do not own transformers prime, it belongs to Hasbro.

Warnings: None

Enjoy!

...

Chapter 5

...

Maximum, Silverbell and Kitten stopped and parked in front of a fair sized, light green house with a large, large garage. The Darby's house.

The three Cybertronians saw the curtains move and saw a flash of Miko's face, before the woman disappeared to gather the kids.

Kitten hummed, going back and forth on the tires of her 2012 Ford Mustang alt. mode, making them screech gently, silently wishing that the twins would hurry up.

Silverbell put on some quiet music to relax herself, as she patiently waited for Isabella, the femme in her third series BMW sedan alt. mode.

Maximum's 2011 Chevy Silverado alt. mode locked and unlocked the doors, as he kept himself from losing his patience. When he lost his patience, Maximum tended to snap at the first person to speak to him, or if no one was around, he drove off to blow some steam.

The door opened and the kids ran to the transformers driving them. Kitten opened the door to the back seat, the twins climbing up to the back seats, in their mis-matching t-shirts and shorts.

"So, how are my boys?" she purred.

"Oh man, you wouldn't believe what Dad's building in his shop!" Chris giggled.

Nick added, excitedly, "Yeah, it's going to be the greatest thing anyone has ever seen!"

"Ooooh," Kitten replied, "I'm guessing it's for that auto show coming up, hmm?"

"YES!" the two squealed in unison, making the femme giggle at their enthusiasm.

Kitten adored The Darby twins. They were sweet and nice to her and their enthusiasm seemed to always light her spirits and give her an extra boost when she was down. She especially loved being their guardian, although she did have a good talking with Rumble and Frenzy about corrupting their mind with pranks every now and then.

The mustang drove off, putting on some country music to listen to. It was one of the things theses three had in common, they all liked country music.

Maximum grumbled as the femme and the twin terrors went off to drive towards the elementary school. Josh opened the door, and climbed into the passenger seat in the front of Maximum's alt. mode. He felt the human lean back in the seat, back pack on the floor.

Silverbell drove up beside Maximum, stopped and rolled down the window. The mech did the same. Isabella smiled at her brother, in a slight ruffled white blouse and black sweater.

"Have a good day at school, Josh and hope you do well on that Physics test!" the young girl said to her brother.

Josh gave a small smirk, fixing the collar of his favorite blue jean jacket "Thanks Bella. See you after school."

Silverbell chuckled, "See you back at base, Max."

"Ditto."

The femme closed the window and drove off with her human. As soon as they turned the corner, Maximum made sure Josh had his seatbelt on, before driving off towards the high school.

"So Josh, how was breakfast?"

The human male sighed, "Same as always: cereal, with a side of Mom telling me to hurry up and Dad fussing over Mom," He fixed his ponytail, "You?"

"My Dad woke me up at four in the morning, and had me train with him until six. Then I had some energon, chased Rumble and Frenzy for making Ultracia use that buzzer thing on me when she took my hand to show me something, then I came to pick you up and now I am driving you to high school for a Physics test," Maximum sped up a little, when he saw he was below the speed limit.

His human huffed slightly, before leaning his head back to rest his eyes. It was a pretty much a twenty minute drive, which minutes twenty minutes of a little relaxation, before school. Maximum put on the radio, while scanning the stations for some good music to listen to on the way to Josh's school.

Unfortunately, it seemed that all that was on today was the news of some strange phenomena that happened somewhere in the African countries. He kept the volume low, and listened to it for a little bit, as they passed through the desert of Jasper Nevada, and headed for the city.

There was a sudden tapping on his car door, which could only have been his human's finger tips. He only tapped his fingers on the door when he was thinking about something that made him nervous or agitated.

Maximum turned off the radio, "What's on your mind there, bud?"

There was a brief pause of silence, and the tapping on the car door stopped. Maximum kept quiet, waiting to hear what Josh had to say. The quiet seemed to last hours, before he heard the human sigh.

"I….I'm trying to….well you see it's…..You know that dance coming up?"

"Yes. In fact, Leo hasn't stopped talking about it since he asked that one girl to the dance and she said yes," the way he said it sounded like he was talking about the sunny weather they would have tomorrow.

Josh's feet patted gently against the floor of Maximum's alt. mode. The young mech made a right turn.

"Yeah, so, um….there's this…person…in my classes and…um….."

"Josh," the tone was flat, "stop beating around the bolts."

There was a loud sigh that answered the truck, "There's this girl I like in school named Kimberly Mirkster…"

"You mean the girl who moved her from Maine a few weeks ago?" He remembered hearing about her from the kids who gossiped on their way out of school, when he was waiting to pick up Josh. He wasn't much into the gossip of teenagers, but it was better than waiting in silence.

"The very same. She's in my chorus class and…..she's…..she's probably an angel by the way she sings, I mean the way her raven black hair falls across her shoulders…..her eyes are like the warm green of leaves when the sun shines on them….and she has the most beautiful porcelain skin and face….she's gorgeous….."

Then, Josh let out a soft breath of air, and leaned back. Maximum barely stopped himself from hitting the brakes of his alt. mode. Had Josh just _swooned?_ Josh Darby, his best friend, the one who keeps his head on his shoulders, had just _swooned._ This was serious.

"Well, aren't we poetic. You should ask her to the dance if she's so special to you," Maximum hummed.

Suddenly, he felt tension form in the human's shoulders against the leather seating.

"One itsy bitsy problem there Maxi," Josh replied in a soft voice, "She thinks I'm an annoying prick."

Maximum had to keep himself from snorting, "Well…she does have a point. You can be a bit sardonic sometimes, as well as brazen to the point of near insulting."

"Just because I like to tell it like it is and give those snot-nosed football players a taste of their own medicine, doesn't technically mean I'm a mean person, right?"

The mech stopped at a red light, allowing a small group of girls in uniforms cross in front of him.

"Josh, you're honest, yes and you are also a really good friend when I need someone to talk to and be my confidante. You also try to pick everyone back up, even if it was you who pulled the prank on them," the light changed to bright green, indicating the truck to go, "But that's because we've been friends since we were little ones. Those other teens don't know you as well as me and the others back at the base. Plus, you seem to have a love for setting people off."

He chuckled as his human huffed. As he made the turned that would lead them straight towards the school, he felt Josh lean forwards a bit.

"For an over-sized toaster oven, you seem to notice a lot of things," Josh smiled, "A shame you still haven't formed the steel bearings to ask Silversun out."

SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEECH!

His wheels left a small mark on the road, as his vehicle form was forced to go sideways from the sudden stop. And he felt something hit against his dashboard in the passenger seat.

"AGH! Maximum, what the hell was that for!?" the human shouted, clutching his forehead.

Maximum shook gently, "Do you know that when I begin liking you, you just have to set off that mouth of yours and speak of things I do not want you getting into!"

"What?! All I was doing was stating a simple fact!" then, Josh raised an eyebrow, "Do you even talk with him anymore?"

"Of course I do! In fact the other day, when I went into the med. bay, we said hi and asked each other how we were!" Maximum set himself straight and drove.

There was a slightly frustrated sigh from inside, "I meant actually _talk_ with him, about something you two have in common, not simple chitchat! At this rate, your love life is going down the drain," the human made a small sucking noise and pretended to be pulling something through the imaginary hole his forefinger and thumb made.

The Cybertronian spluttered, before stopping again, this time at a crosswalk. He tried to think of something to snap back, but instead was interrupted by a loud motor from the car pulling up next to him. Josh stiffened and began squirming uncomfortably in his seat. Maximum was about to ask what was wrong, before he saw the white and blue flames against a bright coal orange paint job of a convertible.

"Yo Darby, you in there?" a young adult man with the brightest amber hair called out for him, in one of the tightest green t-shirts in existence on, signifying his muscular build. Beside him and behind him sat three equally muscular boys, though the other three worse football jersey's.

The Cybertronian felt Josh slump in his seat. It was Butch Minxer, the star player of the football team and one of the biggest knuckle-heads in existence, with his three cronies, Mitchell, Aaron and Spencer. As far as Maximum knew, these four humans were nothing but trouble.

Maximum immediately activated his holo-form. He felt Josh jump slightly and watch as a young, muscular man in his twenties in a silver t-shirt and blue jeans with dark, messy hair and skin the color of fresh snow, materialize right in front of him.

Maximum rolled down the window, his holo-form looking at the four young men in the convertible.

"Is there a problem?" he said softly, tilting the head of his holo-form.

Josh was pale, as he watched his friend's human holo-form talking to the four most popular and feared boys in school. He was they're favorite chew toy and punching bag and no matter what he did, his school day started and ended with a wedgie and bruises or black eye, as well as jeers and insults.

"Naw, just trying to see if a certain friend of ours is in there with you today, Mr. uh…." Butch snorted, before trying to sneak a look over the man's shoulder to see if Josh was actually in there.

The holo form smiled, "It's Max. I'm afraid I have to get my friend to school on time boys, so if you'll excuse me, I have to get going, no time to really chat today."

Without another word, Maximum drove off and left those four humans in the dust, rolling up the window as he did. His holo-form disappeared, before the mech heaved a metallic sigh.

There was a slight growl, "Max, how many times have I told you to warn me when you get that….that whatever human hologram up to talk with the four guys who make my life hell?"

There was no answer. Josh groaned, before leaning back in his seat once more and staring out the window. Maximum simply kept driving in silence for a while, before pulling up to the front of the school, to let Josh Darby out.

"Josh, have a good day, all right?"

"Yeah, whatever…." Josh grumbled getting out of the car and slamming the door.

Maximum winced slightly, "See you at three, buddy, I'll drive you down to the base."

There was no reply, as Josh entered the building, and seemed to curl into himself. After staying there for a few minutes in order to make sure no one bugged the human on his way up the steps, Maximum drove off.

….

When he was alone, Maximum liked to drive off somewhere deep in the desert until he was far enough away that no humans would spot him. He had nothing else to do until it was time to pick up his human friend and it was times like these he could be alone. He already knew where his sister and his niece were going: Kitten and Silverbell always met up after the children were dropped off and headed back to the base.

He drove across the vast flat land of Death Valley desert, a soft brown cloud roaming from his wheels. Everything went by in a blur, making him lose track of the time. The sun rose up high above the sky. The silver and blue mech screeched to a stop, at the edge of a vast cliff, before transforming into his bi-pedal mode.

The sun gleamed off his silver chest plates, as he sat down, his legs hanging over the edge. The young Prime-to-be looked up at the clouds in the sky, soft purple-blue optics with silver pupils looking at them as if looking for some sort of answer from the white masses of air above.

Maximum bowed his helm, resting the side of his face plate on his knee strut, thoughts of the future ahead of him. He always thought about everything the others back home expected of him and his sisters when the time came for the three of them to take their father's place as leaders of all Cybertronians. The young mech, to be honest, wasn't sure he would really make a good leader. Silverbell and Ultracia, without a doubt, would be good leaders: both balanced each other out. Ultracia was quiet and full of knowledge that was often times useful, and she was always willing to learn, as well as teach others. Silverbell was peaceful and had a gentle way of keeping the others from fighting, but she also understood that sometimes, one had to fight if all else failed to work.

Those two would make their people proud, and he was happy they were he sisters. But himself as a Prime? The young mech couldn't really imagine it: for one thing, he didn't have much patience for mechs like Rumble, Frenzy and Inferno, making him a target for pranks and prompts. He also didn't know if he could keep everyone together and protect them, like his father did.

He loved his father and always looked up to him ever since he was a sparkling. Even though he didn't like the morning treatments he was sometimes subjected to, his father was a good mentor and always steered him in the right direction. It was the same with the young mech's mother as well. His mother was a leader like his father, but he was bit more laid back since the war ended.

Maximum remembered how his parents told him and the others how they had come together and ended the war. To be honest, it only made him admire them more because they were able to get over their pasts in order to be together. It seemed like the war had never, ever happened between them to be honest. The only proof was the scars his mother had on his face plates.

The silver and blue mech heaved another sigh, before looking at the clouds above, spotting the different animalistic shapes, all in different sizes.

"How can I be a good leader?" he wondered aloud, "How?"

He off-lined his optics, as a small breeze blew past his body and face plates and gently caressed over his antennae, optics and helm, in an almost gentle and calming way like it was attempting to sooth him of his worries. He knew that one day, whether he liked it or not, he would have to become a Prime. But that didn't stop him from thinking about what could happen as they all grew older and he and his sisters got closer to becoming the new primes.

Little did he know, it was coming much sooner than they could prepare for.

...

Again, I'm sorry this took so long, I've been busy and I would really love it if some people reviewed!

So review please!


	7. Chapter 6

NEW CHAPTEEEEEERRR!

Disclaimer: Don't own Transformers unfortunately.

Warnings: not at the moment, now.

...

Chapter 6

...

Ratchet looked up at the screen when a loud beeping noise was heard in alarm. Immediately, he turned from Optimus, who was going over a few reports delivered to him by Agent Fowler, and the old mech's went to the monitor and began to type his digits away at the keyboards when he saw a red blip of light form and move through the diagram map of Earth's atmosphere.

A small hum of curiosity and an optic ridge quirked in question, the old medic went to magnify the unidentified object. It could possibly be one of Earth's satellites falling, or an abnormally large meteorite heading down towards the planet's surface. The medic honestly didn't feel any need to worry much, unless it endangered the entire population, Cybertronians included.

His optics widened slightly when the screen enlarged and gave a clear image of what was coming towards Earth and aimed to land somewhere in the continental mass of Africa where the Sahara Desert was located.

"Optimus," he called to the Prime, "I think you need to see this…"

The red and blue mech looked up in slight curiosity, and went to see what the medic had discovered. His antennae perked straight up with his optic brightening slightly at the data he received.

"By the Well of Allsparks…." He breathed.

Ratchet stared at well, his jaw hanging loosely for a moment before he spoke, "I-It's Cybertronian….."

"…..can you time it's landing and pinpoint it's coordinates?"

The older medic looked at Prime, shuttering his optics in a flabbergasted expression, before he nodded, "I can approximate that it will crash land in approximately twenty minutes somewhere in the Sahara Desert of the human continent, Africa."

"Mmmmm."

"…would you like me to call in Bumblebee, Arcee and Breakdown to investigate?" Ratchet inquired.

"No." Prime replied, quick and sure, "I will ask Shrapnel, Silversun, and Maximum to go investigate."

"THOSE three?!" the stern look from Optimus, made Ratchet just stare at him with wide optics, "Optimus, with all due respect, those three youngsters together do not know when to be quiet. Silversun with Arachne and Viral, or possible Shrapnel and Webshock may be more suitable for—"

"Ratchet." The sharp cut off, had the medic staring at his old friend, "For all we know, it is merely an old scrap ship, empty and simply shot into space to dispose of it. Besides, I believe Maximum is ready to go on a mission and he works very well with the young Insecticon warrior and the young medic you are training. If there are any problems they will comm. us first thing"

Ratchet raised a servo to protest, but another pointed look had him silent. He knew when Optimus made up his mind it was to be done with no questions asked. The medic grumbled as he got a lock on the ship and began downloading its location onto a handheld tracker so that the team wouldn't be lost, while the Prime comm. linked Shrapnel and informed her of the mission as well as ordered her to also make sure Silversun and Maximum knew right away.

"I shall inform Megatron and the senior warriors of this new development. You will inform the three of their mission and give them directions. Wish them luck for me," Optimus left the control room, reports forgotten at the moment.

….

Maximum was driving back to the main road when his comm. link went off.

He checked the frequency for identification before answering it. He smiled internally as he did so.

"So, how's my favorite Lady Bug?"

_"Hardy-har-har,"_ was the reply from the rough, deep femme voice, _"I'm fine, how are you elf-bot?"_

Maximum would have rolled his optics if he was in robot mode, "Okay, just wondering why you just referred me to an organic, mythical humanoid being with pointy ears that makes toys or bakes cookies."

_"Not my fault your antennae remind me of them, especially the way the flicker back and forth. It's actually very cute,"_ a small giggle followed the end of the sentence.

"I don't know whether to be flattered or insulted by that assumption because technically elves are short with high, squeaky voices and are not rewarded for their hard work and yet humans seemed to have a great likeness for them despite how annoying they are."

_"Not to mention they are cute and funny. Like a certain best friend of mine!"_ the Insecticon femme replied back to him.

"Aaw, thanks Shrapnel. What happened back at base?"

Whenever anyone bothered to compliment or make a nice comment to Maximum, it usually meant something had happened back home be it an explosion from the laboratories, a fight that ended with someone harmed or when something happened.

_"Your Dad ordered me to contact you for a mission…"_

Maxi screeched to a sudden stop, his tires scrapping along the dark tar and leaving streaks on the old abandoned road he and Blockade would usually race on with their human partners.

"Wanna run that by me again?"

_"You heard me Maxi. Your Dad is sending you, me, and Silversun on a mission to _investigate_ some strange object that should be on earth sometime soon."_

Maximum remained where he was for a mere moment, before he replied "Tell the Hatchet to bridge me back to base, please?"

_"Aye-aye captain!"_ was the smart reply before the comm. was cut sort.

Maximum remained on the road for a moment to try and get over his shock at the news. Then he whooped before his wheel squealed back into action and he drove at his highest speed in the process. Excitement and anxiety became a bittersweet mix that swirled through his systems and gave him a sudden new energy boost. It caused him to lose track of what he was doing before he was spinning on his wheels across the road, bouncing up and down on them.

"I am going, on a mission, all right, uh-huh!" he rolled back and forth and honked his horn, before a swirling whirlpool of color appeared behind him.

He turned in his alt. mode and drove right back through it straight into the base.

…..

A tall mech entered the med. bay at the summons. He was slightly taller than Optimus, just enough that he could look over his helm easily without having to stand on the tips of his pedes. Small winglets formed on his back, while the rest of him was sleek but he also had a bit of bulk to his armor.

He stared as Maximum entered the base and transformed before he gave a smirk and crossed his arms over his chest plates. The blue and silver mech was doing some sort of happy dance that involved the Egyptian walk. His amber optics glittered in amusement when Maximum grabbed a surprised Ratchet and began doing the tango with him.

"M-Maxi! What the frag?!"

Maxi laughed—a very cute and happy one in Silversun's audios—as he had Ratchet in a dip.

"I take it you got the message?"

CLANG!

The old medic was flat on his back, as the young Prime-in-training looked at Silversun with a blush on his porcelain face plates. He rubbed the back of his helm, while Ratchet cursed and got off the cold concrete floor.

"Maximum, you…!"

"Easy Doc, this is his first mission. He's just excited, ya know?" Shrapnel, the femme Insecticon entered the control room.

Ratchet continued to mutter his curses as he was helped up by Silversun.

"So, where's Strika?" the silver mech asked.

The old mech shrugged, "She went out for a joyride with Nightracer," he cleared his intakes, before he turned to the trio, "As you three may well know, Optimus had assigned you for a mission to the Sahara for an investigation of a strange object about to land there. Now, it is doubtful that there are any Cybertronians inside, but if there is inform us immediately and be wary of any symbols on the ship."

"Symbols…?" Maximum asked with a raised optic ridge.

The medic tapped at the read mark on his chest plates, "If you see this red symbol on it, approach it and comm. us immediately. If you see _this_ one…" he tapped at the console, as a violet Decepticon symbol appeared, "Again, comm. us but do not approach it until one of us gets there. This is not a training exercise, therefore we cannot afford any slip-ups," he turned to give them a narrowed optic look, "Do I make myself clear?"

The three stood at attention and saluted him, "Sir, yes sir!"

"Alright then, the object should have—" the alarm went off and drowned out whatever he had to say, making the four turn to the screen and see a small blip on the continent of Africa, "It's landed. I will send you there via Ground Bridge," he went to the controls, put in the coordinates from the main computer and activated the space bridge, "Use this. It's a tracker you can use in case you are ways away from it. And the Prime wishes you good luck."

Maximum couldn't stop the smile forming on his face plates, as he passed Ratchet. Silversun took the scanner and gave a nod to his mentor with a small smile before he entered the bridge as well. Shrapnel walked after them with her wings flickering in anticipation.

As the three disappeared, a worried look crossed Ratchet's face plates. He turned back to the console and made sure he had their comm. signals on screen while silently praying that whatever the unidentified object was, it wasn't dangerous.

…..

The Moon beamed down on the three, while the wind whipped at them mercilessly as the entered the desert in its night time chill. The space bridge behind them closed as they exited it from it. Maximum's armor immediately was slightly chilled by the cold.

Silversun stiffened a little as he walked into the cool blue night with the full moon shining over the sand. His systems pumped a bit from the suddenness of the cold against his armor plating. It felt like a summer's day in the Nevada Desert multiplied by five.

Shrapnel twitched her mandible while giving a soft chirr at how cool it was. The temperature reminded her of the tunnels she and her hive lived in, so used to the cool underground caves they all nestled into at night.

But the three would be lying if they denied that they were amazed by the vastness of the landscape. It seemed to be endless mounds of dunes that hid the creatures below its sandy depths.

"So, what's the tracker say?"

Maximum shuttered his optics at Silversun's question before he looked down at the scanner, "….well, this little blue dot here is us. The lines represent latitude and longitude lines that should help us head towards out objective once I get a lock on its signal…" the young Prime began muttering to himself as he pressed a few of the keys beneath the screen.

"Want me to fly ahead? I can scan the area for anything while you work on the scanner," the femme offered.

"Please do," Maxi replied, optics never leaving the screen.

Silversun raised an optic ridge, before he and Shrapnel shared a look. Then he gave her a gesture with his thumb up that he had seen his young twin half-brothers do to show they were good. The femme smirked, before she transformed to her alt. mode and flew off.

The taller, silver mech looked over the young prime in training's shoulder, watching him move the screen around in search of the unique energy signature of their target. A mischievous gleam shined in his optics as he looked at those antennae—those adorably sensitive antennae—and raised his servos up slowly to his unaware victim.

He flicked at the head fins.

"ACK!"

Silversun laughed as Maximum did a sort of twitching dance that lasted about thirty seconds. Maximum turned, pointing a warning digit at the now hysterically laughing silver mech, his optics wide as he continued pointing at him.

"Silversun," he tried to retain a serious voice, but is cracked when he saw the youngest out of Soundwave and Knockout's children roll around in the sand with tears of amusement leaving his lovely amber optics.

"Oh Primus, you should have seen your face!" the younger mech covered his smile, but there was no use when it showed so clearly in his optics.

"Mm-hmmm…" Maxi rolled his optics, before shaking his helm. He waited for his companion to calm down before helping him back to his pedes, "You're twisted."

"Hence I am Knockout's child, Maximum," Silversun snorted, before he brushed the sand off his arms and legs. He tried to get his back, but even though he had arms similar to how his mother's were shaped, it was hard for him to still reach back there.

"Maxi, could ya get this one spot on my back? It's giving me trouble…" the flier grumbled as he tried to brush at the very spot he was pointing out.

It was a good thing Silver's back was already facing Maximum, otherwise he would have seen the blush on his face plates when he saw that spot was on his lower back between his shoulder struts and aft.

"Uh, sure, yeah I can get that Sil…" the Prime's son mumbled,

Silversun remained still where he stood while waiting for his friend to get rid of the dirt. Maximum hesitated a moment. What if his servo slipped? Silversun would most likely take it the wrong way….

_"Well? What are you waiting for Maxi, get rid of the sand!"_

He grumbled at the femme who had comm. linked him, "Not helping Shrapnel…."

Taking in a bracing breath, Maximum reached forwards slowly and began brushing his digits over the sand. He couldn't tell if there was a change in temperature or his own systems that caused the slight heat in his face plates when he leaned down a bit to brush at the spot better.

Silversun's armor was smooth and warm beneath his servos. Moonlight reflected off it, making a soft shimmering glow. Maximum's antennae laid back as he looked away and continued to brush away the particles of rock. When he as sure he had gotten all of it, he sighed.

"You're good Sil. The sand's all gone now…" he gave a friendly, good-natured pat to his friend's shoulder, "Now, let's locate that object before—WHOA!"

Maximum yelled as he slid down one of the dunes of the Sahara. He rolled and rolled down, doing somersaults as he went. He stopped when he came to the bottom, landing face first with his face plates in the sand.

"Max! You okay mech?"

He lifted his helm when the young medic touched his shoulder, "Explain how falling down a sand hill is okay?!"

….

Somewhere, miles and miles away from the yelling mechs, there was a strange, gigantic set of pointed objects attached to something half buried in some of the sand, a small breeze blowing over it and sending some particle to dance in the wind.

There were engines to a ship actually. Inside it was dark and cool out of the shining sun outside. Pitch black, until different sets of optics on-lined in the darkness as the ship slowly on-lined when it sensed the presence of other Cybertronians within its perimeter.

...

I would like at least two or more reviews before the next chapter. Review please!


	8. Chapter 7

Hello! Okay, I'm gonna go my happy dance ebcause GUESS WHO LIVED?! OOOOOOOOOPTIMUUUUUUSS! (does a happy dance, squealing and giggling)

Disclaimer: Don't own Transformers unfortunately.

Warnings: not at the moment, now.

...

Chapter 7

...

"Oi! Scuttle, make sure there's a support beam for that ceiling! Hardshell, start a new tunnel inta the western sector! Sharpwing, Kickback you two take group D into tunnel 201-D4 tunnel, it's a large tunnel and I need as many free mechs to get in there. We sensed an energon vein we might have missed."

"Whatever you say boss!"

"As you command Wrecker."

"Yes sir, Wheeljack sir!"

Wheeljack nodded in satisfaction as he watched the mechs carry his orders out. All around him, Insecticons were digging, moving and collecting energon to deliver to the base. Since he was good with demolition, the wrecker was placed in charge of the mining operations, appointed by Optimus Prime.

The old warrior/engineer turned back to the map Shockwave had laid out for him before going to help his bond-mate Tarantulas take care of a leak that had went off earlier.

"Hey Daddy!"

He looked up with a snapping motion to find the owner of the voice, before a smile was placed on his scarred lips at the sight of his only child, Flare-Up.

"Hey! How's my little demolition's goddess?" he grinned, as they gripped each other's arms before wrapping their free arms around each other.

The fiery femme giggled at her father's nickname for her. It was rather true though that she loved to blow thing up just as much as her father did. After that one explosion though Wheeljack had been nervous about his daughter's recovery in the med. bay, but he was relieved to have her back on the team underground.

Flare-Up's small head fins, like Wheeljack's flicked back and forth, "Old Hatchet said I was good to go! I can't wait to blow something up with those new grenades I made!" the way she bounced on his pedes as she said that had the old mech chuckle.

"A femme after my own spark. I gotta stripped and dried up mine in the eastern sector, tunnel 624-G14. Think you can take that on down for me?"

"Daddy, that's like asking Mama if he wants to test one of them theories he always has. I'm always up for whatever you got," she grinned as he father patted one of her shoulder struts.

"That's my girl. Better get moving. Oh and look for Dreadwing while you're down there, would ya? He'll show you where the cracks are for the explosives!" He yelled after her as a drilling sound almost overrode his voice.

However, she gave him a signal that she heard him before ducking past and jumping over the working Insecticons around her. She even greeted and patted a few as she past them each one giving their own twitter or screechy reply back as she passed them.

Wheeljack took a moment to stare after her with a sad smirk. It seemed like only a few solar-cycles ago, his little femme was still a sparkling resting his arms, learning to walk on her little pedes and to transform. Now she was a demolitions expert and probably the best one they had, aside from the old wrecker himself. However a particular screeching dragged him out of his thoughts and he turned to see a few Insecticons having trouble with a drill.

"Hey, hey! Watch it over there…!" Wheeljack ran over immediately to try and help the Insecticons get the drill to clear away some of the stubborn rock to make it easier to get at a new energon vein.

….

Maximum walked through the hot sand that seemed to creep through the small openings in the armor of his pedes. He kept looking the scanner over to see if they had gotten any closer to their quarry, but they still seemed to have a long way to go before they were even a couple yards from it.

His companion simply followed behind him, grumbling about the slight cold and how the sand got into his pedes.

The scanner in his servos had picked up their target's signal, represented as a yellow dot on the small screen, with a large gap between him and Silversun's signal. He had ordered Shrapnel to return so that they didn't lose each other in the vastness of the Sahara.

"Maxi, why are we walking? Wouldn't it be faster to just fly or drive to it?"

"If I tried to drive through the sand, it could cause internal damage to my systems when the tires roll on it and send it straight at the underside of my alt. mode. I also don't know what's under the sand either and would prefer not to have any small creatures lodged into my—"

A familiar screech from above alerted the two mechs of Shrapnel's arrival. The femme transformed and landed on her pedes, towering over the two mechs. For one her side, Shrapnel held a lot of smooth grace in her landings and taking off, almost better than a seeker's.

"Mechs, how is your search going?"

"Terrible," Silversun retorted, "We're too far from the object, I can't fly to it because Maxi refuses to drive and…"

"Sil," Shrapnel interrupted him, "You do know that just because Maxi won't drive, he wouldn't stop you from flying, right?" Shrapnel raised an optic ridge at him.

Silversun stared at her for a moment, before he wrapped his long arms around Maximum and hugged his face to his chest plate, "But I can't leave my best friend in the world all alone to suffer the heat! That would be heartless and cruel of me!"

Maximum was speechless as he just remained there with the silver mech hugging his helm over his spark chamber. He made a small wheezy sound as he listened to the soft beating of Silversun's spark within the chamber, while Maxi's own was beating a hundred miles per minute at the contact of having his helm pressed to his crush.

_OhPrimusohPrimusohPrimus..._ he thought to himself, unsure if he was in the well of all sparks or in the pits somewhere.

Either place would be worth listening to the soft beating of the mech's sparkbeat.

"Silversun, I suggest your let go of Max before you crush his helm…"

_EVIL FEMME!_ Maximum pulled away from the silver mech, muttering, "It didn't hurt that bad…"

"C'mon elf-bot, you can ride on my back instead of just taking a long walk on the sandy landscape," Shrapnel offered.

Maximum raises an optic ridge, looking up at the sky, then back to here, "Uh….I don't think that's necessary Shrapnel…"

The femme stared at him through her visor for a moment, before replying, "Maxi. I'm not gonna let you fall off like last time at the Grand Canyon. Besides, you didn't get hurt when it happened."

"That's because my father caught me with my face inches away from being smashed to bits at the bottom!"

The femme Insecticon gave him an unimpressed purse of her lip plates, "Maximum, c'mon, aren't you anxious about what that strange object could be? I mean think about it! It could be a Cybertronian ship with more transformers on it, or a containment unit with a special kind of energon or something useful for the other back at base to use or better yet study!"

"And it could be the chance to test out your skills as a leader," Silversun popped, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder.

Indigo orbs met with Silversun's bright amber optics, then went to see the red band of a visor, before the owner of those indigo optics took in a deep intake. The silver flier barely kept his intakes from hitching when their optics met, his wing nubs flickering slightly.

"Fine…." Maximum rolled his shoulder, before placing the scanner in his sub-space, "but if I DO fall off you and die Shrapnel, I will come back from the dead and haunt you…"

"Until I die and kick your aft for being a ghost jerk," Shrapnel snapped before he could finish the jab. She went into her alt. mode immediately.

When she had gotten to the age to transform, Shrapnel has looked up the different insects of the world, mainly the beetles when she had come across one to her liking. She had pleaded with her father to let her scan the bug she wanted for her alt. mode off the human internet until he gave in.

Her alt. mode was that of the Great Horned Beetle of South America.

She opened her shell and allowed Maximum to climb up on to her back. He was wary of touching her wings, for he did not wish to cause them damage and hurt her. As he climbed to get out of the way of her flittering, delicate wings, the sound of transforming made him look over.

Silversun had transformed to his alt. mode, an F-35 fighter-jet. It was sleek, smooth and with the mech's paint job, it looked pretty good with it. Thanks to his father Knockout and Uncle Starscream's helm choosing an alt. mode, the young flier was pretty much all set when it came to hiding in plain sight and keeping people from suspecting a robot.

Maximum covered his optics when Shrapnel's wings began to flitter and then begin to lift them off the ground, some of the sand being blown around as they hovered above the ground.

"Hold on Elf-bot!"

"Lady Bug, if I die, I will be waiting to kick your aft at the gate of the Well or the Pits! Depends on where I am!" Maximum yelled over the loud humming of her wings, before the roar of the air around them filled his audios along with the anxious beating of his spark, when they moved forwards through the sky and left the solid, steady ground below.

Silversun yelled in euphoria as he zoomed over the desert. He did loops, figure eights and nines, shot through the clouds above his two friends. Nothing made the young flier happier than to soar through the clouds and keen to the sky for the perfect rush of his energon pumping when he dived towards the ground only to rear up suddenly.

Maxi held on to the horn of Shrapnel's alt. mode to keep himself as steady as possible on her back, while he followed Silversun's movements. He couldn't help but be mesmerized by the smoothness and efficiency in each twirl, nose dive, and air acrobatic the young flier performed.

It was a wonder he wasn't considered a seeker, because his movements would have put even old Screamer to shame.

…..

Josh sighed as he sat through his Global Studies class, staring into the text book by his elbows with a crease of boredom between his eyebrows. He kept looking at the clock, waiting for it to indicate the end of class so he could head out to chorus class.

Only five minutes left.

He groaned as he slumped in his seat, one of his fingers twiddling with the streak of blue in his black hair. He had finished the pages needed to be read and answered the worksheet his teacher had handed out for them to fill out using information from their textbooks.

Something soft hit the back of Josh's head, making his flinch before a crumpled up piece of loose-leaf paper landed in front of him. Blinking in slight surprise, he picked it up and straightened it out to the best of his ability.

_Hey nerd, how's your dad's stupid engines working? Heard his old, clunky old motorcycle's went off and sent it off a cliff._

The young man immediately tore the paper up, turning to glare at Butch who sat a few rows back away from him. If they knew how Arcee had once kicked some old asshole's rear in a street race with his Dad, oh he would love to see the looks on their faces! Also, his dad was an awesome mechanic, and anyone who said otherwise needed their head examined.

The bell rang, followed the by the soft squeal of chairs moving back to let the other student stand as the teacher informed them of the essays that would be due next week. Josh picked up his backpack, before he was bumped in the shoulder. Three times, by three guys passing him.

He glared as Butch, Mitch and Spencer walked off, talking about their next game and snickering about the nerds they've had to deal with over the past few days.

Joshua Darby wanted so bad to show them how good of a punch he could throw at them from what Prowl had shown him as a little kid. He wished even more that Maxi would let him race with him in vehicular mode.

But alas, he knew his friend had to keep a low profile and to do that, they weren't allowed to use their abilities for their own personal gain.

At least that's what his Dad had always taught him….

When he got into the hallways, Josh yelped when he bumped into someone.

"Oomph!" he grunted.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, I didn't see you!"

Josh blinked as he looked at the pretty young girl, while his throat seemed to constrict in dryness when he saw the satin black hair, smooth pearly skin and bright green eyes.

"Uh, no that's…!" he cleared his voice of the wheeze in it, trying to keep it normal, "that's okay Kimberly, I wasn't paying attention!" he gave a smile.

Kimberly Mirkster blinked, looking at Josh with her head tilted, "Aren't you Josh Darby?"

"Yeah…I am. You and I have Chorus together…." He smiled at her, while on the inside he felt like he was walking in glass while trying to avoid it.

"I know. You sit in the front row of the tenor section," she gave a small smile at him, with those soft, small pink lips of hers. Lips that helped form and shape the vowels and diction that helped perfect her singing soprano.

Josh nodded, a small blush forming, "Ah yeah, heh."

"Well, since I ran into you and we're both headed for Chorus, why don't you walk with me?"

His heart gave a leap in his throat, "Sure. I could use the company, heh…."

Kimberly smiled at him, before she walked next to him, holding her books to over her small chest as they walked towards the music room. While he walked with a slight smile and calmness, on the inside Josh was whooping for joy and felt like he was having the best day ever.

...

I would like at least two or more reviews before the next chapter. Review please!


	9. Chapter 8

Hello! Okay, I'm gonna go my happy dance ebcause GUESS WHO LIVED?! OOOOOOOOOPTIMUUUUUUSS! (does a happy dance, squealing and giggling)

Disclaimer: Don't own Transformers unfortunately.

Warnings: not at the moment, now.

...

Chapter 8

...

Ratchet remained at the control station, though he did not remain still. Right now, he was pacing back and forth, rubbing at his chin as he tried not to go into thoughts of the worst case scenarios of what could happen to the femme and two mechs had had just sent out on their first mission.

What if they were lost? What if the scanner broke and they weren't able to find their objective? Or what if they did find the object and hadn't bothered to call back? What if that object was a ship containing a dangerous creature that was attacking them and they were too busy fighting to call for back up?! What if…?!

The old medic grabbed the edge of the keyboard, taking in deep intakes of air to try and calm his stress levels a bit.

Maximum and Silversun, even Shrapnel, knew that if they had any questions they could ask Ratchet. If they were in danger, then they would immediately call for back up if it got out of hand. The old mech took in a deep intake.

"Ratchet!"

He turned at the summons, recognizing the voice immediately, "Yes, yes, what is it you need Cyclonus? I am currently busy—"

The old mech choked back slightly on his words at the sight that greeted him. In Cyclonus' arms, was a limp, unconscious and slightly foaming at the lip plates Galvatron, who was flinching and seemed to be in some sort of shocked state.

Immediately, Ratchet ran over, "Place him on a med. berth!"

He left the main controls, servos sliding over them and accidentally severing the comm. line between the base and the frequency of the three young ones he was supposed to be keeping an optic on.

…

It felt like they had been up in the cool sky for hours. The full moon remained a smooth, white circle on the sky, while Silversun was a few yards away from them. Shrapnel had kept a steady pace as she flew forwards with her companion on her back. The femme was being careful this time as she carried him.

There was a small vibration from his sub-space, causing Maxi to open it up and pull out the scanner. He looked and blinked when he saw that they were only a few yards away from their objective. He tugged a little one the femme's horn as he stared at his scanner.

"Hey Shrapnel…!" he began, only to be cut off.

"Maxi, look! I think that's it!"

The young mech looked over one of the shells that covered her wings with wide optics. There was indeed a small speck down below. Maxi magnified the image, while opening a comm. channel to Silversun.

"Sil. We're right over the object. Can you spot it from your location?" he zoomed in a bit closer, his scanners immediately running a quick check over it, while the tracker matched the signals.

_"Roger. I can see it. It looks like the back end of a ship to me. What say you?"_

Maximum narrowed his optics. The scans told him what Silversun had just said and the signature matched that if the object they were seeking.

"All right then, we better land and—"

"Hold on to your tires Maxi!"

"Shrapnel What—AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

The femme whooped as she went into a drop, her wings folded close to her back to make her body as straight as possible. Maximum held on to her horn, while the wind came at his face and in his optics with his fanged denta grit together and his optics wide in shock as they both dove down towards the sandy ground.

Silversun followed with a shout through the comm. link, _"That's what I'm talking about!"_

The ground seemed to be coming up at him like it was ready to capture them in its dark voice, all open and uneven. Maximum off-lined his optics out of fear that they would crash into the sand and be buried deep in it even as he felt the femme prepare to veer up at the last minute.

There was a sudden jerk as Shrapnel pulled herself upright so she was parallel with the ground. She took a moment to flutter her wings a bit in order to slow them down to a certain degree. She landed on the pedes of her alt. mode almost softly like a flower pedal would on grass.

Silversun came right after, transforming mid-air and landing beside Maximum and the Insecticon femme. The silver mech patted the femme on the helm.

"That was a good landing, Shrapnel," he said.

"Hehehe, hope I didn't scare you too bad Maxi!" she giggled, turning to look at the blue and silver young mech.

Maximum just stared. Then he scrambled over her and jumped to the ground once he was sure he actually was alive and this wasn't just some form of his imagination. He gave a slight shudder as he walked across the sand before leaning against her slightly.

The medic in training shuttered his optics, before going to Maximum in concern, "Max, hey bud, you're shaking," he placed a hand on the young mech's shoulder, "hey, c'mon it's all right, we're not in the air. We're on the ground, see? Nice, cool sandy ground…"

The Prime's son took in deep intakes to calm his nerve systems and stop the shaking. He needed to be calm he had an investigation to get started. How could he do that if he remained shaking like a newborn sparkling in the cold air?

He rolled his shoulder and gave his neck a crack, before turning to the crashes ship.

Shrapnel gave a small whistle, "Damn. That looks big enough to hold seven mechs the size of Bulkhead."

"Who knows what's in there…" Silversun replied, looking at the Cybertronian ship before them. Immediately the three looked over what the ship showed to them for any of the markings Ratchet had informed them of.

Maximum hummed, before he walked towards it first.

"Maxi, remember what Hatchet said…!"

"I remember what he said Sil. But since I don't see the marks anywhere, I think it would be okay to see what exactly it is we're looking at," he walked towards the turbines, sharp points out of the cool, blue sand of the night time.

He looked and studied the back, searching for any hatches that could be opened to allow them on to the ship possibly. He remembered the schematics that his mother and Soundwave had shown him once of their old Decepticon ship, the Nemesis, Wheeljack showing them the Jackhammer in the docking bay and then Starscream giving them an inside look of the Harbinger's two halves. It was fascinating honestly. The design of the turbines were shaped like those of the Jackhammer, but had a sharp angle similar to those of the Harbinger's.

"It is an interesting design form what can be seen of it," he heard Shrapnel comment, with a soft flutter of her wings.

Silversun snorted, "Hmph, that's for sure. Though it could do something about the color."

Maxi turned to retort to that but didn't have the chance to do so.

There as a sudden hissing of air and Maximum jumped back a little, alert. Shrapnel transformed to her bi pedal mode, raising her servos where blasters were built in to give off laser fire just in case. Silversun's left arm transformer into a cross bow, one of his energon arrows popping into his other one that he set up immediately like he had been taught by Jazz.

Steam from compressed air went out into the cool night. Slowly, a door opened outwards revealing stairs attached to the back of it. Maxi looked up at the dark opening with slight surprise and wide optics. He didn't raise any weapons, but he remain tense and anxious in case he had to use them. Something told him there might be a little fighting later.

There was no movement. The young mech looked into the inside of the ship where darkness was dwelling. He approached it slowly, his optics narrowed. The steam slowly cleared away.

Shrapnel's mandibles raised slightly in sudden alarm.

"Maximum, I'd back away if I—!"

CHOMP!

"PRIMUS!" Maximum fell back on his aft when a set of sharp, silver teeth had come inches within his face plates. He scrambled back in slight surprise and instinct as a giant, reptilian shaped pede landed on the soft sand before him. Maxi looked up slowly and for a moment his awe overcame him. He stared, his jaw hanging open as he looked at the giant, metal lizard before him.

Bright orange optics looked at the young Prime-to-be, narrowed with a sharp annoyance or rage at him. The two just stared at each other for a while.

"Maximum! Maximum come back now!"

The silver and blue mech didn't hear the summons of his friend, instead becoming engrossed with the strange cybernetic creature before him. It reminded him of those ancient, extinct creatures Josh had shown him once in a textbook from Biology class. Ah yes, it resembled the drawn picture of what is called a T-rex.

"Ah…hello…." He attempted to try and come across as non-threatening by starting with a greeting.

The creature remained silent, giving him a studious look over, like it was looking for something in particular of him.

"Who you?" the growling rumble made the young mech stare at the creature.

"I-I'm-I-I-I'm…." he froze when the t-rex began to circle him, slowly sniffing over him and completely engrossed for a moment as if it was studying a new type of prey to see if it was worth the time, or to leave it alone.

"You Prime?"

Maximum stiffened. This…whatever it is knew about Primes?

"Ah, well, um, you I-I…a-a-actually…."

"You look like Prime. You sound like Prime," there was a small snuffling as the T-rex's nose rubbed over his helm, "But you no smell like Prime."

"Yes, I can explain that i-if you would just…"

"Grimlock, back down!" a new voice, deep and demanding ordered.

Then there was a sudden squawk from inside, "Hey Grimlock! Leave the poor kid alone, you're scarin' 'im!"

The t-rex snapped his helm in the direction of the new voices, giving a small growl, before stepping aside. Maximum sat up a little straight when he saw a tall and large blue and red mech coming towards him.

First thing one noticed was that he was huge. He was probably taller than Maximum's own father. He had a certain air about him that said you better do what I say or else, only in a more sophisticated way. Behind him was a smaller and thinner mech, aerodynamic and slim. He was a definitely a flier build, that was for sure.

A large servo was extended towards the younger mech.

"Pardon my comrade's behavior, he's been on the ship for quite a long time," When Maxi placed his own servo in the larger mechs to be pulled back to his feet, he couldn't help feeling a little embarrassed at his earlier behavior.

"It's…okay, I just wasn't expecting to get my _face_ nearly chomped off!" he snapped.

He was answered by a menacing growl.

"Ah Maxi…" Shrapnel sighed, lowering her blaster..

Silversun smacked a servo over his optics with a groan.

The flier mech snorted, "Kid, Grimmy here is just a bit overprotective," he patted the large t-rex's snout, the pat being answered by another snarl from the large mech, "Don' worry, once he knows you're safe, he won't try it again. Unless ya really tick him off."

"Swoop. Not helping."

Maximum stared as two more creatures resembling prehistoric reptilian like animals long extinct came off, once being a stegosaurus, the other a triceratops.

The one who had spoken was the triceratops.

"That there's Slug, the guy with three horns and Snarl, the one with those fan things on his back," the mech called Swoop said, smirking while his large crest twitched up and down, "And this gentle-mech who helped ya up is Ultra Magnus, who crashed his ship here."

Ultra Magnus narrowed his optics at the flier with slight annoyance, before it softened as he looked back at Maximum. He tilted his helm to the side in curiosity, "You look very much like someone I know…."

Maxi blinked, before opening his mouth to reply. But a servo on his shoulder stopped him, making him look at the owner of it. Who happened to be Silversun. The flier looked at the mech with narrowed optics.

"Uh, look mechs one of our teammates detected the energy signature of your ship and sent us in to investigate to see if you are friendly or not," Silversun looked at Grimlock with narrowed optics, "Though some of you I am not sure which."

Grimlock huffed, before transforming to bi-pedal mode with a huff. His visor flashed as he gazed upon the two young mechs with his face plates covered. He towered over the two young mechs with his height exceeding that of Ultra Magnus'. He studied the two young mech look each on in the optics before pulling back.

"Hmph. Young mechs…" Grimlock grumbled, going over to the flier called Swoop.

Maxi stared for a moment before looking at Magnus. He gave a small smile, "Well, you guys don't seem bad. We'll contact the base and get a ground bridge for you guys to head back. Even though it's still night time, it won't be long before the sun comes up. Shrapnel?" He turned to the femme.

She nodded and reached up to the side of her helm. There was a slight perk of interesting from the way Grimlock's shoulders straightened. He stared at the young femme, raising an optic ridge behind his orange visor at her. He hummed, as he smiled behind his mask at her. Maybe the crash landing wasn't a total disaster.

Ultra Magnus looked at Maximum with a slight tilt of his helm, "Thank you that actually sound very nice. We have been travelling for a long while and could use some time to recuperate…"

"Will your base be able to hold this guy's big butt?" Swoop playfully jabbed at Grimlock. In retaliation he got a slight smack in the helm.

There was a sudden curse from Shrapnel, "Slaggit, Maxi I can't reach Ratchet for a ground bridge!"

Maxi looked at her, "What? Did you try the emergency channel?"

"Yeah, and still nothing."

Silversun cut in, "Maybe you should try contacting him from a different location?"

"Good idea. I'll fly off at a certain distance and keep trying the channel."

"Atta girl, Lady Bug," Maximum patted the side of her helm, smiling, "Better get a going."

"On it boss," Shrapnel transformer.

The friendly atmosphere suddenly changed.

"INSECTICON!"

The hum of blasters suddenly filled their audios, as Maximum and Silversun were suddenly pinned to the ground by the larger mechs. Shrapnel yelped when she found herself face plate to face plate with the barrels of energon blasters.

"Scrap!" Maximum cursed with a mouthful of sand.

...

No more until tomorrow, everyone.

I would like at least two or more reviews before the next chapter. Review please!


	10. Chapter 9

Hey, guys, thank you so much for reviewing, you don't know how much it keeps my muse going! New chapter!

Disclaimer: Don't own Transformers unfortunately.

Warnings: not at the moment, now.

...

Chapter 9

...

"Hmm…there are no drugs in his systems.…" Ratchet hummed as he looked over Galvatron, lifting and opening one of his optics. Then he checked the movement of his joint cables by moving one of his arms then both legs. He did another scan for any foreign threats to the mech's body, the third one to his body. It's always possible Ratchet had missed something.

Cyclonus sat on the med. berth beside his mate's still form. He rested his helm on his clasped servos, his optics off-lined and almost as a still as a statue. His optics snapped back on-line at Ratchet's huff.

"Well the only thing I can see that's wrong is he's been having a lack of recharge," he analyzed.

"You sure doctor?" Cyclonus asked, looking at the medic for confirmation.

Ratchet looked at him with a raised optics ridge, "There are no viruses, his firewalls are in good condition, no drugs that indicate overdose and there's really nothing life-threatening. His systems are just stressed," Ratchet went over and picked up one of the blankets from a shelf as he informed Cyclonus of his mate's condition, "he just needs to get some sleep that's all," the medic placed a large blue blanket over the violet mech.

The old seeker sighed, rubbing at his optics in relief, "I thought he might have overdosed on the painkillers. I found the vial broken on the floor in the washracks where I found him," he caressed his mate's helm gently, "Do you think it's a systems crash? Like how Prowl crashes…"

"Prowl crashes because one, there's a glitch in his processor that causes his systems to freeze and then reboot when he overworks himself which is why I encourage the other officers to get their work done on their own instead of letting him deal with it and second, it's common for mechs who haven't been getting enough to charge to go into an instant reboot whether they want to or not. However, if this continues," Ratchet tucked the blanket around his patient, "inform me and I will prescribe another form of medication that he can take with the painkillers if needed. I'll keep him here to run a few diagnostics though, just to be safe."

"Thank you doctor," Cyclonus remained where he was, looking at his mate with concern.

Ratchet patted his friend's shoulder, "Why don't you go help Megatron? He's supposed to be helping with moving some materials to a new military base for the humans. He could use another flier. I'll make sure to inform you of his condition if anything should happen."

A small smile formed as the older mech's face plates, "Thank you Ratchet."

"I send you there via ground-bridge," Ratchet walked over to activate the controls.

When a whirlpool of color formed before the flier, Optimus entered the med. bay. He looked at Galvatron slightly worried, before he watched Cyclonus disappear into the swirling light.

"Is everything all right here, Ratchet?" the Prime asked gently.

The medic waved back at him in a dismissive matter, "Meh, just need to run a few diagnostics, but Galvatron should be fine once he's rested…."

"Any word from Maximum and his team?"

Ratchet looked back, "No, not yet. In fact, I was busy making sure Galvatron didn't pull a Prowl on me."

Optimus gave a soft chuckle to that, "I am glad it is nothing serious."

The medic grinned, before he returned to the monitor after taking a quick scan of Galvatron before he got there.

….

Shrapnel raised up her servos in slight panic, "Wait! Hey! I'm one of the good guys here!"

TSEEW!

"EEK!" the femme jumped out if the way of the blast with a squeak to avoid any damage to her alt. mode. She hissed at the mechs, baring her fangs.

She opened her wings and took off as more blaster fire was shot her way. Shrapnel screeched as she tried to dodge the laser fire aimed at her from mid-air while trying to find a way to get her friends un-pinned.

Maximum squirmed, spitting the sand from his mouth while trying to dislodge the knee digging into his back struts. Silversun growled, curing and yelling as he too attempted to get free and stop these morons from killing their friend.

"GRR! Let me up, you thick helmed moron!" Silversun screeched, trying to wriggle out of Snarl's grasp, his wing nubs flickering angrily in quick movements like they were the wings of some insect.

Maxi tried to push himself up, "You're making a mistake! She's…!"

"Swoop!" Grimlock roared sharply, overpowering Maximum's yell.

"On it!" the flier mech transformed to his alt. mode, giving out a loud screech that sounded nothing like any animal the others had heard on this planet.

The two young mechs went silent as watched in awe and immediate fear as the pterodactyl flew at the Insecticon femme like peregrine falcon would a hawk. Both dangerous, both powerful, but only one having the advantage of unique speed.

…..

Shrapnel looked in confusion as the flier moved around her, remaining out of reach, but keeping her focus completely on him. She tried to fire at him but he would not remain still enough for her to get in a good shot.

"Yeah, c'mon you oversized slag-eating scavenger!"

Immediately, the young femme's body tensed, "What did you just call me?!"

"Ya heard me, girly!" Swoop taunted as he did a circle around her, "You're nothin' but a scrap-eating, lowdown, glitched scavenger that would sooner eat her own brothers the moment the energon runs low!"

Something snapped in Shrapnel when her optics lit up in a fiery blaze and her fangs grit together at the insult towards her and her race. Insecticons did not cannibalize their own, unless it was a last resort and even then they held out to die instead of eating their own. His jeer made her want to rend and mutilate him for such insults. Slowly she turned to the flier who just smirked at her. A smirk that was quickly wiped off when she flew over him and transformed mid leap to her bi-pedal mode and landed on his back, her claws scoring across his wings .

"YEEEAGH!"

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK!" she roared in her howling screech, visor ablaze with an enraged fire that burned to kill the cause of it. No one insulted her hive, and her family and got away with it….

Swoop began trying to shake her off with jerking maneuvers and loops but the femme refused to release her grip, neither one seeming to care where they were headed as they went further from the group. Swoop screeched when fangs sunk into his shoulders and made him arch back in pain, distracting him from looking as they plummeted towards the ground.

…

Slug loosened his grip on the silver mech in alarm when he watched his comrade and the Insecticon begin to free fall towards the ground," Swoop! Hold on, we're….!

TSEEW!

"AAGH!" Slug was sent flying back by the blast of a null ray.

Silversun snarled, "That'll teach ya to keep your eyes of a seeker, you fragger!"

His arm with the null ray was pinned by Snarl, who glared at him angrily, "You'll pay for that you flying sc—!"

He was cut off when a streak of blue laser shot him off of the silver mech. Silversun gave a quick glance as Maximum, who was still pinned but with one of his servos transformed into a laser cannon, before he used his legs to jump back to a standing position. He turned and fired Magnus off of Maxi, sending him flying into Grimlock.

"Come on!" the seeker grabbed the mechs arm that wasn't a blaster and pulled him towards the area where Shrapnel and Swoop might have crashed while the four larger mechs were still incapacitated, "We've got to see if she's okay, then comm. for some back up!"

Before Maxi could answer, there was a roar from behind them. Silversun would have gone paler if it were possible for his metal skin to do that as he stared at the giant t-rex now standing there.

"Start running."

There was no need to repeat as the two young mechs made a break for it, the flier going into his alt. mode and taking off, while Maximum went into his own vehicular form and drove off, never mind the sand with a large cyber-lizard on his aft. To try and fight a mech the size of Grimlock along with three other mech, while the fourth one was busy barrel rolling towards the ground with a pissed off femme would be most unwise.

…..

Swoop laid on his now Insecticon-free back in the sand. He sat up slowly, wincing at the wounds to his wings and back.

"Primus, for a scrap-eater…"

He was cut off by a snarl. He tilted his helm back and saw an angry red, glowing visor glaring back at him angrily. Shrapnel snarled at him before she stood up to her full height. The mech stared at her with wide blue optics. She was bigger than Snarl, yet he had a feeling if he compared her to Grimlock, she would be up to his chin.

Shrapnel hissed at him, "I will make you eat those words, you fragger…." She lifted her servos, the small hum on lasers preparing to be fire reaching his audios. Her palms glowed a slight violet in preparation as well.

However, the sound of working jet engines was louder.

A silver jet swooped down and transformed, revealing the sleep form of the silver flier from earlier. Silversun landed lightly beside the enraged Insecticon femme, amber optics wide in concern.

"Shrapnel, you okay? You took a pretty high fall there," Silversun reached towards her, servos at the ready to examine her for any serious damage.

The femme shrugged him away, "I'll live Silversun."

Swoop stared in disbelief at the concern shown towards the Insecticon that had nearly torn his wings off! What was wrong with that flier?!

"Oi! What are you doing?! Get away before the psycho bug—!"

The soft slide of metal interrupted the flier as he saw a long, pointed and very sharp looking scalpel like blade that replaced the young mech's servo while he glared at Swoop.

"I wouldn't talk if I were you," Silversun hissed.

Swoop mentally cursed. Who were these guys anyway and why would they help an Insecticon? Yeah, sure Insecticons were just giant creatures that transformed into giant beetles or whatever and were very good for mining goods, but they were also very dangerous and had mainly followed the Decepticons early in the war. And once they formed a loyalty to a certain faction war or no war they would attack those considered and enemy. Then again by the transmission they picked up from Optimus Prime about the war being over….

Motor engines were heard, causing Swoop to jump out of his thoughts. He looked and watched as a silver truck came driving towards them. Followed by Grimlock, Snarl, Slug and Ultra Magnus in their alt. modes and followed him at their top speeds.

The Insecticon turn to the scene, as Maximum drove towards her with Grimlock right on his tailpipe. Shrapnel snarled, before getting on all fours and running towards Maximum with a protective glint shining from that red band over her optics.

As the silver truck-former drove past her, the femme jumped up and tackled Grimlock before he could close his jaws around the mech he was chasing. The two rolled over the cool sand, screeches, roars and grunts the only vocal reactions as they rolled down one of the higher dunes. Shrapnel held Grimlock's helm in a headlock, snarling as she tried to keep him pinned.

The t-rex roared, attempting to free himself from her grasp to chase after the two mechs that had escaped them. They were, to the t-rex former, dangerous and needed to be taken out before they took them out. Now, if only he could get out of the blasted femme's grip…..

The Prime's son stopped beside Silversun, going into bi pedal mode with his blasters at the ready while his companion replaced his blade with the energon cross bow out, instead of the null ray, which in Maximum's opinion would have been a more efficient weapon.

Maximum activated his comm. link and opened a frequency to reach their base as the three mechs coming at them went into their own bi pedal modes and brought their weapons out, "Maximum to base! Maximum to base! Do you read? We are under attack, repeat under attack! We could use some back up!" All that answered him was blatant static, "Scraplets and lugnuts, the signal's sill fuzzy!" he hit the gas when sharpened, metallic fangs snapped at him.

"Maximum to base, do you read me?!"

...

CLIFFYYYYYYYYYY! (evil laughter)

Boy Swoop, way to be a jerk. (glares daggers)

No more until Saturday. See ya then!

I would like at least two or more reviews before the next chapter. Review please!


	11. Chapter 10

NEW CHAPPY!

Disclaimer: Don't own Transformers unfortunately.

Warnings: None that I can think of...

...

Chapter 10

...

Megatron sighed as he entered the base. This morning had been long for him, trying to organize the shipments and make sure each one was categorized correctly. He rubbed at his optics as he entered the familiar ground base.

A smile appeared on his face plates when he saw his bond-mate standing there in the med. bay, at the control panels with Ratchet, chatting casually about their mates and families nowadays.

However the moment the silver mech sent a burst of affection over the bond to his mate, Optimus immediately snapped to attention and turned to look at him. The smile that greeted the silver mech made his spark feel light as a single photon.

"My love, you have returned home early…" red arms wrapped around the silver mech's waist, pulling him in to lean against his mate's chest plating.

Megatron smiled, "I left Starscream and Cyclonus to transport it all. I wasn't exactly having the best of days….Fowler happened to notice and gave me the rest of the earth day off. Besides," he nuzzled the prime's chin, "I missed you this morning when you got up early for that meeting with General Bryce."

Optimus gave a small chuckles, caressing his bond-mate's face plate, "I would have woken you up, but you looked lovely in recharge, I did not wish to wake you from it…"

The two looked over as a gagging noise was made by everyone's favorite wrench-throwing medic.

"If you two plan to be mushy, I want you to save it for the berth room. Right now, I am becoming concerned with the fact that neither Shrapnel, Silversun nor Maximum called via comm. link yet…" Ratchet grumbled as he began to type at the computer's keys.

Megatron's smile disappeared as he went over to stand beside his adopted carrier, "Did you check over to see if there were any glitches in the communications?"

"Yes, so far nothing appears to be a problem at the moment. They're comm. lines are on screen, but neither one has responded," Ratchet tapped away, as he spoke and his optics focused on the screen.

Immediately, the ex-leader of the Decepticons went beside the medic and began typing at the console as well. He searched over the screen for any abnormalities just in case Ratchet had missed. Of course, the was highly doubtful since Ratchet almost never missed.

"I can see their energy signals, their comm. lines are on screen…" Megatron hummed with his optics narrowed in slight puzzlement, resting his chin on his fist. He jumped slightly when Optimus suddenly reached over his shoulder, chin resting on of the shoulder struts, muttering something to himself.

A small smile formed on his face as his bond-mate typed at the keyboard and looked at the screen with narrowed blue optics. Optimus grimaced a moment as he studied the screen with their son's frequency profile on it before he gave a sudden hum of interest. He reached forwards and pointed at a blinking red dot in the bottom left corner of the screen.

"Does that solve the problem, Ratchet?"

The medic looked where Prime was pointing. His jaw dropped slightly, before he shook his helm and growled at his stupidity for missing it. He immediately pressed a few important keys and the red dot disappeared.

What happened next, the three adults weren't expecting.

Maximum's voice filtered through the speakers, with an undertone of static.

_"Maximum to base, can you read me? We are under attack and in need of back up! Repeat, we are under attack and in need of-AGH!"_ The sound of a roar made the medic and two parents stiffen at the shout of pain from the young mech on the others side of the comm. line. After a moment of what sounded like tussling, metal clanging and laser fire, Maximum's voice was heard again, _"Please, if anyone is there, we are in need of back up! Repeat, we are in need of immediate back up!"_

Optimus spoke first, "Maximum, this is Optimus speaking, what is your current predicament?"

His son seemed to hesitate a moment, since there was silence the first twenty five seconds.

_"Shrapnel is holding off one of the more dangerous ones, Silversun is pinned under fire by two and I am busy holding o—!"_

Static stopped the young mech from finishing his sentence, his comm. line deactivate, though his energy signature still appeared on the screen. Megatron looked at Optimus and Ratchet, before turning back to the screen, both his and his mate's protective programming setting off red flags.

….

Maximum's comm. link was deactivated when he was punched in the helm and sent rolling through the sand, scrapping across it to form a slightly large pile. He got up, while he opponent ran at him with a yell. Maxi lifted his arm up in time to keep the mech from delivering another blow. He snap kicked him in the abdomen and sent Ultra Magnus flying backwards, snarling.

Shrapnel and Grimlock, who had gone into his bi pedal mode, had their hands locked in a sort of power struggle as they tried to see who could push whom farther back. So far, the two seemed to be at a deadlock. The growled in concentration while their muscle cabling became strained from the pressure.

Silversun was curled up behind one of the large dunes for over from the rapid fire of the two mechs, Slug and Snarl, although the two were not without injuries themselves since there was a good number of energon arrows on them. Their fallen comrade was protected by the two who had placed Silversun in his current predicament to begin with.

Maximum panted a moment, both servos transforming into blades. The young mech felt like he would boil over soon. His comm. was now broken after he had spent long a while trying to contact the base, two of his friends were under attack and he had hoped his message had gotten through to his father.

Ultra Magnus' own servos transformed into blades, slightly wide in width and a little longer than Maximum's own. They ran at each other, their swords clashing together and forming sparks form the slide of metal.

They glared at each other as they tried to see who could push who back in order to determine who was the strongest. Maxi growled before head butting Ultra Magnus.

The Insecticon femme hissed, a small creaking sound coming from the muscle cables in her arms.

Grimlock gave a small chuckle, "For femme, you are good. No one ever really hold out as long as you…."

"If you think you can win against me through flattery big mech, you are sorely mistaken…." She said back, pressing slightly harder to keep him at bay.

"Don't need to. You too good for flattery."

Shrapnel looked up at him in slight confusion at what he had just said, distracting her if only for a moment. One moment was enough for Grimlock to get the upper hand and shove Shrapnel to her knees before he grabbed her arms and threw her right into the hiding Silversun.

He gave a huff, before turning to watch Ultra Magnus' fight, secretly searching for an opening to intervene and turn the tables on the younger mech.

When their swords met again in a lock, Maximum snapped, "Why did you attack Shrapnel?!"

The dislodged, Ultra Magnus turning to deliver a blow to Maximum's helm, only to be blocked.

"She's an Insecticon, a race that had sworn itself to the Decepticon cause, therefore even if the war was over she could still be a rogue out to cause trouble, along with her hive. Why are you with her to begin with?" He aimed to kick the back of the young mech's ankle, missing it by a few inches.

Maximum became a little stiff at the total ignorance of this mechs words, "Because she's my best friend and she would never attack anyone unless they provoked her first, like birdbrain over there!"

"For all I know, you and your friend are Decepticon rogues on this planet, trying to lure us into a trap!" the older mech dodged a snap kick to his helm.

"I would do no such thing and to accuse me of such is the lowest blow you can deliver!" Maxi jumped to the side, swiping the larger blade away, before transforming one blade into a servo that curled into a fist and he punched the older mech in the face plates.

Ultra Magnus stumbled back, reaching up to wipe at some energon at his lip. He looked at the younger mech, calculating optics wide in surprise. He was young, but he fought like a war veteran.

"You fight well…" he panted out, trying to get his intakes to catch up.

The silver and blue mech just looked at him with bright indigo optics, not acknowledging the compliment verbally, but there was a slight shine of pride in those very optics. Maximum turned to the mechs who had his friends pinned. He broke into a run while changing his blades into blasters and aimed at the two from his moving position.

However, before he could even start firing, he heard a roar.

It was soon followed by two rows of metal crushing, sharp cutting fangs clamping on to his shoulder and then lifting him up into the air and shaking him. He shouted in pain, as he felt muscle cables, proto-form skin and his out armor tearing from the force of each violent shake.

Shrapnel and Silversun watched in horror as their friend was shaken around like one of Greystreak's chew toys by Grimlock in his alt. mode. Silversun made to move, but was stopped when a laser grazed past his helm. He could feel the heat of the blast nearly hit the delicate metal of his neck. Shrapnel pulled him back, the two halves that made the shell of her alt. mode raising up over them to protect them as best they could.

Grimlock threw Maximum across the sand, watching the energon splatter into the grains in an uneven line. He stomped towards the young mech, snarling.

Maxi grit his denta as he placed a servo to his should to try and stop the energon bleeding out. When he moved to get up, a giant foot landed on his chest and pinned him down beneath it, making him grunt and hiss. The metal talons on the twos tapped at his chest warningly.

Bright red optics glared into the bluish purple ones, "No one attacks the Dinobots. Not while I'm around…." He opened his jaws preparing to clamp them around the neck, go in for the kill….

"Grimlock no!" Ultra Magnus yelled, running towards the Leader of the Dinobots.

TSEEEEEEEW!

Grimlock roared as a blast of laser fire hit his neck. He snapped his helm in the direction of it, as his face plate met with a sharp fingered fist that sent him stumbling a couple feet away from the mech had had pinned.

Maximum turned his helm with wide optics and watched as the giant t-rex was being kicked, punched and pretty much getting the slag beaten out of him by….

"M-Mom?!" Maxi shouted, optics wide.

Megatron delivered a hard punch to his opponents snout, fangs grit and wings flared out high and the rage of a mother lioness, "DON'T! YOU! TOUCH! MY! SON!"

The young Prime's son watched in enraptured shock as his mother, who could barely reach his opponents shoulder fought like and beat the Dinobot like a Wrecker. Car engines were heard snapping Maxi out of his thoughts and causing him to look with a wince as pain shot from his shoulder. He couldn't help the relief he felt as he saw the familiar alt. modes of his father and Ratchet.

When Optimus transformed, he ran to his child with Ratchet following his lead.

The Prime knelt beside him, concern and contained anger showing in his cerulean optics, "Maximum, are you damaged?!"

"Ah….a little, but I'll be fine…" Maximum winced as he held his shoulder.

Ratchet opened the cover to his scanner, running it over the young mech, "That, young mech is NOT fine!" he transformed his servo into a welder, "Optimus, help him remain sitting up, while I patch this."

The young mech winced as strong servos held his under arms so Ratchet had a good angle to work at. Optimus sighed as he soothingly ran his fingers over his son's antennae to calm him down. He could hear his mate's fists punching into the reptilian Cybertronian who had dared to harm one of their children and the Prime would have joined him if he didn't have Maximum to worry about. He felt his son flinch, letting out a hiss of pain as the old medic began replacing his wires.

"Shh, easy there," Optimus cooed, paternal instincts taking over in an attempt to calm the younger bot.

Maximum grumbled something to himself before he relaxed against his father.

"NO WAY!"

Optimus snapped his helm up and shuttered his optics at the other three strange mechs who now were coming up to him. He tensed, getting ready to fight if he had to if these mechs attempted to attack his injured child and his medic.

One of the mechs, one with strange looking wings stopped before him with his hands raised in a surrendering signal, "Optimus Prime sir, we—I mean I—I mean—HOLY slag it really is you sir!"

Ratchet raised an optic ridge at flier, before looking at the Prime. Optimus remained stoic, but there was a small hum of bafflement from him.

The mech went to say more, but he was tackled by a blur of black and purple and sent rolling across the ground with the blur. Silversun followed with a yell, kicking one of the bulky mech's in the face while elbowing the other in the nasal ridge and sent them bother stumbling back with a yell. And after that everything was just one thing after another in a scrambled mess of everyone yelling.

"YOU DO NOT HURT MY FRIENDS FRAGGERS!"

"AGH! Why you little—!"

"RRRRRRRARGH!"

"You damned featherless pigeon, HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY PEOPLE!"

"Not my fault you're a scavenger!"

"Is that all you got you iguana?!"

"RRRR! Destroy Decepticon!"

"Maxi, would you hold still?!"

"I'm sorry doc, but it HURTS!"

"Optimus Prime sir…!"

All of them were yelling these things at the same time.

"ENOUGH!"

Everyone froze, Shrapnel with her fist in the air above Swoop's face, Silversun about to bite into Snarl's arm while Slug was about to punch his helm, Megatron holding Grimlock's tail with one of his pedes in his face, Ratchet and Maxi staring at him like he was a mad mech, and Ultra Magnus just standing there and staring at him with a slightly wary expression. All of them looked at the Prime who had shouted at the top of his vocalizer's limit. His shoulders were hunched, denta grit and optics shut tightly in an attempt to sort out his thoughts and questions before losing his temper.

Taking in a few deep and calming intakes, he looked at the mech, "Front and center."

Everyone looked at each other in slight confusion.

"NOW!"

The shout however seemed to have cleared things up slightly and everyone went to stand before the Prime, even Grimlock obeyed, despite his grumbling.

When he made sure Maximum was situated so Ratchet could work on him but he was laying down, Optimus stood and walked over the line of Cybertronians before him.

He took a moment to find his words, before sighing, "I don't know where to start," he rubbed at his optics, "I don't know how this fight started, why it started or what started it. But I want the absolute truth of what the frag was going on before my bond-mate and I came in," he looked to Magnus who straightened up immediately, "Ultra Magnus."

"Yes sir."

"What started the fight?"

"We had an Insecticon here sir."

"The one who tackled your subordinate?"

"Yes sir."

"Why did you attack her?"

"We believed she was a threat."

"Oh?" Megatron winced at the tone his mate used. He had only ever used it when he was dealing with Bumblebee or Maximum when they did something very stupid. It showed he was close to going over the edge and shouting, "And what indicated she was a threat?"

"I-I-I…"

"I asked you a question Magnus," the tone was tense and gritted out between denta.

Ultra Magnus took in a deep swallow, "We just assumed sir after she transformed to her alt. mode."

"Did she provoke you?"

"No sir."

"Did she fire any weapons at you?"

"No sir."

"Then why attack her when she was not attacking you? Why did one of your mechs attack one of my crew, then attack one of my young medics under Ratchet's tutelage" Silversun nodded in acknowledgement, "And one of my children?"

There was a squawk from the flier, while Grimlock seemed to get tenser. Shrapnel remained unexpressive.

"Child-children?" Magnus stuttered.

Optimus pointed at his injured son being tended to by Ratchet, "My son, Maximum, who one of your soldiers was attacking when my mate and I walked through that space bridge. If I didn't know it was you leading this team…!"

"Magnus doesn't lead the Dinobots. I do," Grimlock snarled, "We just needed his ship. Get to Earth," he snorted, looking at the injured mech he had bitten.

"S-son…you….Prime….a son…you…a father…..!" Magnus looked disoriented as he tried to make sense of the information given to him. Then he looked at Prime in worry, "Did you bond to Ratchet?"

There was a moment of sputtering before the medic snapped, "First off, I was happily bonded BEFORE I went into the war with a lovely triple-changer and I have a lovely daughter, second even if I DID bond with the Prime, who I have seen as a son since he was a mere sparkling, HE would be the carrier, not me!"

"And I wouldn't have lasted long with you as my mother," Maximum grumbled, before a wrench connected with his helm, making him shout.

Magnus hummed, "Now I know why he seemed so familiar. He takes after you in great detail sir," he looked a little sheepish as he looked at the Prime, "I believe congratulations are in order for you sir. I would also like to meet your bond-mate…."

"I'm right here."

Magnus' optics almost bulged out of their sockets when he saw Megatron step forwards and go up beside Optimus Prime. Sharp talon digits intertwined with the rough, dull digits of Optimus as the two stood there together.

The Dinobots tensed slightly from old habits that were created at the start of the war.

However there were definitely some differences such as his slightly thinner, shorter and sleeker frame and his rigged wings that poked out. He reached Optimus' chin and held a more cat like appearance. Also, his optics were of a different color. Instead of the fiery, insane crimson, they were a calm, collected cyan-violet.

The two mechs were completely lax, indicating the trust they shared without having to voice it.

Magnus stood completely frozen for a long moment as he stared between the two mechs. A sudden wheeze escaped his lips, sparks began to form around his helm as he tried to process the image of the two mechs together before a small guttural noise was hear.

He fell forwards on to his front before their feet.

The ex-Decepticons warlord looked at his mate the Prime with a concerned look.

"…well. That went better than expected."

...

I would like at least two review before the next chapter. Review please!


	12. Chapter 11

And drum roll please...NEXT CHAPTER!

Disclaimer: Don't own Transformers unfortunately.

Warnings: None that I can think of...

...

Chapter 11

...

It took much planning and skill to surprise Josh Darby. It was very rare that others would just sneak up and surprise him without him even hearing or thinking they are there. He just knew it when someone was trying to get at him.

And today he was a bit distracted by the fact that Kimberly had actually had a conversation with him. They had exchanged a few jokes, talked about music and upcoming tests today. Just the face he had spoken to her had made his heart pound in joy and made him feel like he was a happy puddle of melted liquids.

But today, the last thing he expected was to see the green muscle car parked at the front of the school waiting for him.

Bulkhead opened the door as Josh walked over with a raised eyebrow as he climbed in.

"Bulk, hey what's going on?" Josh sat in the passenger's seat at the front.

The green wrecker huffed, "Prime asked me to come pick ya up since your Ma is busy with work."

Josh looked at Bulkhead for a moment. Something was up. Normally Bulkhead would be back at base until his mother called him down. And Maximum always showed up to pick him up when school was over.

"….Did something happen to Maximum?" there was an edge of worry in his voice.

Bulkhead's motor rumbled as he drove off, "Ah, the kid went on a mission today, went a little rough when he was met with new arrivals. Apparently they thought Shrapnel was dangerous…"

The two snorted at the thought. If those mechs knew Shrapnel as well as they did, they would know that Shrapnel would never hurt a fly unless she was provoked or protecting her friends. Wait, did Bulkhead say new arrivals?

"There are new bots at the base?"

"Yep. And four of them I think your twin brothers will definitely want to meet. That is, if Shrapnel doesn't murder them first…."

…

Maximum laid down on one of the med. berths. His arm was resting in a sling that Ratchet had made and attached to his arm. He wasn't allowed to move his arm for the next three earth days under the doctor's orders.

Beside him was Swoop who was getting his wings looked over where Shrapnel had clawed at them while Silversun was attending to a few dents on Grimlock. The sour look on the young face of the medic in training did nothing to lighten Maxi's mood no matter how adorable it made the flier look.

After Magnus had fainted, Optimus had carried the unconscious mech and hade Maximum and the others taken back to base. Snarl and Slug sat by their leader, while Shrapnel was sitting on the floor at the foot of Maxi's med. berth, glaring at Swoop and Grimlock as if daring them to try and lay a servo on the silver and blue mech.

Megatron was looking over Ultra Magnus, running a few scans for any defects in the systems while Optimus stood before the new arrivals with his servos clasped behind his back.

The only sounds was Ratchet's grumbling and the sound of working tools. Maximum turned back to look at the ceiling.

"MAXI!"

He shouted and then squawked when he was suddenly tackled off the med. berth to the floor and was being hugged despite the obvious pain in his shoulder by a pair of smooth, yet large pair of arms.

"Oh my primus, when I heard what happened I came down as quickly as I could!"

"Geh…" Maxi stared at his sister Ultracia, as she remained there hugging him and babbling on about how relieved she was to see he was alright and that he should be more careful. He tentatively reached up and rubbed his younger sister's helm in an attempt to calm her, "Hey, I'm okay Traci, see? I'm okay, just in need of a few patch jobs…."

There was a snort, causing the young mech and the femme to look at Ratchet.

"Seven disconnected nerve wires, a torn muscle cable, gashes in the proto-form and a few blemishes in your energon lines. You need more than a patch job, young mech."

Ultracia released her brother and stood to the side as the old medic huffed as he reached over and fixed the sling keeping his entire right arm in place and motionless, "No transforming for the next two earth days, while I try to weld, reconnect the wiring and making sure the rotary cuffs are still intact for transforming."

Maximum sputtered a moment, "B—but—but whose going to drive Josh to school?"

"I'm sure Bulkhead or Aria will do just fine," his father cut in, placing a servo on his undamaged shoulder.

Maximum looked up at Optimus before sighing and placing the side of his helm in the palm of his servo. The young mech sighed as he pushed himself back to lie down on the med. berth. Shrapnel gave a small chirr before patting one of his pedes.

"Hey, it's only two days Elf-bot, it's not like you're going to into so life-threatening surgery," the femme Insecticon smiled.

Maxi grumbled, "It might cost me my sanity from sitting around doing practically zilch."

Ultracia smiled, placing a servo on his, "If you want, I could download a few stories for you to read…or some puzzles…." She offered with a small, sweet smile.

Despite his grouchiness at the new knowledge of not transforming for the next twenty-four hours, Maximum smiled at her, "Thanks Traci, I would like that very much….do you think you could download the story _Firestorm_ by David Klassfor me?"

"It would be my pleasure," she grinned, "If you want I could also add the two sequels _Whirlwind_ and _Timelock_….." she offered.

"I would love that," his antennae twitched slightly.

Both jumped when there was a long, loud wolf-whistle from one of the Dinobots on the med. berth. Ultracia raised an optic ridge at them, while Maxi glared.

"Daaaw, is this ya girlfriend kid?" Swoop giggled while smiling, not mocking, just curious.

Snarl grinned, "She's quite the cutie! I might have to steal her away if that's the case."

"Not before I do, Snarl!" Slug argued, with a small pout.

Noticing the blush of embarrassment on his sister's face, Maximum growled.

"She's my younger_ sister_, numb nodes…." He snapped.

The three mechs' grins disappeared as they stared at Maximum, then Ultracia, then back to the young mech. They looked at Prime and reeled back slightly from the dark snarling glare he shot their way.

Behind them, Megatron had snapped his stylus from the amount of pressure he had placed on it while his wings were raised and fanned out like a mother hawk prepared to jump at them at the slightest movement towards his daughter.

"Well…ahem, she certainly takes after her mother…." Swoop swallowed nervously.

Optimus looked about to say something, but was cut off when a certain green muscle car came screeching into the base sideways. Black streaks from the tough tires were scraped across the floor. As soon as Bulkhead had completely stopped, the passenger front seat of his alt. mode was slammed open.

"What the hell Maximum?!"

Maxi jumped at the outburst from his human charge as said human ran towards him, once Ultracia had stepped out of hid way, and climbed on to the med. berth with strong dexterity and grace. He immediately climbed onto Maximum's silver chassis and then came face to face with the young mech.

"I'm only gone for a couple of hours and you managed to get your arm broken?!"

"It's not my arm, it's my fragging shoulder!"

As the two began to bicker, Grimlock looked at Optimus with a raised optic ridge before pointing at Josh as the human waved his arms about while snapping something at his giant robotic friend.

"What's that?" he rumbled out.

"He is a native of this planet, an organic creature whose species are called humans. The one currently conversing with my son is a young man named Josh. He is very close friends with Maximum…" Optimus crossed his arms over his chest plating as he watched the two young mech. Yet, the prime could see that their constant bickering was just their way of showing one another they were all right should one of them have gotten injured.

Prime gave a small smile. He remembered how he and his mate would bicker while Optimus was being repaired before the war. Megatron liked to keep the Prime on his toes and was constantly snarling and snapping at the Prime but it showed that he cared and wanted to make sure Optimus was all right.

He still did it sometimes, but his jabs were gentler and he hardly ever did it anymore with Optimus, although he had a lot of snarkiness to give his patients from the mines whenever they came in with missing limbs or broken cabling.

That was one of the traits he had gained from having Ratchet as his adopted creator.

Ultracia sat down beside Shrapnel, rubbing at her optics. The two femmes looked at each other.

"….three cubes of high grade says this…" Shrapnel pointed at Maximum and Josh on the berth behind them, "….lasts for twenty minutes."

"Hour," Ultracia replied.

"Winner gets high-grade, loser has to clean up the training grounds for two weeks," Shrapnel held out her claw like servo to the younger femme.

Ultracia smiled, before taking the Insecticon's servo and shook it, "Deal."

The two giggled when they heard Maxi give a squawk as Josh kicked his chin, then heard Josh shout when he realized that flesh can't dent metal.

"How are you friends with an Insecticon anyway?"

Shrapnel gave a small growl, smile gone and mandibles twitching as her visor narrowed. Ultracia looked at Snarl in confusion.

"Why wouldn't I be? Shrapnel's been our friend since we were sparklings," she replied.

Snarl gave her a look, "But then why would your parents let you near one? I mean those things are dangerous. Even if the war is over, they still wouldn't think twice before killing a bot off…"

Suddenly, there was a dark calloused silver talon-like servo in the mech's face plate that made him jumped back a little in his spot.

"Do. Not. EVER insult a race you know so LITTLE about…." Megatron spat, "Insecticons are not mindless animals, they are sentient techno-organics who live in large clusters called hives ran by one leader, are extremely loyal to those they consider their allies and your comments are only based on biased beliefs fed to you from the old system…." The silver flier turned back to a set of tool with a hiss.

Swoop and Slug looked at each other, then back to Snarl who looked like a reprimanded sparkling.

Then Swoop leaned towards his team mate and muttered, "Primus, Snarl got told off by a Decepticreep…"

CLANG!

"OOOW!" the pterodactyl grabbed his helm in pain.

"The war is OVER you moron!" Ratchet snapped, before retrieving his wrench and grumbling about idiot upstarts.

Optimus huffed, before turning to Grimlock, "It would be wise if you made sure your team did not insult the residents of this base. The war has ended and the base is occupied by former cons and bots. We no long go by factions here," he narrowed his optics at the three rambunctious Dinobots, "and if I ever hear another insult towards Shrapnel or her race again, there will be reprimand."

Grimlock gave a curt nod, though he seemed not to honestly care. He did not control his team's actions, but now that there was peace here, then they needed to get along with those here and therefore he would let any punishment Prime found suitable to the verbal abuse be bestowed if his mechs couldn't stop running their mouths.

First though the t-rex had to wrap the information around his processor that there would be no more fighting.

...

Short, meh...

I would like at least two review before the next chapter. Review please!


	13. Chapter 12

And drum roll please...NEXT CHAPTER!

Disclaimer: Don't own Transformers unfortunately.

Warnings: None that I can think of...

...

Chapter 12

...

Silverbell, Kitten and Blockade came squealing in on their wheels before transforming and running towards the med. bay. Silverbell went the faster as she entered and she gasped when she saw her older brother's arm in a sling and his shoulder covered in patches. Josh was now sitting on one of Maxi's knees, doing homework like his guardian wasn't terribly injured.

"Oh sweet Primus Maxi, what happened?!" She ran over and began to fuss over the wound.

Blockade winced as he eyed the damage to his best friend's shoulder, "I was wondering why your Dad asked Aria and me to take Josh to school if we could for the next two days," he clicked when he saw the wound, "Ah, dude that must have hurt.."

Maximum deadpanned, "Like a glitch."

Kitten sighed and went over. She gave a low whistle as she assessed the damage, "How did you get this badly beaten, Max?"

"He went on his first mission and it turns out we got some new arrivals at the base," Josh replied before the silver and blue mech gave him a small glare at the interruption.

"WHAT?!"

Maxi flinched as the shriek from his other younger sister. She made him look at her right in the optics. She had wide, frantically worried optics as she looked at him. It made him a little uneasy when she got worried over something he did.

"You went on your first mission today?! Who hurt you like this? Why was there fighting?!"

"You mean you went on your first mission and didn't bother to comm. and tell me?!" Blockade snapped, cutting off the silver femme.

"Or even me for that matter!" Kitten snarled.

Maxi leaned his helm back as he felt a small pounding headache beginning to take form. First he almost screwed up his first ever mission that would have ended with him dead and probably in a morgue somewhere and now he was beginning to be lectured by his own sister after his father had given him a nice long one earlier. Primus, he couldn't catch a break today.

….

The ground bridge opened, hours later.

Maxi was in recharge, while Josh had gone to watch some TV now that some of his homework was done.

In came Wheeljack and his team from the mines the members being: Ricochet, Blaster, Tarantulas, Shockwave, Dreadwing, Firestar and Flare-Up. The ex-Wrecker stretched, while dirt and dust came off his frame.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I could use a good washing…" he said as a few socket popped from the stretch.

Blaster cracked his neck, before nodding in agreement, "I hear ya mech."

The miners were soon followed by the flight team of seekers, Raindancer and Starcatcher coming through first, chasing each other like two younglings playing in a schoolyard. Dirge and Obsidian followed, the brothers looking exhausted and slightly wearied. Starscream snapped and hissed at his twins to stop chasing each other while Skywarp and Thundercracker chatted.

Breakdown and Bulkhead followed with Cyclonus and Darkhunter behind the two, with Silverbell running up to meet with the younger seeker beside Cyc, her lover.

Immediately, the oldest seeker turned and headed straight for the med. bay where his mate was resting. He had not stopped worrying about Galvatron the whole time he, Darkhunter and Dirge had spent moving the supplies to the human base somewhere near the borders of what the humans called Texas. Once that was over, he had immediately called a bridge back to the base with the other seekers once they had returned to Fowler's own Military headquarters.

However when Cyclonus pulled the curtain back, he stiffened and froze in place.

There, lying on a med. berth beside his bond-mate was a blue and red armored mech in recharge beside the berth his mate was on. The old seeker continued to stare with wide optics as if he had been frozen in time by some unknown force of a higher power.

When his senses seemed to have returned to him, Cyclonus narrowed his optics with his wings raised very high.

"RATCHET!"

There was a sudden squawk from one of the med. berths behind the seeker, causing him to pivot around to find the source of the noise. He gaped when he saw four strange mechs, one of them wide awake—a flier—while the others stared at him with wide blue optics, and one just stared at him through a bright visor.

He pointed at them, unsure who to point at but he simply raised his wings higher, "Where did you come from?! Why are you here?! WHERE IS THAT BLASTED PIT SPAWN OF A MEDIC?!"

"Hello to you to Grandpa!" the all too familiar, young voice of his grandson hissed.

He snapped in the direction of the voice before the four mechs could answer him. When he saw the sling and the injuries to his grandchild's shoulder, the old seeker was there faster than the flash of a police head-light.

"Who harmed you?!" He snapped immediately, old creator programming acting up at the sight of one of his family being injured.

Maximum cleared his throat, "Ah, well see funny story about that…."

"Who in the name of Primus' left lugnut screeched for me?" Ratchet snapped as he entered the med. bay with a tray of needles full of medication, with his daughter Strika behind him with a small tray of medical tools. The femme blinked at the sight of Cyclonus suddenly glaring at her father.

"You! Where did HE—" Cyclonus pointed at the still unconscious Magnus, "—come from?!"

Ratchet sighed, "That you can ask him yourself, after he wakes up Cyc."

He walked past the seeker, ignoring the growling coming from him as he went over to Maximum. He picked up one of the needles.

As Maxi's wince, Ratchet scoffed, "Oh calm down, upstart, it's not like you've never gotten a shot before. Besides, this is so you don't feel anything while I get to work on your shoulder strut."

"Ratchet, I don't think I need the shot, I'll be fine without it! I'm a quick heal—OW!" Maxi stiffened when the needle was injected straight into the joint between his neck and his damaged shoulder.

Once the medication was in, Ratchet gave a gentle pat on his helm, "Good mech. At least you don't run like your father did…"

"That's because Mom holds me down," Maximum hissed, while rubbing the spot where he was injected.

"Don't be such a wet blanket…" Ratchet rolled his optics as he turned to face Cyclonus, "Oh and before you nag me about it, Galvatron left the med. bay a couple hours ago. I prescribed a different medication to help him sleep that is safe to take with the painkillers."

Cyclonus closed his open mouth, before nodding to Ratchet. With a small glare towards the unconscious Magnus, the seeker exited and headed back to his and his mate's quarters.

When he was gone, Ratchet turned to the Dinobots, holding up four needles, "So, who is next?"

The atmosphere seemed to go colder as the Dinobots stared in horror at the medic.

...

Short, meh...

I would like at least two review before the next chapter. Review please!


	14. Chapter 13

And drum roll please...NEXT CHAPTER!

Disclaimer: Don't own Transformers unfortunately.

Warnings: None that I can think of...

...

Chapter 13

...

_It was so dark…cold…_

_Why was it like that here? How had he gotten here in the first place?_

_He stood up. Somehow he stood up as he stared at the vast, black nothingness before him. Slowly he walked forwards, even though he could not see anything but his own servos reaching forwards as he walked._

_There was a sudden bright light that shone directly into his optics. He stared at it for the longest while before he walked further towards it with curiosity, and fear mixed together. He gulped as he stared at it. _

_And then he heard it. It started out as a soft thrumming sound that filled his audios with a strange tingling. His spark began to beat in tune with it as it went faster and faster. He swiped a glossa over his derma. _

_Then, he heard words…demanding, yet gentle, firm, but not harsh…It took him a moment to realize what exactly he was hearing in that moment before it became clear. When he listened, the light became brighter before he realized he was moving towards it._

_"Come…come now my child…come and head into the light…" it was so warm and gentle, pulling him in with its wonder and ease. _

_It was then he saw a figure in the brightness that left him squinting when he attempted to walk into it, but whenever he tried something was pulling him back and away from the light…_

_"Come…"_

_"I am coming!" he hissed in a hoarse and sore voice that sounded like it had seen the sufferings of all and begged to be relieved of them…he tried to moved faster and pulled on whatever force was stopping him to get into the light…_

_And then like that it was gone. He looked and looked over and over but there was nothing._

_There was nothing._

_Then something grabbed his shoulder, a dark, shadowed servo that turned him around to meet with a pair of bright purple optics and a leering fanged smile._

_"Mine now…" a dark voice hissed from those jagged edged denta._

_He screamed._

…

"AAAAGH!"

Maximum sat up, when he was awakened by his own screech. Immediately, he looked around at the dark med. bay around him. He took in soft, deep intakes to try and calm his frightened systems.

He heard one of the Dinobots, or possibly Magnus shifting on their med. berths as if they hadn't heard the young mech awaken from his nightmare.

"Just a dream…" he whispered to reassure himself as he leaned back on his med. berth and checked his chronometer to find it was way too early for him to be up, "Just….a fragging….stupid dream…."

"Max?"

He jumped slightly as the sound of the voice. He could barely see anything in the darkness of the med. bay, let alone make out anyone in there since there was little light. But there was no way he could ever not recognize the smooth blue outline of Silversun.

The flier mech walked over, his amber optics narrowed in concern as he walked over.

"Sil. What…" he grunted at the ache in his shoulder, "What are you doing up at this time?"

Silversun rolled and cracked his shoulders, "Meh, I always wake up to take a walk. I like it when the night air is still out and I can watch the stars disappear as the sun rises. But I heard your screech on my way to the top of the base and came to see if you were alright."

Maximum blushed, thankful it was dark enough that the object of his affections didn't see, "I had a weird dream, that's all…." He leaned back and off-lined his optics, "Nothing to worry about…."

A servo landed on his injured arm and caused the Prime's son to look up while shuttering his optics. A smile was on Silversun's lips as he gave a small squeeze to his friend's silver arm.

"You know, now that you're awake you could come take a walk with me. It would be nice of you to get some fresh air."

Oh how tempting that offer was. Maximum opened his mouth plating to voice his acceptance, but then closed before sighing. He wasn't allowed out of the med. bay until his shoulder had healed and that meant now going outside since he couldn't transformer.

"Ah….thanks Sil, but I'll have to pass on that. Otherwise Hatchet will throw more than just a wrench at my helm," he gave a good-natured smile, despite the darkness around them, "I'm gonna try to recharge again and hopefully no more freaky dreams…."

The servo on his harm loosened its grip, "All right. But at least let me give you a few sedatives to help you out. You look to be in a bit of pain from your injuries…"

"No needles…please…." The young mech hissed.

There was a light pede steps, the sound of objects moving and then he heard a soft sound of liquid before he heard the young flier snort, "You won't even see it Max, it doesn't even hurt that much…"

There was a sudden sharp sting to the joint where Ratchet had injected the last medication into him. He grit his denta and gave a soft groan of pain from the sting. Once the sedatives were in though, he began to immediately become drowsy. He gave a yawn before off-lining his optics.

Silversun watched the mech before him as the patient slid off into deep recharge. Slowly, once he was sure Maxi was deep in recharge and therefore wouldn't feel it, the young flier leaned over him with his lip plates hovering over the others.

"Sweet dreams Maximum…." he kissed the corner of his mouth before standing up and leaving the med. bay to go up to the top of the base.

...

Short, yes short, but it works for me.

I would like at least two review before the next chapter. Review please!


	15. Chapter 14

And we have here tonight the next chapter! WHOOOO!

Disclaimer: Don't own Transformers unfortunately.

Warnings: attempt at initiating interfacing.

...

Chapter 14

...

**_RIIIING!_**

There was a snorting sound of a snore stopped midway by its owner's awakening.

**_RIIIING!_**

A dark-skinned man, somewhere in his early sixties with very light grey hair sat up and shook his head to wake himself up. He stretched a moment.

**_RIIIING!_**

He gave a small groan of annoyance, not realizing his companion was awakened as well by his movements. He reached to the small nightstand, wearing blue and white vertically striped pajamas and picked up the ringing phone.

He yawned as he answered, "Agent Fowler speaking…."

_"Special Agent Fowler,"_ the voice on the other ended caused the aged Autobot Liaison to immediately stand at attention despite the slight crick in his back, _"General Bryce speaking."_

The agent groans, rubbing at his nose, "And it's the middle of the night, so what can I do for you sir?" He looked back when he heard another yawn from behind.

A woman about in her late fifties, her face only softly aged and her dark hair only having lightly streaks of grey in black, sat up, rubbing at her brown eyes, "Hmm, who's calling this early, Bill?"

"June, shhh…." He hushed her, "It's General Bryce…"

_"Our intel picked up on some reports have come in from a human mining ops in old Toronto about a strange, giant pod thing that a few workers found there. We have reason to believe it is Cybertronian."_

Fowler immediately stiffened, wide awake, "Does Prime know about this?"

_"Not yet. That is why I am informing you now, so that he gets the message that we need an investigation as soon as possible to see what is it we're dealing with. The mines have already been evacuated due to a cave in that made the structure unsteady for work at the moment."_

….

Megatron woke up when he felt the blankets he and his mate normally shared being pulled of his armored body by his slightly larger bonded mate. He on-lined his optics and turned over to give him a small glare to the back of the blue helm with their blanket snuggly around him.

He grabbed the blanket and pulled his half of it back over him, so there was a enough for Optimus and himself together. It had taken him a few hours to get to recharge that night due to the fact he was filled with worry for his son's condition and about the surgery he would help Ratchet with tomorrow. He had only just gotten comfortable before the blanket was being hogged. He off-lined his optics in an attempt to resume recharge and get comfortable again.

Then it happened again. The silver mech turned over with a small growl and grabbed the blanket again while he grumbled.

"Gimme that blanket, you fragger, I have work in a few hours," he growled softly and tugged on it to try and get some of the blanket back. He met some resistance as his mate had tucked some of it under his body as he wrapped it all around him.

Megatron gave a harsh tug that caused him to fall back on the berth and makes it shake a little. Optimus turned over and looked at him with slightly surprised blue optics.

"Well, hello to you too darling at two-thirty in the morning," he said gently, a small smile on his face plates.

"You fragger, give me back my half of the blanket!" the snippy ex-warlord ordered.

"Hmm," Optimus sat up, revealing his armor that was darkened by the lack of sunlight. He smirked, "Why not cuddle with me, and then we both get some blanket?"

Megatron growled, knowing that with his mate, there was NEVER just cuddling until after interfacing, "Prime, I am not in the mood for this, I need to be up to work in the med. bay in a few hours."

Prime huffed, before lying down and stretching himself out a little languidly across their shared berth. Megatron raised an optic ridge at the Prime's slight arch in his strong body. He couldn't stop the slight blush that reached his face plates as he stared at the display of obvious seduction.

Optimus raised an optic ridge, before grinning "See something you want, my love?"

His face plates heated up a bit more, "Just give me the blanket. I am not going to interface when I am expected to wake up again in four earth hours."

"Who said anything about interface? I just want to cuddle with you for a while…" Optimus said softly, with an innocent glow in his optics.

Megatron glared, with a raised optic ridge "Prime, you and I both know cuddling is not what is on your processor right now."

The Prime sighed, before sitting up again, "You know me so well…"

"We've been bonded for thirty something earth years, I think I should be able to tell what my bond-mate is thinking," Megatron retorted. Then he sighed, "Optimus, Ratchet will not be happy if I came in late because I woke up too early for a frag."

"You and I haven't interfaced for almost a year now."

The silver mech flinched at that new information, before looking at Prime with wide optics. A year? Had it really been almost a whole year since their last coupling? Then he narrowed his optics suspiciously.

"Are you scrapping me?" he hissed.

"Love, I wish I was, then we wouldn't be having this conversation," Optimus retorted, sneaking in to get a bit closer to his mate.

Megatron stared at him for a moment, "….Oppy, as much as I would love to have you frag me till my wings shake, it's been a stressful day with the new arrivals and I really can't lose any recharge. I have my job as a medic."

"Screw being a medic or what Ratchet thinks!" Prime snapped, his antennae laying back and his optics narrowed, "I have been pushed past my stress levels for the past earth year, doing construction, dealing with human politics, worrying over Maximum, Silverbell and Ultracia, the entire crew and especially about how you have been working yourself to near deactivation!"

The silver flier was a bit taken aback by the outburst since his mate was usually a more reserved and calm mech, even when he was at the edge of his patience. It appeared he really had been stressed out lately. And yes, the silver mech would admit, he had been absorbed in his work recently since the mines had started. But still Megatron didn't want to be late for work! He had to help Ratchet with Maximum's surgery to fix his damaged shoulder tomorrow and if he didn't get any recharge, he would be drowsy and the last thing Ratchet needed was a drowsy medic.

"Optimus, I…I just can't right now…." He said softly, "Maybe sometimes tomorrow when…?"

Apparently he missed the way Optimus' antennae pointed up angrily.

**_Clank!_**

He grunted when he suddenly found himself on his back with his mate over him, his wrists pinned by his helm. Megatron opened his mouth to protest, when his mate's lips met his and practically tried to devour his lip plating.

"Hmmph!" he yelped, as his mate's glossa reached in to play around with his own coaxing the soft, slick appendage to meet with his.

Megatron blushed hard when he felt his core temperature beginning to raise. Primus in heaven, WHY was his mate such a good kisser?! Every time he kissed him in his possessive, dominant , yet very needy way, he began to get hot and soon after he just couldn't find it in himself to refuse him. He gasped when he felt his mate's hips between his thighs, rubbing them together with increasing friction to form arousal.

More heat spread through his hips and abdomen as he took in a soft intake of air and felt his mate slowly slide his servos languidly down his arms, down his sides and it his slightly curved hips. He moaned softly when tingling sensations moved through his wiring from the sensors. He could feel his mate smirking slightly into the kiss, knowing he had won him over.

The silver seeker mech immediately pushed any thoughts of work from his processor, wrapping his arms around his mate's strong shoulders..

The kiss broke with a small smack, as the Prime seemed to have calmed his frustration down for a moment to smile admiringly at his bonded.

"By Primus, if you only knew how much I missed you these past few months…" he whispered softly.

Megatron stared in confusion, "But I've been right here with—"

"You have no idea how much I missed touching you…..holding you….like I am now…." Optimus gave a slight tremble and it was then Megatron realized how much tension resided in his bond-mate's shoulders. Every muscle cable felt tighten and bunched up like it was trying to hold in everything all at once.

Another gentle kiss was pressed to Megatron's lip, as his mate attempted to undo the clasp and get to what his spark desired in that moment.

**Bee-Beep! Bee-Beep! Bee-Beep! Bee-Beep!**

Megatron and Optimus both froze when their comm. links went off before almost simultaneously snarling in annoyance. Almost in perfect unison, the two mechs activated their comm. links.

"What?!" the both snapped.

There was some static from the other end, before an all too familiar voice was able to patch through.

_"Prime, Megatron, this is Agent Fowler,"_ Fowler sounded exhausted as Optimus was irritated at being interrupted.

"Agent Fowler, do you realize what hour of the night it is now?" Prime hissed as his antennae gave a small twitch of irritation..

Megatron snorted at the irony of Prime's statement since he was the one who interrupted his recharge and was trying to initiate interface.

Agent Fowler sighed, _"I know, but I just received a report that there may or may not be a Cybertronian object discovered at a human mine in Toronto. We need you two to come and investigate in order to give us a yes or no."_

Irritation became an immediate emotion of the past as Megatron and Prime looked at each other in solemn surprise at the news. A Cybertronian object? Already here on Earth before they had even arrived?

"When do you wish us there, Agent Fowler?" Megatron said coolly, in order to keep his shock from cracking his voice in any way.

_"Now would be a good time to come in! General Bryce is there, I'm flying over there now. The address of the mine is 330 Bay st. 1000, Toronto, ON M5H 2S8, Canada. Type that in to the ground bridge and I'm sure it will take you straight to the location."_

"Thank you Fowler. We shall see you soon," Optimus off-lined the comm. link.

The two mechs looked at each other, Megatron feeling a bit uneasy as he pulled out from under his bond-mate and stood in front of him. He had a small blush on his face plates from Optimus caressing down his sensitive sides and hips.

He cleared his throat, "Well, I guess we better get going, my lo—Mmph!"

Suddenly, Megatron found himself being pulled into a quick and hard kiss this time. He felt his face plates heat up, before he whined when the kiss broke.

"I'm not finished with you yet, darling. I'll see you here after you've finished work…" he pressed a quick kiss to his mate's helm, before he turned and walked out of the berth room.

The silver flier leaned back against one of the desks they kept in their berth room for extra work, the moment Optimus was out of the room. He fanned himself as if to cool his systems off before he went out while trying to strengthen his legs that had softened after that processor blowing kiss.

He rubbed the side of his temples, before a smile spread on his face plates while he reached up to touch his lips, "Prime, I swear, you're kisses will be the death of me…"

...

Oooh! Naughty, naughty Optimus! (waves finger at him) See you guys Saturday!

I would like at least two review before the next chapter. Review please!


	16. Chapter 15

And we have here tonight the next chapter! WHOOOO!

Disclaimer: Don't own Transformers unfortunately.

Warnings: some slight oocness.

...

Chapter 15

...

The sun was barely shown as a whole over the horizon when the two leader of the earth bound Cybertronians arrived through the ground bridge the coordinates Fowler had given them.

The rumbling motor of a truck and the screeching engines of a jet were heard by the human soldiers waiting for the pair as they came through and transformed before them and the human general Bryce.

Megatron landed beside his mate with feline grace with his wings flared high and his inidgo optics narrowed at the small flesh creatures below him.

Even after living on this planet and raising his three children on it, Megatron still did not care very much for fleshlings, the exceptions being Jack, Miko, Raf, June and Fowler, along with the ones who had befriended the younger Cybertronians.

Bryce was probably his least favorite one.

Optimus walked stood beside his mate, before nodding to the elder human before them.

"General Bryce," he rumbled softly, looking composed and calm, despite the bubbling irritation inside him towards the human.

Megatron sent a burst of amusement through their bond at the fact his mate was hiding his annoyance at not getting any interface this morning before the government called.

Bryce returned the node, "Optimus Prime, I take it you and your…" he eyed Megatron cautiously, "…partner know why you are here?"

"Yes. Agent Fowler informed us as soon as he received your message."

Megatron looked around a moment, before frowning, "Where is Agent Fowler, anyway?"

"He's still on his way," Bryce replied, "Until he gets here, you will have to follow my orders and until your liaison arrives, you are not allowed in the mines."

The silver flier's wing twitched in slight irritation at the man's tone, "How much longer until he gets here?"

There was a moment of silence. Bryce looked at the former con with a raised brow as if waiting to hear something else from the silver mech.

Even though he was there to witness the truce between Autobots and Decepticons take place officially after MECH had officially been eradicated, Megatron and Bryce held nothing but respectful abhorrence towards each other. Megatron did not trust the human for he could destroy their chances of living a normal existence if the Cybertronians didn't watch it. Bryce's paranoia made him very weary and always ready in case the cons decided to restart the war on Earth should the treaty be destroyed.

Megatron rolled his optics when Bryce continued to give him an expectant scowl, "When will Fowler be here, _sir_."

Bryce gave a sharp nod of approval, "In an hour or so, depends on where he's coming from. Since he had no ground bridge to travel by you may have to just stand here and wait."

_Sadist!_ Megatron snapped the insult towards Bryce mentally and through the bond between him and his mate.

What he said aloud was, "Thank you."

"Ahem," Bruce cleared his throat.

"Thank you, _sir_," Megatron's wings hitched up angrily.

Optimus sighed, as his antennae flickered. This was going to be a long wait for Fowler. That is if Megatron doesn't kill Bryce and start a war with the humans.

….

Strika entered the med. bay with a tray of medical tools, completely ignoring the stasis locked mechs around her. She hummed as she set them down beside Maxi's berth before checking the connection wires between him and the monitors.

The femme then turned to Ultra Magnus who was still in stasis.

With a small cracking of her knuckles, Strika went over to him and made sure his vital signs were still at work. She used her built-in scanner, installed by her father when she was fourteen stellar-cycles, and when she got a satisfied positive beep, she huffed before turning to the Dinobots.

She couldn't stop herself from flinching when she saw the unconscious Dinobots who had been injected with some pretty strong sedatives. She could tell by the way their servos were holding parts of their bodies, such at their necks or arms, even legs where Ratchet had injected the needles.

He must have used one of the larger ones.

As she went over, the femme jumped slightly when she felt something—or rather somebody—rubbing against her legs, causing her to look down.

"Well, good morning Greystreak," she gave the cyber-canine a grin as he looked up at her, panting with his glossa hanging out when she scratched one of his audios, "Come down to makes sure Maxi's okay?"

Greystreak gave a soft bark in reply before whining when he looked at Maxi. Strika gave him a sympathetic pat on the helm.

"I'd let you cuddle with him, but Maxi has to go through surgery later and needs as must rest as he can get beforehand. But you can stay here until my Dad arrives, okay?" she took a moment to rub her helm against Greystreak's, before she received a few doggie kisses in gratitude. She giggled at that before standing up.

Greystreak turned when the femme went to make sure the Dinobots were kay after getting their shots when he froze at the sight before him.

Lying on the med. berth before him was a blue and red mech that very much resembled another red and blue mech he liked to go and greet in the mornings. He wondered where the silver one was, but the canine shrugged it off. Instead he backed up a little for a better look. The mech had strange pointy things on the side of his helm. Like his older owner. He had red mixed with blue in his color scheme. Again, like his older owner. He had strangely shaped, bulky hips that he had a feeling would have slight sway if he saw the mech walking. Like his older owner.

Therefore, the mech on the med. berth MUST be his older owner!

Greystreak panted happily getting in a crouched position.

Magnus felt his systems rebooting slowly as he started to come on-line. He reached up and rubbed at his helm when he felt a slight ache run through his processor. Primus, if he didn't have proof in his memory banks of how he had crashed, he would have just thought it was a dream. But he knew better than to deny it as reality.

"AAAARRRRROOOOO!

CLANK!

"ACK!"

Magnus shouted and felt the air knocked out of his vents when a weight landed right on his abdomen then felt something slightly sharp scrap on his armor.

"What in the name of the Thirteen—?!"

_SLUUURP! _

Something wet, warm and soft went over his face plates that froze him in place when his optics came into contact with a pair of slightly larger pair of baby blue ones. He continues staring before the thing pressed to his face plates again.

"Greystreak! Bad dog! We DO NOT jump on patients!"

Magnus watched as the cybernetic canine whined and laid its audios back at the rebuke. It was…very adorable actually. He hadn't seen a cyber-canine since before the war. They were quite popular house pets for the higher-classed mechs and femmes. Some were used to run errands, other just for companionship. Some were programmed to speak so they could deliver verbal messages but many simply barked and made other noises.

Slowly he reached up and caressed its helm and the reaction was immediate.

Greystreak gave a sweet, goofy dog grin at the mech as his audios received a scratch.

"Well hello…" he said, as he reached both servos up to caress the robot dog's neck and audios. He laughed as the canine gave a small sneeze-like gesture before wagging its tail happily.

Magnus snickered before sitting up slowly in order to avoid worsening his processor ache. He attempted to ignore it as Greystreak began licking his face plates.

He laughed. The Commander loved these canines. He used to own one when he was younger, but it died sadly when the war broke out.

"Did you come to wake me up? Huh? Did you come to wake me up, you adorable wittle cutie…." He drifted off into meaningless prattle as he nuzzled and rubbed the sides of the canine's helm.

Greystreak panted at the way the mech talked to him. He wagged his tail at the happiness in the mech's vocalizer and enjoyed the petting and rubbing of his helm. He missed when his younger owners would spend days just petting him, napping against his belly and playing with him. Nowadays though it happened less and less. Yes his younger owners did take some time to spend time with him and take him places, but the cyber-canine missed those days.

This was a welcome change.

Magnus turned Greystreak over on to his back and hugged him, before rubbing his belly.

"Daaw, I'mma rub your belly, yes I am!" he smiled as he did indeed rub the canine's abdomen.

He felt Greystreak's tail wagging happily at the treatment.

"Heheh! Aaw, you wike the belly rub? Huh? Oh yes your do, you do!" Magnus laughed, feeling warm spread from his spark at being near one of these canines, bringing back his sparkling and youngling-hood memories.

Strika stood there and stared at him with a raised optic ridge with a smile began to form on her lip plates. Her father told her that when this patient, who was now playing with Greystreak, woke up that she should wait for him to order her for a report and reminded her to call him sir and to make sure he was in and comfortable.

But right now all she saw was a mech who was happily playing and being silly with the cyber-canine and giving him attention.

She turned back to the Dinobots, leaving the two be. She had been so distracted by watching Magnus play with Greystreak and now making sure the other patients were fine, she didn't notice Maximum was awake. And he was now staring at the sight Strika had turned away from.

Magnus patted gently as Greystreak's stomach, before giving it another affectionate rub.

"Sooooooo cuuuuuute….!"

"WHAT are you doing to my dog?!"

...

I am so sorry for the wait guys, I was sick for two days with a headache and was on a trip thw whole day testerday and only got started on the next chapter today. Again, sorry it took so long!

Bryce is a jerk.

Also, guys, check out this fic "Ask the Planewalkers", a friend of mine wrote it and I think you guys would like it. Please check it out.

I would like at least two review before the next chapter. Review please!


	17. Chapter 16

Next Chapter! (Hallelujah chorus goes)

Disclaimer: Don't own Transformers unfortunately.

Warnings: some slight oocness.

...

Chapter 16

...

Strika jumped when she heard something crash to the floor, causing the concrete to shake slightly. Greystreak barked loudly, scrambling off Magnus and running over to Maximum who had fallen off his med. berth in an attempt to get up and charge at Magnus.

Maxi hissed some air through his lip plating, before grabbing his shoulder. He glared at Magnus with his antennae laid back like an injured, angered jungle cat of Earth.

The cyber-canine whined as he attempted to comfort his younger owner giving affectionate nuzzle and nudging him once or twice to make sure he could still move.

"What the frag were you doing to Greystreak?!" he snarled through gritted denta.

Magnus stared at the son of Optimus Prime, "….I simply was rubbing his abdomen. Cyber-canines tend to like it when their owners rub their abdomens."

"Are you his _owner?_"

"I…no…no I am not, but…" Magnus was caught off guard when Maximum's scowl deepened.

With a huff, Ratchet's only child and protégé straightened herself up, took in a deep intake to calm her systems and then went over to help her friend up with the utmost care in case he had caused any further damage to his shoulder and to keep the two mechs from causing any more further hostility between them. She knew from the moment the new bots had come in that there was trouble between them and Maximum as well as Shrapnel and Silversun.

"Maxi, you know you're not allowed out of bed rest until the surgery is over," she said softly, as she sat him down at the edge, before taking his legs to get him completely on to his berth.

"But he…!" the young mech started to protest.

"As long as my father, Ratchet is your doctor, whatever he orders is nearly law. I follow his orders and he made it very clear that you were to remain in berth rest until your shoulder is fixed and you can walk among us again. Besides, Greystreak was just looking for some attention and Magnus was awake. He was doing nothing bad and nothing wrong. If you start any fights in this med. bay, remember that even though my Dad's not here, doesn't mean my aim with the wrench isn't as good as his."

The shut him up, making Maximum look to the side and silently fume.

When she was sure the peace had been settled for the time being, she returned to the Dinobots to see if they had come out of their stasis yet.

On one of the med. berths she went over to, the Dinobot, Slug groaned as he rebooted, feeling an ache in his left arm where he had received an injection from the evil medic known as Ratchet. He had tried to run but thanks to his traitorous teammates, he had had to suffer that same fate as they had. They knew how much he hated getting shots.

He grunted and his optics squinted when a bright light was shined into his optics.

"Hmm….optics dilation appears normal…."

Slug took a moment to let his optics adjust to the blurred imagery of different hues before his vision. He gave a guttural grunt when there was a small ache from where he had received his shot when something poked it.

"No infections to the place of injection, that's good…"

Whose voice was that? His vision began to become clearer and clearer as he became more and more aware of what was going on around him until he finally got a clear image.

He shuttered his optics and immediately tried to make sure all his systems were working.

Because the sight of the face looking over him couldn't have been a real being.

Soft, silver smooth metal skin over the gentle oval-shaped face plates with light magenta lip plating and the brightest, oval-shaped phoenix orange he had ever seen his existence. The femme smiled at him, her white denta stunning him into speechlessness.

"Good morning sir, I'm glad to see you are functioning all right," she pulled back slightly to give him room to get up.

Slug sat up immediately to get a good look at her. By the way his spark suddenly stopped, he was not disappointed. She was bulky, there was a no mistake about that, but the bulk increased her curvy body. She had thick hourglass figure that was accented in dark colors of blue and black. There was some elegance and calmness about her, yet there also seemed to be a sort of crackling energy behind those optics of hers.

"I am Strika, the assistant medic under the tutelage of Ratchet. I am here to make sure you and your comrades hadn't received any systematic damage from your earlier shots."

By the well, her voice was a deep, silky and gentle, giving the Dinobot a sense of calm and the need to listen to what she said. It made him feel warm and comfortable all of a sudden despite the ache in his arm.

"I-I am Slug, member of the Dinobots and it is very lovely to meet you Miss Strika…" he reached out and shook her servo in his.

He felt his face plates heat up at how slightly smaller and smoother her servo was than his. The metal felt like that of a newborn sparkling's, never facing the calloused destruction of war that had hardened his own.

She smiled at him again, and this time he could feel his spark melting a little.

….

Josh heaved a deep sigh as he leaned back in the car seat of Blockade's dodge mustang vehicular mode with Leo sitting in the back doing a few quick texts.

Since Maximum was currently out of commission at the moment, he had been assigned to riding with Leo and Blockade to school. Though Leo and Josh went to the same school together, they had no classes together this year. The only time they could get together to talk was in the hallway between classes and after school and this was a bummer because Josh enjoyed hanging out with Leo. He was pretty much his second best friend, one who was human.

The two boys and their respective robotic guardians and best friends got together, they were a force to be reckoned with.

Josh sighed as he leaned against the car door window and watched different car drive by them.

It had been a day and Josh was already missing the familiar leather comfort of sitting in Maximum's familiar alt. mode.

The black, small seats of Blockade's mode just weren't the same.

A warm hand of flesh landed on Josh's shoulder, making him look back at Leo who gave his friend a reassuring smile.

"Hey, c'mon Josh. Maxi's gonna be fine, you know how resilient he is," the young man gave the shoulder in his grip a small squeeze.

"After dealing with your humor for so long, he has to be!" Blockade retorted as he drove faster.

Josh gave a small smirk as they came to a stop light. As he turned to Leo, he wasn't paying attention to what was outside the window.

"Thanks guys," he meant it. He knew Maxi was a tough mech, but it still felt nice to know he wasn't alone and that he had friends who would help him cope with his worry and reassure him.

When Josh turned back to the window….

SPLAT!

He jerked back slightly when crimson splatter decorated the window before him, with muffled laughter coming from outside. But there was no mistaking the owners as Mitch and his group of football jocks.

After all Josh heard those laughs every day at school mainly directed at him.

He felt his seat shaking slightly beneath him, while Leo just stared in wide mouthed shock. A loud roar of th engine sounded loudly. The young mech had just gotten his finish waxed to a glossy shine this morning.

"Those humans are ROADKILL!" Blockade snapped.

"Blockade, remember what Optimus said! No hurting humans," Leo reminded the younger mech.

Josh winced as the splat of red paint dribbled down the glass, but he nodded in agreement with Leo, "He's right Blocky, if you harm a human you guys could get kicked off our planet."

"Hmm…"

Josh and Leo looked at each other and then at the radio in slight worry. Then, they heard a small chuckle from their black and silver friend.

"Oh, I'm not gonna lay a servo on them," the gearstick yanked itself back as the stop light changed green, "I'm going to make those boys EAT MY EXHAUST!"

VRRRRRRRROOOOOOOM!

"AAGH!" Josh fell back against the seat with a shout.

Leo grunted as he was sent flying back into his seat as well at the sudden movement of the young Cybertronian leaving the football team and their car behind like the Roadrunner from Looney Tunes.

"Blockade! Slow down, SLOW DOWN MAN!" Leo shouted, as they passed right through the next red light, before making a sharp turn over the crosswalk.

Blockade then cut off a city bus, almost ran over two dogs they missed by millimeters, zoomed in front of an oncoming ambulance, almost flattened two old women, and nearly crashed into every car at traffic lights and stop signs alike.

Josh saw the school, before he moved his foot and jammed it into the brakes.

SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Leo yelled as he was sent flying forwards. The two young men sat there a moment, their hearts pounding hard in their chests and panting as they tried to calm themselves, before they glared at Blockade's radio.

"What?!" the young mech snapped.

Josh glared about to retort when the sound of sirens were heard. Josh yelled, punching the dashboard angrily before he buried his head in his knees right as the bell to begin classes rang from the school building. He mentally wished two days would speed up now and he would be back riding with Maxi.

A police car drove up beside them and the two young men slumped.

How were they going to explain this to their fathers?

…

Megatron looked up, when a familiar, airy screech reached his audios that caused his wings to lower down in relief when he saw Fowler's plane landing before them.

The silence had been killing the silver mech, while his mate and General Bryce spoke of politics, something Megatron knew if he got himself involved in them, there were going to be some very bad heated debates between him and the waste of flesh known as the General.

The cockpit opened as the two mechs walked forwards, their servos intertwined.

Fowler stood up in the cockpit, "Well, aren't you a sight for these old eyes," he grinned at Optimus and Megatron broadly, sincere and warm as he looked at the pair.

The silver seeker smirked, as he grew closer, "I take it June was packing a lunch for you before you left?"

"Well…" Fowler grinned, before he turned and looked to be slightly bending to help someone.

A pair of slim, smooth arms suddenly appeared on Fowler's shoulders, as a woman with black hair that had streaks of grey and white in it, with only the slightest notice of age on her face appeared. Time had been kind to this woman.

Megatron knelt down, his smile widening as he released his bond-mate's hand to get closer to the two humans he had grown close to over time and considered his friends. He reached out a servo towards the woman, his servo held out next to the plane.

"June, I didn't expect to see you here," he smiled.

June gave a soft laugh as her husband helped her on to the open palm, "Well, since it was the mines, I thought they could use someone with medical experience, though I doubt you and Optimus would allow them to come to any harm."

Megatron raised her up to optics level, took one of her delicate hand on the tips of his digit and pulled it to place a small peck to the back of her hand in greeting, "As always Mrs. Fowler, your presence is very much welcomed and appreciated."

"Well, with work and my grandchildren to watch, I have a pretty busy schedule," she replied, as she shifted around on his servo to get a bit more comfortable.

"It's been a while since we last got together. You and I really need to have some time outside the military though, especially without mates," Megatron chuckled.

"That is if we can even get them out of work for once," June mumbled to him.

The two mother grinned and snickered together as they chatted about their daily lives so far.

Fowler and Optimus watched them, a sense of pride, and love for their respective partners as they started to chat.

Someone cleared their throat from beside Fowler's plane, He looked down and immediately became serious when he came face to face with his boss, General Bryce.

"General, Agent William Fowler reporting for duty," he saluted him.

"At ease," Bryce ordered, while huffing in approval, "I take it Mrs. Fowler will be on medical standby?"

"Yes. My wife is a trained nurse and paramedic. She'll know what to do should there be an incident in the mine investigation," Fowler explained.

"Hmm…and Optimus Prime, can your…_partner _be trusted with this investigation?" Bryce's voice sounded slightly strained when he saw "partner".

The Prime frowned at Bryce's wording, and his tone "I am not sure I grasp the meaning of your question general."

"Will Megatron be able to do the investigation considering he is a flier and it has come to my attention he had medical training?"

"My mate may be a medic General Bryce, but he was also a warrior and a worker. Besides, if there should be any mining work required to take out whatever it is you have found, we will order in a mining operation to remove the object you have found," though Optimus kept his tone neutral there was a slight, angry undertone, "And I trust my bond-mate with my life, as Fowler trusts his and as you would trust your own."

If Bryce implied his mate was untrustworthy again, Prime might not hold his temper in should it happen a second time.

...

See ya Saturday. A few cliffies...heheh...

I would like at least two review before the next chapter. Review please!


	18. Chapter 17

Hello everyone! Here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: Don't own Transformers unfortunately.

Warnings: none.

...

Chapter 17

...

"Of all the irresponsible, unrefined youths in this school, you two were the last students I would ever expect to be speeding through Jasper!"

Josh sunk slightly in his chair, as the Principal, Mr. Inerta, glared at them angrily, pearly teeth grit together with the remains of what part of his temper he was now holding back as best he could.

Leo tapped his fingers together, not looking at the middle aged man before them glaring into their souls. The two young men were in deep trouble for that little speeding trip Blockade had pulled and since he hadn't bothered to put his holo-form up, the assumed the two young men were responsible.

Mr. Inerta sat at his desk, the tip of his fingers touching, before his bright blue eyes glowered angrily at the two young men, "Your parents will be waiting for you at the downtown police station, and when you two come back from your week long suspension, you will be facing a month's worth of detention—!"

"But the dance is this Friday!" Josh blurted out, sitting up straight in his seat.

"Hence why your punishments restrict you from enjoying any of the extra-curricular activities of this school until said punishments have been carried out. The police with take you now, while I call your parents to pick you up at the police station."

Leo bonked his head on his knees with a soft groan, "My Dad is going to kill me…"

Joshua Darby had a feeling his father would not be so merciful when he hears about this. Although, he's rather face his father's disappointment and lecture than his mother's wrathful screeching. He only hoped Blockade got an audio full from his parents as well.

….

Maximum laid beneath the brightness of the operating table's lights. Wires attached to his helm in order to keep track of his vitals while Ratchet, and his two students, Strika and Silversun, stood over him with a freshly emptied needle that had been injected into his neck and tools to be used on him.

The young mech's optics were becoming drowsy, as stasis began to take him over and he laid there beneath the trio of healers while silently counting backwards to help with the transition into a dreamless recharge.

"Don't worry Maxi…" he barely heard Silversun's voice, when he began to black out, but he could feel the gentleness and warmth in it, "…you'll be awake and transforming before you know it…"

After that, it was only silence.

Silversun tilted his helm at his friend, before turning to Ratchet for instructions.

"We'll start with the detached wiring, that deepest part of the wound. Strika, if you would kindly make the incision…"

The femme nodded, before taking a laser scalpel. For a moment though she stared at the place where the damage was that her father had circled. She took a deep intake, and with steadied hands of a confident medic, she made a clean, straight incision in the area where the damaged wiring was located.

"Silversun? The welder," a large, grey hand motioned for it.

The young mech looked to the trail of tools. He ran a finger down the line up of the for a moment, before picking up the required one.

"Here sir."

"Thank you." Ratchet activated the small device and set to work with his two students watching intently.

Silversun cast a few quick, worried glances at Maxi's recharging form.

…..

_SCREEEE!_

Megatron flinched, his right optic flickering for a moment when his wings scraped against the rock walls around him. He hissed, slowly moving down as best he could through the large tunnel, with a team of humans below, led by Fowler and Bryce waiting for them, while a sense of claustrophobia began to run through him.

There was reasons seekers and fliers didn't go down into the mines. His wings were the MAIN one since he could not fold them back as far as some seekers and they had ridges along them that made that screeching noise along the rock wall.

Below him, his bond-mate was making his way down the deep tunnel with ease. Of course, he had more room than Megs did since he was a grounder and grounders were quite used to the ground and tight spaces. Megatron let out a small growl as his wings gave a tiny flicker.

He really hated this right now. He could only move up or down and it was hard to get into a better position to climb down.

"We're almost there, Megatron, just a few more miles down!"

The silver mech growled in reply as he wiggled his way down, his wings giving a soft set of squeaking scratches as he moved. He heard a chuckle from his mate below that made him just want to lose his grip and fall on his mate to give some payback for laughing at his predicament.

"What are you laughing, fragger?!"

"Hmmm, I was just thinking of the great view I have from down here…."

Megatron pursed his lip plating, while glaring at the wall. He was uncomfortable, tired, and irritated, and all his mate does is tell him he enjoys the sight of his aft.

"If you don't start moving Optimus, I will just let myself drop on top of you and crush you when we hit the bottom!" he snapped.

"Megatron, you're aft wouldn't be big enough to make a dent," his mate retorted.

Megatron pushed back, to look down into those mischievously glowing blue optic, "…I don't know whether to be insulted or flattered."

"Hmm, it was meant as a compliment," was the purring reply.

"….You are very lucky I love you."

"I know. I love you too Megatron."

Despite the irritation he's been dealing with all morning, Megatron's spark fluttered when his mate told him he loved him.

"Hey you two lovebirds, we're waiting down here!"

And the magic broke due to Fowler's impatient shout from deep below at the end of the tunnel, where he and the other humans were waiting for them.

The silver mech continued climbing down the tunnel until he and Optimus reached the bottom. With a little help getting down from his mate, the two Cybertronian's landed on their pedes. Bryce and Fowler looked at the two.

"Well, it's about time," Bryce huffed.

Megatron sighed, "Just a little difficulty with the wings against the tunnel walls, sir."

"Hmm. You know, you could have just waited with Miss Darby, Megatron," Bryce replied.

Indigo optics narrowed, while Optimus cleared his throat, "My mate and I are a team General Bryce. Megaton and I work together and we do it quite well."

Fowler grinned, 'There's not better duo than these two, sir. I've seen it myself."

Indeed, the human had seen the connection the pair had with each other. When Prime thought one things, his mate seemed to be able to pick up on it. The understood their cues, their quirks and they lead their people well and kept them hidden.

General Bryce eyed the Ex-con, before huffing towards Optimus, "Let us show you to the strange object we have discovered."

Megatron let out a small growling insult under his breath in Cybertronian to his mate. Immediately, digits intertwined with the sharpened ones, and a thumb gently rubbed over the silver mech's knuckles, before the two leaders followed the small organics into the tunnels of the mines.

..

Short, bah! I'm sorry this took so long, I got back from Hershey Park late night and was too tired to type.

I would like at least two reviews before the next chapter.


	19. Chapter 18

Hello everyone! Here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: Don't own Transformers unfortunately.

Warnings: none.

...

Chapter 18

...

_His optics flickered on-line to the base in darkness. There was no clear light, only what his optics could make out all alone…_

_Movement, followed by noisy, indecipherable whispers bunched in pandemonium of noise. He felt pain running up his back, as he looked to try and make out a clear image in the blackness. _

_And then small orbs, almond-shaped, circular, oval, in all hues of different shades surrounded him, barely making them out in these blurred rainbow colors all around the mech. He felt his spark was about to stop, as the whispers became louder and louder, more chaotic…_

_Then, a light. The brightest he had ever seen, near blinding him. It forced the strange optics of the unknown ones back from him. And then, he saw a figure._

_He was taller, slightly bulkier than him yet there was nothing un-proportionate about his frame. In fact, the glowing light all around him made him look regal, even though he could not see his face plates not make out the exact shape of his form._

_A hand, slightly larger than his own reached towards him, offering. _

_He reached out, hesitantly to take it…._

_Only for a hand as black as a starless sky to slap over his wrist in a death grip, crushing it, before yanking him back to press against an unknown mech. _

_And then pain. Nothing but pain, and a yelling in his audio as he silently screamed and writhed in this mech's grip. _

_"Maxi! MAXIMUM WAKE UP! _

….

Maximum gasped, snapping out of the dream. Everything was a blur of light and color when his optics on-lined. He heard a clear voice from above him before he felt a gentle servo caress his face plates, before giving a light smack to them.

"He's coming to Ratchet."

His vision began to clear as the blurred image began to take shape into familiar faces.

Intakes still slightly ventilating, Maximum looked at Ratchet, Strika and Silversun above him. They looked at him in concern while he tried to calm his spark beat from the strange dream he had just encountered.

"Ah good, you're awake. Your shoulder's reparations were a success, young one, but you still need to recover from the surgery before attempting to—"

"Where's Mom?" his vocoder sounded dry and soft when he spoke.

Silversun looked at the mech in concern, before he turned and picked up a small cube of energon, "Here, it will sooth your vocoder."

Maximum reached up shakily to take the energon, before he slowly drank it. There was a dryness in his throat that caused a soreness to form when he swallowed it. He groaned, coughing slightly, before looking at Ratchet with exhausted optics.

The young mech ran his glossa over his lips, before repeating his earlier question, "Where's Mom?"

"Your mother is currently performing an investigation of one of the humans mines, with your father and a team of military human officials," Ratchet explained, as he placed his tools on a tray and put them away in specific labeled drawers.

Strika smiled, "Silverbell came down with a note they left for us before we began the surgery."

Maximum stared for a moment before he took in a deep, sighing breath.

The femme smiled at him, her optics bright.

Someone cleared their throat from behind them. Still a bit groggy, Maximum sat up slowly and turned his helm to look at the source of that small noise. His antennae stood straight when he saw the last mech he wanted to see, ever.

Ultra Magnus was sitting on one of the med. berths, his pedes and legs dangling off the edge and moving back and forth as he kept himself relaxed.

"Yes Ultra Magnus, sir?" Ratchet replied in a gentle, yet firm tone.

Magnus straightened up a little, "Did Prime leave any further orders in his message?"

"No Magnus, sir," Ratchet replied, shaking his helm.

"All right then…" Magnus stood up and walked over, ignoring the way Maximum tensed when he got close. Ultra Magnus smile despite Maximum's obvious ire towards him, "….I hope you are better soon, young one. I hope when you are able, we can train together."

Maximum's optics widened and stared at Magnus, one optic ridge raising slightly. Was this mech serious? After nearly killing Shrapnel and fighting with him, he thought that he could make amends by offering to train with him? Judging by the way Silversun's body stiffened, he wasn't too keen on having the ex-leader of the wreckers here either.

He opened his mouth to snap at him, but when he did nothing came out. Because when those blue optics met with his indigo ones, Maximum felt his spark stopping for just a second when he noticed how nice and cool the shade of blue was in Magnus' optics…like a pool of blue water….

Mentally slapping himself and attempting to hide the small blush on his face, the young Prime-to-be turned his helm away as he waited for Magnus to walk away.

_Bad Maxi! BAD! How can you think such a thing when the mech you want and love is standing RIGHT HERE in front of you?!_ he mentally reprimanded himself.

Silversun watched Magnus go, his wires buzzing slightly as he narrowed his optics. Why would the older mech wish to train with Maximum? He already did enough training with his father the Prime, and he was good at fighting yes, but why train with the mech who nearly killed you in battle?

Maximum leaned back in his seat, rolling his shoulders. He winced at little, looking at his newly repair shoulder. It may look like nothing had happened, but it still sent an ache running through him when he moved.

"So, can I walk around Doc?" he asked.

"Hmm, yes, but don't do anything strenuous for the next 24 hours. No transforming before then," Ratchet replied, running a quick scan over Maximum's body before he helped him stand up, "Should be good to go by tomorrow morning. Josh will be pleased I am sure—"

Angry, loud buzzing cut off the old medic, _"When I get my servos on that punk, I am going to chew his audios out!"_

Bumblebee stomped in, his door wings laid back as he stomped towards the entrance way.

Maximum and Ratchet looked at each other then back at the yellow and black mech.

"Uh, Bee, is everything okay?" Silversun asked.

The older mech snapped around to glare, _"Blockade landed Josh and Leo at the police station and he's been towed!"_

"WHAT?!" Maximum shouted, antennae shooting up straight.

…..

"Are you sure you found something Cybertronian down here? It seems like just a regular old mine for human resources to me, Fowler."

"Megs, that's why we called you and Prime down. You two would tell us whether or not this thing is one of yours. If it's Cybertronian, then you and Prime can tell us what to do with it. If it's not, then we'll bring it in for study and you two will have nothing to worry about."

Megatron twitched his wings a little worriedly, "If you say so Fowler."

A hand gently ran over the silver flier's wing and an attempt to sooth his nerves, "Megatron, I am sure it is probably nothing but an old relic or possibly something of the Insecticons. Or as Fowler said, nothing for us to worry about."

Megatron looked at Optimus, before giving a small smile at him. Maybe he was worrying over nothing. Once they identified the strange object, he could just go home, wash all the coal dust off him and then return to work at the med. bay, while making sure Maxi had gone through the surgery all right. He really hoped the shoulder surgery had gone well.

The soldiers turned into a dark corner and then froze with gasps and a few yelps of shock coming from the group of young men.

General Bryce turned to the two mechs, "We're here you two. Come and tell us if this thing is Cybertronian."

Megs huffed, as he followed Optimus to where the humans had stopped, "I certainly hope it was worth our time, General s—" he choked back on his words and sputtered for a moment when he saw what the humans had called them down for.

It was a large, giant Cybertronian stasis pod. A CYBERTRONIAN stasis pod!

He hardly heard the human's words as he took slow steps towards it.

"Well, Prime?" Bryce asked, arms crossed over his chest as he waited for an answer.

Optimus looked down at the human, "….it appears to be a stasis pod. I can identify and confirm it as Cybertronian, but I do not know if it is Autobot or…." He trailed off when he saw his mate waling up to the pod.

He watched as Megatron reached up slowly to the pod and then wipe away any coal dust from its surface. The black particles were swept away by the sharp digits of the flier's servo, and revealed a dark, silver surface with a bright orange symbol on the front in the shape of some creature's helm. Megatron's intakes stopped as his wings shook while staring at the small engraving on the pod.

The humans and his mate behind him stared at him as he trembled slightly before the stasis pod.

He hoped he would never see this thing again after he had ordered it to be launched into deep space from Cybertron….

…..

_SCREEEEEE!_

_Mechs ran and pushed past him as flames lit up the entire room. Every Decepticon and Autobots alike ran as fast as they could past the Decepticons Leader, as he stared at the beast chasing them._

_"Retreat! It's coming after us!"_

_"RUN!"_

_"EVERY MECH FOR HIMSELF!"_

_Megatron grunted as he was pushed and shoved by the large crowds. He ended up being knocked down to the ground, getting stepped on a few times be pedes of frantic fear. When the mass lessened, he sat up._

_His optics met with acidic yellow ones that bore straight into his soul, before massive jaw opened to reveal bursting flames about to fire._

_"Megatron…Megatron….!" _

….

"Megatron?"

His mate's voice brought him out of his moment of a past memory. He looked back at the pod, before straightening up and on-lining his comm. link and tapping into Ratchet's frequency.

"Ratchet, this is Megatron, I need Shockwave and a team of miners here stat" the humans moved as he turned and walked back towards his mate, "We have a code Alpha-58015, repeat, Alpha-58015. Send Shockwave and a team down now."

"Megatron, what are you—?" Fowler started.

"Now just a moment there, you can't just call some random mechs down here, when we don't know what…!"

"Bryce, will you just SHUT UP and let me do this?!" Megatron snapped, wings hitched, "And NO ONE touches that pod. We get it out, we move it back to base and keep it under the highest level of security we have and that's it."

"Megatron," Optimus cut in, "What is going on?"

The silver mech looked at his mate, before taking in a deep intake, "Just something I thought we would never have to see again Optimus. I'll explain more once we have it locked up and away from the others. Especially the children."

With that, he comm. linked Ratchet again to ensure Shockwave would be on his way.

...

I'll give ya three guesses as to what Megs found.

I would like at least two reviews before the next chapter.


	20. Chapter 19

Hello everyone! Here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: Don't own Transformers unfortunately.

Warnings: none.

...

Chapter 19

...

The last thing Grimlock ever thought he would see again since the war now ended, was cyber-ninjas. There had been so few of them left, they seemed to have become extinct, since a large majority of them joined the cons, or went off the planet and gave up their old ways to survive.

And yet, here they were, training young bots right before his optics, the moment he had entered the training grounds. He watched the young femmes and mechs before him, all with their optics closes with their two instructors—the bonded par, Jazz and Prowl—instructed them while their movements became completely in sync with the younger bots.

"You are all a flowing river. When you move, you flow freely without emotion to falter your paths…" Prowl's smooth baritone spoke, as he moved his arm fluidly, "…you have no worries. No fears or concerns….you only look forwards to what lies ahead in your paths…"

"Ya're like a melody…" Jazz added gently, "A calm lullaby that sends ya into serene calmness…take in a deep intake through ya nasal…."

All the students did as asked, in a relaxed, yet ready crouching position. The small sound of air being sucked in unison sounded like one being breathing in the same air.

Prowl sighed, "and let it out through your mouth…"

The lightest whistling noise made itself known as Grimlock continued to watch them. The Dinobot was intrigued by how these young bots moved together like one whole machine split into separate individuals.

Jazz hummed, "Return to stillness position…"

The students stood up slowly and straightened out together.

"Take in another deep intake…count to five…..exhale and on-line your optics."

The young bots on-lined their multiple colored optics, all focused on their two mentors with the utmost attention. Grimlock tilted his helm at all the different colored optics. He had grown so used to seeing the shades of blue or red in different optics he had forgotten how they could mix so well together in a group without there being blurred fighting in between.

The Dinobot leader had almost forgotten how such diversities could meld so well together.

Things really had changed, hadn't they?

…

Silversun made his way up to the top of the base, his small wings flickering back and forth as he made his way up.

He needed some time in peace while Maximum had been pacing back and forth in the med. bay while waiting for Blockade to arrive to chew him out for putting his human in danger.

And Magnus….

Silversun clenched his servos as he felt the air blowing against his back and helm. He walked over towards the edge, while the sun rose high over their home. The young mech couldn't get over how Maximum had blushed slightly when looking at Magnus…..

His wings raised and flickered as he snarled at the landscape

"It's nothing, it's nothing, it's nothing…." He grumbled to himself.

Right before kicking at the ground with a snarl.

"RRAGH!" he grit his denta together, "Whatever that creep did to make Maxi so embarrassed, he better not do it again or I'll—!"

"Problem there lover-boy?"

Silversun froze, his face plates becoming a deep shade of purple, as the femme Insecticon he's been friends with since practically their sparkling years walked towards him. Shrapnel huffed as she walked towards him, tilting her helm to the side as she looked at him.

He gave a nervous laugh, "Problem?! What problem, I don't have a problem! See?! Everything fine here!"

"Silversun. Something happened with Maxi, didn't it?" she hissed, mandibles twitching.

Silversun slumped. Primus, why was she so perceptive? Then again, he had just shouted something about Maxi in the middle of his tirade….

He rubbed the back of his helm, "I just…Maxi seemed…embarrassed when Magnus looked at him a certain way….."

"Really? What happened?" she placed a large claw on his shoulder, concern shining in her visor.

"…..he looked away, blushing after Magnus said he 'hopes they could train together'. What the frag does that even MEAN?!" he snapped.

"Maybe he's hoping to train with Maxi in fighting? We've only had the mech and those moronic lizards around for a day."

"How do I know it's not some sexual undertone?! What if he has intentions to steal my poor mech's innocence away?!"

"Silversun. Maxi's not a moron," Shrapnel huffed, before picking something out from her fangs.

Silversun gaped at her, before looking away, tapping the tips of his digits together, "I- I knew that!"

"Second, Maximum does not _belong_ to anyone. You haven't even indicated you're interested in forming a relationship with him, even though you and I both know you are madly in love with Maxi."

"SHHHHH!" the small mech smacked a servo over her mouth plates.

Shrapnel stared at him, an optic ridge raised in confusion as the young mech looked back and forth frantically. He took a few moments to look back and forth multiple times. He then looked over both of Shrapnel's shoulders, before he looked her in the optics, with his amber ones.

"Be careful what you say when out in the open like this! My twin brothers could be listening!" he whispered.

Shrapnel gave him a deadpan look before slapping him upside the helm, "You are such a paranoid wimp."

"OOW! Insane FEMME!"

...

Rainbow-Velociraptor, I hope everything turns out the best for you honey. I sen you a ton of hugs!

I would like at least two reviews before the next chapter.

See ya all saturday and hopefully with longer chapters!


	21. Chapter 20

Hello everyone! Here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: Don't own Transformers unfortunately.

Warnings: none.

...

Chapter 20

...

Megatron sighed as he paced in front of the pod, whilst waiting for Shockwave's arrival.

The humans looked at the giant silver mech confusedly. Bryce was tapping his foot against the hard floor, his eyes narrowed and teeth grit to contain in infuriated irritation, Fowler remained silent but his concern was seen clear through his eyes as they watched the flier's nervous pacing.

Optimus watched his mate, questions bumbling inside his helm, yet he feared asking any of them since he had never seen his mate in a state like this since they were younglings, when Megatron stayed up late studying and reviewing his notes for tests, quizzes and finals. To disturb his concentration would mean certain doom.

The flier flickered his wings, before the familiar noise of a space bridge materializing caught the group's attention. Megatron immediately straightened himself up as he waited before the whirlpool of light with patient stillness, unlike his irritable movements from earlier.

A mech stepped out of the light, and there seemed to be a sudden chill running down the backs of the humans when they saw the blank face plate of the grounder mech, save for the large red, near expressionless orb that gazed upon the near emptied mines. More figures appeared, giant, monster like fangs poking from their mouths, arches crimson visors over their optics and with bulky limbs that could lift tons of rock and dig into even the hardest minerals.

Shockwave walked towards the silver mech, "Megatron. I received orders from Ratchet that you were in need of my assistance."

"You are correct Shockwave," Megatron placed a servo on his friend's shoulder, leading him towards the pod and ignoring the budding protest from Bryce, immediately silenced by a looks from Fowler, "It appears an old demon from our pasts has been found…" he pointed towards the stasis pod.

His expression remained blank, but there was definite tension in the Cyclops frame when he saw the stasis pod before him, "….I had hoped it had been destroyed….."

"….so did I, my old friend," Megatron raised his wings slightly, before he turned to the Insecticons, "Insecticons, dig out this stasis pod, and once you are able, remove it from these mines and bring to base where it will remain contained under the highest form of security…"

"Now just a minute Megatron," Optimus protested, before anyone of the Insecticons could move. His mate looked at him, his wings raised slightly, "What exactly is in that pod that must be removed and locked up?"

Megatron looked at his mate, before sighing, "I….will explain later. I am more concerned with getting it to back a highly secured complex somewhere deep in the base where no one will see it."

"Megatron…." Optimus started.

"Please Prime. The sooner it is away from the humans, the sooner I will be more inclined to answer your questions. Just please let me get it into the base and locked away where no one will think to see or look for it. Please Optimus," his mate looked at him, stubbornness and determination shining in those deep indigo optics, before the prime sighed and gave in with a nod.

"Very well. But I do expect answers from you the moment the opportunity presents itself, understood?"

"Yes Optimus," the silver mech replied, nodding in understanding but still reluctant to accept the terms.

He turned away to hide that very reluctance and barked orders at Shockwave, ignoring the humans, unless he was ordering them to keep out of the way. As the Insecticons set to work, Bryce ran over to Optimus huffing.

"Prime, what is going on? What is he not telling us?"

Optimus narrowed his optics, antennae flicking back slightly, "At the current moment Bryce, I am not knowledgeable of what my mate knows of this, but he will tell me in due time. Until them, I will oblige by his wishes of bringing the pod back to base."

"But how do we know it's not a danger to National Security? Whatever is in there, has got your mate spooked and I am not about to allow him to just take it back to base without confirming it's not a hazard to any civilian lives!" Bryce yelled up to the Prime.

Optimus off-lined his optics to keep his temper in check, "General Bryce, I understand your concerns, but my Mate would never put your kind in danger if he knew the pod was dangerous. I may not know what is inside the pod, and even though I do not have that knowledge, I know Megatron considers it a hazard and is only thinking of the well-being of others. As hard as that may be for you to believe General."

Fowler gave a small half-smile. Years ago, he would have been in disbelief that Megatron would ever want to help their kind, but now, now he felt a sense of trust towards the silver mech after many years of working with him. He held the same respect for him, as he did for Optimus Prime.

The agent placed a hand in Bryce's shoulder, "Let him be, sir. Prime and Megs know what they're doing."

….

Maximum tapped his pede against the rock floor with his optics narrowly glaring at the tunnel entrance as a certain black car came driving in beside a yellow and black camaro.

When they stopped, Jack Darby and Rafael Esquivel stepped out, their shoulder tense and matching scowls on their face, as they both stood before the two cars and waited in front of them. The doors to the passenger's seats opened from both cars and out stepped the sons of the two men.

Josh stepped out, his head down, while Leo stepped out rather timidly.

Raf narrowed his eyes behind his glasses, "Leonardo Juan Jorge Esquivel, tell me what happened right now."

"That's goes for you to Joshua Thomas Darby," Jack snapped.

The young man swallowed, "Uh….well….you see Blockade was at a stop light…."

"And while we were waiting some asshats…"

"Language!" Jack yelled.

"…decided that it was a good idea to throw red paint at his window," Josh explained.

Blockade whined as he transformed beside his father, "You see this?!" he pointed at the red spot on his door wing, "DO YOU SEE THIS?! Those fraggers had the audacity to throw paint at my new waxed finish!"

"YOU NEARLY KILLED JOSH OVER A SPLAT OF PAINT?!"

All six, four humans and two mechs, jumped at the shout from Maximum, who now seemed to be glaring flamed arrows at Blockade, his antennae laid completely back against his helm and his two fangs showing angrily in a snarl.

Josh gave a small wheeze, "Max…you….heard about the….?"

"The idiot speeding mustang who thought it was a good idea to nearly ruin half of Jasper and almost kill you two?! Yes, thanks to Bumblebee!" he continued to glower at Blockade, "You promised he would be okay with you Block!"

"And he was! I mean neither of them have broken bones and they're not in the hospital! Besides, it was the same speed I use when you and I race with them together and…."

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT! It's one thing when we're on a deserted road in the desert where no one can see us and the chance of crashing or running into someone is a slim to none chance, but to do it in a city such of Jasper because your finish got some paint which by the way can be removed with a good wash, is the stupidest reason to speed off and nearly get humans KILLED!"

If it were possible, Maximum's optics seemed to have gone to a darker hue and he looked more murderous by how the light shone over him and cast shadows over his face plates. Blockade cringed away slightly, trembling at the tremors of rage coming of the Prime's younger son.

He turned to his father the yellow and black camaro standing with his arms crossed over his chest, "Dad, c'mon…"

Bumblebee buzzed, cutting his son off mid-sentence, _"Maximum is right Blockade. You willingly almost put Josh and Leo as well as other sin danger because of a bit of pain splattered on your window. Even _I_ wouldn't do something like that no matter how embarrassed I would be."_

Josh looked between the three mechs, before he bit his lip slightly. Then he sighed and walked over to Maximum, and tapped his foot gently with his fist. The silver and blue mech looked down, denta grit.

"Max, look we're okay. Yeah I know Blockade was being an idiot, but Leo and I could have stopped him, but we didn't. We could have but we didn't…"

"And you got suspended from school and were charged for disturbing the peace and endangering the public," Jack added, "Which also means, you're grounded for a month, young man."

"That goes for you too Leo," Raf replied, giving his son the eye, "No going to your friends houses, no TV or Computer, and you have to do extra chores as well."

Jack huffed, "and that also means no more Slash Monkey or listening to your i-pod until you're grounding is done. You both do extra chores here at the base as well as your house chores and then you come straight home to dinner and homework. When you're suspension is over you go to school."

"Are we clear boys?" Raf demanded, hands on his hips as he looked both of the young men down.

Josh looked at his father, "But…what about my stereo?"

"That is off-limits. But if you're good the first week, I'll let you have a time limit of music," Jack answered, "Now, are we clear?"

The two boys both sighed, before they nodded, "Yes."

Raf and Jack nodded in approval, before turning to Maximum, "Make sure Ratchet knows. I'm sure he can whip up a few chores for the boys to do. They are no allowed on the computer or TV while here."

Maximum nodded, "Understood Mr. Darby."

_"And as for you young mech!"_ Bumblebee beeped and buzzed, _"No more Mario Kart and no more street racing. The only times you're allowed out of base is for patrols or emergencies. And you have to clean up the washracks every evening for the next seven weeks!"_

"Wha—But—!"

_"I can make it nine Blockade. Believe me, compared to what your mother would do, I'm being nice,"_ Bumblebee beeped.

Blockade winced. Then he slumped, "Yes sir…"

Bumblebee huffed, before grabbing Blockade by his doorwing and leading him out of the room, buzzing, beeping and whistling angrily all the way.

Max waited until they were gun before kneeling down with his servo lowered for Josh to step on to it. The young human slowly stepped on to the outstretched servo and allowed himself to be lifted up to face his guardian.

For a moment the two just stared at each other. They didn't know where to start, or who would start. They just stared for what felt like years had flown by.

The Maximum sighed and seemed to just visibly relax, "Josh, if you ever let Blockade scare me like this again, I swear next time I'll save the talking for later and just kick the moron's aft," he gave a strained chuckle, his helm bowed slightly, "I'm only out for one day and already there's trouble brewing."

"Hey. Max. C'mon, I've handled worse bud," Josh smiled, "Besides, Mitch's expression was kind of worth the speeding part. The suspension and detention though, not so much."

Maximum raised an optic ridge, "Just don't give me a spark attack until after you graduate High School."

"I can't promise anything, but I can try," Josh patted his friend's thumb.

"Josh! C'mon, we're heading home through the space bridge!" Jack yelled up to him.

The younger man sighed, "You know, getting to school would be easier if we just used the space bridge all the time."

"And put me out of the guardian job? I don't think so, meat sack…" Maxi huffed, setting his young friend down on the ground, "Just don't frag anyone off, okay?"

"Maxi, honestly, that's like asking me to cut back on Slash Monkey!" Josh shouted as he headed towards the bridge where Ratchet waited at the controls.

Leo sighed, before looking at Maximum, "….Just don't be too hard on Blockade. You know how sensitive he is about his paintjob," with that, the young man turned and followed his father towards the bridge as well.

"….No promises Leo."

…

Galvatron sighed as he walked towards the rec. room, rubbing at his optics when a processor ache began to run through his helm. He had injected some painkillers before he had left his and Cyclonus' quarters. They were taking a while to kick in but he could feel some of the pain becoming slightly dulled as he walked.

Besides, he wanted to see his adopted daughter Arachne before he headed down to the med. bay to see the new arrivals. Judging by his mate's sour attitude since yesterday, one of them was someone he knew and he did not look too keen on having them here in the base.

The mech slowly opened the door, wondering who the Dinobots were that Ultracia had told him about the other day. When he had asked Ratchet about it yesterday, all the medic had said was that they were Autobots who were given the alt. modes of prehistoric, reptilian creatures of Earth. Though it didn't give him a clear answer, he was satisfied with it at that moment.

He gave another sigh as he thought of little Arachne. Unknown to the others, Galvatron and Cyclonus had adopted once before when they believed their son had died in the raid of Sentinel Prime's warriors. It had been only three stellar-cycles since it happened, the wound of their loss still fresh in their processors back then…

_FLASH!_

_Galvatron off-lined his optics as he leaned back against the old, crusted wall behind him beside his mate. The mech rested his helm against his bond-mate's shoulder, a tear sliding from his optics as Cyclonus caressed over the crests of his helm._

_Three stellar-cycles. Three fragging, long torturous stellar-cycles since the loss of their son. The grieving mother placed a servo over his abdomen where he could never bear another child as long as he lived. Neither mech could carry a sparkling to full term._

_Today was the anniversary of the time their precious son had disappeared. Although the ache in their sparks had begun to dull, the two mechs still felt it in each memory they still had of the little silver sparkling that had been born of their union._

_Cyclonus opened his sub-space and handed a cube of energon to his mate. He only had two cubes of low-grade from his work in the gladiatorial arena while Galvatron had been working in the mines. His rations had been taken away as punishment for badmouthing to the advisor._

_There was also an energon shortage this time of the stellar-cycle for the gladiators and therefore their rations were cut._

_The two mechs remained silent, but the way Galvy's optics shone in gratitude was enough to make Cyclonus give a bitter smile. _

_Suddenly, the moment was interrupted by a loud, wailing screech outside their sheltered spot. The two purple mechs looked at each other before getting up and going outside, despite how exhausted they were. _

_Galvatron exited the small space he shared with Cyclonus as he listened for more of the screeching noises. The grounder walked through some of the rubble of Kaon's ruins on the outskirts of the old, poor city that was still recovering from the bombing._

_The two mechs looked around, before more wailing was heard. The bond-mates snapped into action and followed the sound around the corner of a cracked wall. _

_The two mech shuttered their optics at the sigh before them._

_A little one barely even a few solar-cycles old, right beneath a small arch from a wall. The younger one was wrapped in a blue blanket._

_"Ooh…." Galvatron whispered, as he gazed upon the sparkling. How had he gotten there? _

_Cyclonus' wings lowered slightly to make himself look the least threatening to the little one, his optics gazing upon him worriedly. He watched as Galvatron walked towards the child slowly to make sure he was still alive._

_ The grounder knelt before the sparkling, who was still wailing slightly. The violet grounder reached forwards slowly lifting the child up. He could almost wrap his whole servo around the tiny little one. He ran a small digit over the child's helm, as he coughed and quieted down, shuttering his bright optics, looking at Galvy with his scrunched up silver face plates._

_Cyclonus walked up behind his mate, looking over his shoulder to gaze down at the little one. He watched how Galvatron let the sparkling press his little helm to his spark chamber—just like he had done with their own little Megatronous—and he stood up with them cradled and protected in both his arms. _

_…_

_The little one suckled hungrily from the tubing connected to Galvatron's tanks where the energon refined itself. The young one was quiet, but awake as he drank in the much needed fuel. _

_The grounder caressed his helm, two empty cubes of low-grade on the floor. Cyclonus watched, even going as far as to caress the small helm as the mechling ate the fuel offered to him by his mate. He was so fragile and delicate…like their own sparkling had been…._

_The mechling on-lined his optics, looking up at the purple mech while shuttering said optics drowsily. His optics remained drowsy, like his systems were catching up on much needed recharge. And regarding the little mechling, he probably needed it._

_A smile spread across Galvatron's face plates, "Go back to recharge little one…"_

_The mechling hardly registered what he beard, but nodded anyway, just snuggling close. One little word was muttered by him, "…Mama…" _

_Galvatron looked at Cyc, their optics meeting while his own gave a small glint. As the couple gazed at each other, the little one snuggled closer to gain warmth from the one who was feeding him and keeping him warm. _

_There was reluctance in Cyclonus' optics, question in them directed towards Galvatron. In the grounder's optics, he was stubbornly holding firm. _

_It was decided silently: the sparkling stayed. _

_FLASH! _

The violet mech gave a small sniff, as he remembered how he and Cyclonus had found that little mechling that were like a son to both of them. His mate had trained him and the two mechs raised the child as best they could despite their living conditions. It had been painful when he had grown into an adult and decided to join the Autobots, but Galvatron supported him, just like he would have supported Megatronous and like he supported Arachne. The purple mech didn't know where their adopted son was now, but all he could hope was that he was safe.

He turned to enter the rec. room.

CLONGK!

He jerked back when he helm hit something. The old mech yelped, as he stumbled back before large servos grabbed his shoulders to stop his descent to the floor. He shuttered his optics in surprise from the suddenness of running into someone.

"Sorry. Didn't see you there. You okay?" a gravelly, deep voice asked, slight concern in his tone.

Galvatron rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck, before looking up, "I'm fine, just didn't see you—!" He went silent immediately when his optics met with a red visor looking down at him.

The two mechs seemed to freeze up and stare at one another, the larger, younger ones simply staring in slight bewilderment and mainly shock. It continued like this for a few minutes as the two mechs tried to decide who would speak first. Grimlock felt his spark pounding rapidly in his chest plates. Could this mech…could he really be….? He had to be, he looked so much like him...

"….Mama G?" the t-rex asked softly.

...

Betcha weren't expecting THAT were ya?! Hehehe...

I would like at least two reviews before the next chapter.


	22. Chapter 21

Hello everyone! Here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: Don't own Transformers unfortunately.

Warnings: none.

...

Chapter 21

...

Grimlock stared at the purple mech before him, his large servos nearly engulfing his adopted carrier's shoulder plating. Could it be him? Could it really be the mech that raised him from a small sparkling into a full grown mech? The one who had saved his life from near death and kept him safe at his weakest points?

Galvatron felt his spark about to explode in his chassis from the sheer joy at hearing that old nickname: a nickname that only one mech he knew called him.

"…..My little Grimlock…." He smiled, forgetting his processor ache in the moment as he reached up and hugged the young mech around the neck and gave him a slight squeeze.

The reaction was immediately. The large mech hugged Galvatron and lifted him up. The two sparks beat in sync together, as Grimlock swayed the mech he considered his mother back and forth in his massive arms. Something the mech he was currently hugging used to do when Grimlock had been a sparkling.

He gave a small purr as he rubbed his helm against Galvatron's, his visor dimming happily.

"Mama G! Miss you!" he pulled back to looked at his adopted carrier.

Galvatron gave a laugh, "I missed you too, you little bugger…" he took a moment to look him up and down, before blinking, "Well…you used to be a little bugger."

A roaring laugh escaped the t-rex, the mask and visor hiding the tears of joy and relief running from his optics as he gazed upon one of the most important mechs in his life.

…

Ratchet typed away at the computer console, waiting for further orders from the two leaders out in the mines with Shockwave, Insecticons and humans. Despite the fact there was a truce between the two factions and that that humans were their allies, the old medic still couldn't help the worry he felt now. Not just for Optimus, and the crew, but for Megatron as well.

Though the silver mech had made some exceptions regarding humans, Megatron was not fond of them still. Especially a certain general who pretty much controlled whether or not the bots stayed here or not. It reminded Ratchet of how he was at the beginning when it came to the species of this planet, however he had more restraint than the younger mech.

He had a feeling that if it wasn't for Optimus, Megatron most likely would have just crushed the puny earthling under his pede and be done with it. It had taken years of strained tolerance and self-control for the ex-Decepticon Lord to come this far and be able to control his temper as well as he did. Having three sparklings to raise and a bond-mate seemed to have greatly improved his patience for the humans.

Ratchet jumped slightly when servos landed on his shoulder struts and gently ran circles over them soothing and careful. The old medic then relaxed when a familiar purr occupied his left audio and there was a warm, loving nuzzle against his neck.

Ratchet turned his helm to the side and smiled at his dear bond-mate.

Obsidian smiled back, the small marks of age under his optics showing. The triple-changer flickered his wings as he gazed as his bonded lovingly.

"Hello my love," he said softly, nuzzling him.

Ratchet grinned, "Hello to you too. I thought you were in the mines today…?"

"I switched shifts with Scattershot. He said he would like to see how mining is done so he can collect his own energon for future experiments with Perceptor," he replied, his voice slightly hoarse as he reached up and ran his digits over his mate's chevron. He gave a smile, "His parents, Ricochet and Blaster aren't complaining…"

Ratchet grinned, before taking his mate's servo and kissing it warmly. He never understood why or how he had gotten so lucky to have a mate like Obsidian. All he really knew was that when his mate and their daughter were around him, he felt like the richest mech in existence.

…

Ultracia sighed, as she placed her data-pad down on the desk, tapping the side of her helm in thought. She gazed down at one of the many data-pads she would read over and over.

Heaving a sigh, the young femme, stood up and went back to the shelves to place the data-pad back for another day. She didn't understand why she kept reading them over and over the way she did. Although she enjoyed reading the stories, history and knowledge she was offered, even the Prime's daughter would get bored with reading data-pads all the time.

Unfortunately, the new shipment wouldn't be for another couple of days and right now all she had were a bunch of data-pads she's already read multiple times.

She walked towards the section of data-pads before running her digit under the lettering to place the book in the correct category for the time being. Gently, she placed it back in between the "P" and "U" sections.

However as she pushed a few data-pads aside, two of them slipped off the shelf and to the floor with a small clacking noise. Ultracia looked at them, and then sighed before she made sure the other data-pad was safely secured before reaching down to pick up the ones that had fallen to the ground.

She shuttered her optics when she saw how dusty it was. Gently, she ran her digits over the surface to wipe away the particles in order to gain a clearer image of the data-pads covers. As her fingers cleared the surface of the dust, her optics widened slightly as she gazed upon the titles.

_The Prophecies of Primus_ was the first one. The second was _Unicron: Master of the Pits._

"Well…these are new…." She muttered, her optics brightening slightly at the sight of these two data-pads she hadn't seen before.

Again she gazed at the titles. Why hadn't she seen these ones before anyway? How had she even missed them in the first place? Had she read them before and simply forgotten them?

She gave a small snort at that thought. She always read books in alphabetical before getting new ones, and since she had already placed and order in, the young femme found it a bit unbelievable that she would miss two small data-pads. But she also knew there was a possibility she had missed a few. It actually made her a bit happy at the possibility she had missed some, since he meant she would learn something new!

She gave a curious giggle of joy, before sitting down, and activating one of the data-pads.

….

TSEEW! TSEWTSEEWTSEEW!

"RRRRRAAAAAAAAAARGH!"

CRNK! SCREEEEEEEEEEEK!

Maximum huffed, as he transformed his untouched arm from blaster to blade and hacked into the giant rock formation before him. His optics seemed to crackle with light, his held in anger and need to hit something driving him to destroy the rock.

The young mech was angry. No, he was face-punching, body-slamming, skull-crushing PISSED OFF!

How could Blockade allowed Leo and Josh to get into so much trouble, when it honestly wasn't their fault? He just felt that Blockade had been an idiot. After all, it was his responsibility to keep Josh safe since Maxi wasn't there to do it since his shoulder was in recovery.

He just need to let off some steam out here in the deep desert of Jasper. The sun was out, shining high over him and he was putting his one blade to use.

He felt the sweet stretch of his muscle cables, the buzzing of his wiring beneath the armor, the soft creak of his metal being strained to its limit and soon followed by the clang of his sword against the solid rock face.

In the young mech's processor, he imagined it was one of those stupid Dinobots he was hacking into as well. He couldn't get over the blatant disrespect they had shown to Shrapnel and those fraggers even had the NERVE to cat-call at his younger sister! His naïve, shy, and quiet little sister that he would die to protect like he would his father, his mother and his other sister, Silverbell.

He transformed his blade into a fist and began punching the rocky, hard surface, screaming out and cursing with electric vigor.

"Maxi?"

He stopped his pummeling of the rock, shuttering his optics when that familiar, smooth baritone reached his audios. He turned and shuttered his optics when he saw Silversun standing there, his servos out as if ready to calm him.

Maximum sighed, his anger dissipating at the sight of Silversun, before he rubbed at his optics. Then he gave a small smile.

"Heya Sil," he said gently, straightening up and going towards the taller mech.

Silversun seemed to relax slightly, "Still beating yourself up about Blockade's stupidity?"

"It's that obvious, huh?" He muttered softly.

"You bet, my friend," Maximum internally winced at that last part of Silversun's sentence.

The silver mech grinned down at him, placing a long fingered servo on his shoulder. A small tingle ran through Maximum's spinal array when Silversun touched his shoulder. He returned the grin with his own small smile.

What was it about Silversun that always calmed him down? How was he able to have such an effect on him? Was this what his parents felt when they were first around each other?

Whatever the reason, it made his spark ache in its chamber when Silversun was near him.

"Max, you know how hot-headed Blockade is. His paintjob is his pride and joy, you know, kind of like how my Dad is…" Silversun squeezed the shoulder gently, knowing it would be slightly tender after the surgery, but he wanted to send some reassurance.

"Yes, but your Dad is also a medic and he's not as bad as he used to be," Maximum retorted, raising an optic ridge.

"Hmph. You should see him when the twins prank him. He's cursing up a storm usually until my Mom fixes it," Silversun replied.

"….Okay so, marginally better," Maximum muttered.

Silversun, gave a small snicker, "I can't deny that."

"Hmph. As if you could, almighty crazy one!" Maximum retorted, poking him slightly in the abdomen for good measure.

Silversun took a step away, giving a playful whine, "Ngaaagh, random physical contact!"

"Oh stop, you wouldn't complain when your brother Skyfire hugs you!" Maximums huffed.

"That's different! He's taller than me and he can pick me up!"

"Sil, he only beats you by a few Cybertronian inches."

"But he still tall! No touching the belly!" Silversun pouted, placing servos over his belly.

Maxi snorted, "This coming from the mech who plays with my antennae.."

"You love it…" Silversun huffed, flicking at one of the said antennae.

_Sadly, he is correct!_, Maximum thought, sighing.

His spark beat happily within its casing at having Silversun so close to him.

...

Fluff! SQUEE!

I would like at least two reviews before the next chapter.


	23. Chapter 22

So, early update tehee!

Disclaimer: Don't own Transformers unfortunately.

Warnings: none.

...

Chapter 22

...

Megatron walked into the base, through the space bridge, his bond-mate trailing behind him. Wings drooped down, optics looking at nothing but where he would go next and pedes nearly dragging along the floor, the ex-lord of the Decepticons sighed as he walked past Ratchet, with a soft pat on his arm.

Optimus watched Megatron with concern. He had never seen his bond-mate so exhausted or anxious in ten earth years than he did today. He had put his entire focus and energies into digging out the stasis lock pod with the Insecticons and Shockwave.

Optimus had helped as well, by blasting the rocks off that were particularly difficult, and helping moving them, but Megatron had practically clawed at the debris around the pod, his vigor more stronger than an Insecticons. After they had left, Megatron had ordered Shockwave to inform him the moment they had removed the pod.

His mate sighed as he walked towards the rec. room where the energon dispenser was. Though something told the Prime his mate would break out some high-grade much later.

Prime wanted to speak. He wanted to ask the questions all bundled up in his processor about what exactly was in the pod and why it had Megatron so spooked. He held back though, for he knew his bond-mate was tired and need some time recuperate from the straining work today. He could ask the questions later.

When he entered the rec. room…

"HAH! Royal flush, pay up lizards!"

Megatron raised an optic ridge, as he watched Shrapnel, her helm raised proudly, lay down her deck before the two mechs. She grinned at their disgruntled face plates and she giggled a little when they laid out their energon goodies. She licked over her mandibles, oral fluid dripping from those fangs. But she didn't gobble it up, instead she placed them all in the sub-spaces of her arms.

Swoop huffed, arms crossed over his chest and he glared at her.

"Eh, Swoop, c'mon it's just a new game," Slug patted the younger mech's helm, "Once you get the hang of it I'm sure you'll be winning."

"Pfft! If he can beat the Queen of Poker, then I might form some respect for you!" Silversun yelled to them from the other side of the room.

Swoop snarled, "Wasn't talking to you, ya little up-start!"

Megatron groaned, before rubbing at his helm. Primus, why couldn't he have had a quiet evening in the rec. room? Was it too much for the young bots to keep quiet anymore?

Suddenly, three pairs of arms wrapped around him in a small group huge. He lurched back a little but the arms held firm around him as the happy voices of his children rang through his audios.

"Mom, you came back late!" Silverbell said, pulling back to smile at the silver mech.

"Yeah, we were worried for a bit when you didn't comm. the base after Shockwave went down there!" Ultracia replied, resting in her hands as she looked at her mother worriedly.

Maximum smiled at his mother, antennae twitching slightly, "I'm glad to see you're okay Mama."

Megatron a smile to his three children, reaching up and tracing over each of their helms with invisible markings for each one, before kissing their foreheads.

"I am fine, my loves. The investigation simply took a rather….interesting turn and required your and father and I to stay longer. But now we are home and happy to be so…" He turned to Optimus, wings hitched slightly, "Besides, I think your father missed your morning greetings girls…."

Silverbell smiled, before giving him one last squeeze and running over to her father and hugging him as well. Optimus accepted the embrace, holding his youngest daughter close and caressing her helm. Ultracia walked over and hugged him as well, her arms around his neck and nuzzled him. Optimus smiled at his two little femmes. Maximum stayed back though. He did feel his spark warm at the sigh and he did want to join in the hug, but he held himself back.

Such open displays of affection, he saved when in a less crowded place and where there weren't any strangers.

Then, there was a wolf-whistle heard from the poker table.

"Hey there sweet thing!" Swoop called at Ultracia.

The young femme's face became a dark shade of purple embarrassment. Optimus stiffened, his blue optics settling on the three Dinobots who were eyeing up his daughter. Well, only two of them were, the other one simply had his helm hidden in his arms. Megatron's wings raised while his servo twitched.

"We were wondering where you went off to, cutie! Why don't you come sit over here?" Snarl wiggled his optic ridges at her.

There was a growl from Shrapnel, "Why don't you leave the poor femme alone, all right? She is obviously not interested."

"Aw, don't be such a frigid thing, we just want to get to know her better!"

SLAM!

The four at the table were startled as two sets of servos slammed on to the tables. Swoop and Snarl jumped back in their seats as two pairs of optics—indigo and light cerulean—glared into theirs.

The two parents looked ready to murder, the loudness of the impact their servos made on the table attracting the attention of the others. Megatron bared his fangs.

"Know her better HOW exactly?" Prime hissed, his optics narrowed.

Swoop stuttered, trying to form a coherent sentence, "I-I-I, we just….." he squeaked when Megatron growled at him.

Ultracia may be an adult femme, but she was still young. They had to be careful with whom she could be courted by. The two parents would not allow these morons to ruin their daughter's innocence because they couldn't keep their libidos in check.

"Now then mechs…." Two claw-like servos clenched into the two Dinobots' shoulders, threatening to pierce through to the delicate wiring, "I'll possibly forget this little incident, if you promise to….choose your wording very _carefully…_" there was a dark gleams in the silver mech's optics as Megatron gave them his creepy, warlord grin the one that said 'I will kill you if you go near my daughter', "Are we _clear?"_ the talons squeezed into their armor slightly.

Swoop and Snarl nodded rapidly to the ex-Decepticon leader, heeding his warning straight to their sparks.

"Yes sir."

"Good," Megatron shoved them back in their chairs, causing them to push back a few feet.

Ultracia, meanwhile, was blushing slightly as she watched her parents practically prepared to slit the two mechs throats they stood before. The only time she had seen them like this was when Darkhunter had gone to ask for their permission to court Silverbell. Although the situation had been a bit different, the threats and warnings held the same amount of overprotectiveness. And though the femme understood and was grateful her parents were looking out for her, she still couldn't stop feeling like they were taking it a bit over the top. Especially her mother.

Optimus huffed, before he turned to Maximum. He leaned forwards and mutter in his audio.

"Maximum, inform me if anything like this happens _again._" His voice was a rumble, vibrating with deep, paternal anger.

Maximum nodded, a shadow forming over his optics that hid his glower towards the two idiots, "Yes sir."

"Good mech," he patted his son's shoulder.

Maxi sighed, before there was a sudden pinching sensation coming from his two antennae that made him cringe and hiss.

"Heheh, guess who Maxi!"

The silver and blue mech laid his antennae back before turning and giving a slightly annoyed glare while his spark leaped in its casing at the sight of Silversun standing there, grinning down at him.

"Do you always have to play with my antennae?" Maximum grumbled.

"Hehe, I can't help that they're so sensitive!" The flier reached up and rubbed his thumbs over them playfully.

A small bit of heat began to form in the shorter mech's abdomen as the silver flier continues rubbing his antennae for one minute. When Silversun finished, Maximum had place a servo over the lower half of his face plates to hide the small shade of violet forming on his face plates.

Silversun fluttered his wings like a happy sparkling who just liked having fun. He gave a chirrup, before poking Maxi's crest, "Daaw, you're cute when you're embarrassed and blushing…"

_Blushing yes, but no because of embarrassment…_ Maximum gulped at that thought, while discomfort went through his systems.

Suddenly, a lavender colored femme with hints of cherry red appeared beside Silversun. She tapped him on the shoulder, clearing her throat at him to get his attention.

"Oh hey Viral," Silversun smiled at his sister.

Viral raised an optic ridge, "Haven't you tortured the poor mech enough already, my brother?"

"Ah Sis, it's just a bit of fun!" Silversun replied, a grin on his face plate.

The normally quiet femme shook her helm, "C'mon, Mom wanted me to get you. He and Dad wanted to talk to you about something."

"Oh. Okay," Silversun turned and dazzled the Prime's son with a smile, "I'll see ya later Maxi!"

Maximum watched as the smaller femme dragged her brother through the crowd of parents and long-time friends, mixed with the newcomers. A small smile appeared on his face plates as he watched him go, calming his overheated systems as he went.

"Optimus!"

His slight joy deflated as Magnus came towards his father and mother. The mech had a smile on his face plates as he took his father's servo and pulled him into a one armed hug.

Prime gave a chuckle as he finally had a chance to greet his second best friend in the world, aside from his bond-mate. He and Magnus had gone way back to their academy days when they were equivalent to the age of middle-schoolers about to become high-schoolers. They had shared a lot of classes together and had been the only mech who knew about his love for Megatron before the war.

Megatron gave a small smirk, remembering how Magnus used to come over for studying and what not. He actually had some good tactics for studying and the tips helped Megatron get good grades on his tests for the medical academy.

"Since I forgot in the med. bay, I'll say it now: it is so good to see you old friend…." He smiled, sighing and patting the mech on the back.

"The feeling is mutual Prime," Magnus replied, pulling back to give a smile.

Megatron huffed, before tapping his mate on the shoulder; "If you don't mind my love…?" he walked over and hugged the slightly taller mech, patting his bulky shoulders, "Prime's not the only one happy to see you….GULK!" Megatron's optics widened as he pulled into a bear hug and lifted slightly off his pedes, "Magnus! Spinal struts, cracking!"

"Please don't kill my mother," Maximum snapped, antennae laid back like an irritated kitten would lay back its ears.

The Prime's mate sighed, as he was set back onto his pedes, wings flittering slightly before he cracked his neck, "Well, if I ever needed proof you were yourself Magnus, your hugs would be enough…."

_They're not as good as MY hugs,_ Optimus purred over the bond.

Megatron huffed back over it, _Keep your servos in check until we return to our quarters Prime, unless I missed the memo and everyone's turned in a voyeur?_

_Killjoy._

_Compliments don't help either,_ Megatron smiled, as he leaned back against his mate.

However as he laid his optics on Maximum, his grin disappeared when he noticed his ire. Tilting his helm to the side, he tried to see what the object of Maximum's irritation could possibly be. Honestly, Maximum was easily irritated, but it took a lot to make him enraged.

There were strong readings of anger running through the tension of his son's body as he glared at….

Megatron spoke through the bond, _Optimus, look at Maximum._

There was no response for a moment, but he felt the shift of his mate's body as he did as requested, _His antennae are laid back…._

_Very laid back,_ Megatron added.

He felt the quiet, rumbling hum from his mate vibrate into his helm. He could tell Optimus was making the connection as he looked between Magnus and Maximum.

Ultra Magnus turned to the young Prime with a smile, "Hello Maximum. It is very nice to see you again."

"Mmm…" Maximum bit back a small growl, his optics turned from meeting Magnus' gaze. He couldn't help how fast the mech's presence irritated him, he just felt strange when around him. After what had happened in the desert and being forced to stay in the med. bay for two days, Maximum couldn't keep himself from blaming Magnus, even though he wasn't the one who messed up his shoulder.

So, why did he feel like his spark was ready to lurch out of his casing…?

Megatron and Optimus looked at each other, then back at Maximum and Magnus.

_Prime, I think if we want to avoid any more incidents, we better have Maxi, Shrapnel and Silversun makes nice with Magnus and the Dinobots,_ Megatron suggested through the bond.

Optimus hummed back, _Agreed. Any suggestions?_

_Well…,_ Megatron raised an optic ridge at his son and his friend, _if Magnus, and the Dinobots are going to be living here, then it is only fitting for them to have a tour of the planet. I'm sure after a day of getting to know each other, things could turn out fine._

_Hmm…that plan sounds like it could work. But be careful who you place them with…I know Shrapnel and Swoop will not get along no matter what we do and that Grimlock and Maximum are walking in shattered energon cubes right now,_ Prime answered back.

_Agreed,_ Megatron walked towards the two mechs before him and his mate, placing one around Magnus and the other around Maximum.

"You know Magnus, Maximum knows the area around here quite well. In fact, he knows a lot about the landscape and town near our base. Isn't that right Maximum?" Megatron smiled at his creature.

Maxi stared at his mother like he had just announced that Josh had just jumped into a river full of sharks, "Ah, well, I wouldn't…!"

"He is also very good as picking out alt. modes. Since you'll be staying he could help you out. Isn't that right Maximum?"

The silver and blue mech just stared, completely and utterly speechless by the words coming from Megatron's mouth. He nodded dumbly before realizing what his helm was doing. Megatron gave a smile, before turning to Magnus. Shrapnel listened, raising an optic ridge behind her visor as she noticed Silversun, despite seeming engrossed with listening to his parents speak, seemed to being looking at Magnus, Maxi and Megs with narrowed amber optics with a cube of energon pressed to his lips.

"Maybe Maximum can give you a tour tomorrow?"

Shrapnel stiffened, casting another quick glance to Silversun and noticed how he lurched forward a little, a small drip of energon dribbling from his lips before he gave a hard swallow.

Maximum stared at his mother while his optics widened to the size of monster truck wheels. He just continued to stare while his mother looked back at his father.

"Magnus, Optimus what do you think?" He asked.

Optimus grinned, "I think it sounds like an excellent idea," he turned to Maxi, "It would be good for you two to get to know each other better. But only if Magnus wishes to have a tour of Jasper, Nevada."

Shrapnel and Silversun made quick optic contact before their attention turned back to the three. The femme Insecticon silently begged, when she saw Silversun's rising tension and his optics becoming narrower as his temper seemed to rise, _Say no Magnus, you fragger. Say no, please!_

Ultra Magnus nodded to the two leaders, "I would like to have a guide since I would like to get to know the area around our base of operations…"

There was a small wheeze from Maxi's intake as his optics widened in horror at his parents who only responded with pleased smiles. The silver and blue mech wanted to shout at them right there, but he knew that once they made up their processors, especially where their children were concerned, and then there was no room for any form of argument whatsoever.

_Scrap me!_ Maximum snapped mentally, unaware of Silversun moving back deeper into the crowd until he seemed to completely disappear in it.

...

Because you've all been giving me wonderful reviews, I decided to upload this chapter tonight. See you tomorrow and enjoy!

I would like at least two reviews before the next chapter.


	24. Chapter 23

So, early update tehee!

Disclaimer: Don't own Transformers unfortunately.

Warnings: Slight scene where Maxi gets scarred mentally.

...

Chapter 23

...

Maximum sighed as he lied there in his berth, just staring at the ceiling. He had the lights off as he continued his relaxed gaze upon the darkened blue ceiling the only source of light coming from the full moon over the horizon line.

It shined off his face plates, giving his helm a soft, heavenly aura as he remained staring. His spark was pounding like a drum against his spark chamber as he thought about what to look forward to tomorrow. His digits clutched at the sheets in slight anger as he thought about having to be Magnus' guide around Nevada.

Why had his parents been so…so…insistent?! When he had confronted them after leaving the rec. room, they had stated their reasoning that they though Maximum would be the best candidate to be paired with Magnus to show him around Jasper, Nevada. He knew the area and land by spark. After all, he found a lot of short cuts and passages back home when it came to bringing Josh and the others humans back to base and he knew where the best hiding spots were from humans outside the families they befriended.

He gave a sigh, before relaxing his body and off-lining his optics. He'd worry about things in the morning…

THUMP!

The young mech stiffened slightly by the sound of some force hitting the wall at the head of his berth. Optics snapped on-line, he looked back with a raised optic ridge at the wall right behind him. The wall that was the barrier between his and his parents berth room.

_Th-Thump! Th-Thump! Th-Thump! _

Maximum sat up and stared at the wall, before he heard muffled voices from the other side despite the rhythmic impacts of….of whatever was banging against the wall. He tapped his digits together as he continued staring his optics narrowing slightly as he tried to settle an inner conflict: whether he should press his audio against the wall to see what they were saying so he could find the origin of the banging or if he should just go over and see what was going on….

_Th-thump! TH-THUMP!_

The young mech hummed in thought, before he finally decided on the former. Slowly, he leaned towards the wall to press his audio antennae against it. He listened carefully and tried to make out their voices above the banging.

He would have gone pale if it were possible from what he heard:

_"Ah! Ah! O-Optimus….! Oh sweet mercy of Primus….!"_

Growls and grunts in the form a deep baritone followed those soft cries…

TH-THUMP! THUMP! **THUMP!**

Maximum scrambled away from the wall as if he had just touched a boiling pot of water, while all that ran through his mind was: _What the FRAG did I just listen to?!_

The thumping noises became louder as the two mechs on the other side of the wall continued their…their….

The young silver and blue mech grabbed his covers and pulled them over his helm while he kept his audios covered to block out the cries and moans from the other side as they grew louder with each passing sound of the impacts. He groaned, hoping his parents would stop soon….

**THUMP! THUMP! _THUMP!_**

A scream caused Maximum to cringe as he heard his mother—the mech who had carried him, raised him and looked out for him—let the whole base know how much pleasure he was feeling right now. Maxi remained lying there as the noises had stopped. His optics were wide as he laid there in a near catatonic state.

Then he looked at the wall, while he felt his spinal strut shiver in embarrassment and from the mental scars that formed. How he would be able to look his parents in the optics again, Maximum would never know….

….

Megatron gasped and panted at he tried to recover from the immense pleasure that had just wracked his entire frame. His wings shook gently beneath the two, strong servos that held him up against the wall. Deep exhales of hot air blew over the silver flier's neck as he felt his mate's slumped form lean on him.

Optimus shook slightly as he slowly lowered himself and his mate to the floor where he fell to lie down on his side with his mate snuggled against him. Both mechs were panting, their lower bodies still connected as they remained that way. Prime caressed Megatron's face plates before he kissed him, off-lining his optics.

The pair laid there for a moment, simply basking in their others presence as they stayed intertwined. Nothing else in that moment mattered to them, just each other. The remained that way for what felt like millennia. Prime leaned in for another kiss before beginning to pull out of his mate gently.

Once they were disconnected, Megatron looked at the wall worriedly with his wings hitched a little, "Were….were we too loud you think?"

Prime blinked, before he looked at the wall before he realized it was the wall to Maximum's berth room. He took a moment, humming in thought before he shook his helm.

"No, I don't think so…."

…..

Silversun sighed as he walked up to the roof again. This time though, he made sure to scan it before he went up to make sure there was no one else there. He really did not want to talk with anyone at the moment.

The silver mech walked towards edge to get a better view of the moon. In his servos were a few data-pads, and there were a few stylus' with differently shaped tips at the end. He sat down at the edge, his pedes dangling, before he picked up one of his styluses and one of the data-pads. After checking the sharpness of his chosen tool, the son of two former Decepticons began to draw.

Honestly, Silversun preferred to be alone when he was in a certain mood that made him want to use his artistic abilities. The young mech used it as his own way to get emotions out or when he couldn't get images out of his helm that required him to get them down on paper so he could send them on their merry way.

He was a bit embarrassed by it actually. Only his sister and mother knew about his talented artwork and he preferred to keep it that way since he didn't want others to judge him.

The stylus in between his digits swept over the paper like gently and smoothly, like a gentle caress of a lover. He created the shape of a face, working to shape the helm. His yellow optics remained on task, never straying from the page unless it was to grab a different stylus to draw with. He gave a soft hum as he swiped his utensil to make the arch of an optic ridge or to smooth out the lines of the mouth plating.

With each mistake, he gave a small swipe of his digit and removed the error without a second thought. His digits worked as if they had their own processor driving them to work with a single goal and Silversun was only their supervisor to get the image right.

He tilted his helm, rolling his lip plates and scraping his denta together as he kept his complete focus on the drawing before him. It felt like he was in his own world as the moon raised high above the sky before slowly making its descent to the horizon. And still, Silversun refused to look up from his work.

He rendered the shadows in, adding the miniscule touches he felt would make the work look perfect. Again, he looked it over the image to search for any mistakes.

When he was sure there were none, he slowly came out of his artistic haze and actually looked at the overall image. He gave a small smile as he gazed upon the perfectly-detailed sketch of Maximum her had done. It showed him with a small smile and his optics were bright and shining like they did when he was happy or something had gone right.

It was the look Silversun wished he could have directed his way every time he saw him. He wanted to be the one to make Maximum smile like that. He wanted to be the one that was there to love and take care of him, to help him through the thick and thin, to be able to make him laugh and smile for every day of his life.

Silversun looked at the picture, before an image of Magnus caused him to bristle. Just the thought of the mech made his energon boil within his systems. He just…he couldn't…he just had a hunch that something might happen between Maximum and Magnus….something that could potentially have a negative impact on him.

Maybe it was overprotectiveness or he just didn't like Magnus, possibly both but Silversun just did not like it. He did not like the idea of those two being alone together….

He just felt something would happen.

…

Shockwave entered through the space bridge.

Standing at the controls was Tarantulas, that red visor illuminating gently in the darkness even with the space bridge portal shining upon him in light shades of blue. The bond-mates nodded to each other before Shockwave stood to the side beside the spider.

Insecticons walked through in their alt. modes, the large pod strained over their backs and yet somehow they could carry it through without showing how exhausted they were from the day's digging.

Shockwave felt his mate's tension when he saw the pod. The violet Cyclops took the slightly smaller servo in his own to give it a small squeeze. He was not a very openly affectionate mech, but he would do it if he felt it would calm Tarantulas' nerves.

After all, the spider had helped him create the beast during the war.

Shockwave activated his comm. link, "Lord Megatron."

There was a moment of static before a groggy and tired voice answered him, _"Shockwave. Been over this, don't call me lord now that the war is over."_

"Forgive me sir, but we have successfully relocated the pod," Shockwave answered.

_"Did you place under the high security storage Ultracia and Perceptor designed?"_

"We're about to."

_"Good. Make sure no one else save for Tarantulas sees you carrying it. I want this to remain a secret until we figure out what to do with the creature. Megatron out,"_ the comm. link was out before Shockwave could reply.

The violet mech sighed, before he turned to the Insecticons and gave them the orders. He then turned to Tarantulas who was still staring at the pod. His face plates seemed to become hardened, his visor narrowed at the pod as it was carried down to the high security storage below the base after Shockwave had sent them the directions down to it and what their orders were. It had been installed for the purpose that if they found stasis pods they would place them down there for safe keeping.

"…..I thought he was dead…." He said softly, watching the pod go.

The violet mech wrapped an arm around his mate's shoulders and pulled him close to him now that the Insecticons were out of sight, "As did I, Tarantulas."

"….what are the plans for him?"

"We keep him under high security lockdown until Megatron figures out what to do," he explained.

Tarantulas looked away, shaking slightly as the pod was carried out of sight. His appendages shook and twitched a moment before he looked up at Shockwave. The soft liquid glow of an energon tear could be seen sliding from the spider's cheek. The Cyclops sighed, before he pulled his mate into lean on his chest.

"I can't….I can't see him locked up again Shock…." He shook and whimpered.

"I know," he caresses over his love's helm, sending soothing pulses over their bond.

When they had been looking to create more weapons or at least super soldiers, this certain creation that they had locked in the pod had held a special bond to Tarantulas. He was the one who suggested the idea and he was the one who practically raised it from a test tube. He had felt an attachment that a carrier would their own child and he had been sure the beast had felt the same since Tarantulas was the only being that the creature would not cause harm even when attacking a large group of mechs.

Tarantulas still felt the connection and seeing his creation again locked away, brought back old aches and opened scarred wounds. 

...

See you guys some time this evening...(sighs) Curiosity killed the processor Maxi...

I would like at least two reviews before the next chapter.


	25. Chapter 24

So, early update tehee!

Disclaimer: Don't own Transformers unfortunately.

Warnings:none

...

Chapter 24

...

Maximum trudged towards the rec. room at four a.m. that morning.

He just…did not wish to face his parents this morning after hearing them going at it last night. It was earlier than he would normally wake up but in this case as long as he avoided his parents long enough to gather his bearings and face them again.

Besides, he was woken up by his tanks rumbling and wanted a cube of energon.

He gave a soft sigh as he entered the empty, dimly lit rec. room and walked over to the energon dispenser. His parents were deep in recharge now, but he had come down here instead of using their personal energon dispenser.

The young mech took a swig, trying to keep his processor ache in check as he stood there just taking in the calmness of the room during the early morning.

He hasn't seen the rec. room so quiet in a while. He had grown so used to the positive atmosphere of family, friends, craziness, safety and fun. It's where everyone gathered at the end of the solar-cycles to relax and be gathered. Where he and his friends as sparklings would play with their toys, innocence at its youngest stage, faded stains from escapades of finger painting the walls when they learned to stand and move on their own without the need of their parents nudging them to their correct balance.

Maximum slowly crouched then sat down on the floor of the rec. room and leaned against the couch behind him.

He could register the sot padding noise of paws against the concrete before warm air could be felt against his cheek. He turned and smiled at his canine companion, Greystreak.

The dog panted at him a moment before nuzzling his face plates and then lying down beside him, helm resting in his lap as the dog off-lined his optics in sweet serenity as being close to the young mech.

The enjoyed the silence together, even though Maxi's mind was not so quiet.

After all, even though he wasn't fond of Magnus, he had to show him around the area today and he was not in the mood to anger anyone today either.

…..

Shrapnel yawned, stretching her arms and legs out with a small mewl as she did so within her own burrow. Slowly, the femme Insecticon stood up within her burrow's nest and gave a small roll of her shoulders. The young femme had dug the whole tunnel out herself with her own two clawed servos when she was old enough to do so and with her father's permission to leave the Hive for a while. As much as the femme loved all her uncles, brothers and cousins from the hive, she felt she needed her own space and so decided to live near the Autobot's base.

The femme climbed out of her hole and to the surface where the sun was beginning to rise slowly over the land of Jasper Nevada. Taking a deep intake of the cool morning air, Shrapnel came out of there and continued to stretch out her limbs to get any kinks or aches out.

…

Grimlock exited the base with a caution that came from many stellar-cycles of habit.

There may have been a truce between the two factions but it would take him a long time before he decided who he could and couldn't trust one this new world. Although he already had two mechs he could trust here. He walked through the sand and then sighed, while his spark was beating happily like he did when he was a youngling.

He had his creators back. Ever since he had ran into his adopted Carrier, Grimlock couldn't stop how much joy kept running through him. It only increased when he saw his adopted sire as well after spending hours talking and reconciling with Mama G.

He loved his surrogate creators very much. Nothing had changed that, not even the war could stop it. It had been painful for him when he had left them to join the Autobots, forming his own team and attempting to get an edge over those slag-sucking, scrap-eating, no-good, fragging….!

The T-rex stiffened, cut off from his thinking when he caught sight of that Insecticon his Dinobots had attacked when they had first arrived. She was standing there in her bi-pedal mode outside an opening in the ground. Most likely it was where her nest was.

Grimlock tilted his helm at her in curiosity. He'd never really seen a femme Insecticon before and she….she was different in her appearance as well from most of the other Insecticons.

Instead of the usual brawn and extra bulk most Insecticon's had, the femme had an hour glass figure and her armor was less bulky and a bit more feminine. But she was by no means weak looking. Unlike some of the shorter, smaller femmes Grimlock has seen so far around the base, this one, the one called Shrapnel, looked like she could easily break a full grown wrecker in half and still retain her femininity by her body shape.

There was also the fact that her lip plating was like a normal Cybertronian's, instead of the usual jagged edged dagger like fangs that jutted out of the Mech Insecticons.

Orange light of the new rising sun shone over the horizon as the day began to fill with its dawning colors. The Dinobot leader turned his attentions back to Shrapnel as the sun's luminescent glory brightened the brown-yellow sand of the desert over the femme's location.

His intakes hitched as his mind became void of all thought by the imagery before his optics.

The sun's beams reflected and smoothed over the femme Insecticon's body as she stretched and gave a small arch. She had her helm thrown back, arms over her helm, as she flexibly stretched out her joints, sighing and mewling in complete relaxation. Her visor was dim and there was a small smile on her face plates.

She was….she was beautiful.

He was so enraptured by the sight; the Dinobot did not hear the pede steps coming from behind him.

"Grimlock, whatcha doin'?"

The T-rex jumped, brought out of his daze by the sound of his companion Swoop speaking. He looked back and forth, before he looked at his fellow Dinobot with a small glare.

"Don't sneak up on me!" he snapped.

Swoop raised his servos in defense, "Hey, hey, hey, I was just makin' sure you weren't glitchin'…on…." The pterodactyl stared at Shrapnel, his face plates unreadable of any clear emotion. Until he narrowed his optics at Grimlock suspiciously, "Ya're not peepin' on the crazy femme, are you?"

If Grimlock hadn't been wearing his mask, Swoop would have seen his whole face plate became the color of lilac from the statement.

…

Later that morning, the sun having risen higher and everyone now out of recharge, Maximum was waiting by the space bridge, impatient about having to guide Ultra Magnus. The sooner that big lugnut got here, the sooner they could be on their way.

Maximum already had the perfect place to start: near the interstate highway. Magnus needed and alt. mode and the sooner they got him one, the better and quicker this fragging tour would be in their alt. modes. He hummed, constantly checking his chronometer to see how long he's been waiting so far. He was beginning to get irritated as he tapped his pede against the concrete.

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon…." he muttered, crossing his arms over his chest plating.

"Well, nice to see you here on time."

The young mech cringed in sudden surprise before turning to face Magnus. He left his face plates blank when he faced him. Only to be taken aback by the friendly smile Ultra Magnus gave him.

"Are you all right young one? Did I startle you?"

"I, geh, well, yes a little bit…" Maximum mumbled, indicating it the amount with the tiny distance between his fingers.

"I apologize then, I did not mean to startle you," Maxi shuttered his optics up at the older mech.

Had he just apologized? The tall, red and blue mech who's lizard friend nearly chewed him to bits just apologized to him for startling him, yet he hadn't apologized for what his overgrown GECKO DID?

Immediately, Maximum took in a deep intake to hold back his anger. As he looked at Magnus he attempted to remain stoic and calm. He knew that if he started a fight, it wouldn't help much. Besides it would also disappoint his father and Maxi wanted to show he could get a job done when it was given to him even if he didn't particularly like it.

The young mech nodded, "I accept your apology Magnus. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to type in the coordinates of the first spot we're visiting."

"And where is that exactly?" Ultra Magnus asked, while the young mech typed in the coordinates.

Maxi smirked, "Where we can get you an alt. mode so you can hide on this planet easily and to get around faster. Can't have you staying cooped up in the base, now can we?"_ At least so there's not more trouble around here. I get enough of it from the Terror Twins…._

With that said, the ground bridge opened to their destination.

…..

Silverbell entered the library, with a stack of data-pads humming a song as she entered.

The new shipment of data-pads that her sister had been waiting for had finally arrived and it pleased Silverbell that she could take them to Ultracia. The two sisters were so busy with their hobbies and work that they rarely got to see each other anymore except in the rec. room and back home.

Gently, the young femme looked over the side of her stack to see where her sister was.

"Traci?" she called out, using the affectionate nickname she had given her.

"Hmm? What, who….?"

Silverbell sighed in relief when she spotted her sister sitting at the main table in the center of the room, with a data-pad in hand. She walked over and set the large stack beside her, before patting her sister's helm with a grin.

"Hey there cutie, I heard some of the mechs were interested in you earlier! Do I sense love in the air for my dear sister?" she wiggled her optic ridges playfully.

"Bella!" Ultracia whined her twin's nickname, a blush forming on her face plates as she looked at her, "Dad and Mommy almost killed those mechs for cat-calling me! How did you even find out?"

Silverbell smiled, "I'm just pulling your wires, sweetie. Besides, Maxi told me as I passed by him this morning since I was busy training late last night. Besides, do you really think I would approve of those mechs making you uncomfortable?"

Ultracia looked at her sister, before a smile appeared on her face plates, "So, I'm guessing there are new data-pads in today?" she eyed the stack with a look that hungered to read them, but her servos laid possessively over the two on the table before her.

"Yep! All with the latest downloads of novels, book series, encyclopedias, autobiographies, poems; you name it we got them!" Silverbell grinned, "I bet you are just dying to look them over…"

"Oh I will, as soon as I finished these two I found…there's a lot of information in here and most of it's about a deity that lived before Cybertron was created….he's pretty interesting, if not terrifying…" she explained, showing her the title of the data-pad.

Silverbell raised her optic ridge, while a sudden uneasiness ran up her spinal array and her optics narrowed at the image on the cover. For some reason, the image before him made her feel a sudden negativity surround her spark. Like she knew the mech and held a strong dislike for him, yet she had never even heard of him before.

"…what are you learning about him?" she asked softly."

Ultracia's optics brighten again, a smile broke across her face plates, "Well, so far I've learned that this deity, Unicron, was the Lord of the Pits, similar to Hades, who was Lord of the Under-World in Human mythology, except the Pits was where mechs of the most evil spark or committed the vilest crimes went to either be punished or to join Unicron as one of his heralds. He devoured planets whole and he caused destruction wherever he went. He was a Master of Death, the King of Destruction, the Keeper of—!"

"Stop."

Ultracia looked up, and stared at her sister. Concern crossed her face plates, when she saw Silverbell hunched over and shaking slightly. Her optics were wide as she looked at the ground, door wings shaking and lips trembling as she remained in that position. It was like she had gone deep within herself, her antennae laid back as pinprick tears began to form at the corner of her optics.

The younger femme placed a servo gently on her sister's shoulder, "Bella….look at me….tell me what's wrong…."

Silverbell shook harder, taking in deep intake, before she gave a deep slowly and slowly straightened herself up, looking at her sister, "I'm sorry Traci….I don't know what happened, but hearing you talk about the mech in the information….it made me feel angry and sad all of a sudden…L-like…..like I knew him but how could I….?"

Ultracia stared at her sister, at a loss of what to say to her, "I….I don't know Silverbell….come on, let's get you a cup of warm energon, eh? I'll stay until you're okay again…"

As the two femmes left the room, neither one notices how the image's optics flashed at them from the cover of the data-pad in sinister glee….

...

Uh oh...What's gonna happen next on the tour Maxi gives Magnus? And GRIMLOCK, BAD BOY!

I would like at least two reviews before the next chapter.


	26. Chapter 25

WEEEE! New chapter!

Disclaimer: Don't own Transformers unfortunately.

Warnings:some swearing.

...

Chapter 25

...

Maximum was leaning on his elbows as he and Magnus watched the different vehicles go by.

He tapped his digits rhythmically as he watched them, drive by and waited impatiently for Magnus to choose one and scan it already. Why was it taking so long?!

He heard the older mech hum as he watched a truck go by. He moved a little as if in interest, causing Maximum to look at him, his hope rising that he may have found an alt. mode to scan. They was quashed, as he watched Magnus shake his helm and sigh.

"Too bulky….." Magnus said softly.

_OH FOR THE LOVE OF PRIMUS MECH, JUST PICK SOMETHING AND STOP BEING SO DAMN PICKY!_, Maximum barely held back the growl, while his mind screamed what he wished to say to the mech in order to speed this up.

Instead he took in a deep intake, "What kind of alt. mode are you searching for anyway?"

"…..Young one if I tried to explain it to you, you would fritz out," Ultra Magnus replied.

_Oh I think I have an idea,_ Maximum rested his helm against his arms a moment, before looking at his companion. He spotted a race car passing by, "What about that?" he pointed it out.

"Too flashy and would not meet my needs. I prefer brain and brains over speed," Magnus replied.

"Hmm…..what about that one?" he pointed at the mini-van passing by.

"Uh….no. Just no," Magnus replied, looking at the van in slight disgust, "Wouldn't be good for battle."

Maxi slapped a servo over his face plates, "Mmmm….Primus you're picky….."

"I just know what I like," Ultra Magnus retorted. Then he perked up and his optics widened, settling on a peter-bilt truck passing by, "Well, helloooooo beautiful….."

Although he knew it was directed at the truck, Maximum couldn't stop the blush forming on his face plates at how Magnus' voice _sounded_ as he said it in a deep bass voice and the _smirk_ on his face….! It made the young mech's antennae go straight at how that deep voice made them shiver…

He mentally punched his helm to get him off that train of thought. How could he think something like that about a mech he barely knew? And how could he do that to Silversun?!

He watched as the blue scanner for alt. modes appeared and went over the truck as it past. Relief passed through the young mech, as Magnus finished the scan.

The two mechs stood up.

"Well, now that you have your alt. mode, let's roll out!" Maximum transformed, "First stop, the town of Jasper!" he revved his engine, while activating his holo-form. Better safe than sorry, right?

"Lead the way," Magnus replied, transforming as well.

Maximum drove off over the rocky terrain, followed by Ultra Magnus following him, "Try to keep up old mech!"

"Don't even test me, up-start!" Magnus replied, "Unless you've driven in the sea of rust, THIS will be nothing!"

Despite his dislike of the mech, Maxi gave a small giggle as they drove down the side and on to the main road, trading jabs and playful banter as they did so. The young mech was sent into a laugh attack at one witty retort, almost steering off the road. With that, he'd forgotten why he didn't like this mech as they drove into town, stopping at a street light.

Magnus stopped beside him when Maxi stopped.

"Okay, so whenever you come to these lights we are in front of, there will be three different colored lights that will tell you what you do. Red, the light shining now, means stop. You don't go anywhere switches red switches to green, then you can go. When you come to the light as it turns yellow, you have to slow down," he explained.

Magnus gave a hum, "what about those arrow lights?"

"Those are only when you're in the right lane to make a turn. It tells drivers that they can turn now," Maximum watched as the light turned green, "Okay, time to go. Also, when you see those red octagonal-shaped signs that say STOP, you have to stop and make sure no one's coming from left or right. Then you can go."

"Understood. Thank you," Magnus said.

"I just don't want you to get towed on the first day. I am your guide after all."

"Yes and so far you are doing a good job."

"Well I—r-really?" he twitched his door mirrors in surprise.

He heard a rumbling from Magnus, "Yes. You are giving me key information to camouflage myself on this planet. I appreciate it honestly."

"Well….you're welcome," Maximum pulled the joystick and drove with Magnus beside him.

He hummed as he passed _KO Burger_, the smell of the grease filling his vents from the opening of the restaurant. He remembered when Josh tried to work there once. It ended miserably, due to his temper when one of the guys at the cash register poured ketchup down his back while he was working at the drive-in.

The young mech used his mirror to look at Magnus, who was slightly behind him. He didn't want to lose the mech in the traffic and have to worry about finding him….although he knew he was a general from the war…his Father's second in command no less.

"Hey Magnus?" he said.

"Yes Maximum?"

"What were my parents like before the war?" he asked.

It was a while, before Magnus replied, "…they were the best of friends before the war started. Your Mother had a promising career as a medic, while your Father was to become the next Prime. They have been inseparable since they were sparklings. I remember one was rarely ever seen without that other. You could tell they loved each other, but both had kept it a secret from each other from then to throughout the entire war. You wouldn't believe how many times Jazz and I tried to play matchmaker and get them together. You mother was a brazen and mischievous mech. He loved to pull harmless pranks, but he was loyal to his work and helped anyone who asked for it. You father also enjoyed helping your mother pull pranks when he was younger…."

"My _Dad_ pulling _pranks_!?" Maximum squawked.

"Yes. He once dumped purple pain all over out mathematics teacher. It took the mech months to get all the paint off," Magnus chuckled, "But he was a good mech, despite how estranged he was from his father. I remember when I heard them arguing…." He sighed, "Other than that, we all were pleased when he became Prime, even though….even though your mother by then had stayed with the Decepticons. Whatever Straxus had done to him when he forced him to become his mate had left him bitter, angry and full of hate. It was like he had become a whole new mech…."

"….My father said my grandfather had sold out my mother to the Decepticons…" Maximum muttered, yet was still heard.

Magnus gave a heavy, worn outtake as he looked at the young mech, "It was wrong. Nothing can condone the actions of betrayal that Megatron was shown. Honestly, when I found out I truly could not blame your mother for remaining with the Decepticons. In fact, I'm only sorry that Optimus and Ratchet's sparks were broken."

"….Funny. If my parents had just admitted their feelings to each other, then this war wouldn't have happened," Maximum gave a small smile in his alt. mode, "But….I'm also kind of glad it did…..because then I wouldn't be living here with my family, as well as friends and I wouldn't have met my best friend Josh."

"Yes. Sometimes the timeline of certain events can lead to a more happier ending to a war that was so awful. Now we can all regroup and start our new lives on this planet," Magnus replied, "And Maximum?"

"Hmm?"

"I am sorry for what happened to your shoulder. I can't really control Grimlock, but I could have stopped him. I apologize for that."

If Maxi had been in his bi pedal mode he would have smiled wider. Well, it was good to know the mech held some remorse for what happened. Besides, since he apologized, he might not be such a bad mech after all…

"….I forgive you," he said gently. He was answered by the gently, rumbling engine.

The two came to a red stop light, waiting patiently for the change.

_Tap! Tap!_

Maximum felt his wheels turn slightly in surprise as have one of his dark tinted windows being tapped. He looked at with his mirror and growled when he saw it was the fragger Mitch.

"Oi! You, ain't you that loser Josh's buddy?"

It was times like these Maxi wished he could ignore the "no harming humans" rule and show that little scrap what for! He calmly rolled down the window and revealed his holo-form.

"Can I help you?"

"Nah. I thought you'd like to know your friend Josh got arrested yesterday. Heh, shame his sweet ride got towed. A well, at least it's got a pretty little red spot on it to remember me by," Mitch snorted, with a malicious grin.

Maximum glared at him, "Yeah I heard about that. Shame. I thought your car needed that red spot more, though I doubt it'll make any improvements."

The young mech heard Magnus give a warning rumble from beside him as he continued to glare at Mitch through his holo-form. He ignored him.

Mitch glared back, his face turning a light shade of red, "At least my car's not a chunky, bulky and ugly truck and I bet it could outrun yours anytime! Of course I wouldn't be surprised if it was too clunky for a race!"

Maximum shook slightly in rage. He did NOT just say that. He did NOT just say his alt. mode would be too slow to out-race him! He tried to keep him intakes even and not snap. He was better than that human, and he would not give into his emotions no matter how much he was fragged off…

SCREEEEEEEEEE!

The young mech froze at the sound, as a scratching sensation was felt along his car door.

"Now there's an improvement," Mitch laughed.

Something snapped.

"All right you little shit! You wanna see how fast this truck can out run your hunk of scrap metal?!" Maximum roared, his holo form's face becoming a dark shade of red anger, "Name the time and place, so I can turn that hunk of metal into next week's spare parts!"

Mitch smirked, picking up a card and handing it to him, "At this place, tomorrow night. Be there."

"Oh. I will," Maximum snarled, almost crumpling the paper in his holo-forms hand, before the light turned green.

Mitch sped off, dust blowing over the front of Maxi's alt. mode. The young mech was still shaking slightly as he drove along with Magnus. They remained silent as they drove past Josh's school. Then, Magnus and Maximum parked somewhere secluded where no one would see them, before they transformed into their bi pedal modes.

The look Magnus gave him could have melted Maximum into goop.

"What were you thinking?!" Magnus hissed.

Maximum huffed, "I was thinking I could show that little fragger what a REAL car can accomplish in a race!"

"I may have only just arrived on this planet, but I don't need to be a genius to know you're about to do something stupid," Magnus snapped, arms crossed over his chest plating.

"He bullies my best friend and it's as much had fault as it is Blockade that Josh got in trouble, he insulted my alt. mode and my friends, and he had the audacity to reach up and scratch my car door! And I can't back out now that I already accepted the challenge," Maximum hissed.

Ultra Magnus continued to glare at him in disapproval, "Maximum, there is a reason why some times we can't honor promises. Especially ones that were out of the fact your pride was damaged."

"This is not about ME! This is about showing that fucker Mitch that I won't just stand by and let him bad mouth people I care about! I am sick of just sitting on the sidelines and watching my friends get humiliated, hurt and into trouble because of him! Well, now I can so something that will make him back off for good and I swear I will hold up my promise. So just zip it and keep quiet, and let's get on with the tour…" Maximum returned to his alt. mode. He only drove a few feet, before Magnus got in front of him, "Out of the way, Magnus!"

"I refuse," Ultra Magnus retorted, "You are young and inexperienced in protocol, so I will let this slide, but I am not letting you through until you promise not to go to that race tomorrow night."

"Magnus, it's none of your busi—!"

"Maximum, as your father's friend, I have to make sure you don't hurt yourself! If this thing caused you any form of harm, think of how upset it would make you parents!"

Maximum remained still for a moment. He appeared to be thinking about it. Then he sighed.

"All right. You win…" he said softly.

Relief filled Magnus' face plates, "Good," he transformed into his alt. mode.

Maximum waited a moment. He needed to compose himself, because he was attempting to ignore the guilt in his spark at the fact he had just lied for the first time in his existence.

...

Oh Maxi...you are an idiot.

I would like at least two reviews before the next chapter.


	27. Chapter 26

WEEEE! New chapter!

Disclaimer: Don't own Transformers unfortunately.

Warnings:some swearing.

...

Chapter 26

...

Maximum sighed, as evening began to settle over the land. The sun had already disappeared, a soft glowing line in the place of the bright orb that had vanished. The young mech had spent the whole day showing Magnus around the town of Jasper. He showed him the best places to hide should he need to transform into his bipedal mode, where the best places for entrainment was like the Drive-in Theatre and where the craft fairs showed.

He explained human customs at each place they went to, and then he showed Magnus his favorite part of his home: the mountain peaks and caves all around the desert.

It was much cooler now that the sun had set. Creatures could be heard, scuttling through the sand as they hunted or searched for their hiding spots.

Maxi transformed to bi-pedal mode with Magnus.

The next place was his favorite one to go to. He and his friends and family went up here when they were younger, though nowadays, everyone was too busy to visit it much anymore since their training had begun. Maxi sometimes went up there with Josh, Silversun and Shrapnel or his parents and sisters. And there were times he caught the others up here when he passed by. Since Magnus was now a part of the crew here on Earth, Maximum felt he should see the place as well. If he's going to be a part of this team, then he'd better show him the places where the others went to be alone with friends or with just themselves.

Maximum climbed up the rocky terrain, Ultra Magnus behind him. Although, there were a few moments when Magnus required some assistance up the mountain since he wasn't used to this sort of environment. Maxi took the mech's arm and helped him up.

"C'mon, you're tougher than this…" Maxi muttered, "You'd have to be since you worked with my father…"

"Might I remind you young one…I was locked….in the ship…" Magnus puffed a moment, "…for centuries. My joints…need time to….adjust….and I am….not as young…as I used to be…"

"You don't look a day over a century…."

"Smart alec," Magnus hissed.

Maxi grinned as they were only a few feet from the top, "Not much longer, Magnus. See? There's the top straight ahead! It's got a great view of the sky from there and you can practically SEE everything!"

Magnus looked at Maximum, give a small smile at the young mech's excitement. It's been so long since he's seen such a young mech full of so much life and energy. In fact, he hasn't seen a young mech like Maxi since before the war.

It was refreshing to see such a young mech like that. He reminded him almost of….

Magnus internally stiffened when his processor went down _that_ line of thought even for a moment. He did not want to get into memories of a mech long dead….

Maximum got to the top first, before he reached down and pulled Magnus up with him, "The moon is about to rise and since it's a clear night you get the best view of the stars!"

The second in command of the once Autobots yelped as he was pulled up and helped to his pedes by the young mech. He looked to where the young mech had been indication and he shuttered his optics when he saw the first appearance of twinkling dots coming out, one by one, while a cool, an amber-white orb began to appear on the horizon line.

There was a soft thump, causing the older mech to turn and see that Maximum as sat down cross-legged with his optics glowing as he watched. Slightly baffled, Ultra Magnus sat down beside the young mech, resting his elbows on his knee struts and his servos clasped under his chin.

"You have to keep looking up. If you watch the stars come out slowly, you can see the shapes they make. The humans called them constellations…"

Magnus watched as the darkened black sky slowly began to come alive with those twinkling spheres above, while the large circle rose up to join with them. He squinted his optics a moment, trying to find these shapes the young mech had spoken of, yet he was having trouble making them out as the stars became more and more.

"I….cannot find these shapes you speak of Maximum….."

A servo landed on the older mech's helm and turned it to look in Maximum's direction towards the moon, "You see the moon there? I want you to follow my digit to where I point, and I will explain what shape is before us," Ultra Magnus sighed, before lining his optics with the moving digit and following it's train of direction.

"See those three stars that seem aligned directly next to each other? Those stars make up the constellation of the mythological human here Orion. Those three stars make up his belt. You should be able to see most of the shape. Now, over there…" he pointed to another star that shove ever so brightly, "…is the constellation of the winged horse Pegasus….In the human's mythology, he was the steed of the hero Perseus who slayed the monster Medusa who turned people into stone. Now, over there is…."

Ultra Magnus listened intently, his optics widening slightly as he began seeing the shapes that his young companion had pointed out. He continued to stare, his audios fixed on the young mech's voice.

Could the stars really hold all those mythical figures of the native specie's history?

As he followed Maxi's digit over to another constellation, Magnus completely froze when he found himself looking at Maximum's helm and the side of his face plates.

Moonbeams shone every so softly across the young mech's metallic skin of his face plates turning them into a pure, porcelain white as those indigo optics continued to give their soft glow. It was then that Ultra Magnus took a good look at Maximum, since the time they had met that first day.

The young mech continued to speak, only seeming to brighten his face plates as he did so.

And only enthralling Ultra Magnus with how beautiful he looked under the moon's light….

For a few more mega-cycles, the two mechs watched the skies. Maximum remained where he was, calm and collected. At least on the outside. On the inside, the young mech was thinking about the race he had gotten himself into. He needed someone to be there with him should any accidents happen or at least to keep track of what was happening. His first though had been Blockade or Kitten, but he was still angry with Blockade and Kitten would tell the others when under pressure from her mother and father. He couldn't tell Shrapnel nor Silversun either since they would most likely tell Silverbell or Inferno, who would inform his parents and then he would be in deep slag.

He needed someone who could hide easily, someone that would make sure he stayed on task.

Then he remembered Josh's suspension and how good he was sneaking about at night. They both used to sneak out and race around at night when they were younger anyway.

After making that decision, Maximum tried to keep Magnus from looking at his face plates. His guilt at lying and sneaking behind everyone's back was still evident and he was not about to let it slip. His pride and honor was at stake anyway and this could be his only chance to show Mitch what he could really do.

Plan all set, Maximum only needed to inform Josh of the plan

…..

"You did WHAT?!"

Maximum flinched from Josh's glare, giving a soft whine as the human continued to glare at him.

It was early morning. Maximum had driven out while everyone was still in recharge and went straight to Josh's place. He came to the young teen's window and had just informed him of the race that would happen tonight.

"You heard me clear Josh. I'm racing Mitch tonight…" Maximum muttered.

Josh's face turned red for a moment, "You. Racing Mitch. Tonight?"

"Yes."

"How the hell did this happen?!" Josh snapped, his eyes wide in shock, "What made you decide to race against the fucking son of a bitch?! And WHAT does it have to do with me?!"

Maximum snorted, "I thought you'd like to see me grind him into the dust, ya know? And I need someone to watch my back, someone who can't be seen easily…."

"Uh, Maxi? One problem. I'm grounded! If my Dad found out I went out past curfew, he would disown me and then skin me alive! And that's only for breaking the rules! Imagine if he knew I went to an illegal street race!" Josh snapped.

"That's never stopped you before Josh. C'mon, besides you owe me!" Maximum hissed back, trying to keep his voice low enough so no one else would hear.

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah, that's right, you owe me! Whenever you needed a quick getaway or all the times I covered your butt when you were doing something stupid! It's getting paid in full tonight!" Maximum snarled gently.

"There's a difference between stupid and dangerous Max," Josh retorted.

Maximum lay his antennae back, "I'm not asking you to be a part OF the race. I'm asking you to be there so you and I can remember how I beat the pants off that fragger Mitch! I checked the terrain and there are plenty of hiding spots for you. I'll have you home by the time your parents wake up, okay?"

Josh looked at his friend, with narrowed eyes, "Maxi, I swear, if you get killed in this race, I will come after you in the afterlife and kick your ass from here to the end of the galaxy!"

"Does that mean you're in?" Maximum grinned.

"Only because you pulled the I.O.U. card. Now get out of here, before my folks wake up," Josh hissed, before pulling his window down and then pulling the curtains over it. Rolling his optics with a knowing smile, Maximum turned, transformed into his alt. mode and headed back to base.

…..

Shrapnel hummed as she entered the Autobot base to get a cube of energon for her breakfast. Give a small whistle like sound to Arachne as she passed her and went to sit at the table. Arachne clicked and chirred back, as she went over and sat beside Silverbell and Aria.

Aria had a box of energon treats and was looking at Silverbell with concern. The young femme had seemed less chipper and looked like she's lost some of her usual joyful energy. A cyber-ninja in that state was usually like that due to stress, sadness or other negative emotions.

Silverbell had her arms wrapped around her abdomen as if her tanks gave her pain. She stared at the wall while her two closest friends remained at her side.

Arachne placed a comforting servo over hers, "What's wrong Bella?"

"You look so troubled," Aria said softly, handing her an energon goody as an offering.

Silverbell shook her helm to the energon goody, "I just feel…..bad. Like my helm is buzzing with hundreds of emotions and I am having trouble getting over them."

"Hmm…did something happen with Darkhunter?" Aria asked gently, placing a servo on her friend's arm. If there had been a fight, that would explain a lot.

"No, no, nothing like that. He's been worried sick…." Silverbell sighed, "I just….I don't know what's wrong."

"Then why don't you see a medic? I'm sure your mother, Ratchet or Knockout would take a look," Arachne suggested.

Silverbell nodded, "I intend to do that this afternoon, when Ratchet's on the job. I feel my mother is stressed over something and I don't want him to worry about me more than he already does," she slumped her shoulders slightly.

Aria and Arachne looked at each other, then at Silverbell.

Aria smiled, "Would you like us to come with you?"

"…..Yes, if you want to," Silverbell gave a small smile, the other two femmes returning it.

Maximum entered the rec. room right then, looking exhausted.

Silverbell perked up, "Hey, Max, Papa was looking for you earlier. Where were you?"

"Oh…." Maximum's horns twitched, as he scratched a spot on his neck, "I went for an early drive in the desert. Wanted a quick glimpse of the sunrise, ya know?"

The young femme raises an optic ridge at him, "…..really now."

"Yes. Also, was itching for a drive so I went out, drove through the sand and had one pit of a blast!"

Silverbell flinched when he said "pit", feeling like her insides were crawling around on their own, while her spark was beating rapidly in its casing. Maximum took notice of this, his optic ridges furrowing together, as he knelt in front of her, placing a servo on his little sister's helm.

"Bell? You okay, sweetie?" he said softly.

"Y-yeah….I think I just ate something bad this morning….." she said softly, shaking a little.

Maxi tilted his helm at her, "Do you want me to take you to Ratchet or Mom?"

"I-I already made an appointment. Arachne and Aria are taking me. I-I'll be fine…." She gave a shaky smile.

Her brother kept looking at her for a moment. Then, he wrapped his arms around her and gave her a big brother bear hug. She shuttered her optics in surprise. Maximum rarely showed any affection these days, let alone has he hugged anyone for a long time. He seemed to grow out of it. He rubbed her back and helm, before suddenly, she felt better than she did.

Her spark calmed, her energy began to come back and she hugged him around the neck. After a few moments, Maximum pulled back and smiled at her.

"Did that help, sis?" he said gently.

Silverbell looked at him, before she nodded with a smile, "Thank you big brother. I needed that…"

He gave her helm another gentle pat, before he turned and walked away. Aria and Arachne looked Silverbell, then eyed Maximum.

"Damn. If I get sick, do you think I could have him hug me?" Aria asked, joking.

Silverbell snorted, before she broke down into laughter, "I'm afraid someone else already has him sweetie, but nice try!"

Arachne grinned, before snickering herself while Aria gave a childish pout.

….

Silversun walked into his quarters, prepared to place his newest pictures he did late last night in one of his file boxes he kept on his shelf. No one bothered looking through his things, so he didn't worry about anyone finding them. No need to worry, right?

However, he proven so very wrong as he was frozen in his tracks by a sight he had hoped never to see in his life ever.

Rumble and Frenzy were going through his private stash of data-pads. The ones he had drawn of Maxi, all with a different type of style, form and each with him in a different position. And those little spawns of the fragging pits had their filthy, little DIGITS on them!

"Hehe, scrap, how lame can Silver get? I mean, if he likes the mech so much, why doesn't he just get in bed with him already?" Rumble snorted, while Frenzy grinned a particularly risqué posed picture of Maximum. That one showed him looking up meek with a slight shade of purple on his face plates and his legs spread.

"Damn, if he doesn't nab that mech I might!"

Silversun growled, his wings raising to their highest point, "You have five seconds to put those stuff away and get the frag out of my quarters before I rip off your spikes and throw them into the incinerator, and not even the BEST medics could rebuild them!"

Frenzy and Rumble's optics widened, and they both seemed to become paler than usual. Then, both of them high-tailed it out of there. Taking that naughty picture as well!

Silversun roared, before he chased the little devils, "GIVE ME THAT BACK, PITSPAWNS!"

"Love to see how you can catch us, big broth—OOMPH!"

The twins both ran into a large pede, falling back on their afts, cursing. Rumble looked up to chew out the one who knocked him over, only to hold his tongue when he saw it was none other than their mother, Soundwave. The mech stood there, his visor giving a slightly angered flash at them.

"Uh…hehe, h-hey Mom, what's happenin'?" Frenzy said, nervously biting his bottom lip plate.

Soundwave said nothing. He only held out his servo and motioned the two young mechs to fork over whatever it is they had taken from their older brother. Both slumped and whined before handing the drawing to their carrier.

Soundwave simply handed the pad over to Silversun, no looking at it. Then he snapped back his visor to give the twins a stern glare, formerly known as "Mommy's Look".

"Rumble, Frenzy: grounded for a week, with no energon goodies and no computer time. You break rules: sentence extended," the mech huffed, "No more teasing Silversun."

"Yes Mama," the twins replied, grumbling as they walked past him.

Silversun smiled at his mother, before nodding to him in thanks, "Thank you Ma."

"Suggestion: keep private stash under lock and key," Soundwave replied, reaching up and giving a small, playful tap to his son's helm with a grin.

The silver mech nodded, before he turned, headed back into his room and placed his drawings away.

…

Maximum sighed, as he passed his father.

Optimus stopped his son with a touch on his shoulder, "Maximum. May I speak with you for a moment?"

The young mech shuttered his optics at his father, before he nodded and smiled, "Sure Dad. What do you need?"

The Prime smiled at him, giving a small chuckle, before placing an arm around his shoulders, "Come and walk with me for a moment."

The silver and blue mech did as asked, giving a smile to his father as they walked down the corridor. The two may have been almost the same height. And there were times when they could only look like split-spark twins with the only different being their alt. modes and coloring of armor and optics. But if one knew both mechs so well, they would see the aged humbleness and superiority of Optimus, while the fiery, and still maturing glow of young Maximum.

For one minutes, the two mechs were silent, simply walking down the corridor and keeping things quiet during that time.

"Listen," Optimus started, his voice a gently rumble that caught his son's complete attention, "I am going to be away for a drive this evening with Magnus and your mother may be working a little later than usual tonight," the Prime looked at Maximum "and your brother Bumblebee had plans with his mate Barricade tonight."

Maximum nodded to his father, though while he remained calm and neutral on the outside, on the inside, there was absolute dread filling his spark. His father wasn't going to….?

"Maximum. Since you are the second oldest child, I would like to leave you in charge for a while. Make sure your sisters are in bed by a decent hour and also make sure to watch our living quarters until your mother comes home," Optimus smiled at his son, not realizing how the young mech's spark clenched beneath his armor plating by being asked to watch over the others.

What could he tell his father? That he was in a street race tonight and wouldn't be there to watch his sisters? That he planned to beat that human douchebag into the dust for insulting his best friend and denting his ego?

Maximum took in a bracing intake, while trying to make it sound like a regular one.

"Yeah…sure Dad, I can do that, not like I'm doing anything tonight," he put on a smile, internally wincing when he saw the way his father smiled at him. So full of pride, and gratitude, as well as approval. He felt the guilt eating at his tanks, and felt filthy at the fact he just made a promise he couldn't keep and that he just lied to his own father.

"Thank you Maximum. You don't know how much your mother and I appreciate it," Optimus smile and hugged his son close, caressing his helm.

Maximum hid his guilt stricken expression as he returned the hug to his father while mentally kicking self in the back of the helm.

...

Hey guys, yeah I know very early, but I felt in a really good mood and wanted to share! But that's it until Saturday!

And (GAAAAAAAAASSSSP!) Maxi how dare you lie to your own Daddy!

I would like at least two reviews before the next chapter.


	28. Chapter 27

You know what? Screw Saturday, I'm posting this chapter NOW!

Disclaimer: Don't own Transformers unfortunately.

Warnings:some swearing.

...

Chapter 27

...

Josh laid there on his bed, watching the ceiling and constantly checking the time on his digital clock on the night stand. It was nine-thirty pm, meaning his siblings were asleep and his mother and father were getting ready for bed soon. The moment the door creaked to his parent's bedroom was heard, Josh stood up wearing a black hoodie and sweatpants with his socks and sneakers already on. He moved quietly towards the window and looked out at the bushes.

There were two small flashes of light, followed by eight flickering ones.

The young human turned and arranged his pillows to make it look like he was still lying in bed should one of his parents come to check on him. Then he opened his window slowly, grabbing his backpack and slowly climbing up and out the window. When his feet touched the solid earth below, he ran towards the bushes, scrambling not to wake up anyone in the house.

The click of a car door opening was heard.

Josh went to the passenger seat and climbed in.

"You get out of there all right?" Maximum whispered.

Josh leaned back against the seat, and nodded, "Yeah. My folks and siblings are in bed so I'm ready to get going. Did you get out all right?"

There was a clicking sound, indicating the switch in gears, "Yeah. My Dad went out for a bit, and my Mother won't know I'm gone by the time he checks on me and my sisters."

"So you ready to go then?" Josh asked, leaning back in the seat.

There a rumbled from Maxi's engine before he answered, "Yep."

Maximum backed out from behind the bush, focusing on get away from the house in order to take his attention away from the aching guilt he felt right now for deceiving his parents, friends and sisters. He drove around on to the main road and headed for the location Mitch had given him coordinates to through his location scanners.

Two young ones made their way to the race, with anxiety, and guilt in their hearts, but unwilling to back down from this challenge presented to them.

…..

Megatron sighed as he placed the tools away. He gently made sure the scalpels were placed correctly in their casing and he also made sure they were where no one could reach them. He had worked a late shift tonight and since he was the last one there, he was the one in charge of cleaning up the med. bay afterwards. It was an unspoken rule made by Ratchet.

The silver mech headed to exit the med. bay, but not before making sure he hadn't missed anything. He nodded in satisfaction that the med. bay was spic and span. He really didn't want to spend any more time here right now, not when he had the quarters to himself tonight. His three children were asleep right now, while his mate and Ultra Magnus had gone on a drive to catch up with each other since it's been centuries those two mechs had talked.

The silver flier took the elevator up to his quarters.

Once there, Megatron did a quick check on the three berth rooms his children resided in.

He checked on Silverbell first. He peaked in and saw her curled up and in deep, peaceful recharge under her dark heating blanket. Slowly, he close the door and let her remain undisturbed. He had checked her over today for malfunctions in her systems or any viruses that might have upset her tanks. Although the tests proved negative, he asked her to go into recharge early tonight.

_Sweet dreams, my little princess,_ he sent quietly through the creator creation bond.

He went to the next room, Ultracia's. When he peeked in, he chuckled when he saw her in recharge with data-pads on her chest plate, one arm hanging limply off the berth as she snored softly. Her own cooling blanket was a twisted form around her, while her floor was littered with data-pads.

_May your dreams be full of adventure and fun tonight, my adorable little bookworm,_ he whispered to her as well through the bond, a small smile forming on his face plates.

Then he went to Maximum's room. The mother stopped for a moment, hesitating when he reached to open the door. Something….something did not feel right.

He opened the door slightly, feeling unease as he looked through the darkened room. His optics settled on the bundle hidden under the berth covers. This caused Megatron to raise and optic ridge. Why was Maximum holding the covers over his helm?

He considered going over and tucking him into berth, but then simply shrugged it off. Maximum was almost an adult now. He could sleep anyway he wished after all he had done him and Optimus a favor. Why should he disturb his son's recharge because of some silly, little worry?

The silver mech sent a soft word of affection to the form on the berth, _"May you only have a good dream tonight, my warrior. _

The ex-warlord closed the door slowly. If he had stayed only a few moments longer, he would have seen Greystreak raise his helm from under the blanket at the strange noise that had woken him up from the click of the door. The canine took a moment to look around and make sure all was good, before returning to peaceful slumber. It wasn't every night his master allowed him to stay on the berth.

…

The sound of living engines and the latest motors known to humans reached Maximum's audios, sending a thrilling chill through his systems. The excitement tingled through him, even as he dropped off Josh and made sure he had a good location to watch him from above. His put his full holo-form on while he watched his human companion run off to hide in the bushes.

The race track was a cliff side, the rules being that the first one who reaches the top and then drives back down to the bottom first won the race. Maximum moved his holo-form to enter his alt. mode. He drove up towards the starting line, his window rolled down as he did so.

He heard a few jeers thrown his way however from random strangers in their pretty sports cars covered in flames, or lightning bolts, even some were pastel or neon colored, with all of them parked at the side. Whether they were spectators or joining in was beyond Maximum's care. The young mech then spotted the one whom he was racing tonight. He drove up beside the car.

"Well! If it ain't Josh's wittle friend! We were worried you wouldn't show up!" Mitch said from the driver's seat. The other young men were there as well, Mitch's friends to be exact. They sat on the hood of the young man's car and they didn't seem to worried.

Max narrowed his holo-form's eyes at the head bully, "Just don't burst in to tears when I see you coming in after me at the finish line, okay?" he revved his engine loudly at the human, jolting his cronies off the hood of the car.

The humans turned and ran towards the parked cars.

There was a small flash from the bushes about a few feet above the first ring that Maximum caught. He zoomed in and he smiled within his alt. mode when he saw Josh safely secured on the edge with a camera and his cell phone at the ready.

He twitched his mirror to indicate he saw.

_"Racers!"_

He almost jumped out of his wheels at the sudden announcement. Maximum used his mirror to find the source of the loud voice, his mirrors settling on a van behind him where there were speakers and equipment set up. It reminded him of one of those news vans he sees in movies.

_"Tonight we have a new racer in against the unbeaten champion of the track! Give it up foooor Max!"_

Maximum ignored the cheering from around him, as he rolled up his window and lowered the volume on his audio receptors. He honestly didn't want to be distracted from his focus. After all he had lied to his father and a commanding officer already, so he better make this race worth it.

_"And let's give a warm welcome to the Champion of the Race track, Mitch Johnson!"_

It was a good thing Maximum had close the windows and lowered his audio receptors otherwise they may have shorted out by the screams and shouts from the large crowd around him.

_"Tonight, we'll see if this newbie is worthy of beating the undefeated champion by racing on the Ridge of Doom!"_

_The Ridge of Doom, is he serious?_, Maximum thought to himself, giving a small huff at such a lame sounding nickname.

Right then a young girl walked in front of the two racers. In one of her hands, she held a brightly colored ribbon, and she stood there before the racers waiting for a signal of some sort. Maximum noticed as Mitch was eyeing her up and that caused the young mech to wish he windows were tinted black on the inside too at that moment.

He did NOT need to see that lecherous smirk on that idiot human's face.

_"Racers, on your marks!"_

Maximum immediately tensed to get ready, pulling back the joy-stick to get to the highest speed as possible.

_"Get Set!"_

The girls before them lifted the small flag like cloth, while both engines began to run. Maximum tensed, at the ready as he imagined all the times he and Blockade had raised. He just had to think of this at that, but the only difference was that this was for his pride and the pride of his friend.

_"And…THEY'RE OFF!"_

Maximum barely saw the girl wave the flag as he sped forwards and past her, causing the air to make her hair fly up. He drove as fast as he could, and smirked in his alt. mode at the fact he was already ahead of Mitch.

He felt that this was going to be easy…

…

Josh watched his best friend sped past Mitch from the starting line and he snickered a bit at that. If Mitch knew he was racing a giant robot from another alien planet, he would have thought twice before challenging him.

He watched from his perch, out of sight from everyone else. When Maxi wins this race, they could both go to school with their heads held high. Well, Josh could, Maxi would probably strut around the base for a while. Not that he could really blame him for that.

The young man reached into his backpack and drank a can of soda, caffeinated. He was not going to miss out on this moment no matter what time it was tonight.

…

Megatron looked up from the television when the door opened, watching an episode of the human television show NCIS, as one of the leader characters, Gibbs, hit DiNozzo, another leader character upside the head for some stupid remark.

Optimus and Magnus came sharing a laugh, and grinning as they entered. Megatron smirked at the two, as he turned off the screen and stood.

"Well, looks like you two had a nice ride," Megatron stated, walking over and greeting his bond-mate with a hug and a quick peck on the lips.

Prime grinned, "Yes, a very lovely evening for a drive, wouldn't you agree Magnus?"

"Yes Prime," Magnus looked around a moment in slight bafflement, "Where are your children? I would think Maximum would still be up since he was in charge of watching the complex."

"Ah, he's in recharge. I checked on the kids an hour ago, and when I saw him recharge, I didn't want to disturb him. You can go see him if you want Optimus," Megatron smiled, watching his mate nod, before walking towards their son's berth room.

Optimus opened the door slowly, before his optics settle on the form hidden under the covers. The Prime gave a gentle smile, his spark warming at the sight before he walked over and knelt beside the berth.

"Maximum…" he said softly, gently nudging the bundled form. He smiled when the figure stirred, "Listen, I am very glad you did the job I gave you….you have done well being in charge while your mother and I were otherwise focused and…..I am proud of you, my son…."

His voice trailed off when the covers slowly slid away. Prime blanched and stared in shock, his spark going suddenly cold when he saw that it was not Maximum under the covers, but none other than…..

"Greystreak?!" he shouted.

The canine yipped, before bolting off the berth and out of Maximum's quarters. Optimus stood up and exited the room, his pedes stomping out as he approached the other two mechs in the room. Greystreak was behind Magnus' pedes, shaking slightly when he sense the confusion and anger about to rise.

"Megatron, where is Maximum?" Optimus demanded, keeping his tone calm.

Megatron's optics widened, "I thought he was in bed."

"He's not. Greystreak was in it, hiding under the covers!" Optimus replied, optics glowering in anger.

Magnus seemed to stiffen. This caused the parents to look at him with raised optic ridges, while Greystreak looked up with a questioning tilt of his helm.

"Magnus?" Optimus asked softly.

The blue and red mech took in a deep breath, a shadow forming over his face plates, "I know where he went sir…."

The parents looked at each other, before returning their gazes to Magnus.

The Prime walked forwards, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Tell us where he is. Now."

…

Maximum smirked as he reached the top and turned back around to drive back towards the bottom. Mitch was close on his tail, but not enough to get past him and it filled Maximum with smugness at the fact it was probably driving the human crazy at not being able to pass him.

The young mech never felt so alive in his existence. No one could hold him back and no one could make him stop for once. There were no regulations, no boundaries, only the road ahead of him and the fact he was beating the human behind him.

The young mech laughed to himself as the thrill of it all took him over. When was the last time he and Blockade had felt the hard, flat road hard against their tires at their highest speed possible? To feel the pressure of the air against his metal, to be so completely focused and yet feel so completely free at the mere weightlessness of the speed he went at?

Maximum whooped at the sheer energy running through him, so enthralled in his euphoria that he forgot the other racer only just coming up beside him.

Mitch glared at the truck angrily. He could not lose. He could not and _would_ not lose this racer to some loser! He was the fastest guy in town and to be beaten by some newbie wannabe who hung out with that music freak Darby kid? It would ruin everything, his pride, his reputation….!

He had to do something.

Right then, Mitch noticed the familiar turn before them before a smirk formed on his face. Unlike other racers, Mitch always made sure to practice on the locations where the races were held. He came to this peak every morning and night to practice turns and techniques.

He could tell Max was an amateur….

Mitch crept up behind Maximum, controlling his speed, as they came closer and closer to the turn….

…

Josh looked through his binoculars as he watched Max and Mitch come to the turn. There was a small metal barrier so that cars would know that there was a straight, clear drop on the other side. By what Josh could see, it was a deep drop from the turn coming up.

If Maximum wasn't careful…..

The human noticed then how Mitch seemed to be getting closer and closer to Maximum as they neared the edge. He looked between the two racers and the ridge, looking back and forth, before his eyes widened in realization as the front of Mitch's car went half way beside Maximum's back.

"MAX!"

SCREEEEEEEE! BONG CRRRRRRRRRRRSSSSHHK!

In about ten seconds flat, Josh watched, his scream gone unheard, as Mitch rammed into Maximum's side and sent him disappearing over the edge and breaking the barrier between the rose and the drop.

...

CLIFFYYYYYYYY! (evil laughter)

BUT! I am not posting anymore till SUNDAY!

I would like at least two reviews before the next chapter.


	29. Chapter 28

You know what? Screw Saturday, I'm posting this chapter NOW!

Disclaimer: Don't own Transformers unfortunately.

Warnings:some swearing.

...

Chapter 28

...

Everything around him at that moment was a blurred, incomprehensible mess.

One moment, he was on the road ahead of Mitch and feeling like he had come alive after so long without racing. Next, he found himself falling, hearing someone scream his name even if it was somewhere distant and far off, almost drowned out by the pounding in his audios.

He hadn't realized he had gone into bipedal mode until he made impact….

CRNNNCH!

BAM! CLANG!

He bounced off the rocky terrain, hitting the side of his helm in the first bounce, one of his optics cracking and breaking into tiny pieces, making him blind in one optics if only for a moment. He continues his rolling plummet, only achieving in growling as he hit each stone on his ways down, leaving a new gash or dent.

He was unable to stop his log rolling until he slammed into something _hard_ and _large._

Whatever it was, tilted back and forth as he took a moment to push himself up slowly while his entire body ached. He could barely register the sound of crumbling, crackling rock before he felt it: He screamed in pure agony when one of the largest boulders he had ever had the pain of feeling crush his two legs into uselessness.

The young mech remained there a moment, too shocked to register what the frag had just happened before he looked up the cliff to see the tiny barrier above broken where it separated the edge and the road.

"Oh…." He coughed a moment, before energon blood seeped out past his lips.

"MAX! MAXI CAN YOU HEAR ME?!"

Max took a moment for his one optic to focus on the figure that had started moving and climbing down the cliff, before he opened his mouth, "J-Josh?"

The young humans continued his climbing until he settled on solid ground and ran over to the fallen robot. The slack-jawed, wide eyed look on the human's face made Maximum wince when he saw how much horror was in his blue eyes. Maxi lifted his upper body up slightly, before he attempted to climb out from under the boulder crushing his legs.

His failure was evident to him as he felt the pain sky rocket through his thighs and back. He grit his denta, falling on his front once again.

"Jesus Christ…" Josh stared at the damage done to his friend's body.

One optic's indigo blue glass was completely and utterly shattered into microscopic pieces, followed by a nasty dent on the same side, with one of his antennae completely snapped off while the other was bent. Gashes and scratches leaked little bits of energon from Maxi's barrel roll down the rocky terrain and his legs….Josh couldn't stop the wince when he saw how much energon blood was seeping out from under the large boulder.

"Max….I have to call the base…" Josh took out his cell phone, flipping it open and began tapping the number.

Maximum looked, "No…."

Josh pulled back when Maximum tried to stop him. The young human gave him a hard, stern look.

"Max. You need help, and the only one I know who can is Ratchet! I have to call them in," Josh replied.

The young mech tried to move, muttering in slurs, "'M fine….n'thin to worry 'bout…."

"Fine my ass…" Josh snapped, "just lay down and try not to move! I'm calling the others in and I don't care if you lost the race or if your pride has been pulverized!" Josh snarled when Maximum tried to ignore him, "I SAID DON'T MOVE YOU DAMN MORON!"

….

Ratchet snorted as he was jolted awake by the communications hub going on-line right outside his quarters to the med. bay. The medic immediately stood up and ran in to the med. bay, never mind if he woke up his bond-mate with the sudden movement.

When he arrived in the med. bay, he went straight to the console and typed away to let the frequency in.

Ratchet looked up when Silversun entered as well, interested in what was going on in the med. bay. He ignored the silver flier for a moment.

"This is Autobot Outpost one. May I query who is calling?" The older medic asked.

_"OPTIMUS! MEGS! HATCHET! You guys there?!"_ came Josh's frantic voice.

Ratchet raised an optic ridge, "Joshua? Aren't you grounded?"

_"Forget that! Look, I'll explain what happened when you get here, but I need you to—MAX! I SAID DON'T MOVE YOU IDIOT! You're going to damage your legs more!"_

There was a muffled voice in the background, that the two mechs currently in the room couldn't make out clearly.

_"You can't feel your legs….?"_

Silversun's optics widened as the worst case scenarios flew across his processor of why Maxi couldn't feel his legs. How the frag had he damaged himself like that?!

Ratchet just stared at the screen, processing what Josh had just said. It hit hard as his optics widened and his servos shook before he began typing like a madman at the console.

"Joshua, I am tracing your exact coordinates, and then I will contact the others and make sure they reach you! Whatever you do, make sure Maximum stays awake!" Ratchet explained, his fingers tapping away at the console quickly and nimbly.

….

Mitch smirked as he crossed the finish line, screeching to a stop while the crowds came running towards him. He stepped out of his car, his arms raised in the sweet feeling of victory while the crowd surrounded him.

He was carried out by his friends, all whooping and laughing as he was carried away from the people so he wouldn't be suffocated. Honestly, he didn't mind since his ego was now getting a major boost. As he thought back on that lame newbie, he snickered, a laugh coming out of his lips. He cast a glance at the cars, noticing two peter-bilt trucks parked that hadn't been there but the young man could care less. Now that idiot would think TWICE before he even…

"MITCHELL VINCENT CRENCH!"

Mitch froze mid smile when he heard the angered roar, all so very familiar. His smiled disappeared and he looked around a moment, his eyes wide and frantic as they looked around. The ended up settling on a man and a woman, both red-heads and making their way over, with another couple. He recognized those two as that loser Darby's parents…..

The red-headed man stomped over and grabbed his son's collar, "You mister are in so much trouble!"

"D-Dad, w-w-wait it's not what you….!" He squeaked when his father glared down at him.

" Not what I Think?! I told you that if I ever caught you street racing again, I would bench you for the rest of the football season and make you clean up every single piece of equipment on that field!" the man roared, his eyes narrowed and glaring.

He had a military-cut hair, and a mustache on his pale freckled face. He had a toned muscled body from what looked like years of training and he was red in the face in anger as he glared down at his son.

The woman beside him placed a hand on his arm, pushing back a strand of cherry red hair, wearing a blue polo shirt and a long skirt down to her ankles, "Honey. Please don't, not in front of so many people…"

"Sierra's right Vince," Miko walked over, one hand on her swollen abdomen, the other on the irate father's shoulder, "Right now we have to find Max and Josh."

"That kid is in SO much trouble when I find him," Jack snarled, shaking his head before he turned to Vince, "I'm sorry to call you out so late, but when I heard about the race from a friend of mine, I thought it would be important to notify you."

"Ah Darby, it's fine," Vince gave a hearty, good-natured pat to the other man's shoulder, "I'm glad you did. He needs to learn he can't do whatever he wants. If he does shit like this, I have to punish him."

Josh smiled back, patting the other man on the back as well, "I just hope no one got hurt…"

Mitch winced at that. Miko and Sierra both smiled at the sight of their husband's getting along. It had started in senior year of high school that Vince started to shape up. It had started when he had gotten into a bad car crash in a street race. He had gotten badly injured, and the last person he would ever expect to save him was none other than Jack Darby who had gotten him out and called the hospital.

Since then, Vince, who was the gym coach and coach of the Football team, and Jack had become good friends, although not close, but they got together once in a while, just the two of them and their wives to talk and have a glass of wine of beer.

Mitch rolled his eyes at the sight, before he found himself face to face a the glaring brown eyes of Miko Darby.

"Where is Max?" she hissed.

The young man gulped at the glare he received. It made him want to crawl into a hole and hide from it.

"I-I-I…I…"

Jack walked up beside his wife, before whispering, "Honey, I'm gonna go check on the trucks, okay?"

Mitch watched the man bid his father a good evening, before he headed for two large, peter-bilt trucks, a red one and a blue one both without trailers.

Jack gave both trucks a pat and then whispered, "How are you two holding up, eh?"

"We are fine, but Maximum had not yet shown up…." Came the whispered reply from Optimus, "Has Miko found any information?"

"She is right now," Jack assured him, "Where's Megs anyway?"

Magnus answered in a hushed voice, "He's currently scanning to see where Josh and Maximum is. Hopefully it won't be long before—!"

"JACK!"

The man jumped, before he turned back to his wife in sudden panic, "Miko, what's wrong?! Water break?!"

"No, no, that's not for another three months!" she huffed at her husband in annoyance, before she looked to Optimus' alt. mode, her worry and fear showing. Optimus stiffened at the look.

"Maxi went over the cliff!"

….

The world had become blurry to the young Prime's son. In fact he had gotten to the point that he could barely hear Josh yelling at him to keep his optics on-line while trying to keep himself busy on the phone.

Why was he down here anyway? Oh yeah, the race. The big race he had gotten himself into and lied to his father, to Magnus and hid form his other friends as he so stupidly gone out of his way to show that little scrap not to mess with him….only he….

"Max! Stay away, you big lugnut!" there was a soft flanging with Josh's hand was patting against his cheek)

"Mmmm…." Maximum on-lined his one good optic and gazed at Josh.

He felt so tired. He just wanted to recharge for a while.

Something warm and wet was on his servo. What was on his servo? He raised it to look at it. His digits were stained in a glowing blue substance. Something that suddenly made his tanks churn as he continued to stare at it. There was energon on his servo. How did that happen?

There was a creak of metal, then a soft orb of green-blue formed before his one optic. There were sudden outlines of figures coming forwards. And getting closer fast….

Servos grabbed his shoulders and shook him, "Max! Maxi!" there were a few small smacks to his cheek plate, "Dammit mech RESPOND!"

CLANG!

THAT HURT!

Maximum winced, his one good optic getting a clear image of the two mechs standing over him. He looked up and then he grinned stupidly.

"Well hey Sil, fancy seeing you here…." He giggled.

Silversun sighed, rubbing at his optics, while his arm transformed into a scanner, "He's lost a lot of energon. We need to remove the boulder from his legs if we wish to move him. I'm going to scan for internal injuries…." The blue light went over the other young mech's body, searching for any damage.

Josh bit his bottom lip, "Well?"

Ratchet hummed, looking at the result over his student's shoulder, "Well, he will require surgery when we return to base," he rubbed his servos together, before turning to Silversun, "Get ready to push."

Josh ran over to Max and sat on one the top of his servo. Maxi blinked a moment, looking and see Ratchet and Silversun place their hands on the boulder.

"Max. We are going to attempt to free your legs. If you feel any pain it means we're moving it."

Maxi nodded, blood still dripping from his lip as he smiled at the two medics.

"On three," Silversun hissed.

Josh counted first, "One."

"Two" Ratchet went next.

"THREEEEEEEE!" the two mechs pushed with all their might.

Maximum's smile disappeared and his optics, damaged and undamaged, widened.

…

Megatron flew overhead as he searching for Maximum's energy signature. He was half ready to reprimand and yell at his son for lying, putting himself and Josh in danger and for making everyone worried, while he was also very fearful of his son getting hurt. But that second part was a very slim to no chance of happening. His son knew how to drive after all….

"**_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRH!_**"

Megatron almost dropped right from the sky when he heard the agonizing scream coming from below him. He recognized and confirmed it when he sensed pain over the parental bond.

But even though he wasn't able to see Maximum beneath the clouds, he knew it was his scream. Because he still faced nightmares of when he was a sparkling and had been captured by MECH….

The mother swooped down towards the ground, taking an immediate nosedive.

…..

Optimus drove like a mad mech as he and Ultra Magnus drove up to where this curve was. Jack and Miko sat in the Prime's alt. mode, both anxious and worried that their son might have joined in the street race as Maxi's driver.

Miko kept rubbing her abdomen, her anxiety clear as Optimus continued driving faster than the speed limit. Jack spotted the broken barrier first and shouted for Prime to stop. Both trucks screeched before the broken and bent metal before them.

Jack stepped out, going to the other side to help his wife, then both walked towards the edge and looked downward. There was a thick fog that blocked their sight from seeing what was down below. Magnus did a quick check for energy signatures after opening a compartment on his arm.

After a moment four signals appeared.

"Sir, I have located four energy signatures at the bottom of the cliff. Shall we investigate?" He knew the answer before the Prime answered, but the second in command always awaited orders before action.

Optimus gave a sharp nod, before lowering his servo down for Miko and Jack to climb on to. Holding the two humans to his chest plating, the two mechs climbed down the cliff.

…..

Megatron transformed mid-landing, the ground shaking when his pedes hit it with a loud thud. The fog had gotten a little thick, but not enough that the silver mech couldn't see clearly. In fact he could see quite clearly. The reason why was that the silver mech went completely frozen in horror and shock when he saw the one thing he hoped to never see again ever since MECH had been completely and utterly eradicated.

There was his son, legs trapped under a boulder, biting into one of his servos to stop his screaming, one of his optics seriously damaged, covered in gashes and trying to keep on a straight face. Joshua Darby was holding Maximum's free hand, trying to be comforting as best he could. Ratchet and Silversun were pushing at the boulder with all their strength moving it inch by inch with all their strength. But it was taking too long and Maxi was trying hard to keep his pained sounds from attracting unwanted attention…

Megatron acted quickly when he heard his son let off a muffle screech. He ran forwards and put all his strength into pushing at the boulder, surprising the old medic and the younger flier at how he made the boulder move about seven yards in one hard push. The silver mech roared, optics ablaze as he continued pushing.

"Megs!" Josh shouted, his eyes wide with relief and shock at the sheer strength coming from the mech.

The older silver mech paid no heed to the human, for he only heard more muffled yells from his child as he slowly forced the earth rock off his youngest son.

When they got over their shock, Ratchet and Silversun helped the mother, the three mechs pushing the giant boulder off inch by inch until…..

_Rumblerumblerumble….!_

Megatron panted a moment as he watched the giant rock roll away and out of sight before he turned to Maximum. His spark broke at the sight held before him.

His son laid there shaking, his legs completely crushed into disuse as energon leaked and stained the ground beneath them. Maximum took in shaky intakes while his entire body, covered in scratches and gashes shook in pain. The sob caused the mother to run over and pick up his son's helm and hold it to his chest plating.

"Mm…" Maximum shook less when he felt his spark so close to his carrier's.

Megatron cooed in seeker cant to calm his child down, before he looked at Ratchet and Silversun. He gave them a nod of thanks for helping him, before he looked at Josh.

The young human looked back at him, before looking at Max.

"Josh? What happened?" his tone was gentle, and strangely calm as he lowered his own servo to allow the young human to climb on.

Josh accepted the gesture and allowed himself to be lifted to eye level. The older mech could already tell the human blamed himself for this, but first he needed to hear what had happened. He could tell Josh was hesitant, not wanting to be yelled at.

Calmly, Megatron looked him in the eyes, "Joshua, I promise I will not be angry with you. I just want to know how Maximum got like this. Please tell me?"

Josh swallowed, before the one thing the young human hated doing happened: he broke down into sobs, head buried in his hands. Megatron pulled the young human closer and pressed him to his chest, his thumb caressing the young one's head, as he broke down.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I should have gone with him when he raced that bastard Mitch…!" Josh took in a heaving breath, his face becoming red, "I could have stopped this, I could have warned Maximum better! I could have….I could have…..!"

"Shhh…." Megatron caressed his back, "None of this is your fault Joshua. Even if you were there, you couldn't have known Mitch's intentions," he looked at the young human, "Maximum chose to race the human as well. I am guessing he dragged you along for the ride…"

Josh sniffed, before he looked up, "I….I….I came because of two things…..one because he pulled an I.O.U. since he has always helped me out in the past and…and I came because I wanted to make sure he had someone to call you guys…should…should this happen…but I didn't think…." He let out another sob.

"JOSHUA!"

The young human looked up. Megatron did as well and his optics narrowed as his mate and Magnus came sliding down the cliff. He watched Optimus lower his servo to allow Jack and Miko to step off and run towards their son. Gently Megatron lowered the younger human and allowed him to be pulled in a bear hug by his parents.

Miko hugged her son, trying to make sure nothing else was wrong, her body shaking. Jack caressed his wife's hair, placing an arm around his son. The father was shaking himself as he held him. Although he was mad as a hellhound, Jack couldn't bring himself to yell at Josh right now. Not with Maximum ins his current state and his son so upset.

The human looked at the Prime and his eye widened at what he saw.

Optimus looked like a mech who had just witnessed that massacre of everything he held dear to his spark. He seemed catatonic, even as Magnus walked over towards the two medics.

"Ratchet, what is the damage?"

The old mech sighed, "Well, as you can see he's had a nasty fall down that cliff. I can already tell you he has major optical damage, meaning I will have to complete replace it. Both legs are damaged beyond repair. I will have to amputate and completely rebuild both legs and until then Maximum will be on berth rest."

Maximum winced and tensed as Megatron picked him up and carried him gently. The silver mother on-lined his comm. link and asked Shockwave to open a ground bridge to the base.

...

Yeeeeaaaaah, I'm a sadist...

I would like at least two reviews before the next chapter.


	30. Chapter 29

You know what? Screw Saturday, I'm posting this chapter NOW!

Disclaimer: Don't own Transformers unfortunately.

Warnings:some swearing.

...

Chapter 29

...

"Of all the stupid, irresponsible, fragged up ideas that have backfired on you Maxi, THIS one TAKES THE SLAGGING OIL CAKE!"

CRUNK!

Maximum winced, as Silversun slammed the box of medical tools on the med. berth. The young mech felt his damaged antennae lay back only slightly because it really hurt when they did that.

Well, after about a week of being in stasis and having his legs removed, Maximum received the biggest verbal beating he had ever received in his existence from Ratchet, from his Mother, and now Silversun was having at it. The mech snarled and grumbled as he dug around the crate of tools to see if he could find the needle syringe for the medication needed.

"You lied to a commanding officer, your lied to your own parents and you didn't even tell me and Shrapnel about it! WE could have provided better back-up you fragging, scrap for brains! But no, you just _had_ to do things your own way and drag Joshua, who I might add was already in trouble after what Blockade pulled and you just extended his sentence!"

CRASH!

"SCRAP IT!" Silversun screeched, before kicked the broken needle into a corner.

The Prime's son cringed when the silver mech turned and glared at him with optics of amber fury. Maximum opened and closed his mouth a few times, his vocalizer frozen up for just a moment, before he spoke.

"Silversun, I…I'm sorry…." He whispered hoarsely, "I just…." He jumped when Silversun got into close proximity, glaring him down.

"You scared everyone on this base half to death and you acted recklessly and with selfish intent while dragging your best friend into it and all he did was sneak out and then save your aft," Silversun snapped, "I never thought I would say this Max, but I am ashamed of you!"

Maximum froze up, as a large crack formed in his spark. It was a harsh blow hearing those words and it made him want to just hide somewhere. He feared of what punishment was held in store for him once he got his legs back.

He yelled when a need was suddenly punctured into his shoulder. He placed a hand over the wound before he looked away unable to look Silversun in the face plates.

"Now, you stay there, I'm gonna go help Ratchet with rebuilding your damn legs!" the silver mech stomped out, wings raised and angry.

Maximum refused to look up even when the door slammed closed. He just wished the sedatives would act up already and send him into recharge but alas they seemed not to want to obey his wish. The young mech sighed, off-lining his optics. Then he shuttered his optics back on-line when he felt his blanket slide off him and on to the floor below.

The young mech groaned in annoyance, before he used his arms to turn himself over. The young mech licks over his lip plates, before reaching down to retrieve his blanket. He strained a moment, the tips of his digits only a few inches from grabbing it. He stretched, straining to keep himself on the berth and grab the blanket and pull it back on.

"Nnn, c'mon…." he scootched forgetting he didn't have any legs to him balanced on the berth this time….

"WHOA!"

CLANG!

The ground shook lightly when Maximum landed on his front, the welding and patches sending aches through him. He groaned a moment, before he heard pedes running towards the med. bay.

"What happened?"

Maximum stiffened, before looking up and sure enough there was Ultra Magnus. The older mech stared at the younger for a moment, attempting to calculate and guess how he had gotten on to the floor.

"What are you doing of the berth?" Ultra Magnus walked over, crouching down slightly in front of Maximum with an expression of concern.

Max ignored him, looking away.

The young mech used his arms to try and move back on to the berth with much difficulty. He hurt, he had no legs at the moment and he was pretty much helpless. He grunted when he suddenly felt his body being lifted up by a pair of bulky strong arms and he was laid back down on the berth. He could feel the sedatives begin to kick and send him into recharge before he could say anything to Magnus.

He did however, feel the warm softness of his blanket being spread over as he laid there.

"You need rest young one. Get plenty of it and recover soon…"

Maximum nodded off with a groan before slipping into peaceful darkness.

….

Ultracia hummed as she read through the data-pad she had found. It amazed her that there were so many facts on one major deity of Cybertronian lore. He represented darkness, chaos, and evil. He was considered the Chaos-Bringer, the Un-Maker, everything that was opposite his brother, the benevolent god of creation, Primus.

However, it bothered the young femme that this….this information made Ultracia queasy at times, and she had to put the data pad down to turn and make sure her energon stayed in her body and yet no matter how sick she got, the femme could not put it down. She hated leaving books unfinished under any circumstance. It was one of her rules when she read and a philosophy she followed: once you started something, you have to stick with it to the end.

Although, she wasn't happy when she heard her brother had gotten horribly injured due to the fact he had lied and went to participate in a street race, but she couldn't help but understand why he did it. He had made a deal and had hoped to show the unruly human that he wasn't as hot as he'd like to be. Even though she knew it had been gone around the wrong way, the young femme just couldn't bring herself to be angry. Yes, she was saddened and worried, but not angry.

Ultracia felt her tanks send out a cramp in her systems when she came to the section about different types of sacrifices that Unicron would demand of his followers. She dropped the data-pad, placing her helm between her knees feeling like she was about to upchuck her entire lunch.

…..

Optimus returned to base with a screech of his tires against the concrete. Megatron was waiting by the space bridge, keeping monitor on energy signals and making sure everyone in and out of the base was doing fine.

Prime went into bi-pedal mode, and greeted his bond-mate with a kiss to one of his optic ridges.

Megatron gave a small smile, "Hello to you too…"

"How is Maximum holding?" Prime asked immediately.

The mother sighed, "Well…..he's not complaining like most of my other patients do, so at least he's behaving. But behaving really isn't gonna help lighten his punishment…"

There was no response and that caused Megatron to eye his mate who seemed to wince at that last word. The silver flier turned to his mate, cocking his hip and placing a servo on it.

"Prime. You know we can't let this slide," he hissed firmly.

Optimus's left optic twitched, "I just….hasn't he been through enough with the accident?"

"Prime. He lied to you and me about watching the house and the girls. He dragged Joshua into coming with him when the child was already in deep enough trouble as it is. And he lied to a commanding officer and therefore, injuries or no injuries Optimus, we need to assure he knows that when he breaks our trust, we will not stand for it. His accident only gives us more time to think of a suitable one," Megatron stated firmly.

Then his optics softened, as he placed a servo on his mate's shoulder, "I know it's not easy to punish one of our children. I don't enjoy doing it one bit. But that's how they learn what is acceptable and what isn't."

Optimus looked at Megatron, before he sighed, "You are right. But I do not know where to even start…."

"Well Prime, in this case, I don't think we can just let him off with extra chores and smack to the head."

The two mechs looked up when Ratchet spoke and walked towards them, cleaning his hand of the metal lubricant he was using to build the new appendages.

"I agree with Ratchet," Megatron muttered, "We might have to go for something…well…a bit more…..lasting."

"Such as?" Prime quirked and optic ridge.

Megatron and Ratchet looked at each other, before the two crossed their arms over their chest plating. The gave Optimus a look that spoke volumes to him and he immediately knew what the two were referring to. He immediately pointed at them in warning.

"Out of the question."

The silver mech rolled his optics, "Oh come on, Optimus, it always worked on me when I misbehave. Soundwave used it on his children as well as Dreadwing, Arcee and about half the sires and carriers on the base used the method except you! Even Jack and Miko used it!"

Ratchet huffed, "I even used it on Strika whenever she attempted to throw a tantrum when she was a toddler. I will have none of this. Your son needs to be disciplined Optimus Prime! The moment he gets his legs back, you are going to put him over your knee and—!"

"Absolutely not! It was hard enough when I watched it happen to Megatron, I can't do that to my son!" Prime retorted.

Megatron hissed, "Prime. Maxi's approximately the age of an eighteen year old human. I think he can handle a good whack to his aft and you need to buck up about it!"

"Honestly, I'm shocked you've lasted this long as a father! You're telling me you never disciplined your children when they did wrong?!" Ratchet hissed.

Optimus gaped, "I never said I didn't discipline them, I just used a different method!"

"Prime, the only form of discipline I have ever seen you use when they were sparklings was having them sit in a corner and even THAT stopped working after a while!" Megatron snapped.

"I never had a REASON for using harsher methods. They do their chores and duties, have done well in their training….!"

"Prime. Maximum is a good mech. He's done very well, with you as his father and Megatron as his mother. But…." Ratchet placed a hand on the younger mech's shoulder, "…he lied and got himself seriously injured because he decided to sneak out and race for whatever reason. He needs to know that you will not accept that kind of behavior if he is to become a Prime in the future. The punishment Megatron and I are suggested has the highest success rate when it comes to dealing out suitable punishments."

Megatron added, "And it will be held only in the med. bay, where Ratch, Magnus and I will bear witness. No one else will be allowed in, and if Maximum decides to keep it a secret or tell someone, then it is his decision. But I honestly feel this punishment will teach him that we do not excuse this kind of behavior no matter what reason justify it," his face plates softened, before he made Prime look at him, "Would you prefer if I or Ratchet….?"

"No. I…I will be the one to do it," Optimus sighed, rubbing at the side of his helm, "Just…give me time to prepare myself. I will wait until he has his legs back before carrying out his…the disciplinary actions…."

Megatron touched his mate's shoulder, giving him a warm, understanding smile, "I know how hard it is for you to carry out this sort of punishment, especially when it makes you feel like the bad guy. Just be ready by the time his legs are back, then we'll go from there…." Megatron hugged Prime's neck, "I love you."

Optimus nuzzles his mate, "I love you too."

Taking in a deep intake, Prime turned and headed towards his office. On the inside he was shaken a bit. He honestly did not want to spank his son for his stupidity, but as he thought about it more, he began to see that it might just fit the bill.

Now if he could just stop feeling so guilty about it.

...

(chokes on drink a bit, coughing) AIEE! Oh Prime...

Okay, let me make one thing clear: spanking is a common punishment that parents have used on their children, and though I'm not sure if I could ever use it if I ever had children and they misbehaved, but I do believe it is an effective form of discipline, as long as the parents do it _right._

I would like at least two reviews before the next chapter.


	31. Chapter 30

You know what? Screw Saturday, I'm posting this chapter NOW!

Disclaimer: Don't own Transformers unfortunately.

Warnings:some swearing.

...

Chapter 30

...

_She was in a deep cave. The walls were covered in fluorescence, like the was light being held within the crystalline walls._

_She moved through this new place to explore….except…she felt like she's been here before._

_She would have known if she had been here before. How could she forget a place like this, with its many hues and shades of blue, red, green, orange, and yellow. It all reminded her of the rainbows she would see after a harsh night of lightning and thunder with their pounding rain._

_Gently, her clawed digits traced over the edges of the wall as she walked forwards, humming a tune she had no idea she knew._

_For some strange reason though, she didn't feel she was alone in here. Like there was a presence somewhere that was following her. Strangely….it comforted her and was warm liked the sunlight. Maybe it was simply the lights around her?_

_There was a sudden strange chirr from down the cavern that caught the femme's attention. Slowly she made her way down the cavern when the chirring continued. It was almost calling her forwards. The lights around her became much more dimmer as she walked. Soon it was to the point that she could only see the outline of her servos and arms._

_Suddenly, she heard a voice. It called to her in a deepened baritone…. _

"Are you afraid?"

_Shivers ran down her spine, but it was more out of surprise than fear. She slowly shook her helm because that was her honest answer. _

"Come forwards deeper into the dark…"

_Hesitantly, she did as was asked. Step by step she went into the darkness, her optics focused on finding the owner of that voice. She wanted to see them so she knew who she was…_

_There was growl that made her freeze where she was. Something slipped over her pedes and gently caressed her legs. There was another gently growl, before a pair of bright, acidic yellow optics appeared gazing down at her and shining with something…something dangerous…_

_Then she saw jaws opening and an orange-yellow orb brightening up until suddenly, she was surrounded by flames._

_She screamed. _

…..

Ultracia woke up from her own scream as she sat up. She took a moment to catch her air intakes, looking around with wide optics and her spark pounding in its casing.

She nearly jumped when there was a sudden thumping sound before she heard pede steps coming towards her room. Her door slammed open, before he lights were immediately turned on. The sight of her father, looking wide opticked around the room frantically as if looking for the cause of her fright, made Ultracia feel a sense of sudden relief and a bit of embarrassment.

"Ultracia, is everything all right?!" the Prime asked,

She nodded, smiling at him in reassurance "Yes Daddy, I'm fine. Just a dream…."

"You are sure?" he took a few steps forwards, his hands out in caution should she wanted him to come over and hug her or if she would like him to go.

Ultracia nodded again, "Yeah. Just a weird, scary dream honestly. Go back to bed Daddy."

Prime gave a small sigh of relief, before he pivoted and turned the lights back off, "All right then. I wish you pleasant dreams, my little dreamer."

Ultracia waited until her father was gone, before she lied back down on her berth, narrowing her optics in confusion at her dream. Where the frag had that come from?

…..

It was 9 pm, when Maximum on-lined his optics. When he did wake up, something felt….off.

For one thing, he woke up feeling like he had just had a long drive in Nevada's desert and he felt his intakes became slightly ragged. He shuttered his optics in slight surprise. He pushed his blanket off his body since it didn't seem to be helping much…..

He stiffened.

Tingles ran up his abdomen and into his spark, sending a small pulsing ache through his systems. He felt the need to close his legs, but he couldn't no since they were reduced to stumps. Maximum bit his bottom lip plate when the heat spread out and downwards….

His optics widened when there was a sudden burning ache that filled him. He slapped a servo over his mouth plating, his optics widening.

"Oh scraplets….." he hissed.

The door to the med. bay opened and immediately Maximum tried to look calm and relaxed as best he could manage. Strika and Ratchet came in, each other carrying a large crate and looking very pleased with themselves.

"Maximum," Ratchet announced, a grin on his face plates "We have successfully rebuilt your legs and are ready to attach them."

"Oh….." Maximum put on a smile at the news, though on the inside he was panicking when there was a sudden burst of heat running up his back.

Strika placed the crate on a berth beside Maximum's and opened it. Her servos carefully lifted it out of its casing and presented it to him. Maxi gave a grin when he saw it. It looked just like it had before the accident except it wasn't attached to his body.

Ratchet walked over and picked up Maximum's blanket, "Once your legs are reattached, you'll need two nights to recover so the sensors can set in and attached properly."

Maximum stiffened at the news. Two more nights in the med. bay?!

Strika noticed this and she placed a comforting servo on his shoulder, "Maximum, two more nights will not kill you, I promise. Besides, you'll be comfortable and we'll make sure you're out of here once you're new legs are ready for use."

Well…maybe he could solve his heating problem during the time or hopefully it's gone by then. Sighing, the young mech laid back down on the med. berth. He barely kept himself from yelling when a sudden burst of heat ran up his spinal array.

…

Two hours. It had taken two blasted, long, excruciating hours to reattach Maximum's new legs, but it still didn't stop how frustrated and flustered he was from the sensations that ran through his body whenever the medics touched him.

It was now just a few minutes until midnight and Maximum could not recharge right now. He just…he couldn't from all the discomfort running through his frame. He had gotten overheated from trying to keep himself composed even with servos touching over his legs and welding them together.

He hissed as he tried to shift himself into a more comfortable position. He could feel small sensors beginning to come alive on his new legs, so at least there was one good thing going on. Maximum clenched his servos when a more stronger ache went through him from his lower regions.

He shivered before he slowly reached down and rubbed at his thighs. He didn't know what was possessing him to do it, but it seemed to relieve some of the ache. He continued somewhat and it seemed to work for a moment. Until an even stronger ache ran through him.

Max gasped while he rubbed at his cod-piece, trying to hold back when his vocalizer attempted to have him whimper. Oh sweet Primus, what was going on with his body?!

He never felt like this in his entire existence, so strange and foreign to him and yet his programming was going haywire and trying to get him to do _something!_

He placed another servo over his face plates, as he panted softly. Before he heard a snap and cool air suddenly blew over his barren intimacy.

…

Silversun growled as he walked down the corridors that evening. It was around midnight and the young mech couldn't get himself into recharge. All he could really do was stand up and take a walk right now. The whole time he was in the med. bay today, he felt aggravated and wanted to kill something while he, Ratchet and Strika attached Maximum's legs.

It felt like he suddenly couldn't stand being around the other two medics and he felt funny while around Maximum. It shocked him when he almost wanted to smack Strika when her servo was holding Maximum's thigh in order to weld at a better angle.

…..Why had he gotten so angry in there anyway? After the operation, he had practically snapped at Ratchet and then felt ready to murder someone before he headed to the washracks in order to clean off the fluids from the operation. Well, whatever was going on, he hoped a cube of high-grade will help with his negativity right now.

His wings flickered angrily as he passed the med. bay.

He froze and stiffened when he heard a strange noise coming from inside. He raised an optic as he looked at the door to the med. bay, his optic wide as he recognized them as mewls and whimpers. Maximum was their only patient….

Silversun's optics widened, before he opened the door to the med. bay and ran in.

He stiffened and his optics widened, the pupils dilating smaller than before when a strong sent of oil, rust and copper filled his nasal sensors. He could practically taste the scent on his glossa it was so strong. But the scent along wasn't the only thing that caught the silver flier's attention, though it was making his processor fuzzy and sluggish. Oh no, it was the sight before him that made him release the door and let it close.

Sitting on the med, berth, gasping with a servo over his optics, face plates flushed, soft pants and whimpers escaping his lips and with his servo disappearing between his silver, lubricant stained thighs was Maximum.

And by the smell alone, Silversun knew he was in heat.

...

...You know where this is going. See you this evening!

I would like at least two reviews before the next chapter.


	32. Chapter 31

You know what? Screw Saturday, I'm posting this chapter NOW!

Disclaimer: Don't own Transformers unfortunately.

Warnings:some swearing.

...

Chapter 31

...

He didn't know what hit him. One minute he was just lying on the med. berth, trying to sooth the burn in his valve. He had only seemed to escalate his little problem, that is until suddenly, in a blur of movement, Maximum found himself flat on his back, with his servos pinned by his helm by a single one and then felt a mass between his legs.

He looked up, gasping and panting at the suddenness of it all. He yelped when he felt digits being pushed into him, where his own had just been removed from. He let out small cry when he felt digits pressing to his seal…

Silversun snarled, the scent filling his sensors as he felt the tight walls around his digits. He felt the lubricant staining over them as he leaned down and kissed Maximum's lips to silence any loud cries as the tips of his digits pressed up against….

He curled his fingers in surprise, making Maximum's optics brighten as he arched beneath him.

The young medic didn't stop to think though. No, his processor only became more focused on stretching out and preparing the mech beneath him for interface.

Maximum gasped, panting and mewling tilting his helm back to the point that he could see his servos being pinned above him. He moaned when the digits inside him were removed and he see saw another servo join the one pinning Maximum's arms back.

"Uh….pl-please…." He whimpered at the emptiness.

"Shhhhhh…." Was the reply, before kisses were pressed to his neck and chin.

Something warm and hard was rubbing against the inside of his thigh, making him tremble. He lifted his helm, wanting to confirm and know what exactly was…

Lips slammed over his, before he could even catch a glimpse. His cooling vents hyper-ventilated as he returned it. Whoever was there, they were a good kisser because he felt like his entire body was completely engulfed in a raging inferno.

Silversun swallowed the moan, before he lined himself up….

….

Magnus sighed, rubbing at his optics as he entered the main room, near the med. bay. He was headed towards the energon storage for a cube of low grade. His tanks had started rumbling and he wanted something to calm them or at least keep him from getting distracted.

He walked past the med. bay.

"EEAGH!"

Magnus nearly jumped high enough to hit his helm on the ceiling. He turned around and headed towards the med. bay where he had heard the yell. He recognized the vocal pattern as Maximum's and it sounded like he was in pain.

He opened the door without a second thought.

And almost glitched out right then and there at the sight before him.

Maximum was lying there on his med. berth, his arms being pinned above his helm by the grey flier known as Silversun. The two young mechs were kissing rather deeply, as Silversun began started to…to move…..

The former second in command of the Autobots felt his cheek plating grow warm and his processor began to override his logic sensors when the scent of the two mechs before him hit his own receptors. He narrowed his optics, an aggressive, possessive instinct coming over him, but some part of him, a very patient one at that held him back from tearing the silver flier off the young mech.

The young son of the Prime's gasped and panted as he felt the movements of another's intimate equipment inside him, setting off node he never knew were there. Before this, Maximum never indulged in touching himself, even when he had wild dreams of love making with the mech he loved.

He moaned and cried out, feeling the servos holding him down remove themselves and grab Maximum's hip for better leverage. He reacted by grabbing the mech by his shoulders. He whimpered and sobbed in pleasure. He didn't care who it was inside him. He didn't care right now as long as this mech continues fragging him.

Silversun panted as he continued moving, his wings tensed up and raised. He growled, nearing closer and closer to climaxing. He felt Maximum squeeze his shoulders, as the walls around his mech hood tightened. He roared, optics brightening to a lightning bright yellow, while Maximum arched and his servos squeezed the shoulders in his grip, as he gasped and gave a long drawn out moan.

If it were possible, Magnus' face plates heated up more at the sight of Maximum overloading.

Silversun pulled out with a groan, giving one more gentle kiss to Maximum's lips, mumbling to him, before he slid off him and slumped to the ground.

Maxi panted a moment rubbing at his optics. He gasped in surprise when servos grabbed his shoulder and flipped him over on to his front, only his upper-body remained on the berth. He yelped when her felt strong, hardened servos rubbed up and down his back struts, sending tingles of more heat and pleasure throughout his body. He shook and moaned when once again he was filled up to the brim. He gasped, biting into his knuckle while his other servo grabbed the edge of the berth. His optics widened when he felt something wider and longer entering him from behind.

Magnus growled as he felt the younger mech spasm around him. He nipped into the back of the mech's neck, nuzzling and suckling along it. He placed one of his larger servos over Maximum's smaller on, pinning it down there, while his free one went down and rubbed along smooth aft and rubbing it while he moved at a hard, slow pace.

Maximum took in shaky intakes as he was being taken a second time. His systems were beginning to form condensation across his body from overheating. He cried out and arched back as more nodes than before were being breached and rubbed with pleasurable friction.

The young mech let out a gasping sob, as one of his antennae was suckled on while the grip on one of his servos became slightly tighter while the one on his hip gripped harder. This coupling was different…..fiercer, harder and it left his processor blank when all that was registered was a deep heady pleasure.

The interface seemed to last for hours, Silversun completely unconscious and forgotten on the floor as Maxi was a writhing, moaning and pleasure mass beneath the former commander of the Wreckers.

Spreading the legs wider, Magnus increased his pace grunting as he felt Maximum getting close to overload. He kissed at the lovely silver throat, a possessive snarl escaping him as Maximum arched. He kissed the young mech hard and swallowed his scream as they bother overloaded in perfect unison.

Magnus took a moment to catch up on his intakes, as he felt the Prime's son go limp as he slipped into immediate recharge. Gently he pulled out and laid the young mech down back on the med. berth. It was difficult for him to walk to a drawer to pick up a rag with his legs wobbling, but he was able get one and he used it to wipe away the fluids staining the young mech's thighs.

He rearranged Maximum to lie down on his side, before he picked up the unconscious Silversun and place him beside the young mech, before he too collapsed on to the med. berth on the other side of the young mech. Gently, he curled around Maximum, and slipped into recharge.

All three were so deep in recharge they forgot that when mechs don't use shielding when dealing with a mech in heat…..

Well, the consequences can be quite interesting.

...

BAD MAGNUS! BAAAAAAAD!

I would like at least two reviews before the next chapter.


	33. Chapter 32

You know what? Screw Saturday, I'm posting this chapter NOW!

Disclaimer: Don't own Transformers unfortunately.

Warnings:some swearing, spanking

...

Chapter 32

...

Ultracia hummed as she read into the pages of the Primes in the data-pad supposedly about an ancient God of destruction. Ever since her dream last night, she just couldn't stop thinking back to the data-pad on Unicron. By the time she had even gotten to this section, the sun was already above the horizon and preparing its daily routine of crossing the earth's sky.

Gently, the femme read about the Thirteen Original Primes with increasing interest. So far, her favorites were Amalgamous Prime, Nexus Prime and Solus Prime, for to her each one had a unique aspect about them, yet they were similar. She also found it pleasing reading about Alpha Trion and Vector Prime, both of them elder and wise, yet so strong and powerful in their age.

She had just gotten to the section about the beast-former, Primal Prime.

_Primal Prime, was a healer as well as a femme of great wisdom and knowledge. She understood the patterns of life that lead to how it ended and when new life would begin. She was most famous for her natural remedies to illnesses amongst Cybertronians during the early years of Civilization. But that pale in comparison to her creations. It read that Primal had begged her creator Primus to make a race of Cybertronian beasts to guard and protect the ancient knowledge of the Thirteen from the wrong servos. She, with her sister Solus' forge, and ancient spells created through Amalgamous, made the Predacons as the first sentient race to walk upon Cybertron…_

Ultracia felt herself becoming tense at this sudden information, which came with a sort of picture of the ancient of to the side. When the femme looked, her optics widened slightly.

Primal Prime wasn't the prettiest of femmes judging by her image, but it would be untrue to say she was ugly. Her optics were fiery, wise and full of secrets and intelligence that went beyond all others. She continued reading…

_Although she had a powerful alt. mode and controlled millions of Predacons, Primal never sought to rage war, despite her reputation as one the least forgiving of the Thirteen. In much of Cybertronian Mythology, Primal is said to have had one sparkling that was born from her womb and though she was considered an impartial goddess since she treated all her creations fairly, she had a particularly warm spark for the one she bore herself. Alas... _

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGGGGGH!"_

Ultracia jumped, her optics leaving the text of the data-pad when she heard the loud screech from down below. Swallowing, she left her berth room.

Her sister and parents were already out. Silverbell looked baffled and worried, her door wings twitching constantly, while both of their parents were wide opticked and staring at each other in confusion as to what the scream was about.

BANG!

"Prime sir!" Skyfire came bolting in, screeching to a stop before Optimus and Megatron. He took a moment to catch his intakes coughing a little. He must have taken the stairs instead of the elevator to get up here.

Ultracia stepped forwards, reaching out her servos towards the young mech, her optics wide in worry, "Skyfire…?"

He looked up and he seemed to freeze up when he saw her, a wheeze escaping his vocoder, "Uh, hello Miss Ultracia! G-g-g-good morning!" he chuckled nervously, standing to his full height.

"Well good morning to you too," she replied, a soft giggle escaping her.

"Eh…." Skyfire's face plates became a light shade of purple as he heard her cute giggle. It was the cutest thing he had ever heard from the normally quiet and shy femme he had a huge crush on since they were sparklings.

Prime cleared his throat, catching the young shuttle's attention, "Is there something wrong Skyfire?"

"Oh!" the flier snapped back to the Prime, before he nodded, "Maximum just went crazy! He's trying to murder Ultra Magnus and my brother Silversun!"

…..

CRIK! CRIK! CRIK! CRIK!

Scalpels embedded themselves in the rock walls, while Silversun and Magnus took cover behind one of the med. berths. There were shouts and yelps of panic from all around the two bots, the med. bay a mess of overturned med. berths, bent wrenches, broken hammers, screwdrivers cracked, the laser scalpels littering the ground….

Yeah, not the best morning in the world.

Maximum took in deep intakes, his legs trembling as he stood on them for the first time in a whole week and a half and from the pain of…last night's…activities….

He growled, optics narrowed and bright in anger. None of the mechs or femmes dared to intervene out of fear that the mech's murderous ire would be set upon them and yet they still tried to help Magnus and Silversun as best they could, even if it meant having to direct them to good hiding spots in the med. bay.

Maximum limped, attempting to ignore the agonizing ache in his valve an hips. He felt angry. He felt used, and dirty. He just wanted to murder these two mechs for taking his seal through his heat-cycles. He was especially shocked as Silversun for interfacing with him and the worst part? The young mech could hardly remember what happened. There was enough there to tell him that Silversun and Magnus had taken him, no doubt about that, but he couldn't remember what was said, or how he was taken, he was so drunken on the heat of his systems.

He remembered this morning perfectly clear though, his energon boiling….

_FLASH!_

_He groaned in pain when he woke up, his systems flashing warnings and alerts to him as he laid there. He hissed while sitting up slowly. He yelped when there was sudden crick noise and there was pain radiating from his valve and thighs. _

_Slowly he reached up and rubbed his processor, pain radiating from it as he sat there before he looked down. He stiffened at the sight before him, optics going wide._

_His cod piece was gone. His COD-PIECE was not attached where is SHOULD be and showing VERY private parts of his body! And…there were dried fluids staining the insides of his legs….which meant…._

_His tanks gave a ugly churn, as only few images flashed over his processor of late last night. He placed his servos over his helm, gasping in horror, a hundred thoughts and emotions running through his helm as he clutched it. Primus in heave what the frag had…?!_

_"Mmm…."_

_The young mech froze when a servo brushed over one of his legs and rubbed it gently. He looked down and a dark blush went over his face plates as he stared at the servo on his thigh. His antennae laid back and her mouth was hanging open when he recognized the owner of that servo…_

_And he did remember there had been two mechs involved…._

_Maximum turned his helm slightly and felt his spark stop. Lying there, and realizing he was sandwiched between them—a problem easily remedied as he shuffled himself off immediately—were Silversun and Ultra Magnus!_

_Maximum stood there on shaky legs turning to face the two mechs. Then he noticed his cod-piece of the ground. Immediately he picked it up and snapped it back on, before his attention returned to the two mechs. _

_Silversun had slept with him? Silversun and Magnus had slept with him last night and had the indecency not to put his cod piece back on?! _

_The young mech continued staring at the two snoozing mechs, before they both yawned and stretched on the berth. Maximum didn't know what to think as amber and blue pairs of optics on-lined and then Silversun sat up with a yell, while Magnus just rubbed his tiredness from his optics. _

_Silversun gaped at the older mech, "What the FRAG are you doing here?!"_

_"I would ask you the same thing, but since Maximum had his heat-cycle last night I think we both know the answer to THAT one," Magnus replied, with a bit of snippiness at the end. He was definitely not a morning mech. _

_…..heat-cycle? Maximum felt like his tanks were boiling. He had gone through his first heat-cycles last night and THESE two mechs had…..?!_

_Something clicked, catching the two mechs' attentions. Both mechs scrambled back when they saw Maximum holding a bunch of different medical tools, his face plates could have scared death itself by how stormy his glare was._

_"Uh…hehe, hey Maxi…" Silversun gulped._

_"…..You have one second to get your fragging afts off that berth and out of here…." His snarled, twirling a wrench in his servo, "..One.." _

FLASH!

"YOU IDIOTS! YOU FUCKED UP SONS OF BITCHES! I WILL DISSECT YOU PIECE BY MICROSCOPIC PIECE! I WILL MELT" CRIK! "YOU DOWN" CRIKCRIK! "INTO TOASTERS!" CRIK!

Silversun jumped when the med. berth hiding him and Magnus suddenly was thrown out of the way and revealing the angered mech who had been cursing them in human slang only moments ago. Magnus grabbed the silver flier and backed him up until they both hit the rock wall. Maximum slowly walked towards them.

"N-n-now Maximum, we can just sit down and talk, there's really no need to….!" Silversun was cut off when another scalpel stopped right about his silver crest that resembled his father's. He froze in fear, optics wide.

Magnus raised his hands to show he was defenseless, "Maximum, listen you have a right to be angry, but killing us will not…"

"You got that right, you fragger! And I am angry! I'M PISSED OFF ANGRY!" Maximum's servos transformed into blades. He ran at the two mechs, ignoring the pain in his hips and legs. He just wanted to kill them. They had no right to…!

"MAXIMUM!"

A loud squawk was heard before Maximum snapped around, his shoulder suddenly being grabbed by the calloused, dark servo of his father and being dragged away before he could so much as wince. Angrily, disappointed bright blue optics pierced through into the young mech's spark as his father looked like he was on his last string.

"Dad! I…I can explain, r-r-r-really, I…!"

"None of your excuses young mech! You are coming with me!" Prime grabbed his son's antennae and yanked out of the med. bay by it. He called back to Magnus and Silversun, "You two, see Ratchet now to make sure there are no injuries!"

Megatron pulled back Silverbell and Ultracia as his bond-mate dragged their son through the crowd. Bumblebee gave a questioning buzz, looking at his mother while his father practically dragged his younger brother away from the crowd.

The silver mech sighed, "I'm….I'm not sure what he's going to do, but I hope it shows Maxi that he just crossed the line by attacking one of his commanders and a medical official…"

Bumblebee whistled, _"But why would he attack them in the first place?"_

"Yeah, why would Maximum attack Magnus and Silversun?" Nightracer spoke up, tilting her helm in worry.

Inferno snorted, "Maybe his screws have finally come loose from all that extra training."

CLANG!

"OW! Mama, what did I do?" Inferno pouted.

Arcee huffed at her son in disapproval, "I don't care if Maximum's still a young mech, he is also _your_ superior since he is the Prime's son and therefore you will show him respect as you would any of your superiors. Understand me young mech?"

Slumping, the fiery young mech nodded, "Yes Mama…"

Megatron sighed, rolling his optics, before he looked after to where his mate had gone.

….

Optimus kicked down the door to the empty training room. He forced his son to move towards one of the benches where the other trainees usually sat when they weren't up to train.

"Dad! DAD! Why are we in here?! Look, I'm sorry…!" _well kind of,_ the young mech thought the last part. He was a bit sorry he had attacked Silversun. But Magnus on the other hand….

"This time, my child, _sorry_ will not be enough…." The cold chill in his father's voice made Maximum go still before his father sat down on the bench. Pulling Maximum along and forcing him over his knees.

Maximum gasped in shock, immediately squirming under the death grip his father kept him in, "D-D-DAD?! Dad what the frag….?!"

CLUNG!

The young mech froze. Indigo optics widened as a burning pain and the already agonizing ache came from the pain receptors on his aft that his father had just….

CLUNG! CLUNG! CLUNG!

"Ah! Ah! Dad, stop, that…!"

"Hurts?!" the harsh tone his father gave him made the young mech want to scuttle off and hide somewhere. His father, a usually soft-spoken and gentle mech, held him down as more smacks rained down on Maximum's vulnerable behind.

The smacks continued, going harder with each blow. Maximum yelled and felt tears forming in his optics. He only remembered being spanked _once_ and that was when he was very small and he had made Ratchet mad.

He was held down firmly as the spanking continued. He felt embarrassment color his face plates as more pain rocketed through. He heard his father talking and even through this punishment, he could hear him loud and clear.

CLUNG! CLUNG! CLUNG—!

"Maximum, you may be my son and I'll admit I have given you privileges and let you get away with some things in the past, but that is ONLY because you never gave me reason to distrust you and you always let me know what was going on! But THIS?!"

—CLUNG! CLUNG! CLUNG! CLUNG! _CLUNG_—!

"You're behavior this past week and this morning is unacceptable!"

—_CLUNG! CLUNG! CLUNG! **CLUNG! CLUNG**_—!

"You lied to me, your mother and your superior officer! You nearly put a human in danger! You attacked one of you commanders and a medical official—!

**_CLUNG! Cl—!_**

"STOOOOOOOOP!" Maximum couldn't take it. The pain from the spanking mixed with the terrible ache from last night just….it was just too much to bear….he hardly noticed something wet was leftover from last night's activities though….

Prime froze at the screech that escaped his son's vocalizer. The scream made the father shutter his optics and then looked down at his son's trembling form, his optics widening when he noticed recognizable….fluids dribbling down his son's silver legs. That could only mean one thing.

He stared for the longest time, his optics widening further, before he slowly lifted his son up. His spark clenched when he saw the tears and pain in Maximum's face plates. Gently, he cupped his son's face plates in both servos.

"Maximum…." he whispered gently.

Maximum cringed slightly.

"Shh, Maximum, I'm not going to spank you again, look at me," Optimus caressed his child's cheek, wiping the tears away.

A sob escaped the young mech.

"Maximum….." the Prime placed servos on his son's shoulders, "Maximum, who touched you?"

The young mech stiffened, optics widening. He looked down and it was then he saw the fluids of the night dribbling down his thighs, leftover from a past overload and he felt his entire body freeze up.

"D-Dad, please I didn't…."

"I'm not angry now Maximum…please tell me who touched you?"

"I-I…." Maximum shook a little harder, his aft and hips sore and hurting.

His father's servos tightened their grip slightly, "Tell me, please my son. Who touched you?"

The young mech bowed his helm a moment, unable to look his father in the optic, "I….I was in heat Dad…..and….and I don't know….I don't know why they were there in the first place…I just remember it in bits and pieces…"

Prime felt something prickling and roaring beneath his armor covered proto-form. A heat-cycle? Maximum had reached his very first heat-cycle and gotten fragged by two mechs?! His virgin seal had been taken by some random mech out of bond-hood?!

"Maximum, did you ever…give consent to them?"

"I…" Maximum shook, "I don't know Daddy…..I…I don't…."

Now Prime could feel the electric heat running through his systems, "Who were they Maximum?"

"…" His son looked up at him hesitantly. Then he whimpered it out, "Magnus and Silversun…"

...

And scrap has hit the fans.

I would like at least two reviews before the next chapter.


	34. Chapter 33

You know what? Screw Saturday, I'm posting this chapter NOW!

Disclaimer: Don't own Transformers unfortunately.

Warnings:some swearing, spanking

...

Chapter 33

...

Magnus never knew what had hit him. One moment he had been sitting on the med. berth getting looked over by Megatron and Ratchet for any injuries Maximum might have caused. The next….

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGGGH!"

"UNH!" he found himself on the floor, with servos clamped around his throat and squeezing hard. He looked up, and found his leader glaring at him with murder just gleaming in this optics.

"How DARE you!" Prime roared.

"Prime! What is wrong with you?!"

"Optimus have you lost it?!"

Megatron grabbed his mate's arm and tried pulling him back. Ratchet grabbed the other arm and attempted the same, but the Prime had a strong grip.

"Pri—! Pri—Prime, p-p-please what….?" He hacked as the grip tightened.

Prime's antennae laid back, his denta was bared and he looked like he would self-destruct. Megatron snarled, before he smacked his bond-mate's neck, causing him to yelp and release his grip on Magnus' neck. The silver mech and the CMO wasted no time in grabbing Prime and stopping him from killing Ultra Magnus.

That didn't stop Optimus from trying to though as he thrashed in the grips on his arms.

"Prime what is going on?!" Megatron hissed, struggling to keep his bond-mate back.

Silversun entered the room, attracted by the commotion coming inside. His optics widened when he saw his teacher and the assistant medic held back their leader. He saw Magnus getting up off the ground, looking a little shaken as he put as much distance between him and Optimus.

"Optimus, scrap it, tell me now why you are attacking Ultra Magnus!"

"THAT FRAGGER TOOK ADVANTAGE OF MAXIMUM IN HIS HEAT-CYCLE!"

Silversun felt like all his energon had been drained from his body when Prime screamed loud enough for the whole base to hear. There were sudden thumping sounds going at a fast rhythm before the med. bay door was slammed open.

Standing there, door wings laid back, wide, yet the pupil narrowed and a figure of pure, angry black and yellow metal was Bumblebee.

The mech stomped into the room, before he buzzed in rage, _"Who took advantage of my baby brother?!"_

Ultra Magnus gulped, "I…I…well when you put it like that….then…" Magnus felt like Prime would kill him with the look on his face plates, "….I did…."

"And so did I…" Silversun whispered. He may not like Magnus and he was angry to find out he too had interfaced with Maximum, but he wouldn't let him take all the blame.

The younger flier blanched when Bumblebee grabbed his throat and yanked him to optic level. The camaro looked like he was on the brink of crashing as he gave a low, ominous humming. Silversun swallowed before Bumblebee buzzed again.

_"I am going to melt you down into spare parts for the wash rack drains!"_

"Bumblebee, let g—Aaah, scrap!"

Silversun grunted and stumbled back, while worried beeps, chirrups and squeaks were hear by the black and yellow mech who turned towards the door. Optimus and the others looked over as well. He shuttered his optics when he saw Maximum hunched over a bit, as he moved forwards. He was limping badly as he used one of the med, berths for support.

Had he and Magnus gone too hard on him? Then again he had been a virgin before his heat-cycle so it shouldn't be surprising that he was in pain. Silversun felt his spark cringe at the thought.

Maximum stopped Bumblebee from reaching for him, "Please, just don't touch me right now…"

Megatron look go of Prime and went over to his son. He took Maximum's chin in his servo and had him look at his optic. Gently, he traced the tear stains in worry.

"Maximum. Is it true?" he said softly.

Maximum gulped, his antennae laying back.

"Maxi. Look at me," Megatron gave a reassuring smile, "It's all right, you can tell me. I won't be mad at you."

Maximum sighed, before looking at Silversun, then Magnus. Licking his lip plating, he looked back at his mother.

"….I went into my first heat-cycle last night," Maximum whispered, "I think you already know who they are…."

Megatron shuttered his optics, before he caresses his son's antennae, "Maximum. Why don't you and Bumblebee step out for a little while? I can already tell you're in enough pain as it is. Go with your brother and find a quiet place to rest for a bit. I'll come by later to check on you, all right?"

Maximum looked at his mother in slight worry "Mom, don't…"

"Bumblebee, take Maximum out for a bit," Megatron ordered his eldest son.

Bumblebee stared a moment, before he nodded and took Maximum's hand, walking away while Maximum took a quick glance back. He had been angrier earlier, yes, but now? After being spanked by his Dad, then have to limp after him? Maximum just wanted the yelling to stop. And he didn't want Silversun getting hurt, no matter how mad he was at him.

Megatron waited until he was sure his two sons had left the med. bay. Then he snapped around and stomped towards Ratchet, expression completely changed to that of an enraged mama grizzly, so different from the mama panda side he had shown to Maximum only moments ago.

"You IDIOT!" He smacked the medic upside the helm, "How did you miss that my son had a heat-cycle?!"

"I-I-I don't recall smelling it, it might have started after reattaching his legs…!"

"No."

The two mechs look at Silversun with differently expressed optics. Magnus gulped while he slowly scuffled away from the Prime while he wasn't looking and went over to the young silver flier. Silversun bowed his helm, not looking any of the adults in the optics.

"I don't believe that you are correct Ratchet. You see, I've read up on heat-cycles of those who inherit seeker programming and pure seeker breeds. Sometimes, you don't need just a strong scent to know a mech is in heat…" Silversun muttered, "For one, when it's the first heat-cycle, the body takes time to heat up the systems and build up a unique scent to attract potential mechs…though the potential ones also become….increasingly aggravated when near the mech…." His wings lowered down close enough to touch his back, "I….I had a feeling something was up as I helped reattach the legs, but I…I didn't know it was his heat until I past the med. bay later and…and entered to see if he was okay…"

"I came in when I heard a noise and wanted to make sure nothing had had happened," Magnus put in.

Megatron growled, causing both mechs take a step back as Maximum's Mother walked towards them and stopped in front of both young mechs.

"Silversun. You are young, and since you are Ratchet's prodigy and have been a good friend to my son, I know you had no control over your instincts as a mech. I think I could forgive you, but it will take time. YOU on the other servo….!" Megs grabbed Magnus' antennae and yanked him forwards, "I had expected better from you, mech! I would have though YOU could have controlled yourself after years living in the towers near Ratchet's med. bay!"

Magnus winced. Living near Ratchet's med. bay with Megatron in heat…that had been torture when he was younger, but considering other mechs used to crowd the doors because of Megatron's heat-cycle it became a routine occurrence.

Ratchet barked a laughed, "Oh-ho-ho, you and Prime are ones to talk!"

Megs stiffened, his face plates forming a blush, "Ah, heh, well that was different Ratchet, you see—!"

"Different, how Megatron? It was your heat-cycle that lead to Maximum coming into the world and if I recall you freaked out as well when you found out who had interfaced with you!"

"I wasn't a VIRGIN when it happened Ratchet and I didn't have two mechs frag me!"

"No, but you still tried to kill someone when you found out. The only difference is, I was the one ready to kill Prime," Ratchet retorted, "Besides, considering what I've seen in his physical exams, Prime is packing enough to equal two mechs."

Optimus blushed then crouched down a bit to hide his face plates from view behind his mate. Megatron spluttered a moment, staring at his adopted creator in shocked, while Ultra Magnus raised an optic ridge at the two mechs.

"But, be that as it may, Silversun and Magnus you both should have known better. But the past is the past, nothing we can truly do about it now," Ratchet sighed, "But that doesn't mean you two will not face punishment, which I will leave to Prime and Megatron to discuss since it was their son you two fragged into oblivion," the medic nodded to the two leaders, "Prime. Megatron. Please don't kill them and leave me with extra work," the mech swiftly left the two mechs to the mercy of Maximum's parents.

Silversun and Magnus both gulped back oral fluids, while fear prickled through their spines by the looks they were given by Prime and Megatron.

...

They are in so much trouble right now.

And Rainbow-Velociraptor, I am so sorry I caused you to have bad memories come out from the last chapter, really I am! I'll have to be a bit more careful for future chapters.

I would like at least two reviews before the next chapter.


	35. Chapter 34

New chapter!

Disclaimer: Don't own Transformers unfortunately.

Warnings:some swearing, spanking

...

Chapter 34

...

Maximum sighed as he sat down and watched as the cars drove back and forth on the road on front of him, chin resting on his knees that were pulled to his chest.

It had only been two days and already the entire base was in pandemonium over the face that the youngest son of the Prime was no longer a _virgin._ Life seemed to have gone to the pits in such a short amount of time. He just didn't get what the fragging big deal was! No one freaked out when Viral and Webshock had gotten together! And no one gave Silverbell weird looks when she passed others by ever since she and Darkhunter had started their courtship! And even when Flare-Up and Inferno had been found fragging like animals in heat the only ones who worried were their creators and all they did was give them lectures!

The young mech felt like his helm would split in two from the amount of times the adults have either asked him if he was fine or needed anything, lectured him and the only ones who didn't know yet were his grandparents!

And he hasn't seen Silversun or Magnus since his father had yelled at them, though he was told they were undergoing their punishments right now. Maxi gulped as he sat there, feeling like an idiot for freaking out on the two mechs. Especially Silversun.

"MAXIIIIII!"

The young mech yelled when two giant arms wrapped around him and lifted him up. He coughed and stiffened as a familiar pair of mandible rubbed over his face plates and heard an ever familiar giggle.

Shrapnel laughed and giggled, "Maxi, you sly mech, I didn't think you had it in you!"

"I…wh-what?!" Maxi squeaked staring at the femme with wide optics.

"Oh, don't be so innocent! I know you and Silversun interfaced! Now, tell me the details, my Elf-bot!" she giggled, flicking one of his antennae playfully, "I knew you had it in ya! So, who spiked whom?"

"I—you—ah—what?!" Maxi shuttered his optics.

The femme Insecticon grinned, "Rumble and Frenzy told me you and Silversun interfaced! Or as humans put it, made love like madmen!"

"Shrapnel, I didn't—the twins—what exactly did they tell you?!" Maxi snapped.

"That you and Silversun finally got it on and that your Dad found out and got pissed so he..." she was cut off by the narrowed angered optics directed at her.

Maximum took in deep intakes to try and calm himself, "I do not….know where they heard that, but I am going to clarify right now," he looked her right in the visor, "Yes. Silversun and I interfaced. But it was not out of reciprocated love or affection, no, it was because I went into my first fragging heat-cycle," Shrapnel's visor widened slightly. Maximum continued, "And he wasn't the only one who interfaced with me that one time. Magnus was there as well and my damn heat-cycle fragged up mine, Sil and Ultra Magnus' processors. And I don't even remember most of it. And then I wake up and I got angry with them enough that half the base came over to see what the frag was going on and then my Dad punished me by spanking me like a fragging sparkling before he found out why. By then I just….I realized I was being such a brat and acting like some glitch….." he looked away, refusing to look at Shrapnel now, as he felt his mentality becoming exhausted from all his mixed emotions, "…and now…now everyone acts and treats me differently, like I'm some fragile earth flower that's just begun to wilt! I..I just…I can't…." he grabbed his helm before rubbing his digits over his face plates and screamed into his servos.

The femme Insecticon remained standing there and stared at her best friend while processing the information given to her while seemed to be gathering himself. Then, she placed her massive arms back around him, but this time, she just held him firmly and curled around him like a mother bear would her cub.

There was a small humming buzz from her.

"It's going to be okay Maximum," she hissed softly, "It's not like you're carrying or anything…."

Maximum's optics widened, before he pulled back and stared at her, "Wh-what?! How can I be carrying?! I think I'd remember if I spark merged with one of them!"

"Max. Do you know why when mechs have heat-cycles their not bonded?" Shrapnel raised an optic ridge.

Maximum furrowed his optic ridges together in confusion before he shook his helm.

Shrapnel stared at him, "….Max, mechs who aren't bonded that have heat-cycles usually have them to attract mates. And…in order to make their mates stay without a spark-bond, well….the heat-cycle helps create…sparklings without a spark merge."

For about three minutes straight, Maximum just stared at her with wide optics. Then he snapped around and ran for the elevator, "TO THE MED. BAY!"

"Whoa, whoa, WHOA! Max wait!" she grabbed him around the waist and yanked him back, holding him firm even as he squirmed and thrashed to get free,, "It's too early to tell! Besides, they probably used shielding, and even if they didn't, it was only the two of them and you interfaced once with both of them. How could you get pregnant if there's not enough trans-fl—?"

If she had bothered to notice he had stopped his squirming and saw the difficulty he seemed to be having as he bowed his helm, she might have avoided what had happened next.

"BLAAAAAAAAAGH!"

The femme froze, her line of speech cut off. Then she shakily and with the disgusting scent filling her nasal receptors, looked down and saw half-processed energon on her chest plating and dripping from Maximum's lips as he looked at her.

"…..we're headed for the med. bay. Now." She placed the young mech over her shoulder and stomped down.

…..

Grimlock sighed as he walked down the corridor towards the rec. room where the energon dispenser. He had just woken up with his tanks rumbling hard for energon and he was not about to deny his tanks energon now that there was a ready supply for him and his team.

It was something he gladly indulged in.

"Out of the way! Sick mech coming through!"

Grimlock shuttered his optics when he saw the Insecticon femme walking out of the med. bay with Prime's son over one of her shoulder. And…with half processed energon staining her chassis as she stomped out. He stared down at his, his optics widened slightly. Although it was more the impressive size of her bust than the energon that had gotten his attention.

"What are you looking at lizard-lips?!" she snapped at Grimlock, her mandible snipping at him and making him look straight her.

Grimlock reeled back a moment, before crossing his arms over his chest to save his composure as she walked past him, "Why you care? Don't have to explain myself to you. _Lady Bug,_"

Shrapnel froze only a few feet from the med. bay. Maximum looked up at Grimlock, shuttering his optics at him as nausea attacked the young mech's systems again, making him cover his mouth. The femme gently lowered Maximum down to sit on the ground.

Slowly she turned around, "Care to run that by me again, Godzilla?"

Grimlock looked at her, his position casual as he stood there, and shrugged, "Nothing wrong, _Lady Bug."_ He teased her gently.

Honestly, he thought the nickname was cute for her. Unfortunately, Shrapnel didn't seem to take it so well. Her mandibles were twitching, her visor was narrowed and she bared her fangs at him.

"Don't call me that," she hissed.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Just don't. Only my friends call me that."

"Same side as you."

"That does not make you my friend. Do not call me that."

"What you do about it, Lady Bug?" he towered over her, looking own into her bright red visor.

Shrapnel stared at him, his visor widening slightly while her lip plating pursed. The two had a long staring contest. Grimlock rolled his shoulders, leaning forwards slightly in order to make him looked taller and intimidating to her. She continued glaring at him.

CLANG!

Right as her sharp knee joint connected to his crotch plating. Grimlock's body was hunched as pain rocket from his most private parts of his anatomy. He hissed and shuttered his optics behind his visor as he stared right into the femme's smirking face plates.

"One very important rule about Insecticons: always protect your weakest points," she patted the side of his masked face plates, before she pivoted around and walked off with a slight sway to her hips.

Grimlock fell to his knees as he stared after her. Two things crossed his processor: this femme was either to be his greatest foe or he had just found the love of his life walking from him.

…..

Cyclonus hummed as he tapped away at the computer console, his optics searching over the page, his optics wide as he smiled stupidly at the images on the screen.

He had found this human site only months ago and already he was addicted to it. He kept it well hidden as he sat there, his optics bright as he roamed through the images, the grin on his face plates loose and crooked.

Primus, why hadn't he found this sooner?! Where had this been all his life?!

He hummed as he continued scrolling down these images, giving a small snicker. If anyone ever found out about this, he didn't know how they would react but his main concern was hiding it from his mate. He didn't want to get in trouble.

He was so engrossed with this site right now that he didn't hear the door open.

Galvatron entered him and his mate's quarters, a cube of low-grade to help him swallow down his pills. He stopped when he saw Cyclonus at their personal console. He walked over quietly seeing his mate's wings flickering in delight.

He leaned over his mate's shoulder to see what exactly was on the screen. His optics widened ins shock.

"Cyclonus, what the frag?!"

The old seeker jumped, then snapped around, his jaw hanging open and optics widen, "Ah…G-Galvatron, I-I can explain, I…..!"

The purple grounder eyed his bond-mate, "….you like bunnies."

Cyclonus slumped, and smacked his helm on the keyboard, where the picture of a fluffy brown bunny was curled up in the grass napping, above one of a cute, extra fluffy white bunny baby in mid hop.

...

I have no shame.

I would like at least two reviews before the next chapter.


	36. Chapter 35

New chapter!

Disclaimer: Don't own Transformers unfortunately.

Warnings:none

...

Chapter 35

...

Ultracia sighed she came to the last few paragraphs of the data-pad, a smile of relief on her face plate. She believed for a while that she would never get it done! There was so much information on this one deity and all those related to his myth, so many legends, facts, and prophecies in this ancient god's name!

The young femme leaned back against the wall as she looked at the few prophecies. Tilting her helm, she scanned over this last prophecy, one that spoke of Unicron rising again and how three young ones who held the sparks of the ancients would defeat him in a final battle.

She huffed as she read this one, cynicism peeking through.

How could a mech like Unicron come back to life after Thirteen Primes had kicked his aft to the curb? There had been no recorded evidence that the Chaos Bringer was still living and the only inkling Cybertronians had was highly unstable, violet colored energon. She huffed while rolling back her shoulders and cracking her neck.

Besides, how could one recycle the spark of three already off-lined?

Ultracia read the final paragraph:

_…Although the Chaos-Bringer was casted out, weakened, defeated and on the verge of death, his counterpart, Primus, still saw him as a threat to the universe, weakened or not. And therefore, the sparks from three of his creations were selected and would be preserved to destroy the Chaos-Bringer. However, it was also said that the ones selected were intentionally supposed to be the original ones to destroy the Chaos-bringer, Primus' three favorite children: Prima, Primal Prime and Modus Prime. However, the fates had other plans for the prophecy, for the other Primes, save for Alpha Trion and Vector Prime , had grown very jealous of the three since Primus appeared to favor them. _

_A mutiny was created by Megatronous and Liege Maximo, who believed the Three were a threat to their plans and therefore they and the others also feeling jealous and twisted into believing they were threats to themselves as well._

_The killed Primal Prime first, the beast-former and medicine femme by blasting through her neck cabling and letting her bleed to death…_

Ultracia gave a small cough as she read that part. She took a moment to clear her throat and she then reached up and rubbed at it when an ache formed. Must have been some energon caught in her throat.

She read on:

_The next was Modus Prime, the mini-con and the peace-keeper, who was killed by Megatronous alone, her helm hacked in half…. _

…

Silverbell sighed as she walked into the training room for her training. She didn't really know how much longer she would be able to handle more of that stupid gossip.

However, as she walked over to stand by Arachne, a splitting pain went through her helm.

"AAAAGH!" she fell to her knee struts, clutching her helm.

"Silverbell?!" Aria yelled, running over to her.

Arachne was beside her in a minute, making sure to help her ease down to the ground so she wouldn't hurt herself further.

Jazz and Prowl looked at each other, before they went right over to the fallen femme. Silverbell rocked back and forth, the pain rocketing down her spinal array. She felt like something had split her helm right in half!

"Honey, you okay?" Jazz asked.

"Nnnnnn! Oh sweet Primus, my helm!" she whimpered.

Prowl caressed the young femme's doorwing to comfort her, "Do you require the med. bay?"

The femme wanted to say no, but she had never had a terrible processor ache like this before and she would rather have someone she trusted handle it than bear through it right now.

…

Ultracia turned a page to the next paragraph.

_The last of the Three who were killed, was Prima, the eldest creation and the Guardian of all. His death had been torturous and long, as Megatronous had rammed the blade right beneath his spark chamber. It took mega-cycles for the mech to pass on. He, in his last moments said this:_

_"My brothers and sister…I am sorry for only one thing only….and that is you let you envy control you judgment and allowed these two mechs…to convince you…that death was the solution…I am sorry…..I am sorry…."_

Ultracia sighed, as she read the words over and over, before she closed the data-pad and held it over her spark chamber.

…

"Well Maximum, you're perfectly fine from what my scans can tell," Ratchet said, holding up his scanner, "But to be safe, I suggest you only drink low-grade until your tanks have settled."

Maximum sighed, as he sat up on the med. berth, smiling at Ratchet gratefully, "For a minute I thought it might have been something else...like a virus…or something….."

"No, no, you're tanks just didn't seemed to like what you were ingesting most likely," Ratchet replied, patting the young mech on the back.

Shrapnel smiled from where she sat on another med. berth, "See Maxi? Nothing to worry ab—!"

"AAAAAAAUUUGH!"

The medic and Insecticon bother jumped a few steps back, when they saw Maximum flop flat on his back, his servos clutching at his chest plating over his spark chamber as he started to go into a series of brief seizures.

He gave soft choking like noises, as he arched his back in complete an utter pain. He writhed and some oral fluids dripped from his lip-plates.

Ratchet stared, his optics wide in panic, "Strika! Come in here now!"

…..

Silversun entered from the space bridge into the base, with his armor covered in grime and dirt. Beside him Ultra Magnus was equally covered in the human's hardened mineral soil as he dragged his pedes alongside Silversun.

Ahead of them, Wheeljack, Bulkhead, Breakdown, Scattershot, Flare-Up and Ricochet were chatting and sharing a few laughs. Like doing dangerous manual labor was the most natural thing in the universe for them, as they all headed for the med. bay.

Silversun groaned as he thought of what his father would say to him now if he saw him so dirty and dulled from the hard labor Optimus and Megatron had sentenced him and Magnus to perform for the next seven earth weeks. Not only did Silversun feel terrible on the outside, but it was even worse how he felt inside. He felt like a horrible friend to Maximum right now. He had taken his seal while in the midst of his heat-cycle. _Not_ hoe the silver flier ever imagined how he and Maxi's first time would be like.

Well, it was Silversun's first time spiking someone. His valve on the other hand was somewhat familiar with some of the mechs on base. He had gotten drunk one night at a party with just his pals—Maximum couldn't attend due to late night training—and it was so bad that he ended up being thoroughly fragged by Scattershot, Inferno and Raindancer on the same night and bot did Silversun give them a beating when he woke up the next day.

Silversun rubbed at his optics. Despite how much he tried to rationalize this situation, he still felt like a fragger.

Magnus entered the washracks, without a word. He felt exhausted and in need of a good cleaning before he headed to his quarters and got ready to fill out reports. As he reached for solvent…

"Yo Magnus!"

The mech looked around for the source of that voice, before he looked at a young femme standing there, smirking under the water. Immediately, the Wreckers commander became tensed at the look on her face plates.

Wheeljack eyed his daughter, his optics narrowed as he kept a close one on her. He hoped she wouldn't run that mouth of hers right now. Unfortunately, luck was not on his side.

"I heard you and Silversun got it on with Maximum," she giggled, "Man, I was wondering when the mech would get fragged good by someone, though I wasn't expecting him to go for two mechs."

Magnus narrowed his eyes at her, "Who told you this?"

Bulkhead cleared his throat, trying to catch the young femme's attention.

"Flare-up…" Wheeljack hissed in a warning tone at her, only to be completely ignored.

"Oh? Well, talk's been going around, almost everyone in the base knows about—!"

"MAAAAAAGNUUUUUUUS!"

The large mech felt his spark clench at the ever familiar roar of Cyclonus' voice. Silversun shuttered his optics, looking at the others in confusion. Breakdown and Bulkhead looked at each other, before they shrugged.

BAM!

Ultra Magnus blushed as the enraged mech glared directly at him with a murderous glint shining brightly in his optics. He pointed a threatening claw at him.

"How DARE you touch my grandson!"

Magnus would have gone paler if it were a possibility. How had Cyclonus found out?!

Silversun elbowed him in the side, "Start running…"

No need to repeat that one twice!

Magnus snapped around and high-tailed it out of the washracks, with an angry mech with two horns that made him thing of rabbit ears.

...

RUN LIKE THE WIND MAGNUS!

I would like at least two reviews before the next chapter.


	37. Chapter 36

New chapter!

Disclaimer: Don't own Transformers unfortunately.

Warnings:none

...

Chapter 36

...

Ultracia entered the med. bay with her parents where her siblings were both on a med. berth. Silverbell had a cloth over his helm, wincing as she tried to ignore the pounding in her helm. Beside her, Maximum was lying down in recharge, a few wires attached to his arm to keep monitor of his systems for a while.

Optimus walked over to Ratchet, while Megatron and Ultracia walked over to Silverbell who was awake.

"Sweetspark, what happened?" Megatron cooed to her, gently running his digits over the side of her cheek.

Silverbell sighed, before she winced again, "Ah….I don't know…Just headed in to the training room to start today's lesson and then I just all of a sudden have the worst processor ache in history hit me."

Ultracia knelt beside her, then smiled, "I warned you about eating those energon popsicles in between meals," she told her, joking.

"Hmm. I don't think that's possible but nowadays anything could happen," Silverbell replied, managing a weak smile.

Megatron gave a reassuring smile to his daughter, before he turned to Maximum. The young mech seemed deep in recharge, as he laid there, with the wires attached to him and seemingly unfazed by the noises of others in the room. His intakes were even at least.

Optimus came over, standing beside Megatron and smiled at his daughter, "Bella, how are you feeling now?"

"I'll be okay Papa, really," Silverbell said, pressing the cold cloth gently against her helm, "So…what's happened to Maximum?" she asked gently, concern in her optics.

Prime sighed, "Ratchet said Maximum went into a sort of seizure earlier. He hasn't been able to find the cause of it, so he's keeping him here overnight and if he seems fine tomorrow, then he can just come straight home and…"

_"FIEND! STUPID! SCRAP-EATER!"_

The family froze in shock at the yelling coming from outside the med. bay. Ratchet's optic twitched, before he picked up his wrench and held it in a defense position as the yelling became louder and louder.

CRASH!

Out of instinct, Ultracia slid behind Silverbell's berth, while their parents also picked up medical tools immediately in case fighting was needed. But the sight before the three seniors made them raise their optic ridges.

Ultra Magnus had knocked the door down and he came bounding in as familiar, claw-like servos swiped at him.

"Get back here you lecher!"

"Cyclonus, wait, please it's just a misunder—!"

"RRRRRAAARGH!"

Ultra Magnus ducked another swipe to his helm, before he scrambled to get behind Optimus. Prime looked at his commander with a pointed glare, causing Ultra Magnus to shrug helplessly as the Prime rolled his optics before he came face to face with Cyclonus. Megatron looked between his father and bond-mate, his ridged wings twitching up in down in uncertainty. Then he crossed his arms over his cockpit when he saw Magnus grab his mate's shoulders and keep him in place as a shield against the angered grandfather.

"N-No-Now Cyclonus, please let me explain what happened…!"

"YOU TOOK ADVANTAGE OF MY GRANDSON TO SEE TO YOUR SELFISH PLEASURES!" Cyclonus roared at the top of his vents, red optic flashing angrily, "I thought I taught you everything you needed to know about honor and discipline, but it looks like YOU need another lesson!"

"C-Cyc—Teacher, please I'm sorry! I…I was…he…..I…." Magnus gulped, crouching down a bit lower to hide his face plate's behind Prime's shoulder.

Cyclonus growled, as steam began to rise from his helm.

Right then and there, Galvatron walked into the med. bay. He stared at the fallen door a moment before his optics settled on Cyclonus.

"Uh….Cyclonus?" he started, catching his mate's attention, "Who are you growling at behind Optimus?"

Ultra Magnus looked over the Prime's shoulder, still gripping them tightly.

Galvy gasped, "…Is that who I think it is…?" he walked over and pushes at prime's helm a bit to get a good look. Then a grin formed on his face plates, "IT IS! Ultra Magnus, how are you dear? Last time I saw you, was when you left to join Prime!"

"Uh…hehe, yeah uh, h-hello…." Magnus sheepishly tried to hide himself behind Optimus again, but he was foiled when Galvatron hugged him, with Prime in between them.

"Heheh! Oh my Primus, first Grimmy comes to stay at the base and now I find my bond-mate's apprentice!" Galvy giggled.

Megatron's jaw dropped, "Apprentice?!"

Cyclonus fumed worse than earlier at the mere word as it was spoken, "He was once. Not anymore."

"Oh Cyc, stop it, you and I both know Magnus was like a son to you, just like Grimlock was and Megatron is!" Galvatron snapped.

"Wait, wait, wait, Grimlock?! When did you ever come into contact with him?!" Megatron demanded.

"Grimlock's mine and Cyclonus' adopted creation," Galvatron shrugged, still continuing to squish Prime between his hug around Magnus.

"WHAT?!" Ratchet squeaked out, optics wide in shock, "Y-y-you two adopted a sparkling before Arachne?!"

Prime's voice was muffled from where his face was pressed against Galvy's chest plates, "No wonder the mech was crazy…."

Galvatron chuckled, before turning to his bond-mate releasing Prime, "Now, Cyclonus, why were you shouting and chasing Ultra Magnus?"

Optimus stumbled back, and was caught by Magnus. There was a heavy sigh before Cyclonus leaned forwards and whispered something in Galvatron's audio. Immediately, the smile on the mech's face plate's thinned out and straightened into a coarse frown as he stood there a moment. The lights of the med. bay caused a shadow to form over Galvatron's optics as he remained standing still a moment.

Megatron and Optimus looked at each other than back at Galvatron in worry.

Then….

"WHY YOU RUSTED UP PIECE OF SCRAP!"

Magnus snapped around and started to make a run for it, but Cyclonus blocked the entrance way, leaving only the spaces between the med. berths for the mech to run around. Ratchet immediately grabbed Megatron and Optimus, to place them on an empty medical berth, while Ultracia just hopped into Silverbell's, the two femmes hugging each other to make room and watching anxiously.

Magnus moved as quickly and fluidly as possible, before he miscalculated a step and collapsed on his front before Maximum's berth. He groaned as he used the edge of the med. berth to lift himself up, before he turned around. He scrambled to back away, but he couldn't.

Galvatron stood over him before grabbing his throat, and lifting up one of his fists, "When this is over you fragging pit-spawn, not even your own creator would know it's you! RRRRAAA—!"

Ultra Magnus off-lined his optics prepared for the blow to his face plates. Then he shuttered them in confusion when it never came, slowly he looked up and almost blanched.

A blasted was aimed as Galvatron's face, while's another's servo held back the purple mech's fist. Magnus blushed when he felt another mech's cheek pressed against his own and he looked to the side with his optics. The widened when he saw Maximum, mad as the Pits, looking ready to kill the violet mech.

"I'll make this perfectly _clear_," Maximum pressed the blaster further against Galvy's cheek, forcing him to tile his helm back a little in shock, "Yes we interfaced, no it was not just with Magnus. Silversun was there too. I had my first heat-cycle and there is no use freaking out anymore. It's over, it's done, now just forget about it and LEAVE IT ALONE!"

Ultra Magnus winced as the volume of Maximum's vocalizer as it placed a strain on his audios. He looked at Maximum with wide optics.

Then the unexpected happened. The young mech wrapped an arm around Magnus' neck, blaster still out, before he hauled him up to lie on the med. berth with him. Everyone just stared as Maximum positioned Magnus to rest his helm on his shoulder, a grumpy and tired look on the young mech's face plates, as he grumbled and hissed.

"This doesn't mean you're off the hook Magnus, I'm still mad at you," Maximum hissed, before his blaster turned back into a servo, "I'm just sick of people freaking out, myself included."

With that, Maximum plopped his helm back and attempted to get back into recharge, holding Magnus close. Ultra attempted to get up, but a snarl from Cyclonus just kept him there. Maybe he shoulder just get comfortable since as long as he stayed close to Max, no one would kill him.

Besides, the young mech was kind of…comfy….

…

Silversun entered the med. bay, all clean and shiny again as well as ready to sort through Ratchet's tools and organize them—another of his punishments, but considering what he did todays in the mines, he preferred it—as well as make sure the current patients were behaving themselves.

He hummed as he walked over the fallen med. bay door, never minding that it was knocked down flat on the floor. All he cared about was the task at hand and—

Silversun froze and stiffened at the sight before him that made his spark still and his inside twist.

There, on the same berth as Maximum, helm tucked against his neck, arm draped over his waist and practically curled up at his side was Ultra Magnus. Silversun remained standing there, frozen as his spark felt like it was being shattered into the tiniest pieces. His optics were wide and he could feel the fluids of his tear ducts in his optics warming up as he glared at the sight. Slowly he backed away as Maximum unconsciously snuggled against Magnus.

Silversun continued to gape at them….his worst nightmare…..

He shook his helm once more, before he turned and ran out of the med. bay, his cheeks staining with tears.

…

Tarantulas walked down to the deepest depths of the base while everyone else was preoccupied with what was happening above. He used his spindly appendages to walk silently along the walls as he made his way to the high-security storage room where the stasis pod they had found earlier was being kept. He tapped in the access code with practiced dexterity as he had used the code before. He tucked in his appendages, walked into the large storage chamber and made his way towards the pod.

The scientist reached up and ran one of his sharp digits over the surface of the pod, seeing through the glass that massive creature he and Shockwave had created with their very own servos and technology. He continued staring at the comatose creature as his spark ached in its casing.

He very creation was locked away for just reasons, he knew that the creature was too dangerous. He had been there himself when his precious creation had destroyed the Autobot base and how devastating the end result was: Autobots and Decepticons alike had been murdered and killed, even their lord couldn't stop him.

The creature had only stopped when Tarantulas had yelled and begged for the Predacon to stop what he was doing and immediately his Predacon creation had stopped it's reign of bloodshed.

The creature wasn't evil, no. Tarantulas and Shockwave knew that much. Their creation had been provoked by the Autobots into attacking and killing others in the process. Didn't mean it didn't hurt when they put him in stasis and jettisoned him into space. And now….to have his creation here, on earth, so close and yet….

Tarantulas off-lined his optics before pressing his forehelm against the glassy surface, a single tear sliding down from his optics. He wanted to so badly let him free, to see if he remembered Tarantulas and if he did if he forgave him for putting him like this?

He didn't notice the bright yellow optics on-linin from within the stasis pod. No until the pod shifted around and opened….

….

_She was back in the cave again. This time however, she was completely and utterly shrouded in darkness as the all the crystals were now darkened, like a cloud had settled over them. She walked without the use of her night vision, only blind sight in the darkness._

_Suddenly, sharpened tips of digits caressed over her shoulder, making her freeze where she was when shivers ran through her proto-form. It seemed to make her go completely still before something warm pressed against her back._

_Her optics widened in shock as she felt sudden large arms wrap around her, from behind and a chin rest on her shoulder. She shook gently against the being holding her._

_Who was holding her? Why were they holding her? Was it the mech from before?!_

_She hyper-ventilated a moment, going to say something, but a digit pressed to her lips stopped her, before she felt something encase around her. She was turned around and once again she came face to face with those yellow optics that bored right into her soul._

_She gasped and felt her spark almost stop when a servos cupped her face plates gently and caressed over it._

_A deep voice chuckled, "…are you afraid little one?"_

_She recognized the voice from before, and she felt her body shake in fear as the mech whose face was still not known to her, leaned over her so he optics still bore into hers._

_"It is all right to fear me little one….but I will not harm you…" he whispered, "I would never harm you…."_

_For some strange reason, she believed every word he said. Something soft and warm brushed over her lip plates._

_"I will be seeing you very soon…." _

_She gave a shuddering out-take as she felt that soft brush of whatever rub against her lips…_

…

Ultracia gasped when she heard a loud bump, waking up from her dream. She looked around the med. bay and saw her sister, brother and Magnus were safe, before she heard the loud bump again. She got off the med. berth she had fallen into recharge on and she headed towards the elevator. The bump was coming from somewhere down below the base.

That was where the main for energon and supplies was. She hoped none of the Dinobots had snuck down there and decided to do something stupid because she did not want to be near them and she didn't want to be alone while near them either.

As she went down the elevator shaft, Ultracia felt a sickening feeling at the pit of her tanks...

She heard a strange noise as the elevator doors opened to allow her out. She stepped out and walked at a quickened pace towards the source. There was another sound and then a loud cry. She broke into a run as fast as she could. Had something happened? Was anyone hurt? What had made the strange sound?

She screeched to a stop when she saw one of the high-security storage chambers open. Why was that opened anyway? She walked over slowly when she heard clicks and growling noises coming from inside. The young femme was cautious. She didn't know what was going on and she was a bit afraid of finding out what it was. She slowly turned the corner and her optics widened.

Tarantulas lay unconscious on the floor, the lights flickering on and off around him, as he laid there beneath the unconfirmed form of his attacker.

The assailant nudged Tarantulas and looked at him studiously. Right before they looked up at Ultracia with piercing yellow optics.

She screeched. 

...

Cliffhanger, hanging from a cliiiiiiifff! And that's why it's called cliffhanger!

IT'S LOOSE!

See ya saturday!

I would like at least two reviews before the next chapter.


	38. Chapter 37

New chapter!

Disclaimer: Don't own Transformers unfortunately.

Warnings: You tell me.

...

Chapter 37

...

"EEEEEAAAAAGH!"

The beast raised its head in surprise at the loud scream, his optics settling on the strange creature that had made that sound. He stared at it for a moment, before he narrowed his optics and gave a small growl at the strange one. He stepped over his unconscious creator and walked towards it.

The fear coming off of it was strong in waves as he approached the silver being. So strong, he could almost smell it from it in an unpleasant robust aroma. He bared his fangs at the creature, in an attempt at intimidation. He wanted to show this strange one who was the alpha.

He walked closer, forcing it into a wall. A silver gleam shone off this one's armor, before he leaned forwards and sniffed over it. He gave another snarled, giving a small snap of his jaws—not to cause harm, no, but to put an extra edge—and gave a small lick to its cheek.

"Hmm…." He hummed, before he stiffened and tensed when a scent of sweetness breached his nasal sensors.

A pleased, tingle ran up his spinal array as he breathed in more of it.

Only one person he could remember made that scent.

_It's…her….._ He thought to himself, before he hissed softly in recognition. The femme from his dreams….her scent and her figure were the same as he remembered…..

His initiative changed as he gave her a small nudge the arm. A cry of surprise escaped her, making him tilt his helm at her reaction. He gave her a slightly harder nudge, making her yelp when her back scraped against the wall. She gasped when he started to paw at her with his talons gently.

He gave a small growl of annoyance.

What was going on with this femme…..?

Ultracia tried to make herself a small as possible as her spark was beating rapidly in its casing. She attempted to back away from the creature, but she forgot she was pressed flat on her back against the wall. Her intakes began working hard when anxiety spread through her, placing imagined weights on her pedes and rendering her motionless.

She gulped as he placed a sharp talon beneath her chin and made her look into those bright, narrowed optics.

A small whine escaped her as those large wings wrapped around her to form a sort of cage before the dragon-like creature leaned down towards her, taking in a deep intake.

"Hmm….as lovely as ever…."

Her optics widened when he spoke to her, her lip plates shaking as she tried to speak, and yet she couldn't the moment that soft baritone reached her audios. Her spark was beating hard within its casing. For some reason she couldn't break from her stupor of shock and fear. So entranced, she didn't notice the movement nor heard the slithering hiss of something moving by her pedes.

The beast chuckled, "…and you shall become even lovelier…"

K-SHNK!

Her optics widened as something injected into her back, right between her shoulder struts. The talons grabbed her arms and pinned them to her sides and made her stay absolutely still as she screamed when pain wracked through her frame.

The beast remained calm, as his tail's barb began pumping the mutagen needed into the Cybertronian femme he held still in his talons.

He had only used it once before on a mech before he had been stasis locked after said mech had suffered from his systems being too weak to accept the changes to his body. But this…this femme seemed to different….his instincts told him she could take it….

He tightened his grip slightly when she tried to squirm away weakly.

"Shh…." He hissed, "it will be over soon…."

"Uh…." Ultracia coughed as her systems began to slow and shut down for stasis.

He nudged his helm against her cheek gently in a sign of comfort, before he felt her go limp in his servos and lean her helm on his as the last of the fluids from his tail drained in. He gently removed the barb from her back, before turning her around.

He gently licked over the puncture wound between her shoulder struts to clean it. The healing fluids began to set to work as the wound sealed over and began to slowly dull and stop bleeding. Once he was satisfied it was closed and healed, trapping the mutagen inside, the beast gently laid her down on her side on the ground, caressing her helm gently.

He gave a small affectionate nuzzle to her helm, "I will return for you….once your transformation is complete…." he promised, with a small lick to her cheek, before he turned and walked off to find a suitable nesting space to hide from the others. He knew there were others, he could sense them and with a femme like her on this base? He knew she wasn't alone here.

…

Something hadn't felt right before he heard the screams. He didn't have to listen long when his spark began to spasm and zoom in its casing when fear and pain reached him through the creator-creation bond. He had been getting a cube of energon from the dispenser when he heard them. His carrier programming and his seeker protocols went erratic as he realized that one of his children was in danger.

He went straight to the stairs that lead straight to the storage chambers on the ground floors beneath the base, his pedes moving quickly to get him to his child in need. He jumped over a few railings and skipped a few steps to get down there as fast as he could.

It wasn't until he reached the doors to the storage that the pain suddenly stopped. He froze where he was, his servo just hovering over the handle of the door, when he began to feel nothing from the other side of the bond, no matter how much he prodded at it.

He shook his helm in disbelief, before yanked the door open and ran straight in and down the corridors. He made turns here and there, trying to sense his child's spark, as he frantically searched for them, until he stopped at one sharp turn.

The sight before him shook him to his core.

Lying on the floor, limp and motionless as she remained there, Megatron felt his worst fear dawning at him.

"No…" he whispered, before he ran towards her. He grabbed his daughter's shoulder and turned her over slowly, before checking her throat for a pulse.

Relief flooded him when he felt the soft, weak but noticeable pulse of energon being pumped through his daughters systems. He touched her cheek gently, tracing one of her optic ridges. Right before he noticed the high-security storage chamber _wide open._

And a certain spider-mech scientist he knew lying on the ground before an _unlocked_ stasis pod!

In about five seconds flat, Megatron's relief and concern switched to parental rage as he stood up and went straight over to the unconscious mech.

Tarantulas woke up when the sudden sound of a pede stomping right into front of his face plates made him jolt out of stasis. A familiar, silver, sharp pede, as he looked up to its very, very enraged owner.

Megatron glared down at him, his servos held out like he was ready to wrap them around the spider-mech's neck and break it in his grasp as his wings were held high.

"Uh…Megatron, sir, what….?"

"What. Have. You. DONE?!" Megatron roared, his brightened optics flashed like pit-fire.

Tarantulas shuttered his optics, before he attempted to back away from his angered superior. He gulped before he felt a servo close over his throat and yanked him up to the silver flier's optic level. Megatron continued glaring, his optics glaring at him before he made Tarantulas look in the direction of the opened stasis pod.

"Why is that open Tarantulas? Why isn't the beast locked away? Why is my DAUGHTER lying unconscious on the ground behind me?!"

The small mech shuttered his optics behind his visor, before he peaked over Megatron's shoulder and then gaped in horror when he saw Ultracia's current state. Had the Predacon…?!

"M-m-my Lord, I swear I didn't mean to open the stasis pod and let the creature loose! I only came down to see him one last time in farewell, for closure because I wanted some form of closure! I swear, his release was unintentional!" he felt the grip on his throat tightened slightly, "Megatron, please I didn't….!"

The glare and snarl from the former warlord immediately shut the spider up, before he was placed back on his pedes.

"We need to get Ultracia out of here and then inform the base that we have a dangerous creature loose! Notify Shockwave and have the entire base gathered in the rec. room in fifteen cycles! Immediately!" Megatron snapped, as he went over and lifted his daughter and walked down the corridors to the stairs with the spider bot immediately activating his comm. link and went into his hunter mode as he followed his commander.

"Tarantulas to Shockwave, we have a code 437-Alpha! Repeat, a code 437-Alpha! Gather everyone to the rec. room for Megatron within fifteen cycles! NOW!"

...

Again, scrap has hit the fan.

And (gasp) What's going to happen to Ultracia now?! Tarantulas, you may want to start finding a hiding place.

I would like at least two reviews before the next chapter.


	39. Chapter 38

New chapter!

Disclaimer: Don't own Transformers unfortunately.

Warnings: You tell me.

...

Chapter 38

...

"Nnnngh, why are we doing this now? It's the middle of the night for frag's sake…" Flare-Up yawned as she walked down the corridor towards the rec. room beside Blockade, stretching out her limbs.

The mech smiled at her and patted her shoulder, "Don't worry sweetie, if my grandmother calls a meeting this late, it must be pretty important."

"Doesn't make it any less stupid that we have to wake up so late in the night…" Nightracer muttered as she walked past them, with Inferno and Starcatcher following her.

The femme seeker held the mech's servo in hers as they passed Flare-Up and Blockade. She smiled as she passed them, giving a small wave. Flare-Up smiled back, when they passed, before she leaned against Blockade a little.

Kitten walked forwards and past her twin brother, greeting him with nothing but a nod as she walked at a slightly quick pace up beside Nightracer. She placed an arm around the cycle-femme's waist and walked with her. The darker femme sighed and leaned her helm contently on Kitten's shoulder like it was the most natural thing in the world.

Blockade chuckled at the sight. It was no secret to him that his sister and Nightracer were a couple, although they kept their love life private but that was only because the others were either oblivious or knew, but just didn't bother confirming it since it was their business and no one else's. He felt Flare-Up sigh as she leaned more on him, still half in recharge. He chuckled at the gesture, placing an arm around her shoulder.

He jumped when a large servo landed on his shoulder and pushed him aside slightly and he watched with shuttering optics as his grandfather, Optimus Prime nearly run towards the rec. room, his antennae laid back, his optics wide and he pushed through the crowded corridor and mechs and femmes who did not want to be out of recharge.

Blockade shuttered his optics, "Okay. Now I'm worried."

…..

Megatron caressed Ultracia's smaller servo in his as he watched over her like the maternal sentry he was. She was still in stasis and was laying on the couch in the rec. room. Kneeling beside her was Silverbell, an energon ice pack pressed to her helm, but she was concerned for her twin. Gently she laid her helm over her sister's legs, her entire structure shaking for she was not used to the lack of emotions in the twin spark-link.

Maximum stood over her from the back of the couch, her other servo in his own as he looked at her worriedly. He reached out and caresses one of her optic ridges. Ultra Magnus was watching from the other side of the room, not wishing to intrude on the worried family as it was not his place to join in since he did not know the femme very well and because he knew Maximum would not like him being there.

"By the Matrix….!"

Megatron looked up and found Optimus had just entered. His blue optics were wide, his jaw hanging loose only for a moment, before he shook his helm to regain some composure. He walked over to his daughter.

"What has happened?" he knelt down between Silverbell and Megatron. He gently caresses his fallen daughter's face plate.

"Tarantulas and I will explain as soon as everyone has gathered," the silver mech replied, though his optics never left Ultracia's prone form. He performed a few scans on her and while nothing seemed out of the ordinary, he was far from convinced that she was all right.

A series of gasps were heard from the doorway. Megatron looked back and saw Aria, Rumble, Jazz, Prowl, Arachne and his own parents, Galvatron and Cyclonus standing at the door, their optics wide in shock. The young spider-femme immediately ran over, and hugged Silverbell, while Aria walked over carrying Rumble piggy-back.

"Hey…" she hugged Silverbell as well, "I'm sure she'll be fine, Bella…"

Tarantulas walked over with Shockwave and their son, Webshock towards the family whose daughter was stasis locked. There was a twinge of guilt in Tarantulas' spark, one that was immediately swept over with reassurance from his mate.

Webshock looked at his mother, before he saw Viral and Silversun enter with their brother Skyfire. The shuttle-formers reaction was not the most positive….

"Traci!" Skyfire ran over to the femme's still form. Well, until he was running until he was pushed aside and out of the way by two of the Dinobots who had come in.

"Aw Primus, what happened?!" Swoop squawked, staring in worry for the pretty femme.

"I will explain as soon as everyone—" Megatron was cut off when a high pitched, screechy, beep that almost short circuited his audios, as Bumblebee ran up beside Maximum, staring at his younger sister.

_"OhPrimusohPrimusohPrimus, Ultracia tell me you're alive, I beg of you!" _the frantic older brother grabbed her shoulders and shook her a little.

Megatron grabbed his son's wrists in his servo, "Bumblebee, stop it, she's alive! You could cause damage if you shake her too hard like that!"

"Is THIS why you called us out of bed at midnight?!"

Megatron glared at Barricade, his wings raised high behind his back, "I'd watch your tongue before you lose it….."

Grimlock then entered with Ricochet and Blaster following with. Scattershot came in with Frenzy on his shoulders who was still in recharge with his cheek resting against the top of his helm.

Arcee and Firestar entered soon after. Immediately, the two femmes were concerned when they saw Ultracia's current state of being. Moonracer was carried in, still deep in recharge, by her mate Dreadwing, who cradled her like she was a sparkling in his arms. He gently carried her inside, wary of keeping her comfortable and that no sudden movement could wake her.

Perceptor huffed as Wheeljack carried him in, too stubborn and grumpy form losing recharge to care that he was being carried like a newborn sparkling. He hated being woken up before he was supposed to! Is just drove him up the WALL! He snuggled closer to his mate in an attempt to return to recharge. Right before his optics widened at the sight of one of his best student's current predicament.

He scrambled out of Wheeljack's arms and ran over to analyze the situation.

"Whoa!" Raindancer ducked Grimlock's tail in time before it could hit his helm, "Jeez mech, watch where you wag that thing!" he bent over and scuttled under past the Dinobot leader to stand beside Skyfire.

The shuttle-former was shaking a bit, worried and frantic as the femme he cared so much about remained motionless and unbothered.

Starscream squawked and growled as he and Dirge entered, "Honestly, what could be soooo important that Megatron has to…!"

"One more word Starscream, and I'll reassign you to work in the mines! Help out or just ZIP IT!"

The seeker pouted and huffed, crossing his arms over his chassis as he glared at Megatron. Until he saw Ultracia and he gaped in shock. Ultracia was hurt?! But she NEVER got hurt! How could she when all she did was read and do experiments, just remaining in the base all day?!

Ratchet came in with his daughter Strika and was followed by Breakdown and Bulkhead who also had their daughter Combusta with them. Obsidian followed them, carrying some tools in case his mate was required to perform surgery or something.

"Silversun, Knockout, to me now!" Ratchet ordered.

Silversun and his father immediately followed the command, walking over to where Ultracia lay. Soundwave watched worriedly, while holding his son Skyfire's servo in an attempt to sooth him. The old medic knelt beside Megatron, while Silversun stood beside Maximum. The young mech remained standing and watching while biting the back of his knuckle nervously.

Ratchet and Knockout both scanned her form.

Strika stood to the side, as Snarl entered the rec. room, the last one to arrive with Darkhunter, Skywarp and Thundercracker. Immediately, the younger seeker ran over to the femme Silverbell and held her in order to sooth her. She leaned on him, shaking a little.

Ratchet hummed, before he leaned towards Megatron and whispered, "There seemed to be a foreign substance I cannot decipher in her systems. I am guessing you know the cause of it?"

If it were possible, Megatron would have looked like a ghost as he felt the energon leave his face plates at the news. He glared at Tarantulas with murderous intent, causing the spider mech to flinch and scuffle behind Shockwave.

Megatron stood up and addressed the crowd of mechs and femmes, "I assume everyone is now here?"

There was a moment of no response, before he continued, "As you all may now well know, Ultracia is currently in a state of stasis lock and I know you all wish to know how this came to be since she is probably the few of us who rarely, is ever, gets into harm's way," He looked at Shockwave and Tarantulas and nodded for them to step forwards, "As some of you may know, Optimus and I went to investigate a human's mine, nearly two earth weeks ago, under the request and orders of General Bryce to investigate a strange discovery," Megatron's optics twitched when he saw the human's name, "that they believed to be Cybertronian. They were correct, as we found….a stasis pod."

Ratchet and Knockout turned and stared at the silver mech, while some of the older Cybertronians looked at each other in shock, beginning to mutter and speak, asking questions. Megatron let it go for a few minutes before he clapped his servos together once and demanding attention.

"Yes, yes, I know, why didn't we inform you? Because what was inside that pod was never meant to be discovered," he nodded to Tarantulas and Shockwave.

Tarantulas cleared his throat, as he came forwards, "The stasis pod contained a….cloned Predacon, a beast that has long been extinct. During the war, Shockwave and I created it to become something of a super soldier to serve the Decepticon cause. It had no abnormalities, incredible hunting and tracking skills and holds unbelievable strength and power. It can breathe fire and its tail contains a barb full of mutagen that, if injected in a certain Cybertronian, can transform them into a Predacon as well. However, it was too powerful and had a short temper. We….had to place it in stasis lock and launch it off our planet before it could destroy our ranks as well as Autobots. Megatron had Shockwave and I place the newly found Pod in a high-security storage chamber below the base. I…I went down tonight to…to check on it and when I touched the pod, it opened….Ultracia had come down I believe when she heard the commotion and…the beast…most likely…" he gulped.

Optimus stared with wide optics in realization at what Tarantulas could be getting at. He looked at his daughter then back at Tarantulas.

Maximum stared at the spider mech, "You mean to say that….this Predacon….infected my sister with its mutagen?!"

Tarantulas nodded, "and her chances of living are slim to no chance at all, as the first mech that the creature had infected, his body rejected the mutagen and in the end he died. Therefore, we must hunt down the Predacon and either capture or terminate the creature before it can infect anyone else on base…."

"Mm….!"

Everyone turned at the sudden noise. Megatron turned to Ultracia, immediately returning to her side, and touching her helm. Everyone gathered around her, as her body shook and she grit her denta, letting off small whimpers.

Prime reached to out and touched her helm, "My sweet one…"

Optimus suddenly stiffened, before he looked down at his chest plating. The matrix was vibrating within his chest and he could feel it pulsing madly like the heart of a human who had just ran a long, long while. Ultracia, turned over and curled up on her side, her servos grabbing her abdomen.

"Uugh!" she gave a small cough.

Prime continued caressing her helm to sooth his, as his instincts told him to do so. After a while, she appeared to calm down but there was a still small tremble running through her.

"….All right," everyone looked and saw Grimlock in his bi-pedal mode, "Where do we look first….." he looked at Megatron, "Boss?"

…

Shrapnel yawned and stretched within her nest, sighing a she did so.

She suddenly froze though. Something felt off to here in her tunnel right, yet she could not decide what it was…

She lifted herself up on all fours and sniffed around to see if she could pick up any strange scents in her nest. She looked back and forth, her optics narrowed slightly behind her visor. It was then a small bit of gravel hit her shoulder from the ceiling of her nest.

She looked up.

"…..WHAT THE FRAAAAAAAG?!"

...

Ruh-Roh...

See ya this evening guys!

I would like at least two reviews before the next chapter.


	40. Chapter 39

New chapter!

Disclaimer: Don't own Transformers unfortunately.

Warnings: You tell me.

...

Chapter 39

...

_"Okay, remember Barri, you are just going to search the lower sections of the base and see if the creature is still within the premises. Just because you are going down alone does not mean you will be dead after the first few minutes down there! For all you know, the beast could have already gone…!"_

"Barricade, I can have some more mechs go with you," Megatron attempted to reassure the young mech, as he rubbed at his optics in exasperation as Barricade was currently scouting the lower regions of the Base.

Optimus had gone with Magnus, Wheeljack, Blaster, Scattershot and Ricochet to investigate the second floor, while the Dinobots had been sent outside to see if there was any traces that mean that Beast might have escaped. The seekers and fliers, save for Megatron himself, had been sent out to scan the whole area of Jasper, Nevada to make sure it didn't escape and went too far.

Primus knows what if the residents of Jasper saw a giant flying alien robot creature flying over their towns.

Maximum, Blockade and Flare-up had gone to scan the ground areas that the seekers couldn't senses, while Kitten, Arcee, Firestar, Moonracer, Nightracer and Inferno had gone right into the town as silent sentries should the creature suddenly appear and attempt to attack the small town houses. Silverbell was with Bulkhead, Breakdown, Rumble, Frenzy, Aria, Jazz, Prowl, Arachne, Webshock and Combusta, the four keeping guard at the exits of the base. Perceptor, Shockwave and Tarantulas were in the Med. bay with Ratchet, Knockout, watching over Ultracia with Strika as they both tried to analyze her symptoms and see how they could help her.

The poor thing was having on and off symptoms of intense shaking and they poor thing was whimpering in her recharge as this happened.

_"Oh no! No, no, no I'll be fine Megatron sir, mm-hmm, see? I can handle myself, I didn't get through the sea of rust without picking up a few pointers."_

"….you've never even seen the sea of rust, let alone cross it, Barricade," Megatron hissed, "Just see if whether or not the creature is still there. And while you're at it, contact Shrapnel and inform her of the situation, she'll need to inform the hive of what's happened and we need all the help we can get."

_"Will do sir, right away sir, whatever you say Mrs. Prime sir!"_

Megatron sighed, "Thank you Barrica—" Megatron froze, his jaw hanging open when he realized what Barricade had just said at the end of his sentence, before he snapped "MRS. Prime?! Why you little—! You better hope it's the beast that gets you first Barricade, because I will—!"

_BEEP!_

The comm. link disconnected before the silver mech could finish his threat. He growled, his stress increasing from all the scrap that was happening right now: Ultracia being sick, the Predacon being loose, the smart-aft comments from his son's bond-mate….

Could this day get any worse?

_B-beep! B-beep!_

Megatron on-line the comm. frequency, "Yes? What is it?"

_"Nana, first off, we haven't found anything yet,"_ Blockade started, his voice a little cautious, _"Second, Maximum just purged his tanks for some unknown reason. Should I bring him back?"_

Megatron growled, before he slammed his helm in the keyboard angrily. It had gotten marginally worse.

….

_"WHAT THE FRAAAAAAAG?!"_

Shrapnel stared after she had cursed in shock at what she saw looking down at her from the ceiling.

The Predacon let out a screech like roar at the Insecticon femme, before he pounced at her from the ceiling. Shrapnel moved quickly out of the way, getting on all fours and hissing like an earth she-cat, her wings shuttering threateningly.

The two techno-organics glared at each other, as the attempted to intimidate the other: Shrapnel bared her fangs and had her mandible twitching open and close, her visor bright and her wings held high, while the Predacon raised his large bat-like wings and lifted his neck while he growled at her warningly.

They slowly circled each other, tensed and waiting to see who would performed the first strike. The Predacon went into a crouch, growling and opening his jaws. A yellow glow surrounded the inside of his jaws and Shrapnel stared in awe and slight fascination, before she got a face full of flames.

…

Maximum stumbled into the med. bay, a servo over his abdomen where his tanks were as they vibrated painfully. He felt like everything was becoming tipsy as he attempted to walk straight to the med. berth.

He gave a nod to Ratchet and his mother, before he climbed on to the med. berth chosen and lied down on his back.

"No, lie down on your side Maxi, in case you…" Ratchet started to say.

"No." Maxi hissed tersely, holding his abdomen as he stared at the ceiling in relief when his tanks stopped churning from his position, "If it makes my tanks settle, I'm not changing my position…"

The old medic slumped, before he turned while grumbling about stubborn young mechs and handling authority. Maximum sighed, before he looked at Ultracia. His optics softened sadly as he saw the scientists and medics around her, scanning her and talking as they attempted to diagnose a way to slow down the process and fins a cure, keeping a monitor on her spark pulse.

He slowly reached past Perceptor and took his sister's servo—almost slightly bigger than his—and rubbed the digits soothingly. He stopped though.

Her servo…it….it felt _strange._ Dry, rough like how Josh's skin would turn dry whenever the air was too dry and required lotion, except….expect her metallic skin felt thicker than that.

He set that aside and just gave her servo a small squeeze just so she knew he was there if she needed him. He heard the static of the comm. system from behind him. The young mech turned and saw his mother working at the console, before the static stopped and Maximum tilted his helm while he listened.

_"Barricade to Megatron. I have good news and I have bad news."_

"What's the good news?" the silver mech asked, rubbing at his optics.

_"Good news is, the beast is not in the basement anymore, so I LIIIIIVE!"_

Maximum snorted a little as his mother's wings lowered in irritation, "and the _bad_ news?"

_"….I think the Predacon is out of the base now, because there's a giant tunnel, I don't think belongs—"_

SCREEEEEEEEEEEE!

Everyone in the med. bay jump, when Ultracia on-lined her optics and let out that chilling roar from her lips. Tarantulas' optics widened in horror as he stared at the young femme's mouth to see fangs had grown there.

The sound stopped as Ultracia panted, her optics ablaze with an unforeseen fire, her optics ridges slanted up at the ceiling.

"Ultracia, calm down," Tarantulas said as soothingly as he could, gently placing a servo on her shoulder, "Just lie back down and slip off into stasis….that's it…that's a good girl…." He watched as her optic off-lined against, and she gave off a small hiss as she nodded off.

As soon as he was sure she was in stasis, he turned to the others with deathly seriousness.

"We're running out of time…"

…

Shrapnel panted, as she dug through the earth as fast as she could, while she heard a screech from the beast below who had invaded her nest. The femme dug blindly upwards as fast as she could and did not look back.

If that beast got her, she didn't want it to see her fear as she tried to break towards the surface, her face plates scorched from the flames leaving black marks, and she was covered in bite and claw marks.

Her muscle cabling was beginning to tire though and she was not the best digger around. But in her desperation to escape he attacker, she could be adequate.

The femme continued digging, hearing the roar again, until she felt her servo breath through to nothing, but space. She immediately clawed as hard as she could until she broke through and felt the cool night air of earth hit and cool on her pain receptors.

She climbed out and went a little away from the tunnel, lying on her front in relief, sprawled out on the ground. She panted to try and cool her overworked systems that heated up and her face plates didn't sting as badly as before. The femme Insecticon took a moment to calm down, before she began to stand up.

Right then, a massive talon grabbed one of her pedes and yanked. She screeched, before looking back and seeing the beast had made it through her tunnel….

She struggled to get free, snarling and attempting to kick him, snarling in anger and frustration as she tried to break free. The creature refused to relinquish his grip as he started pulling her back. She continued her struggling, even though it appeared to be a losing battle.

"LET GO!" she screamed, before there was a sudden….

CRUNCH!

She stiffened, her visor widening as she remained completely still as pain ran through her from her ankle up. She looked back shakily and saw that one of her legs was snapped and bent at odd angle in the creature's grasp. She was so shocked from pain and fear, she didn't care she was still being dragged back. She sobbed as the pain ran through her.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!"

CLANK!

Shrapnel shuttered her optics behind her visor and then she stared when she saw her least favorite mech at base in his flier alt. mode clawing at the Predacon's face plates. Right then, she felt a pair of large servos go under her arms and pull her back. She gasped as her damaged leg scraped along the ground, hissing in pain, until she was out of the beast's reach.

She shook, as the strong, large arms wrapped around her protectively, like they were hiding her away from the beast…just like when she was a little one and her parents or uncle would cradle her and hold her to completely encase her in their arms as well.

She looked up and was met with the bright orange visor and dark masked face of Grimlock. The Dinobot leader looked when Swoop let out a screech when the dragon grabbed one of his wings in his jaws and twisted it before through the flier aside.

The Predacon climbed out and then roared at Grimlock before opening it's jaws.

Immediately, the Dinobot leader grabbed his subordinate and then pulled him and the femme Insecticon tightly to his chest, as they were surrounded in intense heat of the beast's flames.

There was a sudden roar, and suddenly the Predacon was knocked aside.

Snarl roared, moving the helm of his beast mode from side to side as he glared angrily, snarling. He scuffed his foot in the dirt and snarled at the beast, daring him to fight back or attack his comrades. The strange beast roared, before opening his wings and then turning to take off.

Grimlock looked and watched the beast fly off, before he looked back down at the mech and femme in his arms. He tilted his helm slightly when he saw Shrapnel had fallen into stasis lock against his chest, while Swoop was staring at where the beast had just been.

The Pteradactyl looked at his leader, "Well….that could of gone worse eh? Good thing was arrived, or the bug could have…"

Grimlock stood up, still holding Shrapnel and dropped his subordinate with a huff. He arranged her so he could carry her back to the base bridal style.

"Hey! Boss, what was that for?!" Swoop yelled.

Snarl snorted, "Swoop just zip it."

...

Hey Guys, I'm so sorry about yesterday, was down and I could only get a one-shot up. Optimus' Girl, I'm sorry for not uploading yesterday evening like I promised, but not that the problem is fixed, I'm going to get more chapter up today!

I would like at least two reviews before the next chapter.


	41. Chapter 40

New chapter!

Disclaimer: Don't own Transformers unfortunately.

Warnings: You tell me.

...

Chapter 40

...

Silverbell stood at the back exit, sighing as she stood there by herself. The young femme was glad to be alone right now though. She looked at the calm landscape before her, servos switching back and forth between a gun and a blade, as she looked for anything that could possibly resemble the Predacon that Tarantulas had shown them on his hologram screen.

The creature from the picture, reminded her of those mythical creatures called dragon. She might have been fascinated if she wasn't so worried for her twin and so royally fragged off with the beast. The thought of Ultracia dying….it just…it was surreal….inconceivable….

Her sister was a good femme, she did nothing wrong and she was the sweetest young femme anyone has known on the base. Just the mere idea of a life without her twin made her spark give a pulsing ache.

Her comm. went off.

_"Silverbell, this is Megatron, do you copy?"_

"This is Silverbell," she replied to her mother.

_"Return to the med. bay. The Predacon has escaped the base and the seekers are currently chasing it,"_ there was a long sigh, _"Traci needs you there as well.."_

Her spark gave another clench, "I'll be there in a few. Over and out." She deactivated her comm. link and then looked up towards the sky, where the stars were shining brightly. She rolled her lips, staring up at it. She wished she could have gone with the seekers, with her lover, after the beast, but her mother had assigned her here, but at least now she was being called back in to be with her sister.

She looked at the sky a few more moments, "…be safe Darkhunter."

She turned and went back into the base.

…..

_"Silversun, do you copy?"_

"This is Silversun, what's your current position, Viral?"

_"I have the Predacon in my sights. Should I await for back up from Dreadwing and Thundercracker?"_

Silversun checked his tracker, as he flew between Starcatcher and Raindancer. Starscream veered right, followed by Skywarp and Dirge as the went past Silversun to catch up with Viral, Dreadwing and Thundercracker.

"I think Starscream, and his flock will be enough…" Silversun chuckled, as he did a small swoop to get under Skyfire, his alt. mode giving off a small gleam of moonlight.

Webshock was flying in his helicopter alt. mode, although he was a bit slower than the rest of them, he did have more firepower to spare. Soundwave remained far ahead, keeping his drone, Laserbeak close. He hadn't used the drone in so long, he only saved it for special missions required by the humans.

There was a screeched like roar from far ahead.

_"He's heading down, dive, dive, dive!"_ Starscream ordered.

Silversun snorted, before deactivating his thrusters and going downwards in perfect unison with the others. Webshock followed at well, his blasters at the ready, as Skyfire was speeding off with a blast of his engines.

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

_"Gee, if I didn't know any better, I would think you were having a lot of fun right now, Silversun."_

The young mech laughed as Skywarp's rhetorical jab, before he did a small twirl. He could see the outline of the best from a distance.

"I have it within sight!"

_"Good! When in range, fire at will!"_

"Yes sir, Air Commander sir!" Silversun replied, before veering up and reactivating his thrusts. He blasted off towards the strange dragon like creature, "Hey you ugly scale-belly!"

There was a snarled, as the creature stopped it's dive and flapped his wings enough to keep himself in the air. He growled and glared at Silversun, who flittered through the sky before hovering before him.

"Ya wanna piece of me?!" Silversun aimed his laser cannons, "Cause I'm prepared to bring the rain and it's coming in…." he locked on to it, "HOT!"

CHKA-CHKA-CHKA-CHKA—!

SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

The creature roared covering himself with his wings as laser fire was hitting him. Silversun roared as he continued pelting the dragon with his bullets. He watched as smoke from the laser fire formed around the creature and made it slightly hard to see what kind of damage was being inflicted….

He stopped firing when he ran out of fuel to keep it up. He wasn't going to use his energon stores to do this. He waited for the smoke to clear, to see what he had done to the Predacon and make sure it didn't come back. There was silence save for the sound of hovering jets, shuttles and copter blades.

He remained where he was. A mistake.

Talons lashes out and tore through his left wing. Silversun roared as his wing was ripped and then his thrusts were crushed when that tail of his opponent whipped up and crushed both thrusters in one swipe. He started falling.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAGGH!"

_"SILVERSUN!"_ he heard Viral scream from above.

The young mech transformed to his bi-pedal mode as he well rushing towards the ground. He knew he was going too fast for the others to catch up. He was spinning around, disoriented and confused…..

CHNK!

Until sharp talons sunk into his shoulder and pulled up when he was only ten feet from the ground. The Predacon threw him back.

He hit a large boulder with a sickening crack, before he shakily tried to get up. His amber optics looked up a moment too late, as the beasts jaws closed around his middle, before giving a harsh bite.

"GRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAGH!" he screeched as those fangs sunk right into his spinal array and abdomen. He remained still, frozen in pain. He grunted when he was dropped to the ground on his side, with energon blood bleeding out.

The Predacon growled, as he loomed over the bleeding young mech, "If you live through this day young mech….and when others ask you how you retained these wounds….you will remember me as _Predaking._"

The dragon huffed in his face plates, before turning to fly off into the clouds. Silversun coughed as energon dripped from his lips, before he started to see things go dark. He noticed fingers coming towards him, before he found himself looking into the frantic, familiar optics of his brother Skyfire and his sister Viral….

And then, it was black

….

"OOOW! Primus scrap Ratchet, that HURTS!"

"Well Shrapnel, maybe if you held STILL, it wouldn't hurt as much as it is NOW!" the medic snarled, while patching up the twisted appendage of the Insecticon femme.

Shrapnel growled and hissed as she tried to get through the pain in her ankle. She leaned back against the support of the med. berth, before she turned her attention to Maximum. The young mech was set to be in a sitting position and there was a waste bucket placed beside him.

The scent of half-processed energon filled the Insecticon's sensors and she made a face of disgust at the scent. Apparently, Maximum was still suffering from nausea and hadn't stopped. So, apparently the low-grade energon hadn't been working.

Maximum muttered something to himself that Shrapnel couldn't catch, but her attention was bright back when Ratchet started to weld in the patch on her ankle.

"You're lucky that the Dinobots came when they did, young one."

She looked at Tarantulas who was currently looking over the comatose Ultracia. The Insecticon femme felt concern eat at her spark at the sight of her best friend's sister lying there. After she had been brought into the med. bay by Grimlock, Megatron had given her the news on what was going on and why there was a giant, winged lizard in her nest earlier.

Tarantulas sighed, "If the Predacon had gotten you, I fear what it would have been done to you."

Shrapnel's expression softened, "I have to admit, Grimlock did save my tail back there, the over-grown lizard…"

Ratchet chuckled, "You'd be shocked at what is known about Grimlock. He may be war-hardened now, but there was a time when he was young and eager to be a part of the Autobot cause. He was loyal and he truly believed in it, but alas as the war continued, he changed. Although there is one thing that hasn't changed about him…" he smirked as Shrapnel's questioning look, "He still has a soft spot for femmes."

"BLAAARGH!"

Shrapnel looked and saw Maximum vomiting into his bucket when Ratchet was done talking. The young mech groaned, grabbing his abdomen when his tanks gave an angered, vibrant rumble. He rubbed at his optics as he remained lying there on the berth and he rubbed at his optics.

"….Maxi, would you like me to run another scan on you?" Ratchet offered.

"Nngh, not yet. I want you to do what you can for Traci first…." Maximum coughed a moment. Then he reached out and touched his sister's shoulder, as the med. bay door opened, "You'll be fine, won't…you…?" Maximum blinked in confusion, raising his servo off his younger sister's shoulder. Only to have thick strands of some sort of substance to come off the tips of his digits.

"What in the holy name of Primus..?" he whispered, staring at it.

He returned his gaze to Ultracia, only to reel back in shock when he saw her armor plating form globs of the liquid all along her armor. He felt his tanks roll at the sight and feared he would purge again. Ultracia shook, gritting her newly-grown fangs together, as she whimpered and shook. The small globs began to think as more and more of it formed at the seams of her armor and began merging together, until they nearly completely covered her entire body.

"ULTRACIA!"

Maximum looked and saw his sister Silverbell rush over, while Shrapnel sat up more. The medics available when over as well, as Megatron entered the room and his jaw dropped at the sight.

"W-We have to get this stuff off her—!" Silverbell reached to removed it.

"NO!" a sharp servo grabbed her wrist in a bruising grip, "It's a part of the transformation, if you try to stop it, you could very well kill her!"

The young femme looked at Tarantulas with wide, fearful optics before she pulled her servos back, shaking slightly as the strange liquid closed over her sister's head and then she watched as it hardened over her like the shell of an egg. Ratchet and Strika stared in awe, while Perceptor gazed upon it like he had just seen Unicron himself.

The spider mech sighed, as he rubbed at his visor, "Slaggit, I forgot about this stage…"

"Tarantulas, what is happening to my daughter?!" Megatron snarled, pointing at the strange, organic like vessel that held the unconscious femme.

"It's…it's the chrysalis state. It's like how those earth creatures called caterpillars who form a chrysalis to aid in their transformation to become another earth creature called a butterfly or moth," Tarantulas explained.

Shrapnel gulped, "And Ultracia is turning into…?"

"….my best guess is a Techno-organic. Like Myself, my son, my sister Arachne, the Insecticons or the Predacon who infected her," the spider scientist bowed his head.

Maximum lurched a bit, trying to hold in the vomit until he turned and upchucked into the bucket. Megatron walked up to Tarantulas, his optics narrowed angrily.

"You mean to say my daughter could become another Predacon?!" he hissed.

Tarantulas nodded, "Yes. There is a chance, though it is also most likely that she will die in the process. Would you rather she be alive, if only having changed in appearance, or have her die and live with the regret for most of your life?"

"…..You better hope she makes it Tarantulas, because if she doesn't, there WILL be the pits to pay….." the mother hissed at the mech.

"Maximum, will you let me scan you now?" Ratchet demanded, servos on his hips as he gave the mech a look of slight annoyance and frustration. Megatron saw right through it though. Ratchet was simply trying not to let his fear and worry for Ultracia interfere with his professionalism for his work.

The young mech groaned, before he nodded, "Fine, just please—Bruuaa!" he burped, before leaned back against the med. berth. He huffed, as he was lifted up to be placed on his med. berth again.

Silverbell sat in a chair, her helm resting in her servos as she shook gently at the news. Her sister could either be transformed into a Predacon…or die at any moment because of a fragging Predacon being brought into their base. How could this have happened? Why had this happened?

Megatron took a seat beside his other daughter, placing a tentative arm around the small femme. He gently pulled her to curl up on his lap, caressing her doorwings gently as she shook and whimpered. He sent comforting pulses over the creator-creation bond, letting her curl up tighter against him.

Maximum sighed as he laid there on his back and allowed Ratchet to perform the scans. Trying to keep his mind off Ultracia's current predicament as he remained still and let Ratchet scan him from the pedes up. A tear slid from his optic as he rubbed at them in exhaustion from the whole ordeal and from the fact it was late in the night.

_Warmth/Comfort/Love_

_Confusion/Question/Love_

Maximum shuttered his optics slightly as the emotions sent into his spark, before he looked at Silverbell and his Mother. Had they sent that over the creator-creation link?

_Bleep!_

Ratchet shuttered his optics when his scanner passed over Maximum's chest plating after it beeped. He sighed, then did another scan over Maximum's body.

_Bleep!_

The old medic hummed when the scanner beeped again when it passed over the same spot. He did the scan a few more times and it beeped every time it passed over Maximum's chest plating. He stared at the results, before he turned and grabbed a different scanner. It was small and thinner, but the screen was wider. He pointed the scanner at Maximum's chest plating.

The young mech raised an optic ridge at Ratchet, before there was a loud, positive beep from the scanner that caused the medic's optics to become the size of monster truck wheels.

"Ratchet…?"

The old medic took a few steps back, before he pointed at Maximum accusingly, "You….You….!"

"I what?!" Maximum said, nervously.

"You're…you're carrying…THREE sparks in your spark chamber!"

...

EEAAAAGH! Silversun! NO!

And 0.0 oh boy, Maxi just can't catch a break, can he?

I would like at least two reviews before the next chapter.


	42. Chapter 41

New chapter!

Disclaimer: Don't own Transformers unfortunately.

Warnings: You tell me.

...

Chapter 41

...

Optimus, Wheeljack, Blaster, Ultra Magnus, Scattershot and Ricochet arrived at the base, and the first sound to reach their audios after their tires had scrapped against the concrete and they had transformed was….

**_"WHAAAAAAAAAT?!"_**

Optimus stared at the med. bay with wide optics, as Blaster winced, "Hooo, boy, if that's Maximum, I'm afraid to find out what fragged him off."

"Hmm, that kid's been losing his temper a lot lately," Ricochet sighed, his blaster clicking back into a servo.

Wheeljack snorted, "Mostly due to old shoulder pads here," he pointed back at Magnus.

CLANG!

The former wrecker winced as a harsh slap upside his helm from Prime's second in command echoed through the room. Magnus looked far from amused as he glared at him disapprovingly for the remark.

"That would be Ultra Magnus to you, soldier…" he hissed.

Wheeljack huffed, giving a small glare at the taller mech, before he started grumbling under his breath. Optimus almost rolled his optics. For the past five hours, he's had to deal with the two mechs like he would his own sons and daughters. He only hoped that they refrained from any physical fighting and kept the verbal traps to a minimum. Otherwise if this became a regular thing, it would become a problem.

SLAM!

Optimus jumped slightly when he saw his bond-mate slam the door to the med. bay open and looking like he had just had his favor weapons taken and someone had tried to black-mail him with them. In other, simpler terms, he was angrier than a starved polar bear who had his meal taken.

Those indigo optics widened when they settled on Magnus.

"YOU FRAGGEEEEEEEEER!" the silver flier ran at him and delivered a right hook to his face plate.

And for a mech who barely reached Prime's neck, his punch landed home on the ex-Commander of the Wrecker's cheek and sent him flat on his back struts. He hit the floor, causing it to shake slightly, before a pair of servos wrapped tightly around his throat, before banging his helm repeatedly on the floor, over and over.

"HOW! DARE! YOU! IMPREGNATE! MY SON! WITH TWINS!"

"I—you—who—WHAT?!" Magnus replied as a slightly squeaky tone as Megatron still had a tight, unrelenting grip on his throat and vocoder, but it was also from the fact he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Prime ran over and grabbed his bond-mate around the waist and yanked the kicking and screaming silver mech off his commander, though he had some difficulty holding him back.

"Megatron calm down, please we still need to—!"

"DON'T you tell me to calm down! Ever since Magnus and the Dinobots arrived, the Pits have risen! First Maximum sneaks out, his legs are smashed beyond repair and needed to rebuilt, then Magnus and Silversun take Maximum's virginity when he hits his first heat-cycle. Now, there is a giant, mutant winged techno-organic LIZARD on the loose, it had infected Ultracia who is now in a cocoon—!"

"Chrysalis!" Tarantulas corrected from the doorway of the med. bay.

"SHUT UP! IT'S A SYNONYM!" Megatron screamed, before turning his attention back to the others, "And now, right as you guys come in, I find out Maximum is carrying, not one, but TWO sparklings within him! And can you guess who the sires ARE?!"

Magnus took a moment to stare at the irate mech, before his processor went on a fritz and then blacked out from the shock.

…

Maximum remained on the med. berth, staring down as best he could at his chest plating, where his servos were. The mech ignored the shouts that led to arguing outside the med. bay. He remained like in his current position, his optics staring at nothing. He remained perfectly still, even as Silverbell sat next to him, placing an arm around his shoulder struts, giving him an uncertain, worried look.

The young mech remained perfectly still as he continued to hold his chest plate where…where _his_ little ones were…

_His_ sparklings.

_His_ children.

The Prime's son felt their small sparks pulsing against his own, sending different emotions out to him, from two different bonds, yet both shared the same feelings at that moment…

_Confusion/Affection/Comfort/Love_

Maximum remained where he was, his staring continuing as he felt all the emotions coming at him in waves as he remained still and accepted them. A small smile reached his face plates, as he began to give a small giggle. That soon lead to a small fit of laughter, and then morphed into a scene of guffawing as he leaned back on the med. berth, his servos still placed over his spark as a joy so overwhelming filled him that he needed it to come out in some form. His body just chose laughter at the moment.

Silverbell stared at her older brother as he laughed his antennae laid back happily as lubricant formed at the corner of his optics. She placed her servos on his arms cautiously.

"Maximum…?"

And just as sudden as the laughter, it suddenly switched down sharply to sobbing. Her optics widened in concern as he started to sob hard and hide his face plates in his servos.

Ratchet came over quickly and placed a servo on the young mech's back, "Shhh, easy now….here…" he held out a cube to the young mech.

Maxi let out a small sniff, looking at the cube, "N-No…I'll g-g-get sick…."

"No you won't. This is a formula that carrying mechs take, since their systems are oversensitive in the beginning of their term," Ratchet explained gently, caressing the young mech's shoulder, "It's the same stuff your mother took when he carried you and then carried your sisters. Now drink it, it helps," he smiled, as the young mech sniffled and took the cube in his servos and slowly drank from it.

Maxi sighed, as he drank the cube, beginning to calm down slightly. He wiped the tears from his optics, rolling his lip plates, before he smiled at Silverbell.

"S-sorry about that Bella…." He said gently.

"Hey, you're carrying, it's expected for mechs to be a little strange when they're expected to give birth in seven earth months," the young femme patted his shoulder, "I…take it you're keeping them both?"

"Yes."

Ratchet blinked in surprise at the young mech's firm tone when he answered. He sounded so sure about keeping the sparklings after having just found out. The old mech cautiously asked him.

"Are you sure Maximum? I don't want you to decide too quickly. This is an overwhelming experience, especially for a young un-bonded mech like yourself…"

"I'm sure Ratchet," Maximum replied softly, "I…I know I'm a bit young for my age and I can understand that not being bonded to the father can be challenging…but I could never kill a child, especially if it's my own…."

Silverbell gave a small smile, as she placed a servo on his chest plating as well, "I support your decision Maximum. I just hope the fathers will as well."

"Bella, even if they didn't want, which I deeply doubt, I would keep them because they are mine as well. I can feel them through the creator-creation bond now…" gave a wistful smile, "…they are so curious and loving…."

Silverbell's smile widened, before she looked back and frowned sadly as she gazed upon the chrysalis Ultracia was in, "….I just hope Traci will be around to hear the good news…"

Maximum pulled her into a hug, hushing her, "She will Bella…she will…"

…

Breakdown sighed as he stood on top of the base where the seekers would land. He and his bond-mate Bulkhead had been stationed there to wait for the seekers to return if they had either captured the Predacon or they had gotten injured in the battle.

The blue mech watched the skies with his mate, feeling Bulkhead's large green arms around his shoulders. He smiled slightly, leaning against his side a bit.

"Beautiful, isn't it Breaky?"

The mech leaned in closer if it were possible, "Hmm, yes it is. I've never seen so many stars. You never saw that many back on out Home-planet…"

"That's because of all the light and cities," Bulkhead reminded him, "Did you know you look lovely when the moon-light shines on you just right?"

Breakdown gave a small chuckle, pulling his legs in to rest his chin on them, "No I didn't, though I highly doubt that's true."

Bulkhead placed an arm around his mate's shoulders and pulled him closer, "It's always true to me how beautiful you are…." He tapped his mate's nasal ridge, before pulling down his chin guard and giving him a kiss on the lips.

The younger mech smiled into it, chuckling softly.

"BREAKDOWN! BULKHEAD!"

The two mechs broke their kiss, at the sound of the screech, before hearing helicopter rotors and looked up with wide optics when they saw Webshock and Viral hovering about them.

With the helicopter carrying a sort of medical harness that held Silversun's still, bi-pedal mode in it as it was lowered to the ground. Viral transformed to her bi-pedal mode and she immediately started undoing the harness.

Immediately, Breakdown was there with his bond-mate. He analyzed the injuries for a diagnosis, and he cringed. The gashes were deep, maiming lines of torn metal and his entire body was colored a darkened, dried blue that dulled the usual silver shine. He looked like a corpse from just how he looked.

Breakdown checked for a pulse in the main energy lines of the young mech's neck. He took a moment, his digits prodding gently until it found one. It was weak, but it meant he was still alive.

"Bulkhead, help me get him down to the med. bay. Viral, you come with me, he needs the spark of a relative close to him. Webshock, you're welcome to tag along too, unless you wish to return to the other seekers," the blue bot waited a moment, wanting to see who would go and who would stay. Webshock transformed to his bi-pedal mode, "I'm staying with Viral."

The two giants mechs carried the young mech into the base and down the stairs to the med. bay.

…..

"Magnus, you are very, VERY lucky that Maximum might need you here to get through his carrying term, because if I had it MY way, you'd already be at the gates of the Pits!"

Magnus groaned, his processor ache becoming worse at Megatron's constant reprimanding of him and it was through that that he learned this: Never frag off a seeker Mama, they will let you have what they believe you deserved.

Megatron gave an ending snarl, before he turned to the giant chrysalis that his daughter was in. Magnus looked at it as well, feeling his spark go out to the poor femme inside. He could only pray to Primus that she came out of it all right, despite the grim predictions.

Maximum however was smiling contently as he rubbed over where his gestation chamber was. After finalizing how par along he was, Ratchet predicted that in a day or two, the sparklings would move down to his gestation chamber for the remainders of their growth, although the medic did take a small bit of spark energy from bother little sparks to scan for a CNA match with the two potential sires.

Prime was a wreck right now though: his daughter was going through an involuntary transformation that could possibly kills her and his second eldest child was carrying twins out of bond-hood and thanks to the Prime's best friend and Knockout's son because of a fragging heat-cycle.

Optimus rubbed at his optics. If he wasn't so exhausted by the last few weeks of utter pandemonium and the current lack of his regular recharge time, he would have probably been giving Magnus a piece of his mind as well. And he would get Silversun when the young mech returned.

However, the Prime couldn't stop himself from smiling when he saw his son so content and peaceful as he ran his digits over his abdomen. It reminded him of how his mate had been while carryin their children. It felt like time had gone too fast since Maximum was a sparkling himself growing within his mother's gestation chamber, growing and preparing to be born.

Megatron gave a half-smile when he saw Maximum so happy. Honestly is surprised the silver mech how his son seemed to accept this so well. Perceptor had left with Wheeljack to get some recharge, while Blaster and Ricochet had gone to guard the front of the base with their son. Scattershot.

Maximum sighed, before snickering to Shrapnel, "Primus, I can't wait to see the look on Silversun's face when I tell him I'm carrying."

Shrapnel snorted, "It's gonna be priceless. Take a picture of it in case I miss it."

"Of course," Maximum grinned, "Now we have to just wait for him to…"

"Ratchet! Knockout! Strika! We have an injured!"

The awkward atmosphere suddenly turned serious as Breakdown and Bulkhead came in, carrying someone. Maximum tried to look over the giant mechs shoulders to see whom, but Bulkhead's giant form kept him oblivious as he set the injured mech down.

Knockout came running in and went towards the operation table, as Viral and Webshock entered as well and gathered around. Ratchet sprinted over immediately with Megatron, gathering around the med. berth with the injured mech.

"Oh Primus…."

Maximum heard the slight tremble in Knockout's voice, before Ratchet barked orders for certain tools and wires that he needed connected for the monitors and he demanded that Webshock and Viral to stand back and snapped at Breakdown and Bulkhead to make sure that those who also were not medical officers to stay back.

The Prime's son stood up and walked over slowly.

"Maximum," Prime whispered warningly to his son, hoping it would stop him from interfering.

Magnus sat up and watched the young mech walk forwards as he ignored the Prime's warning. Maximum walked forwards, until he saw between Ratchet and Knockout' shoulder.

The sighed that met his optics made his entire body feel like it had been frozen with cyber-venom, numb and strangely paralyzing.

He felt like his spark had been run through by a venom covered energon sword and his optics widened beyond their limits as he continued to stare like the worst fear he could ever have come to life right before him.

"Ah….ah…." he couldn't even form a clear word.

There on the med. berth looking half way to death, maybe further, was the one mech he loved above anything else and the possible father of his sparklings.

He remained absolutely still as he continued staring, until a large clawed servo landed on his shoulder and pulled him back gently.

Shrapnel hushed him and hugged him, "Easy Maxi…."

A sob escaped him, the tears finally cascading. He felt the sparklings within him sending immediately pulses of comfort and concern as he was pulled back to lean in Shrapnel's arms as he was pulled in to curl up against her. He felt the sobs became stronger and more spark wrenching as they continued to break past his lips no matter how hard he tried to hold them back.

"Scrap! SCRAP! Knockout focus mech!"

The red mech continued to stare at his son if only for a few more moments before Ratchet smacked his shoulder and made him hand him a welder and patched. The monitors were attached to keep track of the spark. The pulse was weak, but at least they had something. Megatron and Strika both went back and forth to weld the young mech back together.

"Scraplets, one of his main energon lines has been punctured and his spinal array has been cracked in two! Knockout I need you to hold this as I try to weld it back together! Megatron, standby to hand me tools! Strika, make sure sedatives and medication are ready! And Primus frag it all Knockout, snap out of it!" he snapped his fingers in front of Knockout's face plates as he seemed to go back into himself.

Maximum shook harder when he heard of the injuries. A main energon line and a broken spinal cord….? He buried his face plate into Shrapnel's neck before screaming into it as the worst predicaments filled the young mech's processor….

Magnus watched with wide optics of horror at the sight. He may not have known the mech long, but someone so young….with so much to look forward to….in such a dire state….

_FLASH!_

_"Magnus, get back! Let the medics handle this, I promise, he'll be fine!" the medic snapped._

_"No! He needs me, let me through!"_

_"The medical staff are doing all that they can sir, please just…!"_

_"NO! He needs me NOW! HOT ROD! HOT ROOOOD!"_

_He was able to push past the medic enough that he saw the exact mess that the young mech he had grown so close to over the years of war, covered in his own energon, with a laser wound through the left side of his abdomen. Damaging his main energon pump…._

_"HOT ROOOOOOD!"_

_FLASH!_

Magnus looked away, off-lining his optics and trying not to think of how he had lost a mech that was the most important being in the world to him. Instead he looked at Maximum. His spark clenched at the sight, as he remembered how he had been when seeing his now dead lover hours before his demise.

The older mech silently prayed that Maximum not go through the same ordeal he had.

...

Hey guys, see you all Saturday. And Optimus' Girl, you'll have to wait in line behind Prime and Megs and please wait until the story has ended before killing any of them because i still need them.

I would like at least two reviews before the next chapter.


	43. Chapter 42

New chapter!

Disclaimer: Don't own Transformers unfortunately.

Warnings: swearing

...

Chapter 42

...

Knockout was outside the med. bay, sitting with his helm buried in his servos when his bond-mate entered the rec. room. Soundwave went straight to his bond-mate, kneeling so he was face plate to place plate and pulled his servos away. Knockout looked at his bond-mate, before he held both of Soundwave's servos, giving them a gentle squeeze.

"Knockout: Why are you out here…?" Soundwave whispered, caressing his mate's cheeks.

The red sports car shook, yet his voice was steady when he spoke, "We just finished patching Silversun up. He's no longer in a critical state."

Soundwave smiled in relief at the news that their son was alive, but then he noticed the continued frown on Knockout's face plate, "Knockout: upset."

Knockout clenched his servos on his fists, "He may be out of danger, but… whatever that beast did…." He shook his helm, "His spinal cord was broken and he's…he's paralyzed from the hips down…he's lucky it wasn't his entire body….."

Soundwave's servos tensed slightly against Knockout's cheeks. He looked his mate in the optics, as his shock and worry shined through.

"….He'll most likely never walk again…." There was a small crack in the red medic's voice as he remained where he was. The tears began to slide, "…never race again….never run around or…or….." Knockout turned and slammed his fist against the med. bay wall angrily, as he shook. Then he sighed, before looking at Soundwave, "Why are you back Wave? Did you catch the beast?"

"No. Seekers: still searching. Soundwave: returned to watch over Silversun…." Soundwave shuttered his optics, when he heard pede steps coming forwards and he turned to see who was coming in.

Skyfire came running in and he stared when he saw his father sitting there.

"Dad? Dad, what's wrong? Is it Sil? Oh primus, is he all right?!" the young shuttle walked over.

Soundwave looked at his son, before he shook his helm in warning. Considering his mate's state of mind, he was under enough pressure and….

"ALL RIGHT?! ALL RIGHT?! He's alive, he's not dying, he'll HEAL but he'll never be _all right_ ever again! He'll be a sitting turbo-chicken for the rest of his existence! Maybe if you had bothered to come back with Viral and Webshock, YOU WOULD KNOW HE WASN'T ALL RIGHT!"

The telepath looked at Knockout in disapproval, but also grudging understanding as Skyfire stared at his father in shock, before he swallowed and bowed his helm. The red medic growled, before he stood up and began pacing back and forth, growling.

…

Maximum sat in the corner of the med. bay, his body curled up and closing off as he remained where he was. Shrapnel had placed him there when he refused to leave the med. bay and even after Ratchet yelled and threw a tantrum at him for not leaving them to work, Maximum remained stubborn. He stayed in the corner so that other med. berths could be open in case anyone else had gotten severely injured because of the Predacon.

Rumble and Frenzy were there as well, sitting in a chair beside the berth Silversun was on. The twins were quiet as they sat there, something that was quite unusual since everyone believed it was impossible for them to be quiet.

Magnus stood up slowly from the med berth he on before he looked over at Maximum. His optics softened before he got off, nodding to Rumble and Frenzy as he passed them and sat down in front of the young mech. He had seen Optimus and Megatron attempt to persuade Maximum to come with them back to their quarters for recharge, but he refused to move. Even Ratchet and Silverbell attempted to move him, explaining that Silversun was fine now and was going to live, despite his injuries.

Ultra Magnus knew better, just like Maximum did. Silversun had a very slim, tight rope chance of ever walking on his pedes again. Possibly he'd remain paralyzed forever…

The mech who could possibly be the father of Maximum's sparklings, just as likely as Magnus could be, in such a state after the news of the Prime's son's current predicament….it was a cruel twist of fate.

A soft groan of misery escaped the young mech as Magnus placed a servo on the young mech's helm. Prime, Megatron and Silverbell had left, while Shrapnel was deep in recharge on one of the med. berths.

"Maximum…" he said softly.

The young mech stiffened, slowly raising helm to give the mech an unreadable look. It seemed to be crossed with different swarms of emotions: the strongest and clearest ones the older mech saw were pain and anger, while the softer tones of despair shone dim.

He sighed, "Maximum, you need rest. It's not healthy for you to be acting like this, especially since you are now carrying twins…"

"Fuck you."

Magnus froze, shuttering his optics. Rumble and Frenzy looked up, the former lifting up his visor to reveal his widened optics to stare in shock at the silver and blue mech.

"Excuse me?" Magnus asked, his optics narrowed as he remembered hearing the human curse word a couple of times. He knew the meaning of it was equivalent to that of the word "frag", a high disrespectful word that could earn a punishment when directed as a superior officer….

Maximum's face plates darkened, "You heard me, slag-sucker."

Ultra felt his temper give a small flare of anger, "I don't appreciate your tone, soldier."

"You're not my father, who is the Prime, nor my mother who holds a higher rank than you. I don't even know you that well, therefore, unless you suddenly have the matrix within your chest cavity or the war somehow started up again, which it won't, you're not my commanding officer and I do not take orders from a stick in the mud like _you_."

Ultra Magnus' optics widened and he stiffened harshly at that last phrase….

FLASH!

_"Aah Magnus, you're such a stick in the oil!" the young orange, yellow and red mech pouted at him. _

_"Hmmph," Magnus snorted, ignoring how his spark winced at the phrase, "Just because I follow the rules while you're out running amuck, doesn't make me a stick on the oil, Hot Rod."_

_Hot Rod pouted, "But you never ever want to join me when there's a party, or go out and have some high grade because you're so engrossed in your work—!"_

_"And your friends aren't very fond of me Roddy. You….you've seen how they look at me….I…I always feel like they're waiting for me to…to just snap and do something I'll regret…I just don't want to do something that could jeopardize your relationships with them…" Magnus sighed, rubbing at his optics as he looked down at his data-pad._

_A servo gently took his chin and made him look up. He shuttered his optics at the serious look his lover gave him. _

_"Magnus. You know you mean more to me than they ever will, don't you?" he smiled at him gently, "I know it makes you uncomfortable, and yes I get frustrated because I want you to have a good time with me in doing something together, but I understand that you're afraid of what others think. But I also want you to come out of that big shell of yours. Just for a while," Hot Rod pecked his lips gently._

_Magnus smiled at him, before nuzzling him, "Maybe….if I finish these data-pads early we can go over to Maccadam's….?"_

_Hot Rod smiled, "I would like that… _

FLASH!

Magnus narrowed his optics, "Now just one moment…."

"I don't care if you were my father's second in command. I will not obey you. And they are MY sparklings and therefore you don't have a say in how I will carry them. So, just fuck off and leave me alone…."

SLAM!

"HUK!" Maximum choked, as he pulled off the ground and slammed against the wall by his neck.

"Whoa!" Frenzy yelled.

Rumble stood, "Hey! You can't treat Maxi like that!

Magnus ignored the two younger mechs, as he glared at Maximum, in utter complete rage, "You listed and you listen good, you little _glitch._ I may not have gotten off on a good start with you to begin with and I'll admit, my efforts to try and get on friendly terms with you have not worked and I have been as as patient as I can with you, but you are wearing it thin," he took in a deep intake to calm his beating spark, before placing a servo over the younger mech's chest plate, "Those sparklings could very well be mine as well as Silversun's. And even if they aren't mine, I will not allowed your current behavior to continue if it threatens the development of two innocent lives. If you continue acting like this Maximum, it could kill them…." Magnus hissed, giving an emphasizing shake.

Maximum remained perfectly still for a moment, while keeping his helm bowed. After a moment, Ultra Magnus moved the servo he had used to pin Maximum to lift his chin up to look him in the optics. His optics softened when he saw the tears brimming out and sliding down, all anger gone.

"Could you really put those two little ones in harm's way? Especially if they're Silversun's?"

Maximum's optics widened, before a sob broke out. Magnus allowed the young mech fall forwards and lean on his chest plate as he began to sob.

"I don't want him to die…." It was muffled, but still clear, as Ultra Magnus placed his arms slowly around the pained mech. He gently and soothingly rubbed the young mech's back and helm…like he used to do to Hot Rod when he was upset and sought out his comfort. Immediately, the mech pushed back thoughts of his dead lover. He could not and would not compare Maximum to him.

Maximum spoke a little more with his face buried in Magnus' chest, "I don't want Silversun to die….I don't want my sparklings to…to…to get h-hurt…..b-because their D-Daddy…." He couldn't finish it. He broken down and completely leaned his weight on the older mech.

It was too much…it was all just too much crashing down on him. First Ultracia's current state, then finding out he could be carrying the sparklings of two mechs and now…now Silversun…..

Maximum snuggled as close as he could, accepting the comfort offered to him, even if it was from a mech he barely knew.

Rumble and Frenzy looked at each other, then back at the two mechs before realization kicked in. The both sighed sadly looking back at their older half-brother. There was a snore form Shrapnel that caused them both to stare at her with raised optic ridges.

Who knew an Insecticon femme could snore louder than Skyfire?

…

Megatron looked out the window, facing away from his bond-mate as he lied there on his side with his wings folded back. He felt like his spark was on the verge of a devastating spark break or mind shattering relief. His daughter's fate was unknown and tilting between the two outcomes of this whole ordeal. But it wasn't just THAT worry that kept his optics open.

Oh no, it was the fact his son, his little Maximum, was carrying the sparklings that could belong to either his bond-mate's best friend or the young mech currently in the med. bay and paralyzed for the most part. Although he had helped saving Silversun's life and had given Magnus a good ripping into when he came back, for the first time in Megatron's life, he felt like a bystander as he watched all these changes, for better or worse, happening around him.

It made him angry at how helpless he felt because of it all. He hated when he felt weak and useless because he couldn't really do anything about what was happening. He couldn't control the fates of his children, no matter how much he wished they could lead normal lives here on Earth.

Just like how he felt under Straxus' grip…

He buried his helm in the pillow, trying to ignore the memories and the cruel voice of the mech who had torn him away from all he knew and molded him into another mech who had destroyed their home planet. If Megatron hadn't gotten pregnant with Maximum from that fateful night when he was in heat and Optimus had stumbled upon him, they wouldn't be here now, bonded and with a loving family around them.

Megatron couldn't control the tears though that began to slide down from his optics. It was times like these when he felt vulnerable as everything went out of control that he remembered his horrible time as Straxus' mate. After a long while, he would calmed from it, and he became thankful that the mech was long dead….

He wiped the tears from his optics before he felt an arm wrap around his waist and then pull him back against his bond-mate's red chest. He sniffed as Prime reached up and wiped the tears from his optics and the Prime's optics halved in understanding and sadness.

"Shhh….easy my love…." He whispered as he leaned forwards and rest hid helm against his mate's neck.

He knew his mate, no matter how long ago it was, still held pain from the past. It was one that left him scarred and it seemed that even as time passed and healed others, those particular scars were still deeply engraved as well as painful.

And it pained Optimus whenever Megatron went into this state. He could always feel the pain and humiliation his mate had suffered at the beginning of the worst war in the history of Cybertronians. And now this, with the Predacon on the loose, not only just a reminder of the horrors endured, but also the reason their daughter was in the med. bay and an innocent mech had been turned into a cripple, be it temporarily or permanent.

And Maximum…..

Prime pulled his mate closer, sending soothing pulses, attempting to ignore his own pain as he tried to lull him into a decent recharge.

…..

Ratchet entered the med. bay that morning, solemn and quiet as he approached his apprentice.

Silversun remained motionless, but the monitors were showing that his vitals were perfectly fine and in flawless working order. Still, the nasty scars from the welding were quite gruesome to the naked optics, as the old medic pulled a cooling blanket over the young flier.

He noticed that the normally noisy and rambunctious twins were deep in recharge with their chairs pulled up close enough their they could have trapped their legs between their chairs and the berth. Despite how annoying the two young ones were and how many pranks they tend to pull, they truly did care for their half-brother.

However, Knockout was a true wreck from what Ratchet had seen so far when the father found out his son was now crippled. Ratchet knew this form how the spinal cord was shattered and irreparable and he had checked the nerve endings and sensors to find they were completely severed and irreparable. The kid was lucky enough it was just the waist down. Not that being crippled was technically terrible, but it could be depressing and damaging to the young mech's psych when he woke up and found he couldn't move his legs or pedes. Viral had been shaken to her core as well. When she had been sent to stay in her quarters, she had argued that he needed her. It took Knockout screaming at her to get the poor femme out of the med. bay with her partner Webshock to calm her.

Soundwave, once everything had calmed a bit, had gone in to analyze the damage himself. The reaction that the medics received when the normally stoic mech was given the news, shocked them. Soundwave had looked at them like the world had just ended, before he turned and ran from the med. bay.

Ratchet sighed, rubbing at his optics. He looked over at the recharging Shrapnel, before his optics settle on Maximum. His blinked when he saw that once again, Maximum was not alone. No, he was curled up in the arms of Ultra Magnus, who had his cheek pressed against his helm. The tears staining the younger mech's porcelain cheeks said everything.

The old medic shook his helm, before he looked up at the ceiling, at nothing. He slowly placed his servos together.

"Primus in the well, if you hear me now, please….please help this young mech recover. Let him walk on his pedes and be strong for the child that the Prime's son now carried within him…and help him through his trials and let him be safe from further harm…amen…" Ratchet sighed as he finished the prayer before he turned and left the med. bay to go to storage in order to retrieve some sedatives.

When he disappeared, he didn't realize he wasn't the first one up that morning.

Soundwave stepped out of the shadows as he watched the medic leave the med. bay. He quietly picked up one of the energon vials that connected with the needle to deliver shots. He slowly opened it, before picking up a glowing purple liquid.

Dark Energon. Blood of Unicron. That Megatron had one infected himself with and it took years for him to get over it.

He looked at the liquid with a small glare of determination. He didn't like what he was doing, but Primus damn him, he was not about to let Silversun spend the rest of his existence sitting on his aft in some sort of rotary transportation and to never fly again…that would be the pit itself.

He spent three hours of searching the storage chambers deep beneath the base and taking the dark energon his leaders kept under lock and key to liquefy, only enough for one mech. Soundwave poured it into the glass vial and walked over to his son. He hoped that it would heal him, like it had down for Megatron when he was brought back from the precipice of death.

The telepath's optics softened as he looked down upon Silversun. His sparkling…his son….one of the most precious things life had given him….

Soundwave took the shot and caressed the crest on his son's helm.

With the swiftness of a well-trained operative, Soundwave injected the substance into the back of Silversun's neck and he watched as it slowly drained itself deep inside.

The mother removed the shot once he was sure the liquid had emptied, before he leaned down and kissed his son's optic ridge.

"Get well soon, Silversun," he whispered, before he stood up and left the med. bay silently.

...

Hey guys! Ooh, mini-cliffy! Decided to be nice nad post the chapter today, sicne my finals are DONE! Finished! FINITO!

I would like at least two reviews before the next chapter.


	44. Chapter 43

New chapter!

Disclaimer: Don't own Transformers unfortunately.

Warnings: swearing

...

Chapter 43

...

Galvatron's optics snapped on-lined to face the ceiling of his quarters, his frame shaking, digits digging into the soft berth below him. He felt like the whole world around him had gone cold and still, save for his bond-mate beside him.

His intakes became shaky as his pupils dilated harshly.

FLASH!

_The world around them a barren wasteland, the ground broken like fragile glass._

_Bodies of humans, animals and Cybertronians alike._

_The sky swarming with creatures only seen in myths from the ages old._

_And standing amongst it was one large figure, with a crown of purple flames on his helm and with his pets chained at his pedes. He looked in Galvatron's direction, before smirking and offering his servo out to him._

_He was frozen where he stood, staring at the corpses before him, all bunched in a pile….and they all stood out to him because they were the mechs and femmes he had grown to see as his family, the worst of horrors seizing his spark and neat stopping it._

_His family…_

_He screamed as tentacle wrapped around his throat and squeezed…._

FLASH!

"HRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

Cyclonus snapped awake at the scream, wake up to see his bond-mate out of the berth and running towards their washracks. The seeker shuttered his optics before following after him. He found his mate standing in front of the mirror, staring at it like he had just seen his own father's ghost.

"…Galvy…." He took a step towards his trembling mate.

Galvatron hyper-ventilated, continuing to stare at the mirror. But unlike Cyclonus, to him there was no reflection….no….all he could see was the face of utter, complete evil that left sparklings with traumatizing nightmares and sent grown mechs into spark attacked….Unicron….

"GET OOOOOOOOUUUUT!" Galvatron smashed his helm against the mirror, smashing it as he continued to do it repeatedly, screaming, "GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OOOOUUUT!"

"GALVATRON!" Cyclonus ran over to his bond-mate and grabbed him around the waist, yanking him away from the mirror. He grunted as his bond-mate struggled to get out of his grasp, before they both collapsed to the floor.

Cyc tightened his grip and yanked Galvatron as close as possible, "Galvatron…Galvatron…!"

Galvatron gave another scream at the shattered mirror, where glowing violet energon blood stained one of the shards where his helm as banged against it. The mech blinked at the sight of it, before he reached up and touched his helm. Cyclonus stared at his bond-mate as he pulled his servo back and stared at the liquid staining his crests.

"Galvy," Cyclonus sat up, "Galvy look at me…" he turned his mate's face to look at his, "Galvy, can you hear me?"

The grounder gave a shaky nod, before the tears began to slide, "Cyclonus…hold me…."

The seeker looked at his mate, before doing as he asked. He rubbed his mate's back soothingly letting him bury his face against his neck.

_Primus, what is going on with you, Galvy…?_ Cyclonus thought, as he kissed his distraught bond-mate's helm and soothingly hummed to him while he watched some of the violet blood drip down from the broken mirror's shards.

…..

_Beep…Beep….Beep…._

He groaned when he woke up with a processor ache and with his entire body cramping. Especially his legs as he looked around, shuttering his optics.

Silversun sat up slowly, gritting his denta when his spine creaked slightly in protest at the movement. He immediately recognized the rocky walls of the med. bay and when he looked down he groaned when he saw the ugly welding on his front.

"Aaw, man…" he said softly, when he saw all the scratches on his armor before he realized he was attached to the spark monitors. Raising an optic ridge he reached up and pulled them off before turning so his legs touched the ground. He stood up and rolled his shoulder struts, giving his wings a flicker.

A processor ache hit him immediately, making him wince and hiss as he grabbed his helm.

Right then, Ratchet entered, after spending two earth hours digging through medications and sedatives and grumbling about how he was getting too old for this, he froze and stared in shock at the young mech who was standing.

Silversun shuttered his optics, before he looked back and forth in confusion. He wondered if Ratchet was hallucinating for a moment.

"Uh…Ratchet? You okay there…?"

CLUNK!

Silversun blinked as he watched his mentor drop the box of medications and ran towards the young mech and pulling him into an old Ratchet bear hug. It sent small rippled of pain through him, though it was more annoying than agonizing. He wheezed a little when it became a little difficult to intake air.

"Hatchet…! I may not be a little kid, but I still have a lot to look forwards to..!" he twitched his optic in pain.

He gasped when the medic loosened his grip and just hugged the young mech, "By Primus, young mech….it's a miracle…"

Rumble groaned as he woke up from the sound of Silversun's wheezing. He looked over and his visor widened, before he elbowed Frenzy in the side to wake him up. Once both young mechs saw their brother standing there, trembling a little and looking in pain, but standing, the both jumped off their chairs.

"Silversun!" they shouted in unison, tackle-hugging their brother to the floor.

"NGH!" Silversun grunted as he made impact. He groaned in pain both from hitting the floor and from the sudden weight of his two brother awake.

"Ow, ow, ow…" he hissed.

"Damn mech, you had us all worried sick!" Rumble grouched.

"Yeah, they said you'd never be able to walk again!" Frenzy added.

"And that your spinal cord was broken!"

Silversun stared at his two brothers in confusion at the words, before he remembered the fight with…with….

"I don't know how you are walking right now, but Primus Silversun, we really thought you wouldn't make it!" Ratchet helped the young mech up, before giving him another huge.

The flier stared at Ratchet, shuttering his optics. How long had he been out? And what was all this talk about his spine being broken..?

"And ya made Maximum cry, ya fragger! Ya should be ashamed of making the one pregnant with your sparklings cry like that!" Rumble reprimanded his brother.

Silversun seemed to go bold straight when he heard the words "pregnant" and "sparkling".

"Actually Rumble, only ONE is Silversun's. The other one is Magnus'…"

"Maxi's CARRYING?!" he shouted, "When?! How?! How long was I out?!" it was then Silversun saw the giant chrysalis. His optics were wide enough that his optics could have come out of their sockets, "AND WHAT THE FRAG IS THAT THING?!"

"That would be Ultracia. She's…going through a transformation as Tarantulas said, though we are not sure if she will make it or not…" Ratchet explained to the young mech, while he turned back to retrieve the tools he had dropped, "And in case you are wondering, Maximum is over there…."

The young flier, while trying to avoid the cocoon his best friend's sister was currently trapped in, walked towards to where Ratchet had pointed, before he froze at the sight that broke his spark the second time he had seen Maximum.

In Magnus' arms.

Silversun stood there and just stared at the two mechs. He felt like he had just been told he would never fly again as he continued staring at the two mechs before him, looking cozy. Right before he saw the tears on Maximum's cheeks. His small wings raised up high when he saw the mech he's been in love with for a large majority of his life with those tears staining his perfect face plates. His optic twitched, before he glared at Magnus. Had he taken advantage of his love while in a vulnerable state?!

There was a small groan as Magnus shifted around a moment and seemed to only cuddle _closer_ to Maximum. HIS Maximum!

_No, Silversun, no it could be just a coincidence! Magnus is Optimus Prime's best friend and he most likely was just comforting Maximum….!_ he attempted to be logical and rationalize the current situation.

He stiffened when he saw Magnus' servos slip a bit downwards and in between Maximum's legs, as he gave a soft sigh.

_I'LL KILL HIM!_

Goodbye rationality.

"AAAAAAAAAAARRGGH!"

Magnus woke up when Silversun landed right on top of him, the young mech's elbow connected with his mid-section as he put all his weight on it. The mech yelled placing his servos on his abdomen, the moment Silversun had removed himself, only to have a pair of angry servos squeezing and constricting around his throat.

Not how he expected to be woken up this morning.

Maximum shuttered his optics on-line and looked around in sudden confusion at the suddenness of the fighting, unsure whose limb was whose and what the frag had just happened, as Ratchet started shouting in an attempt to end the fight, Rumble and Frenzy cheering their brother one, the grunt, snarls and insults thrown between the two fighting mechs, while Shrapnel woke up in the same situation as Maximum.

It took a few moments for Maximum to realize that the mech who was fighting Magnus right now was…..

He gaped, his optics wide in shock.

Silversun rolled Magnus back on to his back, still holding his throat and begin banging it back against the wall over and over, until the older mech was unconscious. The Prime's son continued staring at his friend in disbelief and slight fear at his outburst, before those amber optics flashed in his direction.

The carrying mech instinctually backed away and got to his pedes his servos going over his abdomen in maternal protection. Only to be followed as he tried to put some distance between himself and Silversun. He hoped Sil wasn't mad at him for getting sparked up, how was he to know? He yelled when a servo grabbed him by the back of his helm pulled him to have his face plate against Silversun's chest plate.

He wheezed slightly at the tight grip on him. He coughed in an attempt to get free of the hold before he was suddenly pulled up to face Silversun with his helm tilted back so that Silversun's face plate was directly over his.

Both remained perfectly frozen.

Maxi attempted to pull back, uneasy at the closeness of the mech's closeness. No one really every invaded so much of the young Prime's personal space and this made him nervous: even if it was the mech he's in love with….

Then, the most wonderful—and terrifying—thing in Maximum's existence happened.

The white-silver lips slammed over his, practically engorging them as his harsh grip on his helm tightened. Maximum was completely still while his lips seemed to be moving of their own accord with Silversun's. Almost as sudden as he had kissed him, the kiss broke yet those wonderful lips that belonged to the flier still brushed over his shaking ones.

_"…Mine.."_

SCREE! SCREE! SCREE! SCREE!

Maximum's vision blacked out as his systems crashed after his internal alarm had finished blaring it's warning that his systems had been overtaxed.

He slid out of Silversun's arms and fell back in an undignified heap as his own systems crashed.

…

Optimus sighed as he exited his quarters and walked along the corridors with the large windows.

Megatron walked beside him, his servo intertwined with the Prime's, as they walked towards the balcony. The floor they were stationed on, had one that looked over the whole entirety of the Nevada desert and a good view of the mountains there.

The couple walked outside, feeling the cool morning air against their armor plating, Megatron's wings twitching as he stood there and leaned on his mate's arm. Their sparks hummed in their cases as the sun peaked over the horizon and looked out upon them. The silver flier smiled as he felt the side of his mate's helm press to the top of his own.

The Prime never felt so relaxed or at peace in his whole existence than he did right now with the mech he loved. A few stars were still peeking out even with the sunbeams showing at the horizon line in the softest of glows.

The couple seemed to remain there for hours in their silence, just forgetting the world around them for a moment as they sought silent comfort from each other for what's been going on. Megatron lowered his wings as he worriedly thought of Ultracia, Maximum and Silverbell. He was scared for his three little ones, scare of what would happen, should Ultracia perish or if something went wrong with Maximum's carrying term since he is keeping his sparklings…

And Silverbell. Primus only know how she was feeling right now. Megatron leaned more on his mate as he silently hoped Silverbell would be alright through this. He knew his youngest was strong, but even she had a limit to her calm façade. He knew deeply that she was terrified for his sister, just as much as Maximum was scared.

Optimus tightened his grip slightly. He shared the same worried and thoughts as Megatron, though he was having better control. It had taken everything he had to keep himself from tackling Silversun and Magnus when he found out his son was carrying and he had to hold back from angrily reprimanding Tarantulas for his stupidity since his daughter was now in a dangerous state.

But right now, the Prime and his Mate just stood there and got lost in the sun rising for a while.

Whatever came at them, they would face together.

...

Hello everyone! have some fluffiness at the end, why don't ya? If you want to Squee, go right ahead.

I would like at least two reviews before the next chapter.


	45. Chapter 44

New chapter!

Disclaimer: Don't own Transformers unfortunately.

Warnings: swearing

...

Chapter 45

...

Everyone in the med. bay seemed frozen in time as they stared at Maximum's unconscious form while Silversun was panting slightly as he stared down at the still form. Right before his amber optics widened and he realized what he had just done.

_I…I just…Maximum…I….I just kissed…!_

The moment that thought processed, a whirlpool of dread, glee, satisfaction, horror and the ominous thinking that he was going to die for this later.

The young medic-in-training yelled when a large, claw like servo grabbed one of his small wings and yanked him down to make optic contact with Shrapnel's angrily narrowed visor. The femme continued to glare at him for a moment, while Ratchet immediately had the unconscious Maximum placed on a med. berth.

"You. Outside. Now," she growled, no room for any form of argument left in her tone, as she got off the med. berth and limped out of the med. bay with Silversun, ignoring the looks she received from Rumble, Frenzy and Magnus.

The moment they were outside, she shoved Silversun back.

"You IDIOT!"

The young mech flinched back at the harshness of her snarl directed at him. She grabbed him by his head crest and glared down at him right into his amber orbs like she was gazing into his very spark…

"There are more dignified, polite, and LESS violent ways to tell Maximum you have the hots for him. Bashing your commanding officer and then kissing him like you fragging own him…!"

Silversun flinched cringing under the ranting femme's wrathful wave of a verbal beating.

"…You could have died from being nearly chomped in half, Maximum's SISTER is in a critical state that could end with her being dead or turning into some psycho lizard robot thing, Maximum is carrying yours AND Magnus' sparklings and all you have to show for it is beating up Magnus and then you just kiss him SMACK on the lips and…you…..OOOOOOH!"

The Insecticon grabbed his helm, gritting his fangs together, before glared at Silversun again. This time she made a motion with her servos as if she was ready to choke him before giving an aggravated growl.

"Mechs! Thick-helmed, stubborn…" Shrapnel limped down the corridor, growling and hissing as she went.

Silversun remained cringing as the angry femme walked off, feeling like if he moved he would just make her angrier with him. He waited a while before he relaxed and stared after her, while angry humiliation filled him.

_Primus, what is wrong with me? I attack a superior officer, then I just go and kissed my best friend….what possessed me to do that?!_

Hard question. He had kissed him because he felt possessive and needed to "reclaim" what was his. Maxi wasn't his to begin with, and he really felt like a jerk right now.

And Maxi…..

He'd be shocked if the mech could ever speak to him again after that stunt!

"SILVERSUN?!"

"AAAGH!" Silversun jumped around at the shout from behind him, interrupting him from his musings. He got into a battle ready pose, ignoring the slight crack from his muscle cables when he did so. He did wince though when he felt his back and legs protests at the movements.

His father stood there with wide red on black optics, shuttering them once, twice….

Right before once again, Silversun found himself flat on his back, being hugged to near deactivation never mind that his arms flailed and left silver streaks on Knockout's cherry red armor. The medic just didn't seem to care right now.

…..

Maximum woke up when he felt a small servo smacking his cheek. He opened his optics and glared at the red visor of Rumble.

"Maxi, dude, you okay?" Frenzy came up beside his brother and he stared.

Ratchet was bent over, looming over the mech flat on his back, "That was quite a graceful descent unto the floor, Maximum."

The young mech glared as he remembered falling flat on his back after….after Silversun….

He was blushing a shade of purple before he could stop it. Two pairs of small servos turned Maximum's helm to face the now two red visors of Silversun's terror-twin half-brothers and he watched them studying his heated face plates. The two little mechs looked at each other, then back at Maxi before looking at each other again.

They both grinned knowingly.

Maximum narrowed his optics when they both grinned at him, "What?"

Rumble snickered, "So, how long have you had the hots for Silversun?"

Maximum's optics widened with his whole body tensing. He could feel the sparks of his children in his casing swirling around his spark a little nervously when they sense his sudden horror and anger. He immediately reassured them that they were not the reason for his ire.

"….I don't know what you're talking about," Maximum muttered, not looking the two mechs in the optics.

Ratchet raised an optic ridge at the young mechs behavior, before looking at the two grinned mechs sitting on Maximum's chassis.

"We saw ya blushing a few moments ago, you liiiiiiike him!" Frenzy teased.

There was sudden sputtering, "I-I-I do not!"

"Then why are you blushing?" Rumble giggled, pointing at the larger mech's purple face plates.

Maximum narrowed his optics, "Because I am embarrassed and I want you two off my chest cavity, before you crush my children, NOW OFF!" He shoved the two smaller mechs off him and back.

Ratchet moved out of the way as the mother-to-be sat up and glared at the two younger mechs.

"I'll get one thing straight here," Maximum hissed, "Silversun is my best friend. Nothing more, nothing less. That's all he is to me," _Liar, liar, liar!_ He berated himself, but he was not about to let Rumble and Frenzy know he loved Silversun. He couldn't. Those two knew how to use black-mail and he would not give them that kind of leverage, "He's just a good friend who accidentally impregnated me when I was in my heat-cycle. I'm sure he'll make a great Dad, but I hold no romantic feelings for him. Got it?" he gave them the transformer's equivalent of the "evil eye".

Rumble and Frenzy looked at each other, then back at Maximum, "Yeah we got it. And so did Silversun," They pointed behind Maxi, who immediately stiffened.

The silver and blue mech turned and there stood Silversun. The silver flier just stared with a completely neutral expression on his face plates. Maximum silent swallowed the lump down his throat that was immediately forming after those words had left his mouth.

Then Silversun smiled, "Good to know Max. Good to know. Ah, so, sorry about the kiss earlier, I really don't know what had come over me, honestly."

Maxi forced a half-smile on his face plates and snorted a little, "Could have just been the sparklings possibly," his spark was breaking within its casing as he saw Silversun laugh softly.

"Yeah, probably. I'm…I'm glad to know you're not mad about it," The flier rubbed the back of his helm nervously as he looked at Maximum. He hid the pain that was in his spark at hearing Maximum's words.

He held it back from spouting from his optics in tears. He didn't want Maximum to see him break down. Not now.

"I'll….uh….I'll see ya around, okay Sil?" Maximum patted his shoulder, feeling like his world around him was breaking. He gave a gentle squeeze before he walked out the door past Silversun. The moment he was out of the med. bay, he broke into a run towards the tunnel that led in and out of the base and transformed mid jump.

…..

Silversun shook a moment, before he went towards the med. berth and sat down on it, limping still from the ache in his back and legs. But at that moment he just felt numb as he lied down on the med. berth, before he looked at the chrysalis that held Ultracia.

After that, he just remained still as Ratchet and his father, Knockout, began to scan him and looking to see what had caused his miraculous healing.

But he didn't feel like he was healed at all. His spark was breaking and it felt like someone have gone in and torn it out of his chest plate as he remained lying there. Still, he refused to cry and did he allow the tears to flow. Instead, he just lied there in waiting until he was alone to let it all out.

Knockout caresses one of his son's wings soothingly, before he set to work.

…..

_It was dark….warm…..moist…..soft…_

_It felt like Mother's gestation chamber at the beginning stages of her sparkling development._

_It was safe. She felt safe and warm here. It helped her forget all the changes to her physical being. She could feel her own sparkbeat even and it reminded her of the closeness of Mother's spark. Warmth….so much warmth…_

_A soft purr escaped her as she curled up deep within her vessel._

_Nice and safe. Warm and soft. _

_It was like she was back in the place where she had been the safest and with her sister…_

_Sadness gave a twinge within her as she thought of her sister. Then he brothers and parents and everyone else….she felt lonely and yet something told her that now was not the time to come out. Just sleep and rest until it came. _

_She slipped off into the sweet bliss of unconscious blackness_

…..

Silversun continued to stare at the chrysalis. He tilted his helm at it in slight curiosity.

"Do….you think Ultracia can hear us?" he said softly.

Ratchet shuttered his optics, before looking at the med. berth that held the organic vessel where Ultracia was curled up inside it. He sighed.

"I…I don't know. Maybe," he returned to his work.

…..

As Megatron walked off the elevator, the sight that met his indigo optics made him almost crash flat on his face plates. He stared, as Cyclonus was carrying his birth mother, Galvatron, out of their quarters and towards the med. bay.

"Cyclonus, what is wrong with…?"

His father turned to face him, cutting him off from finishing the sentence when he saw his mother's unconscious form, wrapped up snug in a blanket, his helm lolling back. There were cuts on his helm, as if he had either smashed it on something sharp or had clawed at it.

Purple fluid was dripping from Galvatron's helm and setting a small, glowing trail as Cyclonus turned back around and moved back in the set course. Megatron's jaw hung loosely in horror, not only because there was an injured mech, but because of the current body fluid that was dripping from his helm.

He took a step back, as a searing energy began pumping through his main energon lines as his spark pulsed hard within its casing. He took in a sharp intake and could smell and taste the bitterness of what the ex-Warlord hoped to never have near him again.

"Dark….Energon…" he whispered.

Cyclonus froze, his wings raised up high as he attempted to keep himself from shaking. The old mech turned his helm back at Megatron.

The younger flier took only a few steps back, before he stuttered out, "Wh-w-why is he bleeding out…?!"

"Megatronous…." the older mech began to speak softly, turning to the younger mech, with narrowed optics.

Megatron stiffened at his real name, the one he had been given and then was shortened by Ratchet, taking a few steps back, "He's bleeding the blood of…of…"

"Do not speak his name.." Cyclonus hissed as he tightened his hold on his bond-mate, "I will explain later."

Galvatron shook, biting his lower lip unconsciously, as the wound to his helm bled out more of the cool violet liquid. Megatron backed away, still shaking hard as he stared at the liquid before him. His wings shook hard as he watched his father turn away again and head for the med. bay.

This time, Megatron did not say away and simply let his father and mother go. The silver flier covered his mouth, trembling harshly as he did so. He remained where he was even after his birth parents disappeared into the main room.

The silver mech leaned back against the wall and shakily slid down to sit, his servos at the side of his helm. His spark pulsed hard within its casing as that bitter smell filled his sensors. His helm began to hurt as he sat there, his optics downcast as he tried to ignore it.

_Megatronous…._

His optics widened, shaking harder, "No…no, no, no…."

_Little gladiator, why so afraid?_

"No, no, no…." Megatron hissed, shaking his helm. He remembered how the dark energon had made him crazy, how it gave him nightmares and delusions of Unicron and his fragging visions….he shook his helm harder. This was not happening. This was NOT happening….

He attempted to stand, but was stopped when he felt something in his throat that suddenly made him choke a little as he tried to swallow it back. He bent over and vomited energon on to the floor between his pedes. He mouth hung open as he leaned on the wall, shaking before more vomit came spewing out on to the floor. Megatron fell to his hands and knees coughing and vomiting.

He roared in pain, his helm pounding as he tried to hold himself back from more vomiting.

"Megatron?!"

Megatron attempted to look up, but his frame suddenly was wracked with spasms as more of his energon came out of his mouth.

Optimus ran over, ignoring the half-processed energon staining his pedes as he gently turned Megatron over on to his back. He placed a servo to the side of his face plate gently wiping away from of the energon dripping from his mate's lip plating.

"Megatron, what's happened? What's wrong?!" Prime made sure his mate could look at him, despite his harsh shaking.

Megatron sobbed, before he vomited all over his mate's chest plating. Optimus, though resisting his urge to shutter in disgust, ignored it and gently lifted Megatron up and carried him to the med. bay.

The trail of violet liquid gave off a brighter glow at Prime walked past it with his mate.

...

I only have one thing to say to my readers (moment of silence) (then eyes become shiny, before i burst into tears) I'M SORRY! I'm so sorry about last weekend! I was going to put up more chapters, but the mean old writer's block got me and wouldn't let go for three days! (sniffs and wipes the tears away) I'm so sorry guys, I really was going to put more up and so I am putting this one up today instead of tomorrow. Forgive me?

I would like at least two reviews before the next chapter.


	46. Chapter 45

New chapter!

Disclaimer: Don't own Transformers unfortunately.

Warnings: swearing

...

Chapter 45

...

Maximum drove into the town of Jasper, Nevada as the afternoon sun rose high above them. He played some loud music in order to distract himself from his aching spark, but it didn't save him from his mind berating itself!

_You idiot! You stupid, fragging, no good, reckless moron! Now you'll NEVER get a chance to tell Silversun how you feel about him, because guess what? He doesn't feel that way about you!_

Maximum couldn't hold back the small sob as he stopped at a street light past the _KO Burger_.

It was then he noticed an ever so familiar car coming up beside him that made his energon blood boil within his fuel lines before he growled beneath his engines. It was Mitch driving up beside him. That little piece of trash….

He felt his children send pulses of concern when they felt his anger once again. Immediately Maximum calmed himself down, as he remembered what Magnus had told him earlier about stress being bad for the sparklings. Now he could see why. They got scared when Maximum got angry or upset. He sent soothing pulses to them.

_Love. Comfort._

He received joy and affection in return from the little ones and he felt content for just a moment.

Suddenly a convertible appeared beside Maximum's, making him look back over with his mirror at them. He hummed softly when he saw who the driver was of it and immediately his just stared. It was a young human female that he recognized.

After all Josh had shown him a picture of her that he had shown from a chatting blog on the computer once. It was Kimberly, Josh's crush. She had her eyes on the road and her hair was in a bun as she remained seated and looking ahead of her, refusing to looking anywhere else.

He noticed there were also a lot of books in the passenger seat beside her and he couldn't help but smile internally at that. She must really enjoy reading to have so many. He had a feeling she and Ultracia would get along fine if they ever met.

There was a honk beside him and he growled as Mitch yelled out.

"Hey Kim! Why don't you ditch the books and come for a joy ride with me?" Mitch crowed.

Maximum growled, however he noticed as Kim ignored him and continued focusing. But he did see her shaking a little as her hands gripped the wheel. The mech instinctually pulled up a bit to block Mitch's view of her.

"Hey!" Mitch yelled, "I was talking here!"

**BMP!** **BMP!** **BMP!**

Maximum remained stoic, trying to ignore Mitch banging on his window. The light turned green and the cars moved. Maximum watched Kimberly drive off, before Mitch suddenly drove off and followed her. There was a glimmer and a smirk from Mitch as he followed the red convertible that made Maximum uneasy.

He followed them as well.

…..

Josh sighed as he walked down the sidewalk, humming softly as he listened to _Riot_ by Three Days Grace, keeping in tune to the rock beat with his fingertips as he listened, humming softly the lyrics. He was headed over to pick up a few things for his Mom since she was having some terrible cravings. She had sent a list to him on his IPhone.

Josh turned the corner still walking towards the convenience store before he heard a loud car honk from behind. He turned, pausing the song and turning to face the owner of the car. He blushes and almost dropped his phone when he saw Kimberly park her bright red convertible in front of him and stepped out.

"Hey!" she smiled at him as she walked over wearing an old t-shirt and jeans, her black hair in a perfect bun.

Josh almost wheezed it out, "H-Hey…"

"I was wondering if you were still alive after being suspended," she said with a grin, "Your friends kept saying they couldn't reach you on their phones and I was a little worried."

"Well…Actually, I was grounded, so…"

Kimberly blinked before she nodded in understanding, "Ah. Yes the "no talking with friends" rule when your grounded. I understand, don't worry," she patted his shoulder, smiling, "I just saw you walking and though I'd stop and…."

"Hey Darby!"

Josh flinched before growling when he heard the voice of that asshole turning and glaring at him. Mitch parked his car behind Kim's and got out, holding a bag that had his fast food lunch. He walked over, glaring as he went. Josh took a few steps back.

"Aren't you getting a little bit out of your league to go after this one?" Mitch asked.

Josh blushed hard, "I…eh…well…um…I was just saying hi that's all…"

Kim huffed, "Besides, it's none of your business who I say hi to Mitch, so why don't you just back off?"

"Why are you defending this little shit?" Mitch asked, before his nose crinkled, "Don't tell me you like him…"

A blush formed on Kim's face, while she and Josh looked away from each other. This seemed to amuse the older one, as he laughed at them, covering his eyes as he did so. Kim pursed her lips and glared at Mitch angrily.

Josh looked like he was crossing between wanting to run and hide behind the nearest object or punching Mitch's lights out.

"Hmph. Well, if you're gonna go for trash…."

Josh heard the crinkle of the paper bag before he felt the hot, gushy, soft and wet food of the _KO Burger_ being splattered on to his face and blinding him for a moment as the greasy scent filled his nostril and mouth. He reached up with a disgusted yell and wiped the shit away from his eyes. He blinked.

"There's one improvement."

Josh grunted when a fist connected with his abdomen, just below the tip of his sternum. He coughs, before holding his gut. Two gentle hands, one on his back with other on his elbow, helped to support him and sooth him.

"And there's another."

"Mitch, stop it!" Kim snapped, glaring at him.

"Why? I'm just getting warmed up with making him better for you!"

Josh gently, but firmly pushes Kim away as a fist connected to his jaw and then his nose. He stumbled back, grabbing it, before he was a kneed in the gut.

"STOP IT!" Kimberly attempted to pull Mitch back from hurting Josh any further. Instead she was pushed back harshly on to the pavement, scrapping it.

"Whose gonna stop me? Huh?" Mitch kicked Kim in the gut to wind her long enough so he could continue "improving" Josh.

Josh coughed before he was slammed against the brick wall, a small crack sounding as his skull hit is. Mitch held him there by his shirt collar.

"When I'm done with you loser, not even your stupid friend Max will recognize you!"

Josh stiffened before another right hook was delivered to his cheek. The young man coughed, some of his hair coming loose from its ponytail.

"If your friend hadn't decided to race ME you wouldn't be facing the punishment meant for him! It's a good thing he's all smashed up in the hospital now. It's because of him that my Dad suspended me from the team! Do you know what that's done to my image ever since?!"

The young Darby boy coughed, tasting the blood from his nose mixed with the gross fast food on his lips.

He didn't hear the sound of tire screeching against the road, but his eyes widened when he heard the sound of transforming before Mitch was suddenly yanked off him. Josh coughed as he slid to the ground in a lifeless heap. He looked up shakily and his eyes widened at the sight.

There stood Maximum, in broad daylight, in his neighborhood in his bi-pedal mode with a terrified Mitch in his servos as the robot mech glaring right into the human's soul.

"M-M-Maximum….?" he coughed, standing up slowly.

Kim was staring in both awe and shock at the sight before her. She had to rub her eyes a few times to make sure she wasn't delusional. She continued to stare at the giant metal being placed a firm grip on Mitch.

Maximum's antennae laid back, "I'll set this to you straight, you pathetic sack of shit," he leaned closer so that the terrified human was looking right into his eyes, "If you ever, EVER go near Joshua Darby and his friend Kimberly, I will find you and come after you and trust me: you do not want to know what I will do to you when that happens," his optics narrowed, "And you never saw me. Got it?"

Mitch nodded frantically as he stared at the metal giant as those words sunk in before he was sat down on the pavement. He got up shakily and stumbled towards his car with Maximum's glare following him until he sped off and away.

When Mitch was gone, Maximum turned to Josh in concern, "Josh. You look like scrap my friend."

"Yeah? Well you're no better yourself…" Josh coughed, as he stumbled toward Kimberly.

Max gave a small smile before he looked at the young lady who was still staring at him. Josh helped her up, trying to ignore the pain his body and face was in. Kim continued to stare, beginning to make Maximum uncomfortable.

"Uh…hello….?"

Josh gulped at her lack of response. Right before a grin split the young girl's face.

"HOLY CRAP! You..! You are…..! Oh my God, I've only ever dreamed of this happening!" she babbled, her little body moving up and down excitedly, before she ran up to him, "This is the most amazing thing I've ever seen!" she turned to Josh, "Did you build him or is he some sort of alien technology from the far reaches of space? Does he have and AI?"

Maximum gave a small smile at the young girl's enthusiasm, before he knelt down so he was face to face to her. And Josh? Josh just looked stunned beyond belief as he tried to find a way to answer her.

"Uh…well…no I didn't build him, no one actually 'built' him. He's a sentient being and…well…oh how to explain…" Josh looked at his friend helplessly, while Maximum just chuckled and got Kim to turned her attention to him.

"Hello. My name's Maximum," he said, revealing his two fangs, "Or as you may well know me by my avatar…" Maximum created his holo-form before her, "Max."

She stared at him, her jaw hanging a little loosely, "So…you're the one who raced against Mitch?"

Maximum burst out laughing. Out of all the question she could ask him, that was the first thing that came to her mind! He grinned down at her.

"Yeah, I raced him. Didn't win though," the mech replied, his antennae flickering.

Kim grinned wider, "So if you're not of earth, where are you from?"

"Well, actually, I was born on Earth. However, my family and I are descended from the planet Cybertron. It's a planet of only robots and just robots that are sentient," Maximum explained, keeping it short and sweet, "And before you ask me 'who built me', I was not 'built', I was born that same way a human is, however, that information I will save for another time."

Kim blinked, raising brow at the giant robot, before she shrugged. She reached up with one of her small, delicate hand and took Maximum's digit to shake it.

"Well, it's a pleasure meeting you Maximum. I'm Kimberly, but my friends call me Kimi," she smiled.

"My name is Maximum, but Josh and the others call me Max or Maxi," Maximum smirked at Josh, "Josh has told me a lot about you Miss Kimi."

"Oh?"

"He thinks you're pretty cool," Maximum raised an optic ridge when Josh silently made a signal that looked like he was using a finger to cut his throat. The young mech snickered, before he sighed, "Well, Josh I better get you home to get cleaned up and looked at. Kimi it was very lovely meeting you. And please don't tell anyone about me or the others of my kind. I really don't want to have to deal with anymore scrap than I have already…"

Kimi gave him a thumbs up, "Say no more, my lips are sealed."

Then she turned to Josh and immediately, the girl reached into her pocket and pulled out a handkerchief. Josh sniffed a bit before he felt the soft, silky fabric wipe away the gross burger meat and blood from his face as she did so.

"God, I hope he didn't break your nose…" she said softly, dabbing away as much as the yuck as she could. Suddenly, her phone rang. The teenage girl picked up and answered it. She slumped as she listened to the voice while answering, "Yes, yes I know, I'll be there soon, just got caught in a little traffic. Yes, yes Mama, I'll be by the shop soon. Okay, love you. Bye," she sighed, turning off her phone and turned to the two men, "I'm sorry you two, my mother is expecting me."

"Hey, no problem!" Josh answered, although a little stuffy with his nose slightly swelling, "Maxi can take it from here."

"You sure? I feel I should give you a ride to the hospital since Mitch was following me when I stopped…"

"Oh no, no I'll be fine, I'm used to taking hits like this, don't worry!" Josh said, waving his hands a bit to make sure she got the drift, smiling as best he could.

Kimi gave a small smile, before she turned to Maximum, "I was lovely meeting you…"

"The feeling is mutual," Maximum said softly, "But remember, don't tell anyone, or I will come after you. That is a promise."

Kimberly smirked, "I'll try to remember that," and went to her convertible. She waved to the both of them when she got into her driver's seat and had started the ignition.

Josh waved back rather sheepishly as his crush drove off in her fire engine red car.

The moment she had driven off and turned a corner, Josh turned and punched Maximum's armored servo.

"You idiot! Don't you know better than to transform in broad daylight?! And worse, you threatened someone and two people now know you exist! What if the government hears about this?!"

Maximum rolled his optics, "Calm down Joshua," he went into his alt. mode before the young man, "Besides, this is an empty street, I think I'll be fine," he opened the car door to the passenger seat, "Now chill out and I'll drive you home."

Josh sniffed, wiping at his burger meat on his face, "Fine….."

He stumbled him with a grunt, rubbing at his eyes as Maximum began to drive him back home. However, the young mech seemed to have grown very quiet as soon as he had started driving. The young Darby boy looked at the empty driver's seat. Usually it was moments like these that Maximum would start to tease him or chit chat. Especially since he had just met Kimi in person now and had pretty much saved Josh's ass right in front of her.

Something was up.

"….Max, you okay man?"

"Pfft! You have a bloody nose and fast food on your face!" Maximum retorted, with a huff, "I should be asking if you are okay, but I'm not because I know you'll just yell at me!"

Josh blinked, before he took in a deep breath and tried again, "….Max, did something happen back at base….?"

SCREEEEECH!

Josh grunted when his back hit against the chair, that was followed by a headache. He blinked, looked at the driver's wheel as the interior began to shake around him. It was then he heard soft, sharp bursts of air that sounded like someone sniffling. It took Joshua a few minutes to realize that….Max was crying.

Maximum, his best friend since childhood, a mech who could outgun his own father in a sniper position, who could take the hardest blows when wrestling or sparring with his uncles and who had taken the worst verbal beatings in existence from the medic of doom known as Ratchet, was _crying._

Maximum shook harder, as sobs began break forth even as he tried to hold them back.

"Max….?" Josh touched the dashboard in front of him and gently caressed it, attempting to do what his mother did when one of his twin brothers was upset.

"The pits have happened, that's what…Ultracia could be dying, I lost my virginity because of a fragging heat-cycle—!"

Josh gave a small choking noise, before he returned to listening. He was there to listen, not be annoying.

"—I'm carrying two sparklings that belong to two different mechs….and…and…" Maximum shook hard enough that Josh would have thought an earthquake had hit, "S-S-Silversun….doesn't l-love me…."

Josh went pale, his eyes widening as he processed what he had just heard. Then he felt dread fill him, "You mean…Silversun…?"

Maximum howled and sobbed harder, letting it all out, his sparklings attempting to comfort and calm the miserable mother as he let out the emotions he had been holding back from showing. He didn't like to be alone when he was on the verge of tears.

The human stared blankly at the dashboard as his friend was sobbing his heart out. Maximum? Carrying? And then Silversun…Primus, the mech couldn't catch a break could he? First the incident with the new arrivals, then the racing disaster and now all of this? No wonder he was breaking down.

Slowly, Josh leaned down and rested his arms spread out over the dashboard in an attempt to have some resemblance of a hug. He caressed it soothingly.

"Let it out Maxi, just let it out…..take as long as ya need buddy…" Josh said gently, as Maximum continues to bawl like a newborn sparkling.

He remained this way for hours.

...

Maxi...oh baby...(huggles him)

(then runs to Optimus' Girl) let me huggle you sweet girl, I'm so sorry you're sick! (nuzzles)

I would like at least two reviews before the next chapter.


	47. Chapter 46

New chapter!

Disclaimer: Don't own Transformers unfortunately.

Warnings: swearing

...

Chapter 46

...

Galvatron groaned, as he on-lined his optics to bright lights. He groaned as his processor was aching badly like he had slammed it repeatedly against the indestructible metal known as Electrum.

"Galvatron? Can you hear me? This is Ratchet…"

Galvatron shuttered his optics in order to clear his vision before he found himself looking into the familiar shaped optics of one of his oldest friends from before the war. He hissed waving him off, before rubbing at his face plates.

"Uuuuuuh, what happened here Rat-Ah!" Galvatron pulled his servo back when he touched his middle head crests, gritting his fanged denta.

Ratchet spoke quietly, giving now clear tone to the younger mech as he watched him lying there, "Galvatron, Cyclonus brought you down here earlier, bleeding from gashes on your helm. I cleaned them up and patched them while you were in stasis lock, but…." Ratchet narrowed his optics, his ridges furrowed in disapproval, "Galvatron, I need to know: did you inflict these wounds on yourself?"

The violet mech's optics widened as he stared at the medic. He shuttered them before he tried to think back on what had happened this morning. He gulped before looking around in an attempt to try and find the memories. He gulped before giving a small sob of frustration.

"I don't know…" he whispered, "I can't really remember Ratchet…."

The medic stared at him before he pulled his face plate over so he could look him in the optics. For a long moment, Ratchet gave him a studious gaze that was searching for signs of insincerity and dishonesty. He sighed when he found none before placing a servo on his old friend's shoulder.

"Cyclonus told me you had started flipping out and smashing your helm against the mirror in the washracks," The purple mech stared at the medic in shock. Had he really done that?

Galvatron moaned in pain as his processor pounded slightly from the wounds, "Primus…it….it must have been one of my…..my episodes…."

A servo rested on Galvy's shoulder as a source of comfort. The two old friends had spent the last twenty years patching up their friendship. It wasn't like before, but there was enough trust between them that Galvatron relaxed slightly, looking up at the medic with a small smile.

Right before his optics fell upon the unconscious Megatron and he gasped, sitting up at the sight of his son on a med. berth unconscious and…..he looked like he was in some sort of pain as he laid there, his intakes slightly ragged. The Prime was there, his helm pressed to the side of Megatron's in recharge and holding the mech's servo in his own. There was dried energon on the Prime's chest plate but he didn't seem to care.

"Ratchet, what happened?" he hissed, optics never leaving the sight of his biological son on the med. berth.

Ratchet sighed, rubbing the sides of his helm, "Megatron came in here, vomiting up his energon profusely to the point of dry vomiting. It had to sedate him three time in order to calm his systems down enough to let them rest. Prime carried him here and hasn't left his side. Not even to clean himself off."

Galvatron took a moment to process what he had heard so far. Why was Megatron vomiting up energon? Did he have a virus or a ate something that upset his tanks…?

Something softly bright caught the mech's optics, causing him to look to the floor beside his med. berth. Immediately the mech's energon seemed to feel like ice, hardened and cold as well as completely still in his whole body as he stared at the glowing trail of violet fluid on the floor.

His spark gave a painful clench as he grit his denta together his intakes becoming ragged, "No…."

"Galvy…." Ratchet began, servos at the ready should he need to grab the mech by the shoulders to stop him from committing any damage.

"No…." it came out a choked sob, as he saw the reflection of light shining off the violet liquid, "No!" he saw the violet orbs that promised him eternal torment and promise of worst things to come before switching to another image…an image of….of…..

He screamed, "NOOOOOOOO"

"Galvatron!"

Prime snapped awake at the scream, his blue optics looking for the source of sudden scream before he saw Ratchet attempting to subdue a writhing and screeching Galvatron who was wildly thrashing in an attempt to scramble off the med. berth. The violet mech continued to scream, and wail like the greatest despair had had been bestowed upon him.

Optimus quickly went over in an attempt to help Ratchet calm the purple mech down.

All the while, Galvatron was screaming, "Please, Mighty Warriors of the Life-Giver, the King of Kaon's grave, by the greatest Creations of Primus, I beg of you! Do not take him! Don't take him from me, I beg of you! I beg of you! PRIMUS PLEASE!"

"Galvatron, calm down!" Ratchet roared, "Prime! Help me get him down! I need to sedate him! NOW!"

Prime grunted, as Galvatron kicked him in the gut, "Oomph! Gyaagh! Galvatron, fraggit, STOP! Let us help you!"

"AAAAAAAAARRRRRHHHHHH!"

BAM!

The door was slammed open. Prime and Ratchet didn't care to look, too preoccupied with keeping Galvatron from injuring himself. Optimus finally got Galvatron pinned, both of his servos behind his back, while Ratchet felt around his tray to pick up one of his needles full of sedatives.

He injected the liquid into Galvatron's shoulder into the seam between his shoulder armor and arm as he inject the sedative into the hysterical mech. Optimus huffed to cool his systems as he felt the mech's writhing and squirm begin to die down, as well as his screams. No, those had decreased into all out sobbing as he was pinned and being treated like some high volatile mental patient. Optimus felt his guilt at seeing the usually strong mech like this. He wanted to let him go, but he was unsure whether that was the safest option.

Ratchet rubbed at his optics, taking in his own deep intakes, before he turned to see who had come through the door earlier.

Cyclonus stood there, holding a cube of energon in each servo—he had left the med. bay to go get energon in case his mate woke up hungry—and he stared at the scene in horror. His wings lowered and he shook his helm slightly at the sight of his mate in such a state. One the seeker hoped to never see again….

"Cyclonus?"

The sound of his name coming from the medic, snapped the mech into action. He dropped the cubes of energon, and ran over, shoving the prime off his distressed bond-mate and immediately he pulled Galvatron to lean on him. He began whispering in a mix of seeker cant and Kaonite as he soothed his mate, kissing his helm as Galvatron gave into wails into his mate's chest plating.

Optimus stared at the old seeker holding the violet grounder like he was a newborn sparkling in need of comfort and affection. Cyclonus hummed softly as he kissed his mate's three crests, still whispering in the two languages that had long been forgotten to most.

When Galvatron quieted down as the sedatives took hold, Cyclonus looked to the medic with enough heat to melt through electrum.

"What. Happened," He grit out angrily, his wings lowered dangerously.

Ratchet stood firm, not at all intimidated by Cyclonus' anger, "Galvatron woke up. At first he seemed fine and did not recall the events from earlier, but when he saw Megatron and then looked at the energon blood on the floor, he went crazy and was screaming to about ever deity known to Cybertron. We had to sedate him in case he went on a rampage."

Cyclonus listened, running a servo over his mate's helm as he leaned on him. So Galvatron had gone into a crazed bout of screaming. Gently Cyclonus laid his mate down on his back, gently reaching up to caress his stasis locked mate's cheek. He frowned sadly when he saw the tension on his bond-mate's face. Even when sedated, it seemed his mate could not find peace this time….

"Cyclonus," he looked at the prime as he lifted himself up, "Do you know what's going on with Galvatron?"

The old mech looked the younger in the optics for a long while. He seemed to be conflicted about whether or not he should talk or say a word. He looked to the side to gaze at his unconscious son. Then he nodded.

Prime and Ratchet looked at each other before turning back to him.

"Will you please tell us?" Optimus asked.

Cyclonus continues staring, before he sighed, "When Megatronous wakes up…"

Prime sighed, rubbing at his optics. He wanted to push, wanted to demand that Cyclonus tell him now, but he had too much respect for the older mech to pull his rank on him. Besides, he might want his mate there with him since he was his co-commander.

"….very well."

…

Magnus sighed as he went to the top of the base. He had not yet been there and was curious to see what the view was like there. After all, if he was to better understand his new environment then he should became familiar with the different floors of the base, know where the exits were for emergencies or in the case they were attacked by the Predacon.

Ultra sighed as he walked off the elevator.

Only to jump back a bit when he saw Grimlock standing there before the vastness of the desert in his T-rex alt. mode. The giant reptilian Cybertronian turned his helm and looked back when he heard the elevator. Magnus cleared his throat feeling a little embarrassed to intrude on his comrade in such a private moment.

"Ah. Grimlock, I did not think you would be up here. I can leave if…"

"You can stay," the Dinobot replied softly, an unusual calmness in his bright red optics.

Magnus blinked, before he gave a small smile and went to sit beside the giant and sat beside him, his large legs hanging off the edge of the top of the base. He sighed and looked out at the terrain of the planet Earth. Rocky, darkened orange-brown rock.

He looked up at the larger mech beside him.

Grimlock grunted not looking back, just staring ahead, "Strange here."

"I know," Magnus said softly, "It's definitely not Cybertron. But I would be lying if I said it wasn't a pleasing sight to the optics."

"Hmph. Is true," he said softly, before there was a small gleam in the mech's optic as he looked as Ultra Magnus. The mech leaned a little away, only moving his optics to look at the other mech when Grimlock leaned his helm forwards into Ultra Magnus' personal bubble.

"What?" the ex-Autobot second in command muttered.

Grimlock snorted, "Heard you knocked up Prime's kid."

A dark purple blush formed on Magnus' face plate as he remembered his current situation. He had deeply hoped Grimlock wouldn't ask him that but now that it was out in the open, he knew it would be wise to answer now instead of later.

He took in a deep intake, "Yes. I did."

"Hmph. Never took you for a sexually active mech," Grimlock said.

Magnus blushed harder, but he turned his helm and glared at little, "What is that supposed to mean?!"

"Thought you were frigid," the t-rex replied, optics never leaving the scenic landscape, not even to see Magnus' bewildered expression as he spluttered a moment to find the right words to retort.

Magnus looked off to the side, glaring at the mountain that was mile away "Excuse me if there was a war going on and I as more focused on beating Decepticons instead of finding some random bot to frag…."

"Hmph. Been your excuse since Hot Rod deactivated," the larger mech pointed out.

"Don'tgothere!" Magnus snapped out, gritting his denta as he spoke through them.

It took a lot to push the usually stoic and by the book mech to snap and Grimlock was one of the few who knew how to get him to come out of his cold shell. There was a small rumbled from the giant as Grimlock looked down at his commander and the mech who got them off of their dead planet before he gave a heavy sigh.

"He my friend too…" Grimlock spoke softly.

Immediately, Magnus slumped his ire gone as he turned back to look at the other mech, "I…I know Grimlock."

"Just surprised you knocked up Maximum. He very young," the giant's voice was still soft, almost in a gentle tone. He looked down at Magnus, "You stay to help him?"

"Wh-what?" Magnus asked, his optics widening at the sudden question. Honestly Magnus hadn't been thinking ahead of what to do when the sparklings were born. All he had been focused on since he had found out was keeping his spark and other body parts within his body since he knew Prime was angry at him.

The T-rex looked at him with narrowed, hard optics, "You help Maximum, or you leave him to raise sparklings alone? He young. Sparklings need both creators to survive well."

"I know that Grimlock."

"Still don't answer question," he lowered his him to look his friend in the optics, "You go or you stay?"

"…." Magnus looked down at the ground far below from between his knee struts. He rubbed the back of his helm as he stared. He bit his bottom lip plate as he thought about what Grimlock was asking him. Would he stay to help the young mech or would he leave him to see if the other mech would help? He could let the two young mechs figure out. They were smart and they could learn from Ratchet. However, he asked himself this: could he stand by and watch the sparkling that was _his_ be raised by another mech as their father figure? Could he, in all honesty, let another take his place in his child's spark, mech or femme, Primus given, could he take the guilt of not taking the chance?

_No…_ he thought, _No matter how much I try to reason and be logical about the scenario, seeing my child being raised and taught by another in my place was….it feels wrong to me. _

"…I'm going to help him," Magnus said quietly to his friend, "I…have always wanted a child of my own…and since there is no war….well….I'm not gonna let it grow up without me there to raise him….After all, I promised if I ever had a child I would raise it….unlike how my own father raised me…." He rested his chin on his knees, "I could never let another take my place as a father no matter what…"

"Hmm…" Grimlock nodded, satisfied by the answer given, before he turned back to the landscape, "….Hope he will let you…"

Magnus groaned before burying his face plates in his knees.

...

Galvy, what go on with you?!

And magnus...why are you cute?

I would like at least two reviews before the next chapter.


	48. Chapter 47

New chapter!

Disclaimer: Don't own Transformers unfortunately.

Warnings: swearing

...

Chapter 47

...

_It was a beautiful place she was in._

_The blackness was dotted in bright blue-white light above her, solid, gentle ground beneath her pedes and keeping her steady. The two moons rose full and glowing beautifully above her as she stood there in the tall cyber-grass._

_The soft techno-organic lilies of flexing crystal, the smooth glass petals of the cyber-roses around her held a gentle, heavenly aura around them…it was so strange, yet she felt the most at home in this place she had never been before. It was like a place she had left in the confounds of lost time as she reached out to touch one of the blooming buds…._

_"My Mistress…"_

_She shuttered her optics at the voice…gentle…deep…so much affection and loyalty in one sentence. She turned and saw a tall mech walking towards her with a sword in one servo and his yellow optics warm and gentle as they gazed upon her. The young femme felt a smile tug at her lips as she watched him kneel before her, his sword embedded on the ground like an English knight from the stories she read of human literature._

_She touched his helm with her servo. She gasped inwardly when she saw it was clawed like one of his, while an involuntary smile formed on her face plating. She cupped his chin and made him look up at her, gently pulling him back to his pedes._

_She spoke in a deep voice, not her own, "My loyal mate…"_

_He smile at her, the moonlight shining off him, as he pressed the front of his horned helm against her, as she felt the tips of his talons caress over her cheek…._

_What was she doing? Why did she feel so weird around this mech? Why did she feel she knew him? Why…why was…? _

…

Maximum drove back into the base, transforming into bi-pedal mode, his tanks giving a sharp complaint as he walked towards the med. bay to get the formula that would help him get the energy he needed for his two children.

He sighed when he saw some of it already set out for him outside the med. bay in cubes that were labeled _Formula,_ with a data-pad on carrying a sparkling beneath them from Ratchet. The young mech took them and walked to the rec. room where he knew it was empty. Everyone today was on patrol or in the mines, all keeping a lookout for the Predacon.

The Predacon….

Maximum's antennae laid back as he went to the large table and sat down with his energon formula looking like someone had place placed sour rust sticks on his glossa and made him eat them. He growled glaring at his energon cubes angrily as he imagined tearing that lizard limb from limb as he sat there.

His optics were a little swollen from sobbing his spark out to Josh, but now he was just angry. Angry at Tarantulas, angry at Magnus, angry at the Predacon….angry at Silversun….and…angry with himself.

Most of all himself.

The young mech buried his helm in his arms as he rested them on the table, his two cubes remaining untouched. He started to shake.

_No. No I am NOT going to cry again!_, he took in a deep intake, holding back the fluids that threatened to break from his optics.

He glared art nothing. Why was his so fragging emotional? He was usually so good at holding everything together, but now? With all this shit he's been dealing with for the past few weeks and what not?! It felt like so much was changing and it only took his first ever patrol and investigation. He continues to shake trying to hold back.

_A Prime is in control…a Prime does not give into weakness….A Prime is strong and…and…._ He yelled out in frustration. Oh, who was he kidding?! He was no Prime, he was just a mech! A mech who can't take back what's happened, his life was just a bunch of jumbled up nonsense and he was losing a grasp on the changes in his life…He hated it…he absolutely hated all these changes coming at him from different angles…

A soft burst of sudden concern hit Maximum, making his jump a little. He looked down at his abdomen where the sparklings had already move. He felt pulse after pulse of worry and comfort sent at him. He couldn't stop the sob and smile that broke forth at the same time.

_Love. Love. Love…_

Maximum gave a smile even as the tears came through, before his pulled his pedes up and curled up in the chair and rubbed his abdomen lovingly.

_You're only in there for a few days and already I find myself already falling for you…_ he barked a harsh laugh when he felt content beats from both little ones when he returned the love down the creator-creation bond.

Had…had his mother felt like this while carrying him? While carrying his twin sisters…?

He was so enthralled by the feel of his two little ones that he didn't hear the rec. room door open. He didn't look up, nor did he bother to see who it was as he rubbed over his abdomen. He was deaf to the world for a moment, only open to feel the little ones through this strange new connection.

Magnus stared, his optics widening. He entered the rec. room, looking for Optimus to speak with him about Maximum (and hopefully keep his body parts together as he did so) only for him to frozen to the spot when he saw the young mech he had impregnated sitting in a chair. His optics widened as he watched him curled around his abdomen, smiling as energon tears stained his face plates.

All Ultra Magnus could do was stare in slight awe at the sight before him, watching the tender, sad moment before him unfold. He heard the young mech whispering to his abdomen where the children were. The older mech suddenly felt his spark tugging to go forwards and just be near the mech, to touch his abdomen where the sparklings were being grown.

Maximum blinked when he felt his spark tugging as well, looking up. Blue optics met his indigo ones. Magnus took a step forwards but stopped when he saw the younger mech flinch and pull back slightly.

"Maximum," he said gently and holding his servos out in a gentle gesture of good will towards the young mech to show was no threat to the carrier or the sparklings.

After a moment of staring at each other, Maximum looked away and down at his energon cubes of formula. He looked exhausted, with small shadows forming under his optics as he looked at the glowing liquid. Magnus went over at a gentle, slow pace not wishing to frighten the carrier.

The younger the carrier, the strong the protective instinct. If he came at Maximum too quickly it could be seen as a sort of attack maneuver and immediate set him off into fighting.

The large, older mech knelt down beside the young mech's chair, resting one elbow on the arm of the chair and the other on the table. He went to the younger mech's level. He didn't miss the way Maximum's antennae laid back in ire.

"….how are you feeling?" he asked softly.

The young mech glared, "Like hammered scrap metal."

"Hmm," Magnus huffed at the use of language, but instead of rebuking him, he chuckled, "A friend of mine once used that to describe a processor ache they got from drinking too much high grade. Not a fun experience."

Maximum looked at him, attempting to keep his emotions under control at least to try and get along. For the sparkling's sake, "And how would you know this? Pretty sure you're not a heavy weight drinker like Wheeljack or Ricochet…"

"You'd be surprised," Magnus muttered with a small smirk, "Before the war your Dad and I used to have drinking contests…"

Maximum looked at him with sudden interest, "Wh-what?"

"You heard me right young mech. Your father and I used to have drinking contests whenever we went to a bar. Your mother and Jazz usually were the ones who kept the score until one of us passed out. Unfortunately it got so bad neither of us could win," Magnus said, his smirk forming into a smile, "In fact one time…" Magnus stopped when he felt a sudden strong pulse not from his spark, but like something with a direct link to it had sent it.

He blinked and stared at Maximum's abdomen. The silver and blue mech looked down at well, his optics wide. Apparently he had felt something as well. The two mechs remained staring at Maximum's abdomen in interest, before another pulse reached their sparks, making Magnus jump a little. It was stronger than the last time when he leaned towards Maximum's abdomen.

The young mech tensed slightly. One side of him immediately wanted to bat the older mech away from where his sparklings were growing. Another side, however, was calm and content to have one of his children's fathers' so close since he could feel one of them beating in quick joyful rhythms at the feel of Magnus' spark close by.

A slightly bigger, calloused servo pressed to the still flat abdomen and gently rubbed it.

Maximum jolted when he felt one of the sparks flare and raised an optics ridge when Magnus rubbed the abdomen. The older mech gave a warm smile.

"…..Magnus."

He looked up at the younger mech who just stared at him. His expression was indecipherable, but his optics held a gentle glow to them.

"What are your….intentions for the sparklings?" he asked, voice soft, a half whisper.

Ultra Magnus looked at him, tilting his helm, "I will help raise them, just as I am sure Silversun will," he noticed a slight twitch to Maximum's optics, but he silently shrugged it off.

Maximum nodded his helm not looking at the mech as he continued to caress his abdomen. He couldn't say he was particularly happy with the answer, but nor could he saw he wasn't satisfied by it. He sparklings would need their father in order to have the best chance to survive….

_So where is Silversun?_

…

Silverbell dragged her pedes towards the med, bay, door wings hanging low on her back as she walked through the door. Her antennae were laid back as she ignored the sights of her grandmother and mother, her optics focused on the techno-organic pod encasing her spark twin. She narrowed her optics, feeling the week link between them and yet it still wasn't enough to calm the smaller femme.

She pulled up a chair beside the berth with the giant chrysalis, a tear streaming from her optic. Her spark was breaking as she sat there and absorbed the sight before her. She rested her helm on her arms the pain and loneliness that had settled on her from the strained link between her and Ultracia.

There was so much that could go wrong from what Tarantulas had told her and her family.

The idea of a life with Ultracia gone….but then the idea of her sister becoming a Predacon….a monster….

_No! No! Ultracia could never be a monster! She's kind, she's bright, she knows right from wrong…._

Silverbell bit the bottom of her lip plating, gulping and giving a soft whimper of internal pain as she continued to sit there.

She gasped suddenly, her optics widening.

FLASH!

_Everything was so…massive._

_That was the only way to describe the overbearing towers above, almost ongoing to touch the sky, the road a wide expanse of smooth metal before all. And it began to vibrate like the coming of a seismic disaster—so uncommon on such planets of pure metal unless acted upon by strong soundwaves or shifting plates—knocked her off her pedes and to her knees._

_She remained on her front, looking around with wide optics before the larger pede to ever appear before her optics stopped in front of her. She looked up slowly with wide optics up at the giant above her. Large horns protruded from the helm of a femme gazing down at her with shuttering optics. Massive bat like wings curved from her back as she became concerned and knelt down while lowering her servo._

_"Modus, are you all right?" she said softly._

_The femme found herself shaking her helm and smiling, "Oh yes, quite Primal, I am perfectly fine, see? I just didn't realize you were coming."_

_The large femme gave a smirk, her sharped facial feature creasing a little, before she lower a massive claw down for her._

_"C'mon. Our creator is expecting us and I do not wish for you to keep tripping all the way there," her smile widened as the small femme climbed into her claw and sat cross-legged on it as she was lifted up._

_"Primal! Modus! There you two are, I didn't know if you had left without me or not!" _

_A squeal escaped her as she suddenly jumped out of the large femme's servo and jumped forwards to hug the owner of the voice, "Prima!"_

FLASH!

Silverbell shook, grabbing the edge of the med. berth and staring down at the floor with wide optics, his mouth shaking as well.

"Wha…?" she wheezed out.

FLASH!

_"Modus, you silly little femme!"_

_She pouted at the strange femme before her. Different from the one previous and yet still so big to her. Her helm had wild metallic strands that were like coarse hair of humans. She was smiling at her in good nature, with a large hammer over her silver, slim shoulders._

_"Peace is not so easily achieved by doing nothing," she said, her tone gentle, as she tapped the small femme's helm._

_She huffed, "But how can be achieved with fighting Solus, dear sister? By doing that, we are only encouraging others to fight. Shouldn't diplomatic reasoning be enough? Especially if…"_

_"Modus."_

_She turned, staring up at the mech with thicker, longer strands of soft metal that drooped down from his face plating coming to her. He took her small servos in his large ones, rubbing his thumbs over her soft digits._

_"My dear little sister, it is not so easy as we would like. As much as we all wish for peace in the universe, there is only so much a non-violent following can achieve. Sometimes by not fighting we do not achieve what is needed…"_

_"But brother…!"_

_"It is quite a hopeless case when only one of or neither of the warring factions wishes to have a peaceful gathering in order to stop war. We do what we must in the name of peace. Like when we exiled Unicron…" _

FLASH!

Silverbell gasped, her optics wide and brimming with tears as more and more of these strange images flashed throughout her processor. All of different and strange Cybertronians she had never known, never encountered in her existence and yet all felt deeply connected…like…like….

There was movement from in front of her. Silverbell looked at the chrysalis and stared at it for a long while. She heaved sigh and looked away.

Only to see the strange vessel twitch, catching her attention. Her optics widened and she gasped when the pod began to shake and shake…

"Traci…?!" she whispered.

…..

In the dark shadows of the cave somewhere in the mountain ranges of Nevada, a giant winged creature lurked. He slept by day, and dug up energon from the abandoned mine he had found left by those….full-metal Cybertronians that had been tracking and hunting him these past few weeks.

He stepped out and gazed at the rising full moon above him, letting his wings stretch out and drink in the gently moonbeams as he basked in their glow. He purred and rolled on to his back and sighed softly before his optics narrowed at the sky.

_Patience Predaking, patience. She will come through and be reborn into what she was meant to be…and soon you will have your Mistress back…._ He turned back over, stretching his front paws out, before whining in slight longing.

He off-lined hos optics and bowed his helm, the loneliness of only his shadow filling him.

...

Things are getting a little crazy no? See ya tomorrow guys.

I would like at least two reviews before the next chapter.


	49. Chapter 48

New chapter!

Disclaimer: Don't own Transformers unfortunately.

Warnings: swearing

...

Chapter 48

...

"Silverbell. Are you positive you saw the chrysalis moving?"

"Yes Tarantulas. I saw it twitch and roll back and forth a moment ago!"

"Hmm."

Silverbell stared with wide optics at the spider mech as he looked at the techno-organic pod containing the daughter of Optimus Prime with sudden interest. His scientist half was most curious and fascinated by the news since the mech who had been infect by the venom before had not moved at all. This was definitely interesting. He should run some scans later once he got a few samples from the exo-structure…..

"Hmm? What does 'hmm' mean?!" the young femme hissed, her denta grit gently as she watched the spider mech tap on her sister's strange cocoon.

"Hey, don't touch that! It could break!" she moved as if to intercept, but a servo clamped over her shoulder, turning Silverbell to look at Ratchet who had a firm grip on her shoulder and was holding her back.

"Silverbell. I think you should go get some energon," the red and white mech said softly, patting her shoulder.

The young femme opened and closed her mouth plating as if she wished to say something but felt it would be stupid to do so, before she nodded without looking at the CMO and walked off quickly with a little stiffness in her step. Her doorwings lowered down to her back as she exited the med. bay quietly.

When she was gone, Ratchet turned and glared at Tarantulas. The spider mech stared with a narrowed visor.

"What?"

The medic crossed his arms over his chest plating, "Is it a bit wrong that I find it very disturbing how these past couple of days you seem to have started treating this like a little science project for school instead of treating it like the serious situation that it is?"

"Ratchet. I am taking it seriously," Tarantulas muttered, as he used the magnifying lens built into his visor to inspect the outer layer of the strange chrysalis, "How else am I going to figure out how this scrap works if I don't take the chance now to see how the specimen will survive this."

"Specimen, wh—SHE is not a specimen! SHE is a young femme you have known since she was a little sparkling tottering around the base that has been infected with a foreign venom that YOUR abomination injected into her and—!"

SLAM!

Ratchet stumbled back at the suddenness of Tarantulas slamming his servos on the med. berth in anger. He turned and glared at the medic, appendages twitching.

"I know that Ratchet. I know who this is, I know it was MY creation that did this, I know that she could very well be dead and never come out or possibly become a techno-organic, but dammit Ratchet whether you like or not, she really is a specimen that is being looked over, scanned constantly and being studied! She could be the FIRST to ever survive this procedure and the only way I can get through this I treating her like she is an experiment! That's how I've always done it and that is how I have coped with this scrap all my life! You gotta problem? Save it for the fragging Council. Oh wait, that's right, they're dead," Tarantulas turned back to the "specimen", growling and hissing to himself as he did so.

Ratchet stared, his blue optics wide in shock at what he had just been told. Then he turned and stomped off with an angry huff.

…..

Galvatron limped a bit as Cyclonus led him into their quarters. He still had an aching helm and it wasn't getting any better. He gave a small stumble towards their shared berth as Cyclonus gently helped him on to it.

Galvy fell bac and sat down, sighing before Cyclonus grabbed his legs and gently moved him so he was lying down on the berth comfortably. The smaller, violet mech sighed as his helm rested on the soft part of the berth.

He then felt his mate climbing on to the other side beside him and he didn't reject when he felt Cyclonus wrap and arm around him and pulled him back against him. A gentle kiss was pressed to the grounder's neck as his mate attempted to snuggle close to him.

He looked at his seeker mate in slight surprise. Unless it was after a good interface or he was possibly drunk, Cyclonus was not known to be a big cuddler. In fact it was rare nowadays to get his mate to snuggle up under the cooling blankets and just hold him.

However, Galvatron wasn't complaining. He gave a soft purr at the closeness of his mate, before his processor gave another pulse of pain. The younger mech leaned in close to his mate, shaking harshly and whimpering. Soft hushes answered him, as he felt gentle servos caress up and down his back. He could feel uncertainty and worry though coming off his bond-mate as they remained still and quiet save for the gentle caresses up and down Galvatron's back.

Gentle, soft lip plating kissed over one of the deep gashed.

"What was this morning about Galvatron…?" Cyclonus whispered out against his helm.

Galvatron on-lined his optics slightly before he looked up at his mate with half-lidded optics before shaking his helm, "Things in the past that have come back to bite me in the aft…"

There was a small snort, before strong, solid arms wrapped around the ailing mech's frame and pulled him back to curl up against his bond-mate. Galvatron sighed as he listened to the pulsing spark that he loved and cherished above his own, almost the same as he felt for his children, adopted, biological it did not matter to Galvatron. This spark was his. His and his alone.

He gave a small smile as he kissed over the chest plate that held his mate's spark and soul. He felt him shiver a bit as he kissed along the seams that would open to reveal the gorgeous, weightless mass beneath the cold purple surface. He felt him tense beneath him as he reached up and traced gentle symbols over those luscious, gorgeous wings.

Cyclonus hissed gritting his denta at the gentle caresses, "Galvatron..."

"Hmm?" he looked up while shuttering his optics and tilting his helm to the side.

"No. Ratchet gave orders that in order for you to come back to our quarters, you would be restricted to berth rest. No moving around too much, no stressful endeavors and especially no inter—!"

A growl came from the purple grounder making Cyclonus stare at him and be taken aback by the broken, hurt glare sent his way. Galvatron continued to look at him that way before he reached up and caressed his face plates, and the two large horns on Cyclonus' helm. The old seeker froze as more shivers ran through his body and tingling his wiring.

"Please….please Cyc I need this…. I want….want to forget about this….this thing that's driving me insane…" Galvatron whispered, shaking as he leaned on his bond-mate, "…I want to just forget….please help me…distract me….please…."

Cyclonus shook gently at the soft pleading. He wanted his mate to heal from his injuries so badly, to find out why he was acting like this after so many years of nothing like this happening. He knew that for the physical to heal he could not give into his mate's wishes. But seeing the tears sliding from Galvatron's optics and seeing those grotesque wounds adorning his mate's helm finally caused him to give in. He would be careful…

He sighed, "….lay down on your back, love."

The younger mech did as asked, sighing as he felt his mate climb on top of him and kiss him gently. The back of his digits caressed the side of the purple mech's face plates as he laid there, mewling softly when he felt Cyclonus lay over him.

After one last kiss, Cyclonus began to familiarize his mate's body once again as he continued with their open mouth kiss. His servos never left his mate's body as he felt every inch he could reach.

And thus began a night of pleasure….

….

Silverbell turned a corner, sighing softly, as tears slid from her pretty white optics. She headed back towards the med. bay after having herself a few cubes of low-grade energon. She hugged herself, wishing her mother, father or her brothers were there to hold her, but they were so busy tracking the Predacon and new problems coming up she did not wish to feel like a bother to them.

She turned the corner.

CLANG!

"Oomf!" she stumbled back a few steps from the suddenness of the hit.

"Silverbell, forgive me, I did not see you coming this way!"

The color of shiny red filled the young femmes vision for a moment., before she looked up into the concerned, smooth face plates of her father, Optimus Prime. The Prime remained standing there and looked down at her reaching up to wipe away one of her tears.

"Silverbell, what is wrong, my sweetspark?"

There was a sudden sniffle before she let out a wail and leaned forwards, her helm resting on her father's chest plate.

Optimus jumped a little at the sudden outburst from his youngest daughter, before he gently placed his arms around the small femme. Silverbell listened to her other creator's spark, tears like waterfalls, her optics being the dams that were flooded over.

"Traci….I-I-I w-want U-Ultracia….M-my sister…."

Prime's spark was aching at the sight of her in such a state for he had never seen her like this since she was a little sparkling. He tightened his grip around her holding her as close as he could sending as much warmth and comfort aver the creator-creation bond. He winced when he felt how much strain there was on the small femme's spark from the distance of her twin.

He felt her suddenly stiffen and more felt her gasp than heard her. She was shaking against him and then she leaned a little away, optics wide like she had just seen something unimaginable…

FLASH!

_She was running. Running fast, running hard and away from whatever was chasing her through the horrible ruins of this once beautiful place. She refused to look back, making a sharp turn and jumping up from ledge to ledge. Her muscle cables kept creaking and whining with each movement, protesting against how she was movin, as she tried to get away._

_SNAP!_

_"AAAGH!" something slithered around her leg and yanked her down to slam against the hard ground. _

_She gasped when she felt a snap coming from her leg being twisted the wrong way. She panted and attempted to use her servos to get away, as she felt the pedes vibrate the ground beneath her._

_Something pressed to the back of her helm, warm and humming softly. _

_Her entire figure shook as tall shadows cast over her. _

_"It would have been easier if you didn't try to run little sister…"_

_She continued to shake, swallowing the lump forming in her throat._

_"It will be quick though. I promise that much," the deep voice was cold, almost emotionless._

_"….why…?" she whispered softly._

_She head a few intakes hitch and then the shifting of uneasy pedes. She refused to look up, her entire frame shaking. She could feel the slight guilt radiating from the large mechs and the femme she called her brothers and sister…_

_"Why are you doing this…?What have I done wrong?" she whispered._

_There was a slight tremble from the barrel of the blaster pressed to the back of her helm. Tears slid from her optics as she thought of her other sister and brother….she let out a soft sob…_

_"What did we do…?" she shook, whimpering._

_There was no answer._

_TSEEEEEW!_

FLASH!

Silverbell remained absolutely still as more tears slid from her perfect optics.

"Make it stop…."

Optimus shuttered his optics.

She looked up at him, door wings near touching her entire back as she stood before him.

"Please Daddy…make the visions stop…make the hurting stop…." She whispered softly.

Optimus stared at her as he felt her lean completely on him, face plate burying against his wind-shields. Visions? Silverbell was having visions? Of what exactly? What could possibly…?

There was a sudden vibration from the matrix residing in the red and blue mech's chest plating that made him clench one of his fists. He hissed as he felt it humming and reacting as Silverbell sobbed against his chest plating.

_What is this?_ he thought as the matrix began to pulse stronger and stronger.

…..

Silversun sniffed as he drew on a blanket data-pad in sharp, angry cross-hatches as he drew a picture of two servos holding crushed, sharp pieces of what looking like a small mass of glass that slid past them. He felt the tears warm strands on his face plates as he continued to shade and color it.

He didn't care he was in the middle of the med. bay where Tarantulas was too occupied with the pod to notice and that anyone could walk in on him crying.

He just did not care anymore. He just wanted to get lost in his art right now, forget his spark was shattered and felt like the pieces were making gashes in his spark chamber.

_Snip!_

The young mech looked down and he stared at the broken stylus, lifting it up to study before he shakily clenched his servo around it, gritting his denta as he remembered seeing Magnus and Maximum snuggled together against the wall…

Primus he just wanted to kill that mech. He had no right to touch Maximum, even if one of the sparklings was his. Silversun snarled as he tossed the data pad across the berth, growling and hissing as he held his helm in his servos.

What right had he, Silversun, to touch Maximum? After what had happened with the heat-cycle and the kiss, what right did he have to claim the mech? He had every right to never speak to him again….

_Oh, but you do have a right Silversun._

The young mech jumped a little at the voice, looking around to see where that voice had come from. He only saw Tarantulas so absorbed in his studying of the chrysalis that he did not really care to look back.

_You can't see me. You do have a right to your little Prime, Silversun._

He stiffened, his small wings lowered dangerously, "No…I don't….how can I if he doesn't love me back?"

A soft chuckle answered him.

_Why not just make him? Don't tell me you wouldn't love to have him writhing and crying beneath you—!_

"No," he grit out, an image of Maximum laid out beneath him and being completely dominated, tears sliding from optics and mouth open to cry out and sob in pleasure flashed through his processor.

_Oh but you do…He is carrying your child after all…_

"He's also carrying Magnus'," Silversun muttered back.

_An easy solution. Kill the child._

Silversun growled, "I would never. Just because it's Magnus', doesn't mean it's not innocent…."

_Weakling._

The young flier growled and ignored the voice, before getting up and leaving the med. bay. He immediately headed for the roof. He needed to get some air and blow so steam before he did something he regretted.

Tarantulas jumped when the chrysalis rocked a little, "Oh my goodness!"

He backed away a little and watched as the chrysalis continued rocking back and forth a moment, but almost as sudden as it had started, the rocking stopped and the chrysalis was still again. Tarantulas immediately was taking notes on his data-pads, mumbling in quiet glee.

…

_She could feel the presence of a dark foreboding. Her spark reacted violently, as her entire being tensed at the sense. It was him…the chaos bringer…._

_Bright, shining green optics snapped on-line._

...

Hey guys. I start work tomorrow, kind of excited. Wish me luck!

I would like at least two reviews before the next chapter.


	50. Chapter 49

New chapter!

Disclaimer: Don't own Transformers unfortunately.

Warnings: none

...

Chapter 49

...

Silversun flew through the clouds of cirrus and cumulus, feeling the stress of the sound barrier pressured against his plating. He let all his rage out in twists and turns as he attempted to fly away from his anger, hurt and jealousy.

This was not him. Why couldn't he accept the fact that Maximum didn't return his feelings, despite being the one carrying his child along with Magnus'? He should be happy he's having a child at all with the mech he loved! Why couldn't he just let go if only to be supportive for the child's sake?!

_Because you don't want half of what you can get Silversun. To raise a child without parents who love each other is just…so deliciously cruel…Or you could return now and claim the young mech…_

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! **_SHUUUUUUUT UUUUUUUP!_**" he screamed as he dove down towards the mountain range that was near Jasper. He did a sharp pull up only meters away from the ground before he zoomed over the mountains.

Right when something of blurry orange, yellow and black caught his optical readings, immediately causing him to pivot around and go back in order to have a better look at it. He slowed down marginally.

What he picked up and saw, made his tanks roll as a vicious creature seemed to be moving around his tanks and threatened to rear its ugly head from all the rage flowing through him. Silversun growled as something cold and numb flowed through his systems as he remembered how that THING had chomped into him and broke him….

"The Predacon….." he hissed, watching the beast lift it's scaly helm and look at its surroundings with yellow optics…

…

_TmpTmpTmp!_

"Hmm?" Maximum grunted at the sound of something tapping, shuttering his optics. He looked around his dark room a moment, before he settled his optics on an ever familiar silhouette.

He sat up in his berth, turning one the lamp beside him and almost jumped when he saw Shrapnel there at his window. She tapped again with her sharp talon like digits before Maximum scrambled off his berth went over to open the window.

"Shrapnel, do you know what—" he yawned before finished, "—time it is?"

The femme just looked at him, not answering the question, "We need to have a little _chat._"

It happened quickly and yet he could remember clearly: her servo grabbed him by the shoulder, yanked him out the window and single-handedly placed the young carrying mech on her back. He was already gripping on to her for dear life when he screeched at the suddenness of it all.

"ARE YOU INSANE?!"

"Well considering I've been dealing with you and Silversun's drama for who knows how long, I'm shocked you've noticed only now," she retorted.

_CLINK!_

Maximum felt sudden dread will his spark when the window closed and clicked to be locked, before Shrapnel climbed up with him. He wrapped his arms and legs around the femme, out of fear that he would fall from her if he didn't keep a good grip as she moved.

_Fear. Worry._

Now the sparklings were awake….

Maximum attempted to keep his air intakes even as he sent gently waves of comfort and reassurance even as he almost dangles from the femme Insecticon's neck.

"Shrapnel, you know I hate heights!"

"Oh don't be such a big sparkling! You know I would never let you fall! Especially since you are now carrying the children of Magnus and Silversun. No surprise there," Shrapnel replied.

Maximum stiffened, "What the hell does that mean?!"

"Well, since your mother has a routine heat-cycle it was only a matter of time before you did to attract a bond-mate. And the fact that it was Silversun of all the mechs to frag you, I'd say you had pretty good luck!"

Maximum cleared his throat before bowing his helm to looked down Shrapnel's back.

It had only taken a few minutes for Shrapnel to reach the top of the base and the moment she did, Maximum let go and sighed in relief when his pedes touched solid, steady ground beneath them. He rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck before turned to glare at Shrapnel. The femme Insecticon just glared at him in a disapproving manner, her large muscled arms crossed over her chest plate and mandible giving sharp twitches.

"Wanna tell me why you told the twins you didn't 'like' Silversun?! You, who has been pining after him ever since you two were equivalent to human thirteen-year olds, did you lie when Silversun was in the very room?!" she hissed.

Maximum took a step back, his optics narrowed, "Shrapnel, calm down. Besides considering how he reacted to it he doesn't really care…."

He watched Shrapnel, and was taken aback by how her jaw dropped and nearly hit the floor below them. Her wings were hitched high as she continued staring at him.

"You're kidding….?"

Maximum shook his helm, optics downcast, while he immediately placed her servos over his abdomen and his antennae laid back. Shrapnel reached forwards and grabbed his shoulder roughly, pulling him to looked her right in the visor.

"If you are pulling my wire Maximum, well you are damn lucky you're carrying," she growled as him, "Because if I know Silversun—and it's easy enough that I do—he was probably spark broken."

Maxi snorted, not believing it. Or at least attempting not to believe it….

"Yeah, sure Shrapnel…."

_Beep! Beep!_

Maximum jumped when his comm. link went off, before he reached up to activate it, "Hello?"

_"….Oh, hey Maxi…."_

The silver and blue mech would have gone pale if he were able to, while Shrapnel's visor widened before she gave a silent squeal and motioned for Maximum to talk with him.

"Uh, hey Silversun. What's….what's happening?" Maxi gulped.

Shrapnel slumped and placed a servos over her face plate before mouthing, "That the best you can come up with?!"

Maxi glare, with a huff, before Silversun answered.

_"I've spotted the Predacon and would like for you to send these coordinate to your father. I'll probably start requesting back-up later…."_

"Back-up? Why would you—?" Maximum's optics seemed to nearly pop out of their sockets, "Silversun, do not engage! Repeat, DO NOT engage the Predacon! Wait for your back up to arrive and—!"

_"Uh Maxi? Don't tell me what to do. I gotta score to settle. Just send these coordinates through"_ Maximum received a download through his comm. link,_ "and await for more intel…"_

"But Silver—!"

_Click._

Maximum shuttered his optics when he heard a small dial tone. The mech's jaw hung loose for a moment, before he growled, his antennae laying back. He turned to Shrapnel who looked more shock than angry right now. She was a little taken aback when Maximum snarled motioned his servos to look like he was crushing someone.

"Shrapnel, transform."

She blinked, taken aback by the sudden order, "I…what?"

"Transform. Now. We are headed towards the mountain range," he snapped out.

"But Maxi, Silversun…!"

"That is not a request _that_ is an order! Now follow it! Transform and take me to Silversun!" Maximum snapped angrily, before he grumbled " 'Maxi, don't tell me what to do' Oh that mech is asking for an aft-whooping if that Predacon hasn't already killed him…."

Shrapnel sighed before she went into her alt. mode and let the carrying mech climb on. She waited until Maximum was situated, before preparing for take off.

"You ready?" she asked.

"Yeah. Prepare for take off."

"Ay, ay captain," she gave a snappy salute, before she opened her wings and began to hove a moment, before zooming off.

"HI HO SHRAPNEL!"

…

Tarantulas was deep in recharge, his helm resting against his arms on one of the med. berths. He mumbled equations in his recharge, completely shot from his constant surveillance of the pod and failing to stop himself from going into recharge.

His spider legs were uneven, twitching now and again as he continued to snooze.

_Crik...crik…crikcrik…._

He gave a small snort, but all in all ignored the sound.

If he had bothered to just simply lift his helm and just on-line his optics for one minute he would have seen the cracks forming along the chrysalis. But no, he just continued to lose himself in his dream world.

The cracks formed at the top, becoming jagged like the outer shell of an egg before a set of talons punctured through and created a hole. There was a small growl from inside, as green optics looked out into the room of light.

The one claw pulled and yanked before being followed by another.

They pulled and pulled at the edge, as more cracks formed from the brutal yanking and making the cracks form more and more into tiny, shattered pieces. After a moment, a mouth plate with sharp fans and pressed to the opening and took in deep intakes.

A soft roar escaped them to indicate that the person inside was finally awake.

...

CLIFFY!

Okay guys, catch ya on Saturday! Love you all!

I would like at least two reviews before the next chapter.


	51. Chapter 50

New chapter!

Disclaimer: Don't own Transformers unfortunately.

Warnings: swearing

...

Chapter 50

...

Bright yellow optics snapped on-line at the sound of pedes hitting the ground. The regal dragon lifted his helm and looked around for the source of that noise, sensing an intruder in his territory. He growled when he spotted the jet flying overhead, before roaring at it.

The jet did a loop through the sky, as the moonlight shone off it gently. The Predacon's optics widened as he remembered the young jet he had only not long ago severely injured. How had he healed so quickly from…?

No, that was not important now. What's important now was disposing of the young mech who had foolishly invaded his territory. He let out a hiss, before breaking into a run for the momentum of his launch.

…

Silversun let a smirk form on his face plate within his alt. mode when he saw the beast beginning to take off towards him.

_That's right you miserable lizard, come and face me!_, he thought, while making a sharp turn to the left in order to avoid any cloud cover. He wanted the beast to have a nice look at him in order to follow him up into the air where their last battle was held, where he was taken from the heavenly sky and thrown to the merciless ground, before being left broken by his opponent.

The flier made a sharp dive downwards, before pulling up at the last minute.

He could hear the beast snarling after him as the young mech maneuvered around it teasingly in the air. The beast may be older when you add the years he's been in that stasis pod, but Silversun had been raised to fly, thanks to his Uncle Starscream. The young mech made a sharp turned into a patch cumulus, with the creature right on his tailfin thruster.

Another pivot as the monster attempted to bite down on one of his thrusters in order to slow him down. A roar met the young silver mech's audios as he went upwards.

The young mech liked a good chase before fighting. He remembered some of the fights he sometimes had with his cousin Raindancer. Whenever they had an argument, it would end in a speedy chase and lead straight to a fight until one of them yielded.

His body fluids boiled within his tubes as he went for a deeper dive from his current altitude towards a crevice with his opponent following close behind.

The one who had infect Ultracia….the one who injured him in their last battle and nearly broken him….the monster that never should have been created….

_Destroy it, little Silversun…it deserves to feel the pain you have been put through…._

That voice again filled his helm as the young mech flew downwards. This time though, it only fueled his anger. If the beast hadn't injured him, could he have had a chance with Maximum? He could have comforted him instead of that blasted fragger Magnus….

_Yes…let your rage out….show this monster what kind of power you can reap upon him…_

Silversun growled, before he flew between two crevices in the mountain range, the beast following close behind. He had flown through these mountains so many times, he would need only look at how the rock walls were structured to know where he was.

Yes, this crevice would do nicely...

…...

The chrysalis broke and split into smaller pieces, as the creature contained inside broke out like a newborn hatched chick. The creature slid out almost quietly in a thin sack of fluids dripping off the body of the strange creation. Slowly, wings unfolded slowly, still damp and wet from the emergence, but strong, while talons of ebony black shakily supported the streamlined body.

The creature stumbled around, taking in the surroundings of the Autobots med. bay with slightly unfocused optics of bright, vital leaf green from the shadows.

She walked on all fours towards the still figure of a silver flier on the med. berth, her long whip like tail swaying back and forth at the sight before stiffening. The bitter scent filled the keen sensors of her nasal receptors, bitter, repulsive and evil.

_Blood of Unicron…whoever has possession of it must be apprehended at once…_

A hiss escaped the open mouth of sharp fangs that drools with strange liquids, before she headed out of the med. bay. Her tail barely missed the sleeping spider-mech's helm as she passed him and headed for the tunnel on her legs, following the scent to the outside, as cool night air and darkness surrounded her. But instead of the usual blackness before her, the creature could still see clearly before opening her wide wings in the darkness and took off without a second glance back.

The moment the wind picked up under her wings, it became the most natural thing in the world to her, the coolness and pressure of the air around her body like the firm snug fit of a perfectly wrapped blanket around her body as she continued her flight path.

….

Shrapnel buzzed as she and Maximum arrived to Silversun's given location, her wings humming as she continued flying as fast as she could with an irritated carrying Maximum on her back. She made a quick turned into one of the crevices with her best friend holding into the horn on her face plate.

Immediately, as they came into the premises, Shrapnel heard distance jet engines and the flapping of giant wings somewhere. She felt Maximum tight his grip on the horn of her alt. mode's helm, a silent command for her to fly as fast as she could towards where the unmistakable sounds of battling warriors could be heard, no matter how distant it may have seemed.

The Prime's son placed a servo over his abdomen where his sparklings were.

_Let's hope your Daddy hasn't killed himself, or else when I die one day, I'll kick his ass from the Well to the end of the known universe…._

…

The Predacon snarled as he tried to get this intruder into his clutches in order to teach this little flier that he would not tolerate intruders, be they a Prime or a sparkling of Vehicons, unless they were his precious Mistress…..

The dragon pushed back the sadness and loneliness that threatened to overcome him at the thought that his….

TSEEEEW!

"ARNK!"

"How you like that, scale-belly?! HUH?!"

The dragon snarled at the silver flier angrily. How dare he insult him with such open, nasty disrespect! He stopped mid-air using his wings to simply lift instead of move, letting the jet get ahead of him. Immediately, the jet transformer over a plateau and transformed into the silver mech he had beaten.

"What's wrong you dumb Godzilla freak?!"

….what was a Godzilla?

The Predacon stared inquisitively, tilting his helm to the side at the young mech. Although he did not know what it was, he did have a negative feeling that it was directed as an insult at him. The Predacon landed on a taller tower of stone, glaring with the utmost hostility at the young mech.

The silver flier continued, "Why won't you attack me?! C'mon, come at me mech, I'm not gonna wait around all night to fight you! Give me your fragging best shot you overgrown iguana, I'll take whatever you got!"

The Predacon raises one of his brows at the mech _Well, aren't we the cocky little scraplet._

"What's wrong fragger?! Why won't you attack?!"

The giant dragon snorted, a little derisively. This mech was a good flier and leading other on, but he was nowhere near a worthy opponent, and he was asking for his best shot? He gave another snort and rolled on to his back to get a scratch he couldn't reach by rubbing it against the rocky surface, as the young mech began to get more irritated with each second.

"C'mon, I can take what you give me! ATTACK ME FRAGGER!" he roared.

Instead the dragon simply rolled onto his side with a small grunt as Silversun stared at him slightly slack-jawed.

How could this stupid creation of Tarantulas treat this fight like it was no big deal?! Silversun didn't really show it, but he HATED that in a fight, he would be ignored whenever he was angry enough to pick one. This monster, he wanted to settle scores with and he was just lying there like an earth cat that could care less about what he could do to him.

Silversun transformed both of his servos into blasters and aimed them at the Predacon when it's back was turned, aiming for the wings. He wouldn't destroy them, but he would cause enough of a shock that it got his opponent's attention. He smirked, about to pull the trigger….

BZZZZZZZZ!

_CLANG!_

Silversun grunted and yelled when seconds before he could fire at his enemy, something wrapped around his waist and knocked the air from his vents, winding him long enough that he was suddenly disoriented.

"Dammit Silversun, I told you to WAIT!"

The flier felt his face plates heat up in a blush when he realized who had just grabbed him moments away from initiating a fight. He looked up and saw Maximum, face stoic and his optics glaring ahead as he kept a tight grip on him. Shrapnel's wings hummed louder as she attempted to get out as fast as she could.

Silversun growled, "I told you to relay orders back to Prime, you idiot!"

"And I ordered you not to engage the creature, numb-skull!" Maximum snapped back, baring his two top fangs rather angrily.

"Uh guys…?" Shrapnel started.

RRRRREEEEEEAAARGH!

Silversun grunted as he was yanked up to sit behind Maximum back to back before he glared at the monster now following them before he groaned and rubbed at his amber optics.

Well, the Predacon was paying attention now.

...

Mornin' everyone!

I would like at least two reviews before the next chapter.


	52. Chapter 51

New chapter!

Disclaimer: Don't own Transformers unfortunately.

Warnings: swearing

...

Chapter 51

...

Megatron on-lined his optics slowly as he was awoke to brightness in his sights, blurred and white for a mere few seconds before focusing to see where he was. There was a soft creak from the soft, padded surface he was lying on.

His indigo optics recognized the rocky walls, while the scent of different medications and medical grade energon filled his sensors that indicated he was in the med. bay. He groaned as a processor ache hit him and his glossa could taste the remains of half-processed energon.

"Unh…did I drink Mom's special grade again….?" He murmured to himself while rubbing the sides of his helm. His tanks couldn't handle that mix of different levels of high-grade and it usually ended with him having a processor ache and no memory of the night before, save for simple clues….

Another scent filled his sensors. It was strange, yet quite pleasant compared the normal scents of the med. bay, like that human delicacy humans had called "chocolate covered strawberries".

The flier slowly slid his legs off the berth and stood up from it….

"WHAAGH!" his pedes slipped from under him, the only thing keeping him from falling on his aft was holding the edge of his med. berth. He yelped when his pedes refused to stay put where he wanted them.

He looked down to see what could have caused….

Megatron choked back on his words when he saw that the med. bay floor had globs of a gooey, green substance that decorated the floor of the med. bay and led to the exit of it. His optics twitched in slight disgust and shock. What had happened while he was in stasis?

He followed the trail of goo with his optics, afraid of causing serious injury from slipping on this substance if he moved. He wanted to see if he could find any inkling of what could have caused….

His spark froze and went cold like the icy depths of Earth's Artic when he saw on one of the med berths farther back, completely split open, was the chrysalis that held his precious daughter. Except that his daughter seemed to have vacated it. The mother's wings rose high to the point that their edges were touching as he stared in absolute stunned disbelief.

"Snrrrrr…."

The silver mech snapped his helm in the direction of the snore as well as out of his shock to look at the younger, spider-mech currently deep in recharge at the desk with his helm buried in his arms. Tarantulas…was…SLEEEPING?!

His optics shone red, "TARANTULAAAAAAAAAAAS!"

The scientist jerked up in his chair with enough force to push is backwards for his body to slump slightly at the suddenness of the shout. He blinked behind his visor before he looked back and forth in sudden panic. Had something happened? Had his Predacon returned? Who had….

"YOU!"

He looked and he stilled when he saw Megatron walking—or at least trying to walk—towards him, with his pedes slipping and wobbling to keep his balance through the messy, green slime he was walking through. The silver mech snarled as he fought to keep his balance.

"YOU!" he pointed an accusing, sharp digit at the spider, causing him to push himself up and back into his chair in fear, "You fucking, inconsiderate, lazy idiotic INSECT!" he spat the last part, his optics becoming redder and redder with each step, "My daughter has broken out of her cocoon—I mean chrysalis—I mean—oh forget it—and I wake up to find you recharging on your DESK?!"

Tarantulas looked like he was going to become a ghost as he attempted to place distance between himself and his irate leader, his frame trembling a little as he listened to the words coming from the flier attempting to keep his balance. That last one though…

The spider mech looked past his lord and his optics widened enough that one could see them peaking behind the visor as his jaw dropped. The chrysalis was indeed opened and there was a large mess following it. Which meant two things: Ultracia was alive and currently somewhere in the base or Ultracia was alive and she had _left_ the base…..

Either way, it didn't save him from her mother's wrath.

….

Shrapnel turned as she was followed by the Predacon, her two companions currently trying to keep a good hold on her as she continued to spin, dive and move as fast as her wings could take her.

"Maximum, LET ME GO! I'M GONNA TAKE THAT UGLY FRAGGER DOWN!"

"Over my off-lined corpse, we need to get out of here and give The Commanders the location of the beast!"

Maximum was now holding Silversun, pinning the mech's arms down to his sides and keeping them there so the flier's itchy trigger finger didn't blast anyone else. The two mechs were snarling and yelling at each other over the wind hitting their back, never mind they were being chased by a winged, flying beast that could chew them to bits.

Silversun thrashed to get free of the smaller mech, "No! That thing has to go! I am not going to just SIT here on my aft and just run with my wings lowered!"

"I'm not giving you a choice soldier! That is an order!" Maximum roared, while sending gentle pulses to the sparklings to keep them calm.

"Oh screw you, you're not the Prime!"

"Not yet, but I still hold superior rank in both social standing AND age!"

Shrapnel had to keep herself from rolling her optics.

_This reminds me of Megs and OP when they argued over training techniques,_ the femme yelled, when a stream of bright fire suddenly went past her.

It also shut up the two mechs currently riding on her back.

Maximum and Silversun stared at the Predacon, then at each other, before returning their gazes back to the beast.

"It breathes FIRE?!" the shouted in unison.

Shrapnel snorted, "Finally they stop arguing…."

The Insecticon dove downwards, going crisscross and over-under in attempts to make it hard for the beast to get a clear shot at her and hopefully confuse it. When the femme looked down though, her optics narrowed in an idea. She slowed down slightly.

"Shrapnel, what are you doing?!"

"I have an idea! Silversun," the mech looked at her, before narrowing his optics in understanding without saying a word.

The femme smiled, "Grab my horn you two!"

She dived down towards the creek at the bottom. Immediately, Maximum and Silversun each placed a servo on her large horn to hold on tight. In fact, she could feel their fingers touched when they wrapped them around it. She smirked a little at that.

The Maximum looked at Silversun, before looking away with a small blush. The silver flier took no notice, only glaring ahead.

The Predacon screeched, snapping his jaws at the femme's back legs, only missing by mere inches. They dropped as fast as was possible. As soon as they were close, Silversun yanked and Shrapnel gave a screech as she pulled up at the last minute and zoomed forwards.

Maximum looked back and his optics widened as he watched the dragon attempt to pull up, but ended up scrap against the shallow stream, as he and his comrades flew off. The Predacon screeched in anger and pain when it stopped after scraping along the sharpened rocks.

Shrapnel was already halfway towards the end of the crevice, as Silversun glared at the fallen dragon, silently promising he would come back and finish the job with or without back up.

"C'mon boys, let's get—!"

RRRRREEEEEEEAAAAAAAA!

"What the hell?!" Shrapnel stopped in midair when a winged fiend blocked their exit.

Eyes of emerald were bright in an unkempt rage

Silversun grit his fangs, "ANOTHER ONE?!"

"Oh scrap…." Maximum muttered.

The new beast opened its jaws and breathed flames of green upwards. Then it lowered its helm downwards, but instead of the spewing flames, a stream of cold, glass like shards were aimed into the river, freezing up half of it.

Maximum immediately placed his servos over his abdomen, while Silversun tensed, growling. Shrapnel just hovered there, wondering if this was how the ants she sometimes found at the base felt when they saw humans.

There was a sudden roar from behind the trio, making them look back. The other beast was struggling to stand, giving of a soft roar to the other. Green optics widened, before narrowing in unadulterated rage.

Only one word left the three Cybertronians: "Scrap."

…

Ultra Magnus snapped his optics on-lined when sudden fear and panic flooded into his spark. Immediately, the mech sat up and looked around frantically before another pulse of pure terror flew right into his spark.

The ex-Commander of the Wreckers got off his berth and immediately turned on his comm. link to one of the frequencies of the soldiers.

"Magnus to Maximum," he spoke clearly, when there wasn't an answer, he cleared his throat and spoke louder, "This is Ultra Magnus, calling to Maximum, do you read me?"

There was static, before he heard an answer, _"This is Maximum,"_

"Maximum, where are you? Why are the sparklings frightened? Is everything all right?" as he asked, the concern in each question increased when he spoke.

_"I…I am out of base with Shrapnel and Silversun and we require immediate back up."_ was the reply.

Magnus shuttered his optics, before huffing, "Send me your coordinates."

After a moment, blue-prints and radar of the location of the three soldiers was downloaded into his main data-files within his processor. He looked it over, before he tuned into to the frequency. He opened his mouth to ask Maximum where he was when the most chilling sound filled his audio feed.

A scream of agony, before he felt his child's emotions of horror and pain as well. The mech's antennae laid back, before the comm. link was cut.

Magnus remained perfectly still for only a few seconds. It was all he needed to make up his mind.

The mech opened one of his windows and he jumped out and transformed mid-air to drive over the cooled, never mind he didn't bother to gather others. No, his paternal instincts took control of his logic circuits as he drove as fast as his wheels could move him.

...

Guuuuh...work is leaving me aching...I work as a stable girl at a horse barn.

Tarantulas, RUUUUUUUUN!

I would like at least two reviews before the next chapter.


End file.
